Slayer Versus Middle Earth
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: Events had unfolded as they weren't meant to, so in desperation Gandalf sent for a Champion of the Powers that Be. He is sent a vampire slayer to assist Aragorn, but with two apocalypses and a romance that defies time. Middle Earth will be taken by storm!
1. I Am The Slayer

Slayer Versus Middle Earth I know, I know, this story line has probably been done many times, I've seen the titles, but i'm not ripping anybody off. This plot is my own. It came from my imagination. The only characters I do not own are anyone from LOTR, Buffy Summers, Angel and the Oracles, they were all made by Tolkien and Joss Whedon. So, do not sue me for any reason. I make no profit on this, it's just written for fun. Enjoy and review if you want more.  
  
Here's a little backstory, after activating all the Slayers, Buffy's plan backfired and the Vampires and Demons went after the little girls that were activated. Buffy was forced to removed all the Slayer power from the girls and channel it into one girl of her choosing. She choose a young girl, only about seventeen, named Eden Williams to be the slayer. Eden reminded Buffy of herself and a bonus was she lived on the latest sighting of the Hellmouth, a small town like Sunnydale, called Lakeview.  
  
~The Beginning 2006~  
A blonde girl screamed and ran for her life, disappearing through the dark alleys behind Lakeview's popular night club, The Dragon's Lair. Behind her was an alarmingly fast creature, that's only intent at the moment was to catch her and kill her. It growled threateningly behind her, causing her to scream in fright again, as she ran blindly through the darkness of the alley.  
She whimpered when she had to slow for a dead end at the opposite end of the alley. She pressed her back against the wall and looked for the closest thing to a weapon she could find. The alley held nothing but a few trash cans, not very useful to her.  
A loud crash was heard, as her predator knocked down the trash cans in his haste to catch her. He looked human enough, until you got to the face. The skin on his forehead was bunched up and long fangs protruded from his mouth. His growl was of that of a wild animal and it send tingles of fear racing through her body.  
She whimpered and he laughed, an oddly human souns to erupt from sugh a demon. "Fear." He pinned her against the wall, as she started to cry. "I always liked the smell of it." Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her neck, he was yanked off and thrown into the fallen trash cans.  
"Well, I hope you like the smell of trash too." A new voice replied. The blonde looked up to see a girl standing in front of her. Her back was towards her, so she could not see her saviours face.  
"Slayer." The creature hissed, pulling himself up off the ground. He did not seem so confident anymore. "I've always wanted to kill a Slayer."  
"Really?" The woman relaxed her stance a bit. "I always wanted a horse of my own."  
The monster hissed again, before lunging at the woman, who merely stepped aside and as tumbled past her. "Tell you what, we defang you." She kicked the monster sharply in the midsection so he rolled over. She pulled a sharp piece of wood out of her back pocket and crouched down next to the monster. "And I'll work on having my parents get me that pony I always wanted." She rammed the wood right into the creatures heart and he exploded into dust right before her eyes.  
The blonde trembled, as the woman straightened and looked closely at her. "You might want to get home now." The blonde didn't hesitate, she took off, disappearing from the alley. "And steer clear of dark alleys at night!" Her saviour called after her.  
  
Eden shoved her stake back into her backpocket, watching the blonde disappear from sight. Then she continued back down the alley at a more leisurely pace, humming a song under her breathe. She had been the Slayer for about two years now and not one of the people she had saved from the clutches of vampires and demons had ever thanked her, but she was used to it by now.  
Eden's life had changed drastically the day Buffy Summers and her Vampire boyfriend, Angel had shown up on her doorstep one night after she had come home from clubbing at The Dragon's Lair with her friends. She had been seventeen then, approaching graduation and ready for her life of college. She could still remember her shock at what she had been told. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seventeen year old, Eden Williams, entered her house late that night. Her energy still not yet spent. Lately she had been full of energy and strength and had not yet found a way to sate it. No amount of dancing could satisfy this hunger that she felt in her all of a sudden.  
Just as she stepped away from the door, someone knocked on it. She hastily opened it, not wanting to wake her parents. She was greeted with the sight of two people. A petie blonde woamn, who didn't look too much older than herself and a taller man with dark brown hair and a grim serious expression on his face.  
"Can I help you?" Eden asked curiously.  
"Are you Eden Williams?" The man asked, looking her over. Not in a perverted way, but it was like he was measuring her up or something.  
"Yes."  
"Could you step outside with us for a moment, we have something really important to talk to you about? Oh, by the way, I'm Buffy Summers and this is Angel." The blonde held out her hand.  
She shook it, before hesitantly stepping outside with them. "Okay, what do you need to talk to me about."  
"There is no easy way to tell you this, but you have been chosen, you're the Slayer." Buffy blurted out nervously.  
"I'm the what?" Eden gasped, her mind not fully comprehending what Buffy was talking about.  
"Let's take a walk." Angel suggested, starting down the stone walkway. Buffy followed him and Eden had no choice, but to, as well. "Let me start from the beginning. I'll give you the texbook version. Contrary to popular belief this world did not start out as a paradise. It had been run by monsters and demons, the worst that you could imagine. They hunted and killed men, but then an earthquake happened, sucking all those demons into the ground, but one managed to feed off a human and mixed its blood with theirs before it died. Thus, you have your first vampire."  
Buffy chuckled. "You sound just like Giles." She said, shoving Angel affectionately, while he grinned down at her. "Eden, as long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. The one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to hunt them. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. Lucky for us though, nowadays, we have a bit more help, like Angel here. He's a vampire, but a good one. He was cursed with a soul, so he's seeking redemption for all his past evil deeds."  
"My head is spinning." Eden rubbed her forehead. "So, you're telling me that I'm the new Vampire Slayer?"  
"Precisely." Buffy nodded. "I was once the Slayer, still am infact. Well, I have the Slayer powers still, but I've been fighting for about seven years now and I've had enough. I was told to choose the next Slayer, even though it's usually when one Slayer dies another is called, but that's beside the point. I chose you because you remind me of me and I'm the longest living slayer on record, the first to retire."  
"So, now it's your job to take over Buffy's role. Your fighting skills will come naturally and you'lll have no problem handling this." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So Eden's life as the Slayer began. For two weeks, she had patrolled with Buffy and trained with Angel, until they thought she was reayd to go on her own. Both had returned to LA, but they gave her their number shoulder she need them. By day she was a student at Lakeview College, by night she was a primal Warrior, hunting those who only struck in the night.  
It had become a routine, leaving Eden no time for much of a social life. Her primary focuses were school and her Slaying. Her friend were very few, who she wasn't that close with anyway, seeing as she couldn't really hang out with them as much, without telling lies to keep her secret. She worked alone, mostly. Sometimes, Angel would check in and patrol with her for a time, but he did not stay long. He was not a vampire anymore, however, he had shanshued, or that's what he called it. He still possessed supernatural strength, but he was human now.  
She was happy for him and for Buffy, seeing as they married soon after. Buffy was pregnant with her first child and could no longer be of much help to Eden. This also gave Angel less of a chance to visit. Eden had gotten used to being alone though. After highschool most of her friends had dearted for other cities anyway and they rarely ever called.  
Eden's thirst was primarily for an adventure that would test her to the limit because that was half the fun. She also wanted comapnions, people she could rely on and have a connection with. People who will fight beside her in battle, but such an adventure was nto part of the slayer package. She got the battle part though. Every night, she'd patrol and have some good hand to hand sparrs with the vampires, before staking them. The Slayer adrenaline rush was intoxicating and she thirsted for it.  
Dating had been absolutely out of the question. First, she had no time for it and second, she could not keep this big a secret from the guy withotu him getting suspicious. She was nineteen now and her last date had been to her senior prom. She hadn't lacked in being asked either. She had been asked by many guys from college, but she had reluctantly declined, stating that she had a boyfriend, even though it was a lie. She ached to be able to love like Buffy and Angel did, but they knew of each other's secrets, if she told anybody, not only would they think she was crazy, but they'd be put in danger too. She was alone and that was that. TBC  
  
So, did you like? Tell me. I promise to add in our favorite LOTR characters in the next chapter, because that's when our heroine will meet them herself. This first chapter was just a little backround information. There will be romance too. Yes everyone, this is a Legoromance story, so sue me! I love Legolas, better yet, I love Orlando! so, if you hate him, do not continue with this story. But, remember children, if you want more, review! 


	2. What The Hell Just Happened?

Chapter 2  
Gandalf the Grey peered down at the sleeping Frodo. The poor Lad had just escaped a fate worse than the clutches of death within an inch of his life. He should have been there to protect him. At least Aragorn had been there though. He shuddered to think of what would have happened if the Ranger had not shown up.  
"When he wakes up, you know he will choose to be the Ring Bearer. I do not think Aragorn can do this alone." Lord Elrond entered the room. "He is strong yes, but not strong enough to protect Frodo alone. Legolas and Gimli can only do so much."  
"I hate to call upon the Powers that Be to help me in this matter." Gandalf sighed. "But it seems necessary."  
"It is necessary, Gandalf. Middle Earth is on the brink of destruction. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. If we do not fix this, everyone in the future shall be lost." Lord Elrond looked up sharply. "Surely, you do not wish for that to happen."  
"No, no. I will call upon the Oracles tonight. I need Aragorn with me because I can't get it without a Champion, but I still worry." Gandalf nodded in agreement.  
"Gandalf, my old friend, we do not have much time to spare." Lord Elrond sighed wearily. "I hate to call on them too, but we need the aid."  
"I shall go collect Aragorn then. I will not waste more time." Gandalf departed from Frodo's room, praying that this would go well.  
  
"I am concerned Gandalf. Why do you need a Champion for this." Aragorn's hand rested on the hilt of his sword.  
"Because only Champions have access to the Oracles. I can go in with you and negotiate, I just need you to get in." Gandalf threw some power into the bowl and flames jumped, lighing up the dark cave for a moment. "We beseech access to the knowing ones. we are honorable in our intent and seek a passage of peace, al we wish is for knowledge that is needed." Gandalf requested.  
Aragorn found himself in a grand white marble hall. Two beings stood on the steps, a male and a female. They looked human enough with their togas and what not, except their skin was that of gold and sky blue patterns crossed over it.  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gandalf the Grey." The male looked over them. "What have you brought us?"  
"An elven necklace." Gandalf tossed the piece of jewlery to the female.  
"Very well. What is it you wish to know, Lower Beings." The male snapped, impatient all of a sudden.  
"You do know of the destruction upon Middle Earth, do you not?" Gandalf moved forward, the clunk of his staff echoing through the hall.  
"Of course we do." The male said coolly.  
"Then I trust you know that this was not how things were supposed to happen." Gandalf continued.  
"Yes, get to the point."  
"We call upon the Powers for aid." Gandalf said. "We request a Warrior of the Light and Champion for the Powers that Be."  
"That is nonsense. We do not grant Warriors to anyone."  
"Hush brother. We'll have no Champions if Middle Earth should fail." The female interupted. "You ask for a Warrior. Did you mean one from the future?"  
"Yes." Gandalf leaned upon his staff and gestured to Aragorn. "He can not do this alone."  
"Do what alone?" Aragorn interupted.  
"Ah, his heart is true." The female approached Aragorn. "He is the Heir of Isildur, how fortunate that you came upon him, Gandalf."  
"There won't be an Heir of Isildir if you don't help us." Gandalf replied.  
"We can not send Angel or Buffy." The male scoffed.  
"Tis true, they are expecting a child, Brother, but Buffy bestowed her powers on another." The female cut him off. "Spike and Faith can handle things right now, while we send the Slayer to fight by Aragorn's side."  
"But she is so young, so new to the aspects of her destiny." The male pretested.  
"That does not mean she can't fight." The female argued. "She is as strong as Buffy, yet more patient and reserved like Angel. She can handle this. Orcs are not stronger than vampires and she fights vampires every night."  
"Tis true, Sister, but she is still young. Should we put her at risk so soon."  
"She will not be alone in this." She waved her hand. "Very well Gandalf, we shall give you your Warrior of Light, Champion of the Powers that Be."  
  
The vampire growled over his shoulder, tearing through the cemetary. Eden was in hot pursuit. Her Slayer skills gave her some supernatural speed, so she was able to keep up with her prey. She ran hard and fast runing u on a tombstone and jumping into the vampire, making them both tumble to the ground.  
She sprung to her feet, just as the vampire lunged at her. She brought her knee up and it connect with his midsection. He stopped and groaned, giving her a chance to send a spinning heelkick to his head. He went down with a thud. She pulled her stake out of her bakc pocket and went to stake him, but he shoved both feet into her midsection, knocking her back flat on her ass.  
The vampire threw himself on top of her, trying to sink his fangs into her neck. She shoved and squirmed, trying to evade his fangs. Suddenly, they were both enveloped in a bright white light and they went crashing down onto her a hard floor. She heard gasps around her, but she ignored them, seeing as the vamp was to occupied with their new surroundings.  
She pressed her palms flat against his chest, shoving him right off of her, sending him flying backwards. More gasps followed, but she didn't care. She wouldn't until this vampire was dust. she swung idly to her feet. She gripped her stake with determination, as he lunged at her for the final time. She rammed the stake as hard as she could into his chest. He froze in shock for a moment, before dissolving into dust.  
Eden brushed the vampire ash from her shirt, before turning to look where she was. She was in a large white marble hall and there were four other beings in the room. An old man dressed in a grey garb, two people, a man and a woman, with skin of gold and blue patterns and a man with shoulderlength black hair, laced with a few grey strands, his attire was that of a Warrior.  
"Welcome Slayer." The female said, reaching over to brush off some ash Eden had missed.  
"Um, thank you." Eden frowned. "What am I doing here?"  
"You have been chosen." The male began, before Eden cut him off.  
"Oh now what?! Am I like the werewolf Slayer now too?!" Eden whined. "Being a vampire slayer is hard enough, don't stick more on me."  
"We are not, sticking, more on you. Something in the past has gone really wrong and we needed a Warrior of Light, a Champion of the Powers that Be, to go back and help them keep our world from total destruction." The males glared at her.  
"This Aragorn, a Champion of the past." The female gestured to the Warrior guy. "You'll be working with him, mostly."  
The man looked at her kind of funny, but did not say anything. Eden gave him a small half smile, before turning her attentio back to the two people in togas.  
"And this is Gandalf the Grey. He'll explain things to you further." The male gestured to the old man, who regarded her with curiousity.  
"Good luck Slayer, may you help bring the future back on course." In a flash of light, Eden, Gandalf and Aragorn were thrown back on their butts into a cave.  
"What the Hell just happened?" Eden asked, accepting Aragorn's hand to pull her up.  
"You were sent to help us." Gandlaf stood as well. "You seen, a long time ago, rings of power were given to each race, the elves, the dwarves and the race of men, but there was another ring forged, by the Dark Lord Sauron. It's the one ring to rule them all. Well, there was a battle and Isildur manged to cut off Sauron's hand and sauron was stopped, but instead of destroying it, his gred took over and he kept it. We found the ring, but Sauron's forces are trying to find it. We need you to help us fight."  
"Okay, let me get this straight, you want me to help you fight against Sauron's forces, to keep the ring of power from falling into his hands?" Eden processed the short version Gandalf had given her.  
"Exactly." Aragorn nodded.  
"I feel like I need to know more." Eden sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Okay, let's get started. Tell me what I'm up against, what the plan is and what I need to do. Tell me everything."  
  
Okay, you know the drill. review if you want more! 


	3. I'm Used To It

Chapter 3:  
Eden sat in her chambers in the House of Elrond. Her mind was still reeling from the events that happened earlier. All she was doing was her usual patrol, her duties, then all of a sudden she gets sucked into a white marble hall and is told that she is supposed to change the course of the future. Nope, no pressure there, none at all. Stupid Powers that Be.  
She sighed and ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. It was a little matted from her tumble with the vampire. She dragged her fngers through it, finally able to smooth it out. After looking at the elves, especially Arwen, she knew her looks paled in comparison. Her hair was much shorter and it was styled in layers, not very common here. Her eyes were a bland brown, unlike some others with eyes of green or violet. Like Buffy, her height was short, only ranging about 5'5. She was thin and fit from her workouts and slaying, but she felt so bland here.  
Aragorn had informed her that a Council would be held the next day, to decide what would be done about the ring. She knew she was supposed to attend, but she didn't really want to. Elrond had given her a surprised look when she met him. She supposed it was because she was female, but whatever. She really didn't want to recive more of those looks. Obviously, women here weren't very often doing battle, but she was the slayer. Fighting was in her blood.  
There was a soft knock at her door, startling her out of her thoughts. She stood and went to answer it. She found herself faced with two children-like beings. Hobbits was what Gandalf had called them.  
"Hi, I'm Merry and this is Pippin. We heard that you were the Warrior sent to help us out." The first one said.  
She smiled, he might look small, but he couldn't be that much older than her. Maybe about twenty-three or so. "Yes, I'm Eden, the Vampire Slayer."  
"What are Vampries?" Pippin asked, moving around her to enter her room. Merry followed and they plopped themselves down on her bed.  
Eden laughed. They were rather cute. "They're kind of like Orcs, I suppose, but they look human. It's my job to slay them so they don't kill people."  
"Just you alone. No armies to help?" Merry asked, a deep frown marring his face.  
"The one girl in all the world." She replied and pointed to her wooden stake. "And that wood be my only weapon."  
"That's no fair. You have to fight these things all by yourself and your only weapon is a sharp piece of wood." Pippin squeaked indiginantly.  
Eden giggled. "Wood is the easiest way to kill vampires. As for the alone part, I don't really have a choice in that matter."  
"Why not?" Merry asked. "Everyone should have a choice."  
"Because I'm the one with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. No one else really has the power to stand up to what I face every night." Eden sighed and sat down beside Merry. "I'm used to it now though, being alone. I don't have friends because I can't tell them my secret, seeing as it would put them in danger. My family could care less about what I do, so basically, I'm alone. With the exception of one or two people who I don't get to see very often."  
"You're wrong about the having no friends part." Pippin crawled over to her. "You have me and Merry for friends."  
Eden laughed. "Thanks guys."  
"And you have me as well." A new voice interupted from the doorway. Eden looked up and her gaze collided with Aragorn's amber eyes.  
"Hiya Strider." Pippin jumped off the bed. "We were just talking, not causing any trouble." He puffed up.  
Aragorn chuckled. "I can see that, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Eden for awhile."  
"It okay, I'll talk to you guys more in the morning." Eden stood up and followed Aragorn out the door.  
"Your life sounds rough. No one should have to fight alone." Aragorn commented, once out Merry and Pippin's earshot.  
She shrugged. "I'm used to it. Slayers don't have that long of a life expectancy after activation date anyway. Slayers aren't supposed to have family, friends or lovers, we're supposed to be Warriors and that's it."  
"Still it is not right. I spend a lot of my time alone, but I still have friends and some I regard as family. I don't think I need to justify Arwen to you." He grinned.  
She smiled softly. "No, it is quite obvious you are in love and who could blame you, she is beautiful."  
"Most elves are. They are the fairest of all races. Why she chose me, I'll never know." He looked up at the stars.  
"Because your heart is loyal and true. You have the heart of a Champion. That counts more than looks do, not that you are too bad on the eyes either." She followed his gaze. "So, how long were you listening to my conversation with Merry and Pippin?"  
"I followed them to your room." He grinned. "I was trying to keep them out of trouble, but they did not seem to be troubling you."  
"No, they didn't. I found their presence rather relaxing and pleasant." Eden shook her head. "It has been a long time since I held a proper conversation with someone."  
"That'll change tomorrow. The Elves, Dwarves and more men shall arrive for the council." Aragorn looked down at her. "You will not be fighting alone anymore, Eden, for I shall fight by your side for as long as this battle takes."  
"Thank you, Aragorn." Eden nodded and smiled at him. "I promise to do the same for you."  
Suddenly, her spidey-sense kicked in and she froze, putting a hand out to stop Aragorn as well. He looked at her questioningly, but did not say anything. Her hand automatically went for her backpocket, but to her dismay, her stake was not there.  
Then she heard it, the soft snap of a twig, not too far behind them. Aragorn must have heard it too because his hand grasped the hilt of his sword. Eden was quicker, however, and more light on her feet. She snapped around, grabbing the struggling forms of Merry and Pippin. She released them with a laugh.  
They both grinned up at her sheepishly. "Sorry." They mumbled, looking down at their hands.  
Aragorn frowned and shook his head at them, while Eden giggled. Her relief that it had been them and not something evil ruled out over her anger or annoyance. She actually found it quite funny and could see what Aragorn meant about them getting into trouble.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf sat upon his mount and closed his eyes. The winds brought news of change and hopefully for the better. Everything seemed a little less gloomy. He could tell his companion felt it too because their faces portrayed hope and wonder.  
"Noro lim, Glory, noro lim." He whispered to his horse, who took off willingly. Legolas was suddenly anxious to reach Rivendell and see of what news the counsil had and what this feeling of hope brought.  
  
Okay, added Legolas, Merry and Pippin. Yes, this is an Legoromance story, I thought he'd go well with Eden. They'll meet in the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me your reviews. I love those. It helps me write better chapters. I'll probably end up using a lot of them mixed with my own ideas. Anywho, review if you want more! 


	4. The Council Would Soon Begin

Okay, first off. I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the comments and suggestions. Thank you Julip for clearing up the eye color thing, it's been awhile since I've read the books and I didn't get too close of a look in the movies, which I doubt were very accurate anyway, except for Legolas because I did see his. Um, for this story, I'm going to go more by the movie than the book because I've seen that more recently than read the books. I think I read the books like four years ago and I don't have copies of my own. I'll see what i can do about being more descriptive for you also.  
Oh, Mia, I love the Pheonix idea. I'm definantely going to use it and don't worry, Eden will not be put into a dress. I was planning Buffy clothes except for the skirts, you know, jeans, tight tops, boots and jackets (more along the lines of season five and up). I'll also see what I can do about getting some more Slayer action in there. I may just use Boromir(poor guy, she can really kick some butt).  
  
Chapter 4:  
Eden awoke at dawn's first light the next morning, due to the fact that she had trouble sleeping last night. Her thoughts were all jumbled and she was also in a new place, which really didn't help matters much. The elves were also up, ready to start their day.  
  
The elf servants were already up and making breakfast. Eden could smell it from her chambers, which she happened to like from the start. The chiffon-like drapes billowed in the breeze that came in from the balconey, they were a nice pastel green. The bed was twice the size of her own queen size bed and it was much more comfortable. The sheets were a matching green that was light, but spun tightly to seal in warmth. The balconey was beautiful, it looked over the entire city of Rivendell, which was also beautiful.  
  
Eden's stomache rumbled, reminding her that she was indeed hungry. She slipped on her jeans and black, spagetti strap tank top, slipping her favorite jean jacket on over it. She quickly zipped up her boots and made her way for the stairs. Feeling more at home in her clothes, she had earlier refused Arwen for a dress. Also knowing that a dress would not help so much in battle.  
  
She hadn't gotten a good clear look at the House of Elrond last night. She had met him, been given some food and taken to her chambers. With Aragorn, she had only seen the gardens, but looking at it now, it was hard not to appreciate it structural beauty, as well as the paintings on the walls. The paintings on the walls she presumed were of the first battle against Sauron. They were very vivd and emotional. She could almost see all the death, destruction and pain it had caused, plus the awe and relief once Isildur had cut off his finger.  
  
"That happened so long ago many people forgot what should not have been forgotten." A voice said from behind her, interupting her thoughts. She turned and found herself facing Lord Elrond. "I was there, you know." He gestured to the painting.  
  
"It must have been pretty gruesome battle." Eden commented, turning her gaze back to the painting. "So much death, I can see it in the painting, but I can also feel it." She reached her hand out and touched the painted version of Isildur. She could almost feel the power in him from the painting. It pulsed through her, letting her know that this indeed was a champion.  
  
"There was a lot of death, M'Lady." Lord Elrond approached, placing his hand of the painted version of Sauron. "And He caused it all."  
  
"Please, call me Eden. M'Lady is much too formal for my tastes and you have been gracious enough to allow me to stay in your home. You don't have to be fancy with me." Eden pulled her hand away. "I've seen death, amny times in my line of work, but not like this. This is the Ultimate Evil." She sighed.  
  
"Too much of a burden on one so young." Lord Elrond looked at her closely. "Plus, in your world, you are the onyl one. The men who created you were foolish, foolish indeed."  
  
"We tried having more than one Slayer, but it backfired. There's only supposed to be one and only one." Eden sank down onto one of the stone benches. "I guess that's what makes a Slayer and Slayer. She's the Ultimate force against evil. Just her and her alone."  
  
"The Council will meet today. Your presence is requested Lady Eden." Lord Elrond looked towards the dining hall. "I believe breakfast is ready. You must be hungry, come." He turned and headed towards the dining hall, his clothes flowing behind him.  
  
She followed him slowly, still inspecting the inside of The House Of Elrond. Aragorn, Gandalf, Arwen, Merry and Pippin were already there, when she entered the dining hall. What a grand dining hall it was too. It was about the size of a football feild, with an endlessly long table and two benches on either side. Lord Elrond's chair sat regally at the end of the table.  
  
"O Soga?" An she-elf approached with bottle of some sort.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Eden looked at her confused.  
  
"She's asking if you want a drink." Aragorn answered, smiling slightly at my lack of knowledge for elvish.  
  
"How do you say yes?" She whispered back.  
  
"Ui." Arwen answered, smiling encouragingly at me, unlike Aragorn who looked ready to laugh.  
  
"Ui." I repeated to the she-elf, who nodded and poured something into my goblet.  
  
"What is it?" She asked Arwen.  
  
"Grape juice." Arwen replied, handing her a platter of what looked to be biscuits. "Lembas bread?"  
  
"Careful with that." Aragorn warned. "That'll fill you up pretty fast." (someone told me it did, so correct me if I'm wrong).  
  
"Alright." Eden broke the bread in half and took a small bite. Aragorn was right, it filled you up fast. She was almost half full. She placed the uneaten part of her bread on her plate and passed the platter along.  
  
The next minute, fruits and meats of all kinds were placed down on the table and everyone began to dig in. Eden cautiously dug in herself. Some of these foods she had eaten, others, she had not, but surprisingly, she had liked everything she had put on her plate. The food was light and delicious, almost like food you could only really eat in the summer time.  
  
After breakfast, Eden took a walk around the grounds with Merry and Pippin, who were eager to explore as well. Eden enjoyed her time with these Hobbits. They did not seem to have a care in the world. They just enjoyed the moment, laughing and playing, rather like children then the adults they were supposed to be.  
  
Eden found herself enjoying the change in atmosphere as well. For the first time in two years, she felt as if she wasn't hiding anymore. That she had the room to just be herself, no secrets to hide behind. It was refreshing and comforting. No more protecting herself, just the people and elves around her.  
  
Suddenly, the pounding of hooves reached her ears, as they returned to the house of Elrond. Merry and Pippin did not stop to see, they continued on inside with childish excitement. A bay horse galloped through the archway. His rider pulled him up and dismounted rather heavily. He was a tall man, dressed rather like Aragorn in appearance only his clothes seemed to be in better condition. His hair was dark, raven black and he had a pretty well cut goatee on his face. More kept than Aragorn's.  
  
"Here." He tossed the horses reins into her hands, before brushing by her to go inside. Eden glared after him. She was no servant and he'd do best to remember it, unless he wanted to deal with a pissed of Slayer on his hands and that usually led up to a royal ass kicking.  
  
Huffing out an annoyed breath, she tugged on the horses reins and led him to the stabling area down the path. The big horse nudged her with his soft nose, looking for praise and possibly treats. She patted his neck affectionately, before handing him over to a stable elf. Eden had always had a special weakness for horses. Before becoming the Slayer she had taken riding lessons and fell in love with a handsome dark bay colt she was asked to train, but once slaying got involved, he was trained enough and was sold to a competitor about her age.  
  
"Ah, the elves from Mirkood have arrived." The stable boy smiled, looking past her. "I've always liked their horses."  
  
Eden followed his gaze to see a group of light colored horses. Their riders dismounted gracefully, while more stable elves went to retrieve them. She did not miss the forlorn look on the face of stable elf beside her.  
  
"Go on." She took the reins back. "I'll handle this guy here." Eden led the bay the rest of the way down the path into the stable. She sighed. The council would soon begin and she'd finally know what exactly she was here for.  
  
Okay, so review if you want more. Eden will finally meet Legolas in the next chapter. Later on, we'll discover her tatoo and her journey with the fellowship. Thanks again, Mia! 


	5. The Fellowship Of the Ring

Chapter 5:  
After taking care of the bay horse, Eden made her way back up to the House of Elrond. Many creatures were all in the main entry. Eden was fascinated with them all, but now was not the time for gawking and questions. She should find Aragorn and prepare her thoughts for the council.  
  
However, she found that Aragorn, nor the man whose horse she had taken were in sight. She knew it would do her no good to go looking for him in ths house, she'd get lost. Sighing, she leaned against a pillar and crossed her arms, watching the members of the council converse with each other. She felt like an outsider, which no doubt she was, but that hadn't bothered her until now.  
  
The same she-elf who had served them breakfast entered the Hall, looking rather meek when all eyes turned to her. "E Council an Middle Earth thel her hi." (the Council for Middle Earth will begin now)  
  
Eden frowned helplessly. The only other language she knew besides English was German and that was from highschool. A lot of good German will do her here. Why couldn't they just speak English or German, she coudl hold her own in that language.  
  
"It means, The Council for Middle Earth will begin now." A voice said by her ear. She turned to see Aragorn standing behind her. with him was Gandalf and small hobbit she had yet to meet.  
  
"Thanks." She nodded and followed him out to a small courtyard by the looks of it. Lord Elrond sat in the head chair, and there were other seats in a semi-circle facing him. Gandalf and the hobbit moved to the opposite side of the room and sat. Aragorn sat in the nearest chair and Eden sat beside him. To her dismay, it was the man from earlier who sat on her other side. Her gave her a startled look, but didn't say anything. Well, two could play that game.  
  
"They aren't going to hold the Council in elvish are they?" She whispered ferverently to Aragorn.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "No, they will speak in the common tongue. Do not fret, Eden. I will translate for you if they say anything in elvish."  
  
"You better. Ich bin nicht so gut auf Elvish." She grinned, loving the feel of German rolling off her tonuge. She had tried all four languages, but German felt right when it came to speaking anything other than plain old ordinary English.  
  
"What did you just say?" Aragorn perked up. "What tongue is that? It's not Dwarf, elvish or Black speech. What is it?"  
  
"German." Eden replied simply. "Ich spreche einbisschen Deutch." Okay, maybe German would be fun to use here.  
  
"What did you say?" Aragorn looked closely at her.  
  
"I'm not so good at Elvish and I speak a little German." She replied. "You know all these other languages I don't, so I need to hold one over you."  
  
"I'll teach you Elvish if you teach me, German." He offered. "It sounds like a nice language to know. Very strong when you speak it."  
  
"I'm the slayer, might as well speak another strong language." Eden shrugged. "Deal."  
  
"Hello Friends and welcome to Rivendell. Unfortunately, you were all called here upon grim news. You have all been chosen to decide the fate of Middle Earth. The ring of power has at last been found." Lord Elrond stood. "Frodo, bring forth the Ring."  
  
The little hobbit hopped out of his chair and moved to the small, podium like table in the center of the courtyard. He placed down a small band of pure gold and as soon as he placed it on the marble, her spidey- senses jumped to attention. That Ring was of pure evil, she could feel it in every fiber of her being.  
  
"It is a gift." The man on my left said, standing up. "Long before, My father has been fighting the forces of Mordor. By the blood of our people are your villages kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You can not wield it!" Aragorn stood up as well. "None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron and Sauron alone. It has no other Master."  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" The man sneered. Eden didn't have a feeling that she was going to like this man too much.  
  
"That is no mere Ranger!" A new voice interevened. The voice was as soft as silk and it glided over her skin, sending warmth through her veins and goosebumps over her arms. "He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn." The voice belonged to an elf. He was tall, dressed in a Warrior's garb, cloaked in what looked like light brown, shimmery velvet.  
  
"Aragorn?" The man turned to face him again. 'This Isildur's heir?"  
  
"You owe him your alligence." The elf insisted.  
  
Aragorn spoke something in swift elvish, too soft for her to make out, but the elf seemed to back off, before Aragorn turned his gaze back to the man.  
  
"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." The man snarled, taking his seat agina on my left. Aragorn also retook his seat and smiled grimly at me.  
  
"So, now you know. You have but one choice, the ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond said, looking into each face that sat around him, his gaze lingering on Eden's for a moment. "One of you must do this."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" A stout man with a flaming red beard drew out his axe and approached the ring. We all jumped as he slammed it down on the Ring, shattering the axe and sending him back on his butt.  
  
It send a chill up her spine, as she felt a wave of evil wash over the courtyard. Even the bushes seemed to tremble in fear.  
  
"No Gimli, Son of Gloin, the ring can not be destroyed by any craft we here possess. It must be thrust back into the fires out Mount Doom from whence it came." Lord Elrond stood again.  
  
It was silent for a moment, before the man on her left spoke up again. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Blackgates are guarded by more than just Orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. The very air you breathe is a poisinous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this?"  
  
"Have you heard nothing of what Lord elrond has said, the Ring must be destroyed!" The elf stood again.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" The red bearded man stood up.  
  
Ther was an instant uproar. "I'll die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" "Never trust an elf!" The arguing was loud and she could barely distinguish one voice from another, when she suddenly heard........  
  
"I will take it." The voice was soft and it bleong to the hobbit. He stood and approached the group of arguing men, who had not heard him over the uproar. "I will take it." He repeated.  
  
Gandlaf heard him that time and soon the men quieted. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Ther was no argument this time, just stunned silence. "Though, I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf approached Frodo and put his hand on his shoulder. "I shall help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Aragorn flew to his side as well and sank to his level. "If by my life or by my death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow." The elf too moved to Frodo's side.  
  
"And my axe!" The Gimli said gruffily, standing beside the elf.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, Little One." The man crossed the room. "If this is indeed the will of the Council. Then Gondor shall see it done."  
  
She felt Aragorn's gaze bore into her, so she stood. "I was brought here for a reason and that's to fight for this world to survive, so mine can live. You aren't going anywhere without me." She moved across the room to stand beside Aragorn.  
  
"Hey!" Another voice demanded, rushing through the bushes and stopping beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. I figured him another hobbit.  
  
"No, I believe it is impossible to seperate you two." Lord elrond said. "Seeing as he was invited to a secret council and you were not."  
  
The little hobbit looked down sheepishly and she controlled the urge not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, don't forget us!" Merry and Pippin appeared from behind pillars and this time a little snort of laughter escaped her at the expression on Lord Elrond's face. Aragorn shot her an amused look and shook his head.  
  
"Besides, you need people of intelligence of this mission, quest, thing." Pippin reminded him.  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered to his friend.  
  
"Ten companions." Lord Elrond mused, looking them all over. "Very well, I dub thee, The Fellowship Of the Ring!"  
  
"Great!" Pippin grinned happily. "Where are we going?" Merry shot him a look of disbelief, while Eden slapped her palm over her mouth to muffled her laughter. The Fellowship just got interesting.  
  
Okay, I know I promised Eden and Legolas would meet in this chapter, but I could find a spot to fit it in. So, I promise this time there will be LegoEden interaction in the next chapter. Her tatoo should come up sometime soon as well, so review and stay tuned. 


	6. I Need You To Trust Me

Chapter 6:  
  
Eden made her way out of the courtyard. Her mind lost in thought on the quest she had just gotten herself into. Granted, she had no choice in the matter. She was brought here to fight with Aragorn and save Middle Earth, but still, the chance of failing this mission was very high and she didn't want to die here in Middle Earth.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she accidentally bumped into someone in front of her. She felt her face flame in embaressment when she realized it was the elf from the council.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologized, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"It's quite alright, M'Lady." He smiled. Now that she could see him up close she got a good look at him. He was taller, probably just reaching six feet. He was built like a fighter and his apparel. His face was smooth and clear. It was not rugged, but handsome and well shaped. His eyes were a clear crystal blue and his hair was a soft pale blonde that reached just below his shoulderblades. Half of it was pulled back off his face in a delicate braid, with two smaller ones adorning the sides. She knew that elves were the fairest of the races here, but this was beyond fair. This was gorgeous.  
  
"Still, I'm sorry. My name is Eden." She held her hand out for a shake, but instead, he brought it up to his lips and placed a butterfly kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Legolas. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Eden. I was rather surprised you agreed on this quest." He released her hand and it fell limply to her side.  
  
"Because I am a woman?" She asked, her anger rising again.  
  
"Of course. It is a rather dangerous road for a mere woman, but now I understand why you must come. It is to prepare the food for us on the journey." A new voice interupted us. It belonged to th man from earlier.  
  
Eden felt her temper rise. Something about this guy provoked her. Oh, he'd learn that she was no mere woman, she'd see to it. "I assure you, I am no mere woman. I can fight just as well as you, no wait, scratch that. I know without a sgred of doubt I could kick your ass."  
  
"Eden relax, he doesn't know." Aragorn was beside her in an instant, followed by the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"No! I'm not some damsel in distress and I sure as hell won;t be cooking for you. I'll be saving his ass more than cooking for it!" Eden sputtered.  
  
"You think you can beat me?! That is a mere joke. You're daft, Lady Eden." The man laughed.  
  
"Boromir, please. It is not wise to provoke anger in her. I've seen some of what she can do." Aragorn shook his head in warning.  
  
"Hey, if the Lady thinks she can take me, why not let her prove it!" Boromir gestrued to the courtyard. "A little friendly spar never hurt anyone!"  
  
"Oh, you want a spar. I'll give you a spar." Eden growled, ready to lunge at this Boromir guy. If Aragorn hadn't grabbed her by the waist, she might have.  
  
"Eden please......." Aragorn held her back.  
  
"If the Lass wants to fight him, let her fight him, Aragorn, let her fight him." Gimli interjected.  
  
"Just let them deal with this." Gandalf shook his head. "Sometimes fighting is the only way to deal with things."  
  
"Fine, but Eden, go easy on him. He does not know the full extent of your strength." Aragorn warned before releasing her.  
  
Eden marched out into the open space and shed her jacket. This guy was in for a big surprise. "We do this hand to hand." She told him. "No weapons."  
  
"Fine by me." Boromir shed his weapons and shield, before beginning to circle her. She stood utterly still in the center, waiting for him to come to her. She was dimly aware that the enitre Fellowship was watching.  
  
Suddenly, Boromir moved forward, swinging hard with a right hook. She brought her arm up in an expert block. She then countered with a hard kicked to his midsection, sending him stumbling back away from her. He lunged towards her again and she let loose, becoming a blurr of spinning kicks and flying fists.  
  
The Fellowship gasped, as they watched Eden turn into the visceral warrior a Slayer was meant to be. Each movement was meant to disarm Boromir, but not hurt him too bad. Each shot she connected with sounded like a good one and Boromir would grunt or cry out in pain. She definately was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
In a matter of minutes, Eden had Boromir pinned to the ground, panting for breath, while she smiled triumphantly down at him. "A mere woman, am I?" She stood up, allowing him breathing room, before grabbing her jean jacket and passing the Fellowship.  
  
"Lady Eden, wait!" Legolas called out to stop her.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him, her eyebrows raised. "What can I do for you, Legolas?"  
  
"I want to apologize if I offended you earlier, I was just surprised. I didn't know you could fight like that." He replied, his long legged stride matching hers perfectly. "You were amazing."  
  
"Thank you." She stretched her arms, lifting the hem of her shirt off her back and something caught his eye.  
  
"What's this?" He asked, stopping her to get a closer look. On the very small of her back was a picture of a bird that seemed to be coming out of smoke and fire. It's wings were spread wide, as it soared out of the ash. It's color was a vibrant fiery orange in contrast with the flames and smoke.  
  
"My tattoo." Eden smiled softly. "It's called a Pheonix. He's my symbol, actually."  
  
"Your symbol?" Legolas asked, gently tracing his finger tips over the bird, she shivered at his touch, causing him to smile to himself. She really was a pretty girl. Soft golden brown hair, intriguing brown eyes and an honest face that seemed to called to him. He was glad to see he affected her as well.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't know much about me. I'm the Slayer." She replied. "I'm from the future. Gandalf brought me here to fight with Aragorn and save Middle Earth because I am a Warrior of Light and a Champion for the Powers that Be."  
  
"You are not from this world?" Legolas asked in surprise, pulling his hand away from the Pheonix so he could face her.  
  
"No, I told you, I'm a warrior from the future. It's my job in my world to slay vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. All by myself because there can only be one." Eden explained. "I wasn't always the Slayer though. I got this tattoo after I became one. The Pheonix represents the death of a bird and it's rebirth into a stronger being. That's what happened to me. I used to be a normal girl, no fighting, no slaying, just normal. Then I became the Slayer and the old me died and this new stronger me took over. I find that it represents strength and rebirth, which means it kind of represents me."  
  
"It suits you." Aragorn interjected, taking a closer look at the bird as well. "You are strong and I guess when you think about it you were reborn when you became the Slayer. It's a good choice, a good symbol for you."  
  
"Thanks." Eden's gaze drifted to Boromir, who was rubbing his back.  
  
"You have porved me wrong, Lady Eden and I apologize for offending you as well. Do you think it is possible for us to start over." He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that, but if I'm going to be part of this Fellowship, you guys are just going to have to call me Eden. Lady Eden or M'Lady sounds to formal for me." Eden shook her head. "We have some tough times ahead of us, Gentlemen and I suggest you learn to trust me because I'm not going anywhere. I know that Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin trust me. I need the rest of you to do so as well."  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter 6. Um, listen. I've got some suggestions that some people think Aragorn would go well with Eden as well. So, in your reviews, could you tell me who you'd rather see her with. Aragorn or Legolas because I wirte these stories for you and I'll put her with whoever gets the most votes. So, tell me who you want her with in your reviews please! 


	7. Pain, Emotional As Well As Physical Is P...

Okay, I'm sorry I took so long with updating, but with midterms it's been hard to find a break. Anyway, according to all the emails and reviews I got, Legolas beat Aragorn by two votes, so this will continue to be a legomance story. Sorry for all you Aragorn and Eden people, but I'm writing this by popular vote. I might write an alternate ending for you when this is finished, just to be fair. Okay, so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
'Screw fate and destiny, this is nuts!' Eden thought to herself, as she rammed her stake into the backpocket of her jeans. 'I'm a freaking Warrior of Light, Champion of the Powers that Be and they sent me into this completely different world with nothing but the clothes on my back and a wooden stake for a freaking weapon.'  
  
"You all knowing ones hear me up there? Screw all of you with your cosmic mind fuck and spews of destiny and being chosen. You treat me like some toy you can just play around with! Well guess what, I'm not a toy and I damn well won't be treated like one. After this stupid quest you better leave me in in my own world!" She grumbled, shoving the hair off her face.  
  
"My, my. For someone so small you carry so much rage." An amused female voice interupted her.  
  
"Who are you calling small, I could so easily kick your......" Eden trailed off when she found herself facing the female Oracle, who merely grinned at her in amusement.  
  
"I forget how entertaining you mortals are." She smiled, moving forward to place a hand on Eden's shoulder. "However, you are one of the few who carry a burden that others do not. You are one of our most powerful and reliable weapons in the battle against darkness."  
  
"Yeah well, it's not like I have a choice in the matter, I'm the chosen one, remember?" Eden ssucked in a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"How could I forget. I believe you, Buffy and Faith are the only ones who ever made the burden a gift. Of course, you and Faith do not have the people Buffy had or that close to a normal existence, but you live with it and accept it as a part of you, knowing it is not the whole package." She circled Eden rather like a Hawk might circle her prey. "You go out and fight every night, without question, alone in the silent war against the forces of darkness. You do not complain, until now, or whine or question your role."  
  
"Does this lecture have a point because if you haven't noticed, I have to take a hobbit into Mordor and throw a ring in a volcano." Eden tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Again with the mortal humor. You are an entertaining one, much like Buffy was or is depending on your own perspective, but that is not why I am here. You fight alone young warrior, unless the few who fight the same war come to you, but for this quest you must rely on and trust nine other beings to help you and that is something you fear. You fear of getting to close, to involved with your companions because you might lose them, but you forget that pain, emotional as well as physical is part of being the Slayer."  
  
"I do not fear them or the quest I'm about to undertake." Eden thrust her chin up defiantly.  
  
"Be that as it may, you do fear failure and loss. The loss of your comapnions will strike you hard and you do fear that. Even in your world you fear for those you have a connection with. You prefer to fight alone rather than with Angel or Buffy by your side for if they should lose you could not bear it. It's understandable, that's why all the others distanced themselves from people, but you, Buffy and Faith do not. You feed off the emotional pain, as well as the physical because it gives you power that burst of Slayer adrenaline, although, you prefer not to."  
  
"Is this what you came here for, to tell me about who I am and what I fear?" Eden asked, her voice shook slightly.  
  
"No, young one. That is not the only reason I came to you. I thought you could use more that what you were sent with." She dropped Eden's weapon bag at her feet. "It only has what you shall need, I believe, four daggers, two changes of clothes and a small broad sword, the same one Buffy used when she sent Angel spiraling Hell in order to stop Acathla. Fight bravely, Warrior of Light, Champion of the Powers that Be, for if you shall fail, this world will cease to exist and your world will not exist at all. You told your companions to learn to trust you, you must follow your own advice and trust them in turn. You will rely on them more than you think." And with that said, she vanished as if she had never been there at all.  
  
Eden gaped at the spot where she had stood. She had been right, she did fear losing those who meant something to her, she feared the emotional pain that came with the Slayer package. She knew that she should trust her companions like they were her life line because who knows, later on they could be.  
  
"Eden! Eden!" Merry and Pippin bounded into the room, cheerful smiles on their faces. Their eyes still lit with that mischief she had seen last night when she had first seen them. "Strider said it's time to go."  
  
"Nothing gets you two down, does it?" She asked, smiling warmly at the two hobbits that had skyrocketed to being close pals, something she hadn't had in awhile.  
  
"Why should it? It's no fun to be sad and serious all the time." Pippin bounced from foot to foot, antsy to be moving.  
  
"We do get sad, but we don't brood too much. There's really no point, unless you want to wallow in self pity and like Pippin said, there's no fun in that." Merry explained.  
  
"Someone should tell that to Angel." Eden muttered, collecting the bag of weapons and clothes from her world. "Shall we?" Eden gestured to the door.  
  
"Absolutely." The two hobbits nearly bowled over Legolas in their haste to get through the doorway. They barely glanced back, as they hurried outside.  
  
"I see they told you it was time to depart?" Legolas stated, watching them vanish from sight. His blue eyes were lit up in amusement."  
  
"They did." Eden nodded, a slight frown crossed her face, as she thought about what the Oracle said in regards to her fear of losing her friends.  
  
"So serious and we have yet to even leave Rivendell." Legolas lifted his finger to smooth her frown away. "Do not fret, Eden. We have yet to begin the quest."  
  
"It's hard not to, when so much is at stake." She sighed, matching his long stride, as they made their way out to the courtyard where the rest of the Fellowship was waiting.  
  
"Then take a lesson from your friends and find some humor in your situation. Excluding the impending doom from Mordor, Middle Earth is a fascinating place to explore." Legolas's voice was full of pride as he said it.  
  
"I imagine so, but the only thing that I'm concerned with right now is this quest, for it also holds the fate on my own world, as well as yours. If we fail and Middle Earth shall fall, my world goes down with it."  
  
"One should not be so negative. Those thoughts will only betray you in the end." Legolas, gathered his things and made his way over towards Gandalf. "We'll make it through this because we can not fail." He called back over his shoulder.  
  
"Worried?" She jumped when Aragorn placd his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Very much so." She replied, her gaze lingering on Legolas's retreating form. "But, it is understandable in this situation."  
  
"I did not say otherwise, but if you are to be on my side in this, I need to know where you stand and I trust you,............with my life." He added, steering me after the rest of the Fellowship, as we started our journey.  
  
Okay, you know what to do. In this chapter I really wanted to delve into who Eden was as a person, what she feels and who she is, ect. I promise for more action in the upcoming chapters, just review please. 


	8. Enemy Spies

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update, but with midterms and all these projects my teachers shoved at us for the end of this term, I haven't had time to look at my computer, much less type on it, but it's a new term now, so things have slowed down and I should be able to update more frequently. You all have no idea how badly I've wanted to update, but my parent's are really strict when it comes to grades, so I've been busy. Anyways, i'm back and i won't hold you up further from the story.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"We'll rest at the Rocky pass there!" Gandalf shouted, pointing to the the large cluster of boulders.  
  
"Good thing." Eden muttered. They had been traveling for over two hours and Merry and Pippin were getting tired. they practically had to run to keep up with our long strides.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to situate themselves. Gandalf had sat himself on top of a large boulder and was smoking his pipe, while talking with Gimli. Frodo and Sam were sitting on another boulder, eating food, while watching Merry and Pippin learn swordplay from Boromir, with the occasional comment from Aragorn. Legolas was staring off into the distance a little ways away, while she had found a little secluded area between two large boulders and some dead brush.  
  
Eden dropped her bag by her feet and smiled to herself, just the right amount of space for smome Tai Chi. She shed her jacket and stood in the center of the small area. Relaxing her body and mind, she focused on herself and her moevments. Her body immediately began the effortless movements of Tai Chi. Her muscles stretched and pulled, allowing her to move with the grace of a cat and the precision of a hawk. Eyes closed, the whole world faded away and all she knew was the feeling of peace and tranquility this exercise brought her. Angel had taught this to her when she first became the Slayer and it stuck with her.  
  
So lost in thought, she didn't notice the scrambling of rocks, as someone came to find her. All that mattered was the exercise and the peace of mind she recieved from it. She still hadn't noticed her intruder or the fact that they slipped away as silent and undected as they had come. Every frazzled nerve, every tense muscle had been soothed and she had never felt more relaxed, when she finished.  
  
A soft smile crept over her face, as she dropped her arms to her sides and pulled her jacket back on. Grabbing her bag, Eden turned to head back for the group, when she heard Aragorn shout. "HIDE!" She froze, wondering what was going on, but a moment later, as Legolas leapt over one of the boulders and grabbed her arm, dragging her underneath some brush.  
  
"What......" But he clapped her hand over her mouth to silence her, watching the skies tensely and she soon got her answer. Over a thousand birds, resembling that of crows, flew over the pass, making the most horrible screeches that had ever reached her ears. She winced, but made no sound, praying that they would be gone soon.  
  
A moment later, they were flying back the direction they came from. Legolas waited a minute, before motioning that it was all clear and we climbed out of our hiding place. His expression was grim as he watched the retreating birds. "What were they?"  
  
"Enemy spies." He frowned, before heading back towards the group, she followed him meekly. That did not sound good.  
  
"Obviously the North pass is being watched." Gandalf frowned, deep in thought.  
  
"So, we make for the Gap of Rohan?" Boromir suggested.  
  
"That'll bring us too close to Isenguard." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"We'll make for the path of Caradhras." Gandlaf pointed to a towering mountain, covered in a thick blanket of snow. She shivered involuntarily, thinking about how cold it would be.  
  
She had been right about one thing, it was cold, below freezing and all she had was her jean jacket, which she held tight around her, trying not let her teeth chatter. A mere gust of wind already had here shivering like mad. Lukcily, the snow was pretty packed, so they weren't sinking, yet. She buried her pink hands in her pockets, trying very hard not to shiver.  
  
"Frodo!" She heard Aragorn yell and she turned around. The poor hoobit tumbled back aimlessly, before Aragorn caught him and helped him to his feet. The hobbit's hand instinctively went up to his neck, feeling for the chain on which the ring lay. He looked panicked, when he couldn't find it, but it was not too far.  
  
Boromir picked it up, lifting it close to his face, his eyes looked almost hypnotized as he studied the small band of gold. Eden frowned, not liking the hungry look on his face, but she remained silent.  
  
"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded softly, but the look on his face and the meaning behind the command was powerful. Aragorn wasn't someone to cross.  
  
"It's rather funny, all this over so small a thing." Boromir continued to stare at the ring. Eden's hands clenched into fists inside her pockets, the muscles in her legs already prepared to lunge forward at given notice. She noticed Aragorn's hand move for the hilt of his sword.  
  
Boromir suddenly seemed to snap out of it and held the ring out to Frodo, who snatched it away quickly, watching Boromir suspiciously. Boromir ruffled his hair, before turning and heading back up the path. Aragorn removed his hand and gave Frodo a little nudge forward and so we continued on, but I did not stray too far from where Boromir walked. I did not trust the look on his face when he beheld the ring.  
  
The snow became thick and powdery and we began to sink in it. Aragorn had picked Frodo and Sam up and placed them on his hips as they manuevered through the thick snow. Merry and Pippin moved in front of Eden, clutching to Gimli's armor and allowing Eden to gently steer them through the snow. Boromir brought up the rear, right behind her and Legolas and Gandalf were up front. Legolas, being an elf, walked on top of the snow.  
  
Suddenly a voice reached my ears, it was speaking in another language, but I could tell it wasn't a friendly voice. After meeting Willow and Giles, she knew an incantation when she heard one, no matter what the language. Legolas obviously could tell as well because he shouted back a warning to Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn cried, as the mountian shook slightly. Eden glanced around in slight panick, she couldn't fight magic, not without the wizard in sight.  
  
"No!" Gandalf climbed aboard the snow beside Legolas and began to chant some kind of counter spell in a different language, but whoever was casting the incantation was more powerful and the mountian began to quake violently.  
  
"Ahhh!" Boromir shouted, losing his balance. If it hadn't been for Eden's slayer reflexes, he would have gone toppling over the mountian side. She grasped his vest, letting out a grunt as her muscles contracted, pulling against his weight and the force of gravity. With a surge of Slayer adrenaline, she manged to yank him back up against her, both of them falling down, just as the snow began fall in a small avalanche above them. Eden shrieked, but it was muffled by the snow.  
  
It seemed like hours, before the snow finally stopped falling on them, but in reality it was only minutes. Once it seemed to have subsided, Eden began to dig frantically, trying to get out so she could breath properly. She felt her hand break through and she struggled to get the rest of herself out. Luckily, another hand grasped her and yanked her the rest of the way up. She gasped for breathe, allowing the frigid air to fill her lungs, before glancing up at Aragorn in thanks.  
  
Boromir had dug himself out, as well and crouched beside her. "Thank you, Eden. I owe you my life back there. If you hadn't been as quick as you were, I would have toppled off the mountian side."  
  
She waved off his thanks. "We're a team now, Boromir. Teammates help each other, it's what they do. I'm sure you'll end up saving my life on this quest once or twice."  
  
He nodded and helped her to her feet. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking the snow loose, before turning her attention to Gandalf. She had missed most of the conversation, but Gandlaf was looking pointedly at Frodo. "Let the Ring Bearer decide."  
  
Frodo glanced around at all the faces of the Fellowship. "We'll head for the mines." He said, burying his face against Aragorn's shoulder for warmth.  
  
The look on Gandalf's face told me that the mines were not where he had wanted to go, infact, unless her eyes were playing tricks on her, he looked rather frightened. Gimli on the other hand looked excited, as he turned to head back down the mountian. Something told her that this would not be a good trip.  
  
Okay folks, a little bit longer than the other chapters because you've put up with a long delay from me. So, tell me what you think, so I can post the next post the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, oh and thank you AlctasareLegolasLover for your idea. I used it in this chapter and I like it. 


	9. Like The Predator She Was

Chapter 9:  
  
Eden followed the rest of the Fellowship towards the door to the mines of Moria. She felt on edge. This place appeared to be peaceful and somewhat safe, but Eden's Slayer senses were going nuts. Something was off and although she couldn't see it, death hung in the air like a heavy fog, almost choking her. It was the very same feeling she got whenever she fought in the graveyard, noly this was more powerful, like the time she and a vampire had duked it out on top of a tomb.  
  
"Gandalf can't figure out the password." Boromir hissed, shaking his head. "We'll be out here for awhile."  
  
"Shouldn't Gimli know? He is a Dwarf and doesn't his cousin rule here or something?" Eden asked, trying to ignore her spidey sense that was on the fritz.  
  
"Gimli has not been here for awhile and I'm guessing his men knew the password, so he didn't have to." Aragorn replied, moving back towards Sam and his pony, Bill.  
  
"Big fat load of help that is." Eden muttered, shivering as the feeling of death seemed to close in around her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Boromir asked, watching her curiously.  
  
"Something isn't right about this place." She whispered. "My Slayer senses are warning me that somethings wrong."  
  
"I don't see anything, and Legolas would have let us know if something was really wrong. I think we'll be fine for now." Boromir took a seat on a nearby rock.  
  
Eden sighed and glanced around. He was right, nothing looked off, but she grabbed one of her daggers, just in case.  
  
Merry and Pippin stood nearby, throwing rocks into the water, before Aragorn stopped them, telling them not to disturb the water. Both Aragorn and Boromir began to study the water and the chill of something evil approaching rose up Eden's spine. She sucked in a breath, telling herself that everything would work out fine, just be patient.  
  
"It's a riddle." Frodo stood up, approaching the doors. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon." Gandalf replied and the stone door began to quake, opening itself to reveal a dakr hallway. Everyone stood up, prepared to go inside and we did not hesitate to. Gandalf put a crystal in his staff, giving us some light, so we did not enter blind.  
  
"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fable hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This my friend is the home of my cousin Vollin and they call it a mine." Gimli gushed proudly. She couldn't help, but smile. She ushered the hobbits forward, being the last one to enter the mine.  
  
"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir glanced around and then with the light of Gandalf's staff, they saw them. Bodies, long dead bodies and Eden felt overwhelmed with death, she struggled to breath. Innocent blood had been shed and the Slayer within her was screaming with rage. She couldn't understand how Faith had handled being a murder.  
  
"No!" Gimli cried, spinning around in blind panic and fury. Sadness and grief radiated off him like cheap perfume, but it was the sense of death that had Eden choking for air.  
  
"Goblins." Legolas plucked an arrow out and inspected it, his face held worry and wariness. Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords, glancing around worriedly, preparing for battle. Legolas took out his bow and an arrow from his own quiver.  
  
"We make for the gap of Rohan." Boromir said determinedly. Eden clutched her dagger, wondering whether or not to take out her broadsword. She didn't see anything, yet. "We should never have come here. Now get out!"  
  
Before she could blink, something long and slimy shot between her legs and wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle, yanking him off his feet and in its pull, tripped Eden right off hers. With a groan she flipped to her feet. "Frodo!" She dropped her bag and clutched her dagger like a lifeline, running after the hobbit. Merry, Pippin and Sam followed. She vaguely heard Sam yell 'Strider', before she was knee deep in the lake, chasing after whatever had Frodo.  
  
Sam cut the long slimy tentacle around Frodo's ankle and it drew back into the water. Eden felt it swirl around her and she knew it was big and ready for a fight. She'd damn well give it one if that's what it was after. She honed all her senses into finding her target, ready to strike like the predator she was, only this was a predator too and something told her this was no vampire.  
  
Suddenly several tentacles shot out of the water, grabbing Frodo and knocking the other hobbits off their feet. Another slammed into Eden's gut, but she ignore it and stabbed it before it drew away. Yup, she defiantely shoudl have brought out the broadsword. An arrow went whistling by her ear, hitting the tentacle that held Frodo, but the creature refused to let go. Aragorn and Boromir were by her side in an instant, slicing wildly with their swords at any tentacle, trying to reach Frodo.  
  
The water quivered and whatever the creature was pulled its huge head out of the water, giving a very inhuman roar. Perfect, Eden's deadly accuracy could slow him down. She flipped the dagger in her hand, as it opened its mouth to swallow Frodo whole, a whip of the shoulder and the dagger went sailing through the air, right into the roof off its open mouth. The creature howled in agony, while Boromir and Aragorn lunged forward, slicing whatever was in their path. Aragorn found the right tentacle, cutting it off and allowing Frodo to fall into Boromir's awaiting arms.  
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered, rushing everyone back inside. Eden didn't need telling twice. Aragorn, Boromir and herself raced out of the way.  
  
"Legolas!" Boromir yelled. Another deadly arrow whistled threw the air, this time hitting the creature right between the eyes.  
  
Legolas reached forward, pulling Eden the rest of the way out of the water and herding her inside, as they ran for it. The creature struggled to follow, bringing the doorway of the mine crumbling down into a rocky jumble, where they were cloaked in darkness.  
  
Eden stood still, catching her breath. She rested her head against Legolas's chest, allowing her a moment to let her Slayer adrenaline pass and steady her breathing. His smooth even breathing and steady heartbeat was relaxing and his arm tightened around her shoulders. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear all other eight comapnions heavy beathing and choked gasps, plus Gandalf was fumbling with something.  
  
"We now have, but one choice." Once again, Gandalf's staff illuminated the dark halls, allowign them to see more properly. Eden lifted her head, but did not move much farther from where Legolas stood. His arm had removed itself from her shoulders, but his hand still rested on her right shoulder. "We must face the long dark of Moria." He began to walk up the stairs and we wordlessly followed him. What else were we to do. 


	10. Get Ready, It's Time To Fight

Chapter 10:  
  
"Be on your guard!" Gandlaf warned, as we began our journey through Moria. "There are older and more fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed."  
  
That was about two hours ago. We had traveled through some rocky sections, but nothing to bad. Then we came upon a pass, with three doorways. We waited patiently for Gandalf to guide us. It had been quite a climb to get up here, but Caradhras had been worse. Eden preferred this way, even if it smelled bad.  
  
Gandlaf glanced around, pondering in thought. "I have no memory of this place." He declared softly. So, like before, we sat around and waited for him to tell us which way to go. The hobbits sat and talked amoungst each other. Gimli huffed grumpily on a rock in the corner, Gandalf sat on a boulder, smoking his pipe, while Aragorn and Boromir sat beside each other on the steps, Aragorn also smoking a pipe, while Boromir appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
Eden leaned against a boulder beside Legolas, glad for the rest. "Thank you, for helping me out of the water." She said softly, her gaze rivetted of the smoke drifting upwards from Aragorn's pipe.  
  
"You're most welcome, Eden. Where did you learn to throw a dagger like that? That looked as if it took years of practice and skill to master and weren't you just called as a slayer two years ago?" He asked, his gaze was on my face.  
  
She turned to meet his sapphire blue eyes. "Yes, but my skills are that of a Warrior, mixed with that of a demon. It takes me less time to master fighting abilities than it would take any mortal, plus, I've been training with Angel and Buffy." She sighed wistfully. "I miss them. Buffy was the Slayer before me, Angel is her husband, both Warriors of Light, but they are now having a much deserved reward. They get to have a normal life and raise a family."  
  
She watched Frodo scrambled up to Gandalf's side and soon both were in deep conversation. Her spidey senses tingled a bit, but it was less than what she recieved with a vampire, so she did not think too much on it. It couldn't be too threatening if it was only a tiny tingle.  
  
"Is that what you want? You want to raise a family?" Legolas asked, he studied her closely, as if trying to determined her reply.  
  
"I used to." Eden shrugged. "Someday, but hello, being the Slayer, not exactly the kind of job you go up and tell people, plus the life expectancy is really short. Not many are expected to live a year after they are activated. Buffy, Faith and I are the lucky ones, but I don't even have a family back home. I live my life in the shadows. My world is a dark secret and a bloody battle, night after night until my death."  
  
"That is terrible. Is there not someone who can help you?" Legolas frowned.  
  
"Buffy, Angel, Faith and Spike, but Buffy is pregnant, so Angel spends his time protecting her and I've never met Faith and Spike." Eden sighed. "Just the one girl. I didn't make the rules, I just live by them."  
  
"Oh." Gandalf's voice interupted them. "It's that way."  
  
"He's remembered." Merry stood up ansd the others did as well. Eden unconciously placed her hand on Legolas's arm and smiled, happy to be moving on, away from the gloomy conversation she and Legolas were having.  
  
"No." Gandalf replaced his hat on his head. "but, the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Merry, or not, always follow your nose." He ruffled the hobbit's hair and began to trek down the stairs.  
  
Eden couldn't help, but stare around in awe at the ruins and fallen columns.It was beautiful craftsmanship and once they stepped into the great halls, she marveled at it's beauty. "Behold! The great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwelldelf." Gandalf lifted his staff so we could see further and Eden couldn't help, but gasp in delight. She had always loved ancient architecture and this was ancient architecture at its finest. Before being called, she had planned to major in history and minor in English, so she could write historical fiction. She had always loved writing, but thanks to her new role, she had no time to sit around and write anymore.  
  
"There's an eyeopener, make no mistake." Sam muttered, as we made our way through the hall or city as Gandalf called it. Aragorn pressed a hand to Eden's shoulder and grinned down at her. She hadn't seen too much of Middle earth's real beauty, except for Rivendell.  
  
Suddenly, Gimli let out a happy grunt and took off for a room on the side with light filtering through it. "Gimli!" Gandalf shouted in warning, but it did him no good. The dwarf was too intent on going into that room. We followed worriedly and again I felt the overwhelming sensation of death. We had walked right into a burial chamber. In the very center was a stone coffin of some sort.  
  
No, no." Gimli crouched in front of it. letting out soft sobs. Eden's heart went out to him, as they filtered further into the room.  
  
"Here lies Vollin, son of Frundin, Lord of Moria." Gandlaf read the inscription of the stone coffin sadly. "He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gimli's sobs grew more hysterical, but my attention was now riveted on Gandalf. Gandalf handed his staff and his hat to Pippin and picked up a book from the hands of a skeletal dwarf.  
  
"We must move on, we can not linger." Legolas hissed to Aragorn, but my Slayer senses picked it up.  
  
"They had taken the bridge and the seventh hall, we have barred the gates, but can not hold them for long. the ground shakes, trembles, drums in the deep. We can not get out, for shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out, they are coming." Gandalf recited from the book, looking up at us all with fear in his deep blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a soft crash was heard and we all jumped to see, Pippin, standing guiltily by the well. The head of a skeleton fell and soon the body, with a bucket attached followed suit, this brought a feeling of dread. We could hear it echo in the mines and I trembled with fear, as well as the sense to get ready, it's time to fight. The banging grew louder and Pippin winced, we all did. This did not bode well. Then it stopped.  
  
"Fool of a Took." Gandalf snapped the book closed. "Throw yourself in next time, you'll rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf snatched his hat and staff away. Eden winced that was kind of harsh, it was only an accident.  
  
A soft sound of a drum reached our ears and we all turned to it with fear. The drumming grew more insistant and Eden's slayer hearing picked up on soft, awful screeches, worse than those of the birds. Frodo made his blade visual and it was glowing blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas spat the name as if it were the most vile thing to leave his lips. She glanced at Aragorn for confirmation and he gave her a swift nod. Boromir ran to the door, only to be met with two arrows in front of his face.  
  
"Get back!" Aragorn ordered, truning to the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!" He ordered, before turning to me. "I've seen snippets of what you can do, Eden. Now you have to prove yourself, you're about to face your very first battle against the Orcs." A loud roar, cut him off and he ran to help Boromir baracade the door.  
  
"They have a cave troll." Boromir said in an 'oh great!' sarcastic voice and she winced. That didn't sound to good. It was defiantely broadsword and crossbow time. She pulled out the light sword and secured it at her hip, ready to grab it when needed. She backed up and pulled out the two handheld crossbows, loading to bolts at a speed Buffy would be proud of.  
  
Legolas tossed Boromir and Aragorn axes to baracade the door with, then they all moved back to stand beside her. Aragorn and Legolas had arrows ready. Boromir held his sword in battle position and Eden aimed her crossbows at the doors. Gandalf and the hobbits drew their blades as well. Gimli jumped onto the coffin, waving his axe threateningly. "Let them come There is still one Dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." The doors began to shake and Eden's spidey senses went haywire, major evil coming!  
  
Their axes began to cut through the doors and with precision only an elf could muster, Legolas shot and Orc through the tiny hole they made. "And you say I'm the one with the skill." Eden smirked at him, as he drew another arrow. Aragorn followed suit and did the same thing, him too, hitting a target. The doors burst open and whatever was behind it charged through. She could tell by the vile smell that these things were friendly. Legolas and Aragorn shot the first two Orcs, slowing the others ehind them and Eden got her first look. Oh man were they ugly, freaking repulsive.  
  
Remembering that she ws to fight as well, she aimed and pulled the triggered on the first crossbow, shooting one Orc between the eyes, then she aimed and pulled the triggered on the second one, hitting another. Then they charged, we didn't have time to reload. Eden tossed her crossbows over her shoulder into the bag and ducked the first blade that came at her, countering with a sift upper thrust, he hand coming in contact with greasy, slimy skin, gross! But, now was not the time to be repulsed, she could do that later. Gimli jumped over her, giving her time to back up and regroup.  
  
A group of Orcs followed her and she drew out the sword. "You're going to Hell!" Rang through her head. "Save me a seat." Buffy's fight with Angelus, where this sword was last used. Letting out a visceral cry, she blocked the blows and countered with fatal ones of her own, decapitating and stabbing any Orc that came near. Then, the room shook, as the doorway crumbled under the hammer of a huge troll, charging into the room, heading straight for Sam.  
  
"Sam!" Eden cried, but she needn't worry, the little hobbit scrambled right between his legs and Legolas shot him in the chest with an arrow. Unfortunately, he lapse on attention cost her some blood. The blade of an Orc sword skimmed her mid-section, drawing a thin, very shallow line of blood. "Son of a Bitch!" She yelled, slicing his head clean off his shoulders. "That was one of my favortie shirts." she glanced down at her torn apparel, before continuing to fight another Orc.  
  
Eden looked up and found the troll preoccupied with Legolas, she rushed up the steps, decapitating Orcs, along the way. However, before she made it all the way up, Legolas had found his way on the shoulders of the troll and fired a shot into its skull. Needless to say, Trolls here are hard headed because the arrow bounced right off. Legolas jumped down out of harms way and Eden turned to fight the rest of the Orcs behind her, adding in a few punches and kicks along the way.  
  
She looked to see who the troll went after next and struggled to get down because it was headed straight for Frodo, Merry and Pippin, but more Orcs kept getting in her way. Luckily, Aragorn had seen the impending danger to their ring bearer and rushed to his aid. Unfortunately, the troll merely tossed the Warrior aside with a hard punch, sending him sailing into unconciousness.  
  
"Aragorn!" She yelled, leaping off the wall, trying to make it over to save Frodo, since the troll had picked Aragorn's fallen spear. But, she was not fast enough. All activity seemed to stop, as the troll impaled Frodo on the end of the spear. Merry and Pippin as brave and angered as they were, flipped their blades in their hands and jumped on the trolls back, stabbing at anything within reach. Eden rushed to their aid, Gimli right behind her. The fighting started again with renewed vigor, as they all tried to get to the one they were supposed to protect. The troll batted Gimli away as if he were a knat and yanked Merry off him. She was met with a swift punch, sending her right off her feet and as the troll began to close in on her, two leather boots appeared on either side of her head. As the troll roared an arrow pierced its neck. Legolas stood above me, his bowstring thrumming from its release of the arrow. An angered grim expression on the handsome elf's face. The orcs, had either fallen or retreated and only the troll was left as he fell, finally dead.  
  
Legolas bent down and pulled Eden back to her feet, steadying her with an arm wrapped around her waist. She stared at the fallen troll, not even trying to pull out of Legolas's grasp, before her gaze drifted to Frodo's fallen form. Aragorn rushed to his side, awake now and she could hear his whispered 'oh no.', as he flipped Frodo over, but instead of finding a dead body, Frodo gasped and struggled to regain his breath.  
  
"He's alive." Sam said, turning to the rest of us, we all breathed a collective sigh of relief. We were all filthy and a bit bloody from the battle, whether it was our own blood or that of an Orc.  
  
"I'm alright." Frodo said, trying to reassure us, as well as himself. "I'm not hurt."  
  
"You should be dead." Aragorn breathed heavily, looking at Frodo in bewilderment. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."  
  
"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said, leaning forward his eyes twinkling in amusement and wonder.  
  
Frodo slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a white, chain linked shirt beneath it. Eden smiled in recognition, that hadn't been used in a long time. "Mithril." Gimli's eyes widened in surprise."You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." He added gruffly.  
  
Their moment was interupted by the sound of marching feet and screeching Orcs. "To the Bridge of Khaza-dum." So, we ran, out of the room and down the halls, There was no time to pause and admire the arichitecture, it was time to get the hell out of there.  
  
Soon we could see the thousands off Orcs chasing after us, coming at us from all sides. Eden winced this did not look good. "This way!" Aragorn yelled back to Gimli and the hobbits, who brought up the rear. Eden's long pace kept up evenly with Aragorn and Boromir's, but she knew that due to Slayer speed and stamina, she could go faster, but she refused to leave the rest of the Fellowship behind.  
  
They came from everyside, the ground, the walls, even the ceiling. They climbed down the collumns and the walls like insects, creepy little spider-like things. They let out innane calls and cries, causing the hobbits to quiver with fear, as they ran. Then they closed in and we were surrounded. We were trapped by ten thousand Orcs from what she could see and there was no way they were getting out alive. Eden's slayer adrenaline hummed through her veins. She would not go out without taking at least a hundred Orcs with her. By the looks on Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli's faces, they felt the exact same way. The fellowship would not go down without a fight, so the Orcs could just bring it on!  
  
I know I left it at sort of a cliffhanger, but you all should know what happens next, so it can't be too bad. I'll try to update soon, promise. Laterz! 


	11. The Brutal And Honest Truth

Sorry I didn't get to update this weekend. I had my school's winterball and then went to my grandmother's for her b-day, so I had no access to a computer, but here's your next chapter.  
  
Chapter 11: Eden's POV:  
  
Surrounded. Just the mere word caused my slayer adrenaline to spike. My back leg twitched in anticipation, my hand shifted its grip on the hilt of the broadsword, rotating it so it hummed with surpressed engery. My body trembled with the same surpressed energy, Slayer instincts ready to pounce at any given moment.  
  
Suddenly, an inane growl sounded over the screeching cries of the Orcs. All was silent, even the Orcs glanced around. Down one of the halls was a fiery orange glow, giving light down there. It roared again and this time the Orcs disbanded, retreating to wherever they came from. Gimli laughed, thinking victory, but victory was the last thing on my mind.  
  
Over ten thousand Orcs had surrounded us, it had to be something great and powerful to scare away that many Orcs. The evil that crawled up my spine held a strong sense of foreboading and I did not want to stick around to find out whatever it was that caused the Orcs to retreat, but something made me plant my feet and stare down the hall along with the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas drew out his bow, but something told me this wasn't something an arrow could kill.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked the unspoken question. We all turned to Gandlaf for confirmation, but he only stared down the hall, looking rather defeated.  
  
He winced for a long moment. "A Balrog." He said quietly. "A demon of the ancient world." He added. "This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" So we did, faster than we had before, if that was possible.  
  
"Quickly!" Gandlaf ushered us down a hall. I followed behind Legolas's nimble feet, easily matching stride with the graceful elf.  
  
Just as we reached what looked like a lot of stairs, Boromir stopped short of a broken edge and it was a long way down. He teetered on the edge, before Legolas grasped him by the shoulders and pulled him back, causing them both to stumble.  
  
I turned back to find Aragorn. He was with Gandalf. "Gandalf?" He questioned, resting a hand on the old man's tiring shoulder.  
  
"Lead them on, Aragorn, Eden. The bridge is near." We both turned to see the bridge he spoke of not to far away. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" He gave Aragorn a rough shove and moved past us, steering Boromir and Legolas down the side steps.  
  
Aragorn and I trailed behind the others. The stairs were steep and the turns tight. For the first time in a long time the sense of fear assaulted me and I never wanted to run, as I much as I did now. I mena, really run. I could get myself out of here, if I tried, but the thought of leaving those who had come to mean something to me in a such a short period of time. kept me from doing so.  
  
We came to an abrupt halt. A large chunk of stairs were missing. Legolas managed to jump across easily and turned to catch the rest of us. The Balrog made more rock crumbled, jarring it loose from the wall. "Gandalf!" Legolas motioned with his hand, telling the older man to go first. With a quick leap, he made into Legolas's arms.  
  
An arrow hit the steps, the Orcs were shooting at us. Legolas managed to shoot one down, just as Boromir grasped Merry and Pippin. "Merry, Pippin." they both gave a startled gasp, before Boromir jump across, taking the hobbits with him, causing the stairs beneath his feet to crumble and fall, now there was even more of a gap to jump. I looked at Sam, Frodo, Gimli and Aragorn fearfully.  
  
"Sam!" Aragorn threw the hobbit into Boromir's waitng arms, while Legolas continued to shoot the Orcs that were shooting at us. Aragorn turned back to Gimli.  
  
Gimli held his hand up. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He said gruffly, before leaping to the other side, just managing to get his feet to the edge, if Legolas hadn't grabbed his long fiery beard, he would have fallen off the edge. "Not the beard!" Aragorn continued to shoot the Orcs and I loaded one of the crossbows to take a shot of my own. I managed to shoot one down.  
  
The ground shook violently beneath our feet and more rock crumbled away. "Frodo! Eden!" Aragorn shoved us back up the steps. I grasped his hand and pulled him up, as the stairs beneath his feet fell away. Now the gap was impossible for us to jump. I stared back at the now glowing doorway fearfully, we didn't have much time.  
  
"Steady." Aragorn said, grasping Frodo by the shoulder with one hand and reaching back for my hand with his other. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, letting him know I was with him one hundred percent. "Hold on!"  
  
Another roar shook the ground. A huge chunk of rock fell from the ceiling, breaking through the stairs behind us. I let out a tiny shriek and Aragorn's grip tightened on my hand.  
  
The stairs we stood on tipped beneath us, as if to fall on its side. "Hang on!" Aragorn repeated, he seemed to be concentrating on the movements. "Lean forward!" He commanded, pushing Frodo forward and tugged my arm forward. We didn't hesitate. "Steady!"  
  
"Come on!" Boromir said, he and Legolas held their arms out to catch us, as the steps tipped forward, heading straight for them.  
  
"Now!" Aragorn commanded, just as the steps hit theirs jarringly. Aragorn fell into Legolas's arms, but was quickly passed back, as I fell into them afterwards. Boromir caught Frodo easily.  
  
We didn't hesitate to continue down the steps now that we were all across. Legolas's hand remained on the small of my back, steering me, as we continued to the bridge, relief flooded through me and I was grateful for it. The steps Aragorn, Frodo and I once stood on, rolled over and crumbled against the wall, falling to the very long bottom.  
  
We made our way off the stairs and through yet another hallway, were flames rose, but we continued to run, the bridge was oh so close, just a few strides. "Over the bridge!" Gandalf ordered, pointing with his sword, falling back to allow us to go over first. "Fly!"  
  
I turned back to check on Gandalf before hitting the bridge and realized that the flames I saw earlier were from the Balrog himself, as the monstrous creature leapt up in front of Gandalf. Flames surrounded its body, which was like a man's, with wings and only three fingers and toes and they were claws. Its face was that of a bull, except the horns curved under his face. It's entyire body, including its face was charred black and it let out a fearsome roar, you could feel the hot breath come from his mouth.  
  
We bolted across the thin line of rock they call a bridge. Legolas and I bringing up the rear, with Gandalf right behind us, but Gandalf's thoughts were only on the Balrog, for once we were across, Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned to face the demon.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf roared, staring the demon down with fury lighting up those fierce blue orbs.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted in fear. All the demon did was cause more flames to rise from his body.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret fire, weidler of the flame of Anor." Gandalf stated, glaring at the huge beast. "The dark flame will not avail you, flame of Udun!" An incantation, he was doing a spell, I think. His staff lit up in a glowing blue shield that surrounded him in a sphere, just as the demon brought his sword down. The sphere deflecting the blow, causing sparks to fly from the demon's sword.  
  
Aragorn and I ran to the bridge, but we knew that magic was out of hands, There was nothing we could do to help him. We could only watch him face this demon alone. 'For Christ's sake, I'm a vampire Slayer, I fight vampries and demons, but this is something I cannot fight, for I don't have the power nor the ability to defeat this monster.' I berated myself.  
  
"Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf spat. The demon swung out a whip of fire, sending sparks off the walls, as he snapped it. "You Shall Not Pass!" Gandalf brought his staff down in a defining blow, causing a glowing blue crack to run through the bridge where he did not stand to give away, as the demon lunged forward.  
  
It fell with the rock and we had thought victory had been achieved, but as Gandalf turned to head toward us, the whip snapped up, catching him around the ankle, causing him to lose his sword and his staff, leaving him to grasp the edge of the bridge for dear life. I made move to run to him, but the look on his face paused me in mid-stride. I could faintly hear Boromir shouting No! and Frodo's frantic cry of Gandalf!  
  
"Fly, you fools." He barked, before he let go. Time stood still as he fell and I could only stare in shock. I wasn't fast enough, it's my fault. I should have gone out to the edge and grabbed him. 'Stupid Eden, Stupid!' I screamed in my head. 'You brought out here to protect these people and you let one die! They should have chosen Buffy or Angel, for i am failure!'  
  
"Nooooooooooooo!" Frodo's cry was piercing and it brought involuntary tears to my eyes. I still had yet to move. 'Look what you've let happen, Eden. That poor hobbit is hysterical because you weren't fast enough!'  
  
"Aragorn! Eden!" Boromir's shout seemed so far away. I turned to see him carry a struggling Frodo around the corner.  
  
Aragorn's strong arm seized me around the waist, dragging me off the bridge. Arrows hit the ground around us, as he pushed us both after the rest of the Fellowship. My feet managed to move on their own, but his arm remained, making sure they kept moving. The whole group was in shock.  
  
I was too upset to take much notice that we made it outside. We were out of the mines, but it was at the cost of a life. The hobbits sank to the ground, tears rolling down their cheeks and it shocked me to find them running down mine as well. I buried my face in Aragorn shoulder, allowing his distinct smell of the outdoors bring some comfort. His hand found its way in my hair and he stroked it gently for a moment, before pushing me gently towards Legolas, while he scouted the rocks.  
  
I welcome Legolas's embrace, he spoke soft words of elvish in my ear that I made no effort to try and decipher. I just allowed the soft, smooth, musical sound of it sooth my tears away. Over his shoulder I saw Boromir holding a furious Gimli back, to keep him from charging back in there.  
  
The hobbits were the worst. Sam sat with his face in his hands, Pippin was sobbing into Merry's lap, while Merry tried to wipe away his own tears. Legolas's choked breathing in my ear told me that he was fighting tears of his own. Aragorn scouted with his shoulder slumped, his expression pained and sad.  
  
I rubbed my cheek against the soft leather of Legolas's vest, before pulling away and wiping my tears away completely. His hand reched up to cup my face and his thumb smoothed over a stray tear, as my eyes locked with his sapphire blue ones. He seemed to know what I had been thinking because his eyes told me that it wasn't my fault. I could just tell by his soft gaze. The fact that they held so much warmth and caring did me in and I began to cry again. I brought his forehead down against mine.  
  
"Agorech Han Na Beria Pan." He whispered. "It is not your job to portect us all. It is not your fault that he fell, it tis no one's, but the demons."  
  
"Then, I should kill every inch of him." I whispered back. "I should have gotten to the edge quicker, grabbed him or something."  
  
"No, Mellamin, you did what you could. No one could ask any more of you." Legolas whispered. "You are one of the reasons we made it here as intact as we are. Boromir would have fallen and probably the hobbits as well."  
  
Eden sighed and rubbed her forehead against his. "Then, why couldn't I save him. It's my job, I'm supposed to protect the inncoent."  
  
"You still can. There are still four hobbits that need our protection and you are one of the only ones who can give it to them. One life does not end the others, you must continue for them." He placed a buterfly kiss on my forehead. "You are a Warrior, through and through, but you are also a human, Eden. Humans, Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves alike, we all make mistakes and we all fail sometimes and that's okay because we can always make up for it."  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice broke through the moment and the elf looked up at him startled. "Get them up!" Legolas looked taken aback and glanced at me, before heading towards Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir protested, moving away from where he was comforting Gimli. For once I am with Boromir.  
  
Aragorn moved down the rocks and placed a hand on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort, before turning to Boromir. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn replaced his sword in his scabbard. "Come on, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."  
  
"On your feet, Sam." Aragorn pulled the small, red eyed hobbit to his feet. "Frodo?" The little ring bearer had wandered off, but not too far. "Frodo!" The little hottbit stopped, before slowly and sullenly turning around, his eyes blood shot and watery, his face pale in contrast to his tear stained cheeks. My heart went out to him.  
  
So, we moved on, leaving behind the dark tunnels of Moria to the Orcs, our grief and fury carrying us on, not allowing us to falter or slow. What Legolas had said to me brought back memories of what Buffy and Angel once told me. 'Death happens, Eden, especially during battle, sometimes there is nothing you can do to save them, that's the brutal and honest truth.' Buffy's voice rung in my head. 'You are only one person, you can not save every human on this planet, no one expects you to. They expect you to fight for mankind, not each indidivual. You are the Slayer, but you are not invincible, nor perfect. I know that's hard to except, but sometimes you'll be too late and people will die, it's not entirely your fault, so do not berate yourself over every death, it's hard not to, but you can't.' Angel's followed hers.  
  
I had been too late to save Gandalf, but Angel and Legolas were right. I couldn't waste all my energy into blaming myself, I should use it to protect those that still stood. I'd protect the hobbits and Gimli, Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn and if we fail, we fail together, as the Fellowship. No blame placed on one person anymore. We'd fight and stick together, until the very end. 


	12. I Thought I Was Just Here To Fight, Then...

Chapter 12: Eden's POV:  
  
With Aragorn's ranger skills, we made it away from Moria. I've never been more grateful to see green in my entire life. I've had enough of stone caverns, mines and cities to last me a lifetime. I wanted to scream with joy at the sight of welcoming woods. Once the trees and brush cloaked us, Aragorn slowed our pace and we were able to take a walk break, which was fine by me. We've done none stop travelling and this was someplace that felt safe, at least from Orcs. My spidey senses weren't tingling so I'd always take that as a good sign.  
  
Still, considering the fact that we've done a lot of battle, I kept my ears pricked and my eyes sharp. Yet, all I managed to pick up was Gimli's conversation with the hobbits, which got me to crack a smile.  
  
"Stay close young hobbits." He whipsered fiercly, motion Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin towards him. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch...........of terrible power. All who look upon her..........fall under her spell." Gimli clutched his axe tightly and Frodo glanced around wildly.  
  
I shook my head, silencing a chuckle, before turning my gaze forward, but still listening to Gimli's little tale. "And, are never seen again." Gimli continued, looking around as well. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawks and the ears of a fox."  
  
Suddenly, Eden found at least three arrows thrust in her face. 'That's what you get for not paying attention!' Her mind yelled. Eden's gaze followed up to a bunch of elves, alike Legolas in appearance, yet their faces differed just enough to tell them apart. Speaking of, Legolas had his own bow drawn, but one arrow would not fair well against twenty or so. We all rasied our hands in an offering of peace.  
  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." One of the elves said, he held no bow, but I took him as the leader.  
  
Aragorn proceeded to speak in rapid elvish to the leader, nothing my feeble skills could keep up with. The language was spoken jst as beautifully of Aragorn's tongue as it had on Arwen's, Legolas's and the other elves I had met.  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli spoke up from his spot, looking rather nervous. I just conitued to stare coldly at the elves who held the arrows in my face.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." The leader said. Haldir, I think that's what Aragorn called him, but for all I know that could mean soup.  
  
The elves withdrew their bows and arrows and I breathed normally again. "Come, she is waiting." Haldir turned and started off through the woods. Aragorn followed, so we did as well. I ignored the weird stares I got from the other elves, but I stuck close to Aragorn's back. I wasn't necessarily fond of the particular stares.  
  
We entered an elven city of great beauty. It was in the trees and there were beautiful staircases leading up to the shelters above. I may prefer this over Rivendell, but we shall see. Legolas placed his hand upon my shoulder and grinned down at me, since I was staring around in awe of its beauty. Aragorn even shot me a grin over his shoulder.  
  
We climbed up a staircase that seemed to spiral on forever. The light, instead of being a warm and welcoming gold as it had been below, dark into a light blue as night fell. It was peaceful and relaxing, adding even more beauty to the city. I've pretty much decided Middle Earth is a beautiful place, despite its darkness.  
  
We finally reached the head building, I presumed. It rose high above the rest and glowed bright than the others.It was beautiful, each wall taking extremeyl care and artistic ability. Lothlorien was a place I could get used to.  
  
We entered the building and stood below a set of stairs, but these were not steep, nor narrow. They were wide and almost flat. White light washed itself upon us and we squinted to see what it was. Two elves approached down the steps. A man with the darkest blond hair I had seen on an elf so far, he was cloaked in a pale green and he held the hand of a beautiflu elf woman, who wore a stunning dress of white. Her hair was pale, pale blonde and it fell to her waist in waves, her eyes were the palest blue I had yet to see and most of the light seemed to be eminating from her.  
  
"Nine are here, yet ten there were set out of Rivendell." The male observed. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." He demanded.  
  
We all looked down in misery. "He has fallen into the shadow." The She'elf stated her eyes wide with surprise and sadness. We all looked up at her sadly, confirming her statement. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray, but a little and it will fail........to the ruin of all."  
  
Boromir trembled beside me and I looked at him curiously. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he finally looked to the ground. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped, staring at me wide eyed. I gave him a questioning look, but he merely shook his head at me. I turned back to the She-elf.  
  
Her gaze fell on me. "Yet, hope remains, while the Company is true." She turned to look at the other members. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest......for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Her gaze turned to mine again.  
  
Suddenly, I heard her voice in my head. [Welcome Eden, Fighter of the future, Warrior of Light, Champion of the Powers that Be. I have much desired to meet you and yet here you are, before my eyes. Your path is unclear, yes, but you stick to your company, as you have not stuck before. Loose those closest to you and the Warrior inside is in agony, however, you are the guiding hope that presses our King, pushing him further and challenging him to find himself and be who he is. In the end, you may be the one thing that will help bring Isildur's heir back to the throne and make sure that the ring will make it to the fire.] I stared at her questioningly, but her gaze was already on Frodo.  
  
'What did she mean by that? Isildur's heir, that sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?' My gaze fell on Boromir and it clicked. (Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir? Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King) My gaze turned to Aragorn abruptly. 'Why would Aragorn need me? I'm just supposed to fight by his side. And what did she mean by me and the ring? That's Frodo's part.'  
  
We gathered together below a base of one of the huge trees. Our provisions scattered around as we ate a halfway decent meal for the first time in awhile. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I bit into some fresh meat, fruit and had a bit of Lembas bread to finish the meal off. Once we had finshed, I sat back to contemplate what Galadriel had said. Boromir had gone off for some alone time and a few minutes later, Aragorn followed, Gimli settled himself down and Merry and Pippin were getting ready for sleep, Sam was cleaning up and Legolas was wandering around carrying a silver pitcher of some sort, listening to the soft singing of the elves.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"What do they say about him?" I asked, sitting up and watching Legolas listen to the soft singing. He had changed out of the battle clothes I've usually seen him in and wore a light blue tunic that matched his eyes. He truly was a beautiful creature. I had changed as well, but he looked so pale and angelic, almost as if he wasn't real.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He turned to face me, as sad expression on his face.  
  
I toyed with the leather fringe at the bottom of my leather pants, which I had changed into, otu of the torn of jeans I came here in. I also changed into a clean top, my black workout tank top, to help the thin abrasion on my midsection heal, but I didn't have to worry, it was already closed. "She spoke to me." I said sofly, looking up at the elf again. "Galadriel. She spoke to me in my head."  
  
"What did she say?" Legolas sank down beside me, his blue eyes were questioning, but not demanding.  
  
"She said something about me being 'the guiding hope that presses our King' and 'the one thing that will help bring Isildur's heir back to the throne and make sure that the ring will make it to the fire." I said. "I don't get it. The ring is Frodo's deal, not mine and what do I have to do with Aragorn becoming King?" I toyed with the fringe again. "I thought I was just here to fight this battle and then go back to my life."  
  
"I don't know what she meant, Eden. I don't know what your purpose here is, but time will always have the answers to your questions. Besides, most of like having you around." Legolas lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through the end of my hair. "I know that I do."  
  
I blushed a faint pink at his words and smiled up at you. "I like being around you too, Legolas." I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes sleepily, while he continued to play with my hair. I fell asleep soon after that.  
  
Aragorn's POV:  
  
I followed Boromir out to the small stream, wondering what was troubling him. He had jumped about two feet when Eden had touched his shoulder. "Take some rest." I advised, walking in front of him and staring off into the distance. "These borders are welled protected."  
  
"I will find no rest here." Boromir looked up at me. "I heard her voice inside my head." I waited patiently for him to tell me the rest. "She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor." He looked up at me sadly and I felt my heart clench at these words. I moved to sit beside him.  
  
"She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it." He looked down at his hands.  
  
"If you cannot find hope, find it in Eden." I said looking back to where I had left the others. Boromir looked up at me questioningly. "The Power's that Be sent her to me, so she will fight by my side to the very end. You alone have witnessed some of her power."  
  
"Yes." Boromir managed a smile. "I was on the recieving end of it." His face became somber again. "It is long since we have had any hope. My father is a noble man. But, his rule is failing.......and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the Glory of Gondor restored."  
  
I looked sadly at my hands, but let him continue. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home........by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"  
  
I nodded at him wistfully. "I have seen the White City............long ago." I replied sadly.  
  
"One day, our pathes will lead us there. And, the tower guard shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned." Boromir placed his hand on my shoulder, his eyes bright with fantasy. I nodded at him mutely, envisioning it myself. It has been long since I have looked upon my city and like Boromir said, one day my path shall lead me there. I can feel it. 


	13. Elfboy

Chapter 13: Eden's POV:  
  
I awoke to the soft rustling of footsteps and groggily opened my eyes. Frodo was wondering off, oh wait, no, he was following Galadriel. I felt as if it was something private that I would intrude on, so I contemplated the thought of following him. Galadriel seemed to lacl in the evil department, if anything, she seemed completely pure, but I worry about Frodo, he is the one we're supposed to protect with our lives.  
  
Suddenly, whatever I am leaning on shifts and I glance up at Legolas, completely startled. His fingers are tangled in my hair and his arm is wrapped around my shoulders. Our legs are entangled and I can hear his heartbeat beneath my ear. He's sleeps peacefully against the tree and I do not have the heart to wake him. A small smile curves his lips and and his body was completely relaxed.  
  
As quick and as discretely as I could, I untangle myself from him and move quietly to follow Frodo, everyone else was asleep, except for Aragorn and Boromir, who have not returned. Just, as I was about to venture down the stairs, a hand grabs my shoulder forcefully.  
  
"The Lady does not like to be disturbed." I recognized Haldir's smooth, almost buttery voice.  
  
I grasped his hand on my shoulder and twist around with slayer speed so his arm is pinned behind his back. "And, the Slayer hates to be snuck up on, that usually results in R rated violence."  
  
"R rated violence, My Lady?" Haldir replied, trying to break loose of my hold, but that only resulted in it tightening.  
  
"That means a lot and close to fatal violence." I explained. "Now, I don't care what your Lady likes or doesn't like, but my job is to protect that little hobbit that follows her and I do not plan on leaving him alone, even if he did wander off himself." I let Haldir go with a shove. "So, if you like the way you look right now, I suggest you don't get in my way."  
  
"I beg your pardon, My Lady, but it is my job to protect the Lady and that means I can not permit you to disturb her." Haldir gritted his teeth.  
  
"Don't tempt me into messing up that pretty face of yours Elf-boy. I'm so wired right now that I'm sure I'd take pleasure in doing so." I growled. "So, unless you want me to kick your ass, get out of my way!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady Eden, but I can not do that." His voice low, almost a snarl, which I found rather weird on elves.  
  
"Listen Bub, three strikes and you're out. You may have elven stealth and grace, but I've got powers that you wish you had. So, if you want to walk away unscathed, move your little elf butt." I took a menacing step forward and I swear I saw the elf flinch.  
  
"My butt is not little." He said, backing up a small step. "But, if I must fight you to keep the Lady's prvacy, I shall do so."  
  
"Big mistake, Pal." Eden shifted her weight into a fighting stance, ready to lunge forward, when an erie light seemed to glow from where Frodo had gone. Haldir obviously saw it because he turned around.  
  
"Frodo!" I gasped, shoving the elf out of the way, I ran down the steps, as fast as I could. Fear for the little hobbit coursed through my veins. Once I reached the end of the steps though, I came upon a birdbath like fountian and Frodo was not in sight, neither was Galadriel. Footsteps behind me told me that Haldir had caught up.  
  
"Frodo!" I called, glancing around wildly.  
  
"You can not come down here and disturbed the............" Haldir looked around. "Lady." He finished, looking confused.  
  
"Frodo!" I called a little louder, panic beginning to rise in me, but the sound of footsteps coming from the other direction had me looking up.  
  
Frodo poked his head around the corner, looking utterly confused. "Eden?"  
  
"Are you alright? I saw you get up and I tried to follow, just to make sure you were safe, but Elf-boy here held me up." I jerked her thumb back at Haldir. "Then I saw an erie light and panicked."  
  
"I'm fine, physically at least." Frodo came fully around the corner and stood in front of me.  
  
"See, the Lady would not hurt the Lad." Haldir responded from behind, rocking on the heels of his feet idly.  
  
"Can it, Blondie or I'll make due on my threat earlier and kick your elf ass all the way to Rivendell." I glared at him, before turning my attention back to Frodo.  
  
"You know, I do not appreciate your words of unkindness, My Lady." Haldir frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"And, I don't appreciate you breathing so we're even." I shot back, thoroughly annoyed. "You can leave now, you know. Your Lady is not around, so you can remove your annoying presence."  
  
Haldir spun on his heel with a little huff, before returning up the steps from whence he came. 'Idiot' I thought. 'How anyone can put up with him for two minutes is a mystery to me.'  
  
"Frodo, you shoudln't wander off, even if it is in a place like Lothlorien. Too many things want you dead right now and we can't protect you if you've run off and we can find you." I sighed. "Come on, let's head back to camp." I gestured for him to go up first on the steps and followed him closely out.  
  
"We'll leave Lothlorien today, at high noon. We'll continue on our journey then." Aragorn informed us while pouring a small bucket of water of the fire. "So, be ready to leave by then. For now, just relax and enjoy the serenity while you can. We won't find much of it later on."  
  
"Where did you head off to so early?" A soft voice whispered in my ear, sending goosebumps over my arms and electric sparks up my spine.  
  
"Nowhere important." I replied, turing to face Legolas. "Frodo wandered off for some alone time, I followed, just in case."  
  
"Oh." Legolas smiled, before reaching a hand up to my hair. "I have never seen hair like this before. Why does it not grow even?"  
  
"Because, I got it cut that way." I giggled. "I like it in layers. My hair looks dreadful all one length. I used to throw it up in a tie, never letting down, but now with layers I can and it looks good."  
  
"I like it as well, it is different, but I hardly believe it is possible for you to look dreadful." He replied, letting his hand drop to his side.  
  
"Thanks." I felt color come to my cheeks again. Something about this elf did something to me. I wasn't sure I liked it so much, but I certainly did not hate it.  
  
"Estel!" Haldir's voice barked, as he strode over the green towards our group. His face was determined, as he stopped in front of Aragorn and began to speak with him in hushed tones. Every once in awhile he'd glance up at me in a cool stare.  
  
Then he was coming towards me, Aragorn staring at me in surprise. Haldir regarded me with contempt and it took everything I had not to laugh in his face. "What do you want, Elf-boy?" I snapped.  
  
"If you were wise, I'd tell you to hold your tongue, Lady Eden, but seeing as your mind can not seemed to grasp much beyond your own means, it would be futile to even say it." Haldir glared down at me, once he invaded my personal space. For once, I hated my 5'5 height.  
  
"Watch it, Pretty boy or I'll rip all that pretty blonde hair out by the roots." I snarled, glaring up at him defiantly.  
  
"So petty and immature. It is no wonder you possess the mind of dwarf." Haldir responded.  
  
"Hey!" Gimli yelled out, raising his axe at Haldir threateningly. "Why do you come say that to me, you Coward!"  
  
Haldir chose to ignore him. "If I were you, Lady Eden, I would not meddle in the affairs that have to do with the Lady. I've spoken to your Captian and knowing Estel, he'll give you a good lecture."  
  
"Ooh, tattletale. You Swamp-rat. Couldn't handle me yourself so you went running off to Aragorn. Gimli's right, you are a coward." I glared at him.  
  
"I can assure you I am anything, but. I've seen ten times the battle you've seen and fougtht tne thousand times as much." Haldir shot back.  
  
"Listen Elfie, I'm someone you do not want to cross, any enemy that's made my list ends up being dust or diced supreme,." I growled low and ready to fight.  
  
"You tell him, Lass!" Gimli crowed from the backround.  
  
"Lady Eden, you are nothing, but a follower. You were brought on this quest for what? What is your purpose?" Haldir asked.  
  
"My purpose is to protect that little hobbit who bears the ring. My purpose is to fight by Aragorn's side until this is over. My purpose is to be a Warrior of Light, Champion of the Powers that Be. If you've got a problem with that, take it up with the Oracles because if you continue to act like a royal jackass, I'm going to make sure some of your extremities aren't very functional."  
  
"Haldir." Boromir warned, stepping forward. "It is not wise to provoke this girl, it only results in pain, trust me, I know."  
  
Haldir glared at Boromir and then at me and then at Gimli. "I hope you'll handle the woman, Estel." He stalked off.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Elf-boy." I yelled back. "Oooh, he's a royal pain in my ass. I swear, I was this close to messing up that pretty face of his."  
  
"Eden, what was that?" Aragorn approached, frowning at me sternly.  
  
"Hey, he started it." I huffed. "He got in my way, he challenged me, he provoked me and now he's well on the way for a good rumble."  
  
"Eden." Aragorn warned. "These elves have shown us nothing, but hospitality. The least you can do is be grateful."  
  
"Not when he's being hostile." I shook my head. "I can't wait for high noon." I muttered, stalking off as well. I can't believe Aragorn took Haldir's side. He was the one who started it. He's the jackass.  
  
Okay, I'll end it there for now. Thanks for the idea Mia, it's a little more than a rivalry, more like loathing, but this was fun to write. Um, I'm going to save the Merry and Pippin prankfest for later. Oh and sorry about the Balin error for the others. Oh, if you're a Haldir fan I'm sorry, I made him a real tight ass in this fic. I have nothing against him, he was just available for that role. So, anyways, review for another chappie please. 


	14. Anytime Soldier

Chapter 14: Eden's POV:  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" I cursed, pacing around. "Son of a Goddamn Bitch." I glanced down at my trembling hands that kept clenching and unclenching into fists. Now I was itching for a fight and there was nowhere to expell my energy. I really wanted to kick his ass.  
  
"Eden!" Boromir jogged up. "Are you alright? We're kind of worried about you. You took of in such a temper."  
  
"He really pissed me off, you know that?!" I paced. "What right does he have, getting in my face like that?! I should kick his ass to the moon and back just for it."  
  
"I'm behind you on this, you know that, but we have to be careful around here. The elves only die of in battle and of a broken heart. I know that Haldir's a bit forward and arrogant, but we mustn't get on his bad side, for I fear of what would come if we shall. He can lead an army right to you that with surely take you down. There'd be too many for you to handle alone." Boromir rested his hand on my shoulder, ceasing my pacing. "Come, we must pack for the journey ahead."  
  
"I'm sorry, Boromir. I just really don't like that guy." I sighed and followed him back to the others.  
  
"I know you don't. I don't blame you. I don't either and neither does Gimli, but Legolas and Aragorn do, so we mustn't upset them as well." Boromir grinned at me. "Although, I would have loved to see you kick his ass."  
  
"I would have loved to do it." I grinned back at him, but as we turned to the others, I frowned. Haldir and his henchmen were standing there, having an argument with Aragorn.  
  
"Really Haldir, Eden is my friend." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"What's going on? " I asked, approaching them, shooting Haldir a look full of malice.  
  
"Haldir wants a match-up." Gimli laughed. "Against you, Lass. His little crony boys suggested it. They think it'd be great to see you taken down a peg or two."  
  
"Bloody Idiots." Boromir shook his head with a laugh. "Eden would wipe the floor with him. That tis not such a wise idea."  
  
"I agree, it's ridiculous." Aragorn nodded. "There is no need to fight here."  
  
"I believe Eden is the judge of that. What do you say, you and whomever you choose versus me and my royal guard?" Haldir glared at me.  
  
I snorted. "I won't need anyone else. I could do this on my own."  
  
"Custom rules." Haldir shot back. "You choose a partner and when you say Barina, your partner or whoever jumps in for you."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?" I rolled my eyes. "I this how elves duke out their differences?"  
  
"Just between the soldiers. It's not neceesary at all." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Pick me, Lass!" Gimli jumped down. "You and I will show them how it's done."  
  
I knew Aragorn wouldn't agree and the look on Legolas's face told me he didn't want to fight another elf, so I sighed and turned to Gimli. "Maybe next time, Gimli. You don't need anymore trouble with the elves. I choose Boromir."  
  
"Eden, you cannot seriously consider partaking in this?" Aragorn stared at me flabberghasted.  
  
"Elfboy wants to fight. I'm happy to accomodate him." I replied, glaring at Haldir. "Okay Pretty Boy, show me what you've got."  
  
He lunged forward, starting with a deft right hook, I caught it and shifted its momentum, so his amr was pinned behind his back. "That's it?" He tossed his head back, bareky missing my nose. "Oh come Elfboy, kick my ass."  
  
He flipped around and swung for my head, I ducked and counter with and upperthrust, catching his under the chin, sending his head reeling back. "Okay, bored now." I mock yawned and heard Boromir snicker behind me.  
  
Haldir lunged, like he was going to spear me, but I sidestepped at the last minute, he went sprawling, but with elven grace he flipped back to his feet and drew out his blade. I winced. 'Okay, not good. I don't have a weapon.' He made to bring it down on my head, but I ducked around him and sent a highkick for his wrist, trying to disarm him, he held tight, however, and swung in an arc. I had to duck to keep from being sliced open.  
  
"So slow. Come on Haldir!" I ducked underneath the blade again, coming back up with another upperthrust, sending his head reeling back once more. I sent a spinning heelkick to his wrist, this time succeessfully dislodging the weapon. I lashed out with a sharp blow to the midsection, causing him to double over.  
  
"Barina!" He cried and his royal guard sprung forward, this time a left hook. I ducked and sent a flying kick to his head, knocking him right off his feet. Haldir charged at me again, but he only met a sharp kick in his already tender midsection, sending him on his ass.  
  
The Guard was on his feet and coming at me again. I kicked up, landing a shot right in the chest. He grunted and stumbled back. I sent a bone crunching puching to his face and he was knocked unconcious. Haldir was back on his feet, but he was very unsteady.  
  
"Just you and me now, Elfboy, oh and look, my partner has yet to be called in." I gestured to Boromir, who was smirking at me.  
  
Haldir lunged again, but he was knocked down with a swift punch. "I win." I shrugged. 'Not even breaking a sweat.' I thought, turning to Boromir. "You might as well have not even bothered, Buddy."  
  
"Knew you could do it." Boromir laughed, before throwing a glance at Haldir. "He's going to be feeling that for a few days."  
  
"That was the point. It was a lesson. Don't mess with a Vampire Slayer." I grinned cheekily and gathered my things, feeling good.  
  
Highnoon approached quickly and soon Aragorn was ordering us to gather our things, we were leaving. The Elves of Lothlorien gave us all special cloaks with a green leaf cinch. It made me feel less outworldly from the group than before. I rather liked them and a bonus was that they were warm, so I could stick my matted and dirty jean jacket in my bag.  
  
The also gave us boats. Three of them, so we could go down the river to wherever Aragorn was leading us. Aragorn took Frodo and Sam in one, Boromir took Merry and Pippin in another and Legolas, Gimli and I went into the final one. We rowed down a stream out of Lothlorien and a few miles later it branched out into a large river. The landscape was beautiful, rocky ridges and thick forests. It had yet to be spoiled by the the people of the future. Large mountains rose up in the distance and thankfully they weren't covered in snow.  
  
Just as I was beginning to relax and feel at peace the chill of evil raced up my spine. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I glanced along the shores, but saw nothing, even in the distance. Legolas appeared undisturbed and his sight was far better than mine. Still, I kept on edge. Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn looked up suddenly and my nerves pricked, but they couldn't seem to find anything either.  
  
Once we rowed into an area of rocky ridges that rose high above the water for shores, I relaxed a bit. It was safer than just the woods surrounding us where anything could find camoflouge and the Orcs were dark colored anyway, they blend in naturally.  
  
"The Argonath." Legolas whispered suddenly. I looked up to see a magnificent piece of work. One each side of the river was a statue that could rival the Statue of Liberty in height. Both were human, cloaked in long garments and battle helmuts, both men, one young, one old, both holding their hands out in a halt signal. The older man held a sword in his other hand, while the other held a battle axe.  
  
I turned to look at Legolas. "It's where the Kings of Old once were. They're Aragorn's kin. Where his forefather's once were."  
  
I looked to Aragorn, who was staring up at the statues in awe and wonder, he was whispering to Frodo about them. Even Boromir was staring up at them proudly. The statues feet alone were ten times the size the of our boats.  
  
The river widened out once we got past them and there was a huge boulder in the middle of the river a little distance away, behind it was a waterfall. It was a beautiful scene, if only home looked like this now. We pulled up along shore not too far from the waterfall. The shore seemed to be covered in gravel. Gimli was the first to climb, he seemed to be eager to be back on land.  
  
"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn instructed, bringing further provisions out of the boats. Sam already had a fire going, ready to cook another meal. Legolas was staring off into the trees. I could still feel the sense that something was off, but chose not to ponder it unitl I had an idea of what it was.  
  
"Hide the boats and continue on foot." Aragorn continued. "We appraoch Mordor from the North."  
  
"Oh yes?" Gimli looked up from where he was placing sticks on the fire. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil......an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it get even better. Festering, stinkin, marshland as far as the eye can see."  
  
"That is our road." Aragorn said with finalty in his voice. "I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."  
  
"Recover my......." Gimli looked outraged, but huffed and remained silent. He returned to puttingb sticks in the fire.  
  
I was about to get some rest myself when the urgency in Legolas's voice caught my attention. "We must leave now." He said to Aragorn.  
  
"No." Aragorn shook his head. "Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."  
  
"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." Legolas looked to the woods again. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."  
  
"Me too." I piped up, rising to my feet. Both men shot me a look. "Slayer senses. Spidey-sense are tingly, that usually means evil approaches."  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked, drawing our attention. We all glanced around, but the little hobbit was not in sight.  
  
"Sam, Merry, Pippin, stay here. Legolas, Gimli search along this shore, but stay close to these hobbits. Eden and I will check the woods. Boromir is missing. Eden go left. I'll go right." Aragorn tossed gripped his sword a moment and stalked off quickly.  
  
Nervous, I loaded a crossbow and secured the broadsword at my waist, leaving everything else with the hobbits. I set off left, just as I had been told to, keeping my eyes sharp and my ears pricked. Soemthing really wasn't right. I continued on through the woods, searching for anysign of the little hobbit. I grew more worried ny the second. The tingly feeling was getting stronger with each step. Oh, I did not like this. I did not like this at all. I especially didn't want to be alone.  
  
Suddenly, off in the distance I could hear the clang of metal on metal. Sword against sword. I was going the wrong way! I spun on my heel and ran as fast as I could. Aragorn! Oh God, slaer speed, get me to him. But, then I saw them, Orcs. Coming down the hill in packs. I aimed my crossbow and fired. One fell and I reloaded quickly, shooting another. I had gotten their attention. I reloaded and shot again. They were getting closer, but three had fall so far. I reloaded one last time and shot down a fourth. I hooked the crossbow into my belt loops and jerk the boradsword free.  
  
I raised it up just in time to block a blow from an oncoming Orc blade. CLANG! It vibrated through my arms and the blades hissed as they pulled away. I let out a war cry and stabbed the Orc visciously, then withdrew the blade and decapitated another. I heard Merry and Pippin yell in the distance and stabbed many as I ran towards wherever they were. They'd need me more than Aragorn would.  
  
I ran over the crest of a hill and saw Merry and Pippin a ways down, standing on a bridge, with at leats twenty Orcs rushing towards them. I wouldn't get there in time. I ran, but I needn't worry. Boromir seemed to appear out of nowehere and deflected the blow from an Orc. Merry and Pippin drew out there own blades and stabbed. Boromir threw a knife, hitting an Orc right in my path. I leapt over him and decapitated an Orc that approached Merry and Pippin from behind.  
  
Boromir took out his horn and blew three times. Letting it ring, trying to tell the others. Too many were coming at us. "Aah!" I threw my weight into the sword stabbing yet another Orc. "Aragorn, come on!" I whispered, blocking a blow from another Orc. Boromir and I could not handle this many alone. Not when they just kept on coming. Unfortuantely, the horn just seemed to draw them faster.  
  
"Ugh, take that you Pig." I decapitated an Orc. "Aah." I stabbed another behind me. Where the hell were the others.  
  
We managed to take out some so we could mover further down the hill. Boromir blew him horn again, while I herded Merry and Pippin further down. "Run!" He shouted. "Run!"  
  
"Boromir!" I yelled, stabbing another Orc that slipped past him.  
  
"Keep them going!" He yelled. I jumped in front of Merry and Pippin and kept fighting. It was then I looked up and my heart leapt into my throat. An Orc stood at the top of the hill, a white hand print on his face. His bow raised and arrow poised.  
  
"BOROMIR!" I screamed, but it was too late. THWIP, arrow left the bow and before I could blink, it imbedded itself in Boromir's chest, right where the heart was. "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Aaaaaah." Boromir stumbled and fell to his knees. I rushed to his side, feeling tears prick at the back of my eyes. The blow was too fatal, he wouldn't survive it. The Orc drew another arrow and I looked up at him pissed off beyond belief. I moved in front of Boromir. "Eden, no!" He gasped, but I ignored him.  
  
"Come on, you Bastard! Shoot me too!" I yelled. He seemed to listen because I heard the THWIP of the bowstring, but my hand hand moved up and I caught the arrow, just as Angel had taught me too. I glared defiantly at the Orc, nto paying attention to the other ones that approached. Boromir stood again and fought on, even though he was slowly dying.  
  
THWIP! The Orc shot at me again, but I caught this one with my other hand. He let out a pig-like snort before THWIP. I had no more hands this time, I cired out as the arrow hit me in the stomache. I dropped the arrows from earlier and fell backwards in front of Merry and Pippin, both staring down at me in shock, before their faces twisted in fury. They drew out their blades again.  
  
I could still hear Boromir fight on, but he sounded so far away. THWIP! "Arghhhh!" Boromir was hit again, I struggled to sit up, but ended up crying out again and flopping backwards. I rolled onto my side, trying to grasp my sword. "Boromir." I whispered, trying to close my fingers around the hilt. But, THWIP, let me know he had been shot a third time.  
  
Merry and Pippin leapt over me, yelling angrily, raising their swords. They rushed at the Orcs. But, they were lifted right off their feet. I felt my vision blur with tears, as I struggled to grasp my sword. I jad to keep fighting. "Eden!" Pippin's voice yelled and I stifled a sob. I finally grasped the sword.  
  
"ANGEL!" I yelled, hoping the name would give me some strength, but Merry and Pippin were too far away. I managed to sit up slightly, the other Orcs knew we were as good as dead, so they ran past us. "Angel, help me." I whispered. "Give me your strength." I recieved none. That same Orc marched down the hill like a hotshot and stopped in front of Boromir. "BOROMIR!" I yelled frantically, trying to get back to my feet.  
  
The Orc raised his arrow, ready to shoot Boromir through the skull. The man of Gondor just stared at him. The THWIP and arrow was knocked off course, however, as Aragorn tackled him. I breathed a slight sigh of relief, no matter how painful it was and crawled my way towards Boromir. He had quit fighting and lay quite still. If it hadn't been for his labored breathing I would have thought him dead already. I grasped his hand n my own.  
  
"Eden." He turned his gaze to me. "Th-th-thank y-y-you." He stammered out.  
  
"Sssh." I hushed him. "Save your strength." I leaned against the same tree and stared down at my mid-section. It was bleeding pretty bad and the arrow was still there, but I'd live.  
  
"I'm-m n-not g-g-going t-t-to m-m-make it, Eden. I w-wanted t-t-to thank you f-f-for h-helping m-me." He said.  
  
"Anytime Soldier. Anytime. We're team remember. Teams help each other." I choked out. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."  
  
"You d-d-did, Eden. You d-did." He sighed. We both turned just as Aragorn sliced the Orc's head clean off his shoulders.  
  
"I wanted to do that." I smiled slightly, but now I let the tears pour down my face.  
  
Blood poured from Aragorn's mouth. "No." He said, breathing hard. He ran to our sides.  
  
"They took the little ones." Boromir burst out.  
  
"Hold still." Aragorn examined his wounds.  
  
"Frodo? Where is Frodo?" He persisted.  
  
"I let Frodo go." Aragorn whispered, giving me a glance, as I clutched my side to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Then you did what I could not." Boromir continued. "I tried to take the Ring from him."  
  
"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn assured him.  
  
"Forgive me?" Boromir pleaded. "I did not see it. I have failed you all."  
  
"No Boromir." Aragorn and I said in unison. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn continued.  
  
"Leave it." Boromir said, as Aragorn reached for an arrow. "Eden's is the one to come out. It is over. The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin."  
  
"I don't know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall," Aragorn promised. "Nor our people fail."  
  
"Our people." Boromir repeated. "Our people." He reached for his sword and Aragorn placed it in his hand.  
  
I saw Legolas come into view in the corner and I thanked God he was safe. Now I just had to make sure Gimli and Sam were okay. Legolas looked at Boromir closely, recognition of death in his eyes.  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My King." And with those words, The man of Gondor, one of my friends, a member of the Fellowship, fell silent, forever.  
  
I let out a hoarse cry and cover my mouth with a hand that was not covered in my blood. Tears poured like streams down my face, as I turned away from Boromir's body.  
  
"Be at peace, Son of Gondor." I heard Aragorn whisper. I saw Gimli approach from behind Legolas, before I began to feel light headed from loss of blood.  
  
"Aah." I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I clutched my wound, it was in there pretty good.  
  
"Eden." Aragorn crouched in front of me. His eyes were sad and worried. He glanced at my side. "I'll carry you down to the shore. We'll take it out there." With one swift movement, he gathered me in his arms and turned to Legolas and Gimli. "Bring Boromir." He commanded, marching me down the hill.  
  
"This is going to hurt, Eden." He said and handed me a glove. "Bite on it if you have to." I understood what he was going to do. The arrow was imbedded too far. The barb could do me some serious damage if he yanked it out. He'd have to push it all the way through so the end came out, break off the barb and then yank it out.  
  
I nodded and placed the glove between my teeth. He gave me one last sympathetic look, before I felt the arrow move. I bit down hard and tears pricked my eyes. I let out a muffled scream, but did not struggle. It was worse once the barb broke through the other side. Aragorn snapped it off in one quick movement, before yanking the rest off it out. I dropped the glove and screamed  
  
"Sorry." He apologized, before dipping a cloth in some water and beginning to wipe some of the blood clean.  
  
"There's a spare shirt in my bag. Rip that into bandages." I said, leaning so he could tend the wound.  
  
Legolas and Gimli returned with Boromir's body and they placed him in one of the boats. His sword lying over his chest. They hurried to my side. "Is is bad, Lass?" Gimli asked. "Will she make it, Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes. She'll be in some pain, but she should be okay." Aragorn began to wrap the shirt over my mid-section many times, tightly.  
  
"Advanced healing comes with the Slayer package. I'll heal faster than any other man." I told them, struggling to rise to my feet once Aragorn was done. Legolas grasped me below the elbow to make sure I didn't fall.  
  
We pushed Boromir's boat out towards the waterfall and watche it disappear over the edge. I leaned on Aragorn to keep from falling again. The tears just kept coming. 'The brutal and honest truth sucks, Angel.' I thought, watching yet another member of the Fellowship die. Damn wound, Boromir would still be with us if I had dropped the first two arrows and caught the third.  
  
"Hurry!" Legolas pushed one of the other boats into the water. "Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore." He turned back to us and I looked up at Aragorn questioningly. "You mean not to follow them." Legolas stated.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn declared, adjusting his arm bands. Legolas stepped closer and I watched Frodo and Sam disappear into the wood on the other side.  
  
"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said saldy, as he too walked up to us.  
  
Aragorn looked closely at us all. "Not if we hold true to each other." His arm remained around my shoulder as he reached out to touch Legolas and Gimli's shoulders. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippein to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He jerked away, almost causing me to fall, if Legolas had not been there I might have. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc."  
  
Legolas, Gimli and I looked at each other. "Yes!" Gimli set off after him. Legolas threw my arm around his shoulders and wrapped a secure arm around my waist as we followed them. With Elven swiftness and grace he was able to carry us both through the wood and we kept up with Aragorn just fine.  
  
Whew! That was a long chapter, baby. It took me three hours to type, so ya'll better be grateful. Well, guess what? February Vacation, which means more time to type for me, yay! Okay, review please and I'll update soon. 


	15. Pep Talk

Hey everyone, sorry it took me a few days, I was working on a fic I have on Fictionpress because I haven't updated that in awhile. Anyway, I've been reading your reviews and seeing as I'm kind of at loss for a next chapter, I like the idea that that you had Heavenstar3 and I decided that would be a good idea, that way I can also show how things are going in Lakeview without the Slayer.  
  
Chapter 15: Pep Talk Angel's POV:  
  
"Spike!" I yelled, flipping another vampire over my shoulder and staking it. "Spike! Where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm ova here, Mate!" Spike's peroxide head came into view. "Doing what that damn girl Buffy chose should be doing!" Spike staked a vampire behind him without even looking.  
  
"Eden seemed to have disappeared into thin air! She's not dead because another Slayer hasn't been called! Giles made sure of that. I think she's been kidnapped." I shouted, punching a random vampire in the face, before staking him as well. "Damn it, the Hellmouth is out of control!"  
  
"You should have checked on the Bint sooner, you stupid Wanker, maybe we could have found her by now, or prevented her disappearance." Spike snapped, staking yet another vampire.  
  
"You think I don't feel guilty already?" I shot back. "Buffy's frantic, which is not good, seeing as she just had the baby. She wants to be out here and fighting, but it's too soon. Plus, I care about Eden like she's my little sister or daughter or whatever. I feel like her Watcher, seeing as she doesn't have one!" Finally peace, as I staked the last vampire for tonight.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mate. I still say we should be out there looking for her." Spike shoved his stake in his pocket.  
  
"Where do you propose we look, Spike? I've been searching for clues, but seriously it's like she disappeared into thin air. Seeing as this is the Hellmouth, I wouldn't necessarily be surprised." I grumbled, starting back towards Eden's house, where Buffy waited.  
  
"Anything?" She asked, once we stepped through the door. She was worried and I didn't blame her. It took a hell of a lot to take down a Slayer in this day and age.  
  
I shook my head sadly. "Spike and I patrolled a bit, but nothing on Eden's whereabouts. WE'll find her, Buffy, don't worry."  
  
"I can't help it." She followed me to the spare bedroom in the house that we shared. "You come here to check on her and you find out the Slayer's been MIA for about a month. We should have been here more frequently."  
  
"Buffy, you were pregnant. We couldn't risk our child's life to be out here all the time. Danny is too important, he's the son of the slayer and a vampire, well, a former slayer and vampire. Lots of things want him dead. We couldn't risk it." I ran my fingers through my short spikey brown hair. "Look, Eden's a fighter, she's just as good as you are. Which means she's not going to go down easy."  
  
"No, it means she's not going to have Willow or Xander to bring her back." Buffy sank under the covers on her side of the bed.  
  
"You sacrificed yourself the second time. We have to trust that Eden can handle herself." I rubbed her now flat stomache. "You chose her because she can handle this. I believe in that, you have to believe in that again."  
  
"I do, I just worry. She's mine." Buffy sighed. "She's my Slayer. She was made from me and my choices. I love her like Giles loves me."  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. It's like we seemingly have two children." I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, except she's already grown up." Buffy chuckled. "At least we got to skip the teenage years where she'd have an attitude."  
  
"She still might have that attitude." I laughed. "Let's try and get some sleep, huh?"  
  
Buffy nodded and snuggled against my chest. "I just hope she's okay."  
  
"Me too." I replied and soon we both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Eden's POV:  
  
"Ouch!" I winced, as Legolas and I stumbled into yet another dip, jarring my wounded side.  
  
"Sorry." Legolas muttered, heaving us both over a small log.  
  
"I'll be so glad when we get out of these woods." I muttered. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Form the looks of things we won't be getting any rest until Merry and Pippin are found." Legolas replied, watching Aragorn leap over yet another boulder. "He's too determined."  
  
"Oh joy." I groaned. "I'm injured here."  
  
"I've noticed." He shot me a grin. "I am the one helping you walk properly."  
  
"You mean you're the one currently keeping me from falling flat on my face." I returned his grin.  
  
"That too." He chuckled, going the long way around the boulder.  
  
"Very funny, Elfboy." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I thought that was Haldir's nickname?" Legolas raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Haldir has many nicknames, like Tightass, Prettyboy, Dumbass, Jackass, Son of a Bitch, Evil one, Elfie! Just to name a few." I quipped. "Of course, Elfboy is one of them."  
  
"Nice to see that you handle things in a mature manner." Legolas teased.  
  
"Would you rather I beat him to a bloody pulp?" I grinned cheekily up at him.  
  
"I believe you did that anyway." Was his response.  
  
"Yeah, but it was his idea. I could have just done it on my own and save my brain from thinking up all those nicknames." I pointed out.  
  
"True, true." He nodded in agreement. "That was rather entertaining."  
  
"Especially since I he had to call in his partner for help and I didn't have to ask Boromir............" I sombered at the mention of his name. That death was still raw and I felt guilty. 'Stupid arrow. Why'd it have to hit me there." I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts.  
  
"He died a noble death." Legolas said consolingly. "It will not be forgotten."  
  
"No, I know I'll never forget it." I sighed. "It's just really sad, you know?"  
  
Legolas nodded and gave me a tender look. "I know." There was something different about his gaze now. It was more caring, more deep than it was before, but before I could ponder it, Aragorn's voice broke my thoughts.  
  
"Alright you two.' He jogged down towards where we stood. "You deserve a break Legolas. I'll carry her for a bit, we can trade again later if you want."  
  
"It's really not too much trouble for me, Aragorn." Legolas protested, but I cut him off.  
  
"You should go on ahead Legolas. Stretch your legs a bit. I'll be fine. You can carry me again later, though Lord knows I hate being carried." I sighed and let him go, reaching out for Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn turned and motioned to his back. "It'll be easier for both of us if you jump on my back." He grinned, bending down a little bit.  
  
"Ooh, piggyback ride." I grinned and hopped on, wrapping my arms securely around Aragorn's neck. Both Legolas and Aragorn were giving me a weird look. "It's just a thing from my world." They nodded in understanding, before Legolas jogged up to Gimli. Aragorn tucked his arms under my legs to keep them around his waist and moved off.  
  
Aragorn's stride was long and smooth and I soon found myself drifting off into dreamland. I rested my head on Aragorn's shoulder and succumbed to the overwhelming sensation of sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Drea m  
  
I found myself in a white marble hall, looking exactly like the one the Oracles had occupied, but it was empty. I spun around, looking for nay signs of life, but there was none. It was kind of creepy.  
  
Sudden;y, the sound of footsteps approaching filled my ears and I looked up to where it sounded like they were coming from. I stood on edge. "Hello?" I called, at the sound of my voice the footsteps quickened and I immediately tnesed, ready to fight.  
  
But what came around the corner wasn't what I expected. "Eden?" His voice was as calm and deep and it always was, also smooth and soft, like velvet.  
  
"Angel!" I felt a bright smile cover my face and soon found myself wrapped up in his arms.  
  
"We were so worried. Buffy was frantic and I was going out of my mind. We've been staying in your house. It's like you've vanished into thin air." Angel pulled back to look at me. "You're hurt?" His voice immediately filled with concern, as he reached towards my side.  
  
I pulled away. "Sorry, it's still tender."  
  
"Eden, where have you been?" Angel asked, pulling his hand away.  
  
"Would you believe Middle Earth?" I offered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take that as a no." I muttered. "Okay, ever hear of the Oracles?"  
  
"Once or twice. Had a run in with them in the past, but that's never to come up again. Anyway, why? Did they send you to this Middle Earth place?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. Someone changed the past, Angel. They needed a Warrior of Light to help fix it, hence why I'm there. Anyway, see there's this ring, it's supposed to be the one ring to rule them all. Rings of power were given to three races, the elves, the dwarves and mankind. This ring was created by the darklord Sauron so he could rule the world, but Isildur, Prince of Gondor, a city of men, cut his finger off. Sauron's body was destroyed, but his spirit lives on. You with me so far?"  
  
"I've kept up with Buffy, Cordelia and Spike. I can keep up with you." He motioned for me to continue.  
  
"Okay, so anyway, the only way to destroy the ring is to throw it into the fires of Mount Doom, where it was forged." I startedm but Angel cut me off.  
  
"So you have to help Isildur destroy the ring?" He mused.  
  
"Ah, no! Isildur has been dead for awhile now, my friend. See he had the chance to destroy the ring, but he didn't."  
  
"Because he was power corrupted by it." Angel interupted again.  
  
"Can I finish?" I shot him a glare. "Yes, he was corrupted by the ring, that's what got him killed. Sauron's armies are still around. One of his minions gave me this." I gestured to my wound. "However, the ring fell into the hands of a hobbit, which is like a really little person. They're rather cute. So, they held a council amoung all the races and decided that ring must go back into Mordor and thrown into Mount Doom's fires. Warriors were assembled to help the little hobbit do this. Two men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Boromir of Gondor, a dwarf, Gimli son of Gloin, four hobbits, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo the ring bearer, and elf, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood Forest, a wizard, Gandalf the Grey and me. We were the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"I'm getting there." I huffed. "The Oracles brought me to fight alongside their champion of this time. Aragorn, one of the men I mentioned earlier. He is Isildur's heir and heir to the thrown of Gondor, but we won't get into that. Anyway, the Fellowship's been seperated. Merry and Pippin were taken captive by the Orcs, which are a big part of Sauron's army. Gandalf is dead because he tried to save us from a demon that we could not fight without magic. Frodo and Sam are going to Mordor on their own because Boromir got power corrupted and tried to take the ring from him. Then Boromir was killed by the group of Orcs that have Merry and Pippin. I couldn't save them, Angel. Boromir nor Gandalf. I got shot just after Boromir did. We were fighting side by side. I was so close to Gandalf, if I ahdn't frozen in fear I could have grabbed him before he went over the edge with the Balrog."  
  
"Eden, it is not your fault. Death happens, especially in War. I told you couldn't save everybody. No one person can. The more time you spend punishing yourself over every death the less time you spend saving people." Angel placed his hand on my arm.  
  
"They were my friends, Angel. I was supposed to help protect them." I sighed and looked down at the pristine floor.  
  
"Is Aragorn or Frodo dead?" Angel asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you haven't done anything wrong. Your job is too fight by Aragorn's side, not Gandalf;s, not Boromir's. They weren't the Champion you were sent to fight with, Aragorn was. I know that's it's hard and that it hurts, but take comfort in the fact that you weren't the one that killed them. You just could find a way to save them and that is not your fault. They were destined to die in that moment, whether you wanted them to or not. Just as you are destined to succeed here because I know that you will." Angle looked over my shoulder at the light glimmering behind us. We could faintly here Gimli complaining.  
  
"Your wound is beginning to heal." Angel pointed out and I looked down to see my skin reknitting itself back together. "You'll be a hundred percent in no time. Now, go save the world. We'll await your return."  
  
I gave Angel on last hug. "Thank you." I whispered. "You gave me a bit of strength just now with your pep talk. I love you and tell Buffy not to worry and that I love her too,"  
  
"I will. I love you too, Eden." I placed a kiss in my hair. "Go now. We'll be alright. You just make sure you return to us on hundred percent."  
  
I laughed and walked towards the light. "You can count on it." I called over my shoulder, before stepping through the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Dream  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself looking over Aragorn's shoulder again. The pain in my side infinately better. I smiled lazily and felt stronger than before. Angel was right. The more time I berated myself over Boromir and Gandalf, the less time I had to help Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. 


	16. Gaining On Them

Chapter 16: Eden's POV:  
  
Three days. It's been three days since Boromir's death. Four since Gandalf's. Two and a half since my meeting with Angel. Yet, it feels as if we have been moving for years. We have not stopped to rest for those three days, as we continue to hunt the Orcs that hold Merry and Pippon captive. Aragorn's pace can not be detered.  
  
My wound has healed enough for me to move on my own for periods of time, but Legolas and Aragorn still carry me after awhile. I should be able to move on my own in about wo days. The wound is almost completely closed, yet it is stil painful, with every movement. I do not complain, although the lack of sleep has weakened me. Gimli is far worse off, his little legs can not keep up with our long strides for very long, even if I am weighing them down with my weight.  
  
At least the countryside is beautiful and open. Hills everywhere, with large rocks and boulders scattered around. I definately prefer the openess to that of the mines and the woods. These valley's seem to stretch on forever and Aragorn says we are not far off from the Kingdom of Rohan. I think I'll prefer the kingdom and lands of men over that of the dwarves and the elves, although the elves weren't too bad, not in Lothlorien or Rivendell.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn seem to be able to go on forever, showing no signs of fatigue. I admire their determination, knowing I would have stopped to rest by now. I worry for Merry and Pippin, I do, but I could do no good to them in my condition. Unless they wanted to see my die. I worry that I will be of no help to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli once we have caught up with the army we are currentyl chasing.  
  
We are finally pausing for a moment, for Aragorn to pick up the Orc trail again. I lean against Legolas wearily and wait. We are to be very quiet. Legolas and I have grown a bit closer over the course of the three days. When he carries me we discuss each other's worlds. I learn about Mirkwood and he learns about Lakeview. I leanr the customs of his people, he learns the customs of mine.  
  
Aragorn rests his head on a rock and closes his eyes. To an outsider it looks as if he is sleeping, but we have seen this ritual before. He listens for the Orcs, their trail, while Legolas scans the horizen with his keen elvish vision. I try to help and concentrate on my center, trying to feel the evil throuhg my spidey sense. It's there, but I'll only know if we get closer as my tingly feeling gets stronger.  
  
Aragorn suddenly lifts his head, his eyes open. "Their pace has quickened." His whispers, sitting up. "They must have caught our scent." He turns his gaze to us. "Hurry!" He yells, getting up and beginning to run.  
  
In one swift, graceful movement, I find myself on Legolas's back, his quiver pressing into my right shoulder. "Come on, Gimli!" He calls over his shoulder, picking up the pace and climbing the hill Aragorn had once been on top of. I couldn't see him anymore.  
  
My Slayer hearing picks up Gimli's protests, he is panting like a dog. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quary\ry, but what bare rock can tell." I hear him pick up the pace again.  
  
I had to agree with him. I too was starving and tired, but Aragorn and Legolas were persistant and I would not complain, not when I was the one getting carried. So, we ran. Along the edges of a tall very steep canyon, there was a river down below, but I've had enough of those as well. They bring too much thought of Boromir.  
  
Our path was very rocky and we had to slow a bit, as not to slip, but we kept or pace quick. Legolas could keep up with Aragorn easily, even with me weighing him down, must be an elvish thing. Sometimes we passed him or fell just behind him. Gimli, however, was always trailing our group. He ran, however, not slowing or whining, he kept on our tails.  
  
Our pace slowed when we came to a well trampled spot. It definately looked like an army had gone through and marched upon the now flat grass and mud. Aragorn bent down when something caught his eue and we all strained to see what he had found.  
  
He held up on of the leaf cinches that held our cloaks on our backs. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said, straightening up, his gaze fixed ahead.  
  
Legolas took a few steps ahead, before turning back to Aragorn, lowering me to the ground. "They may yet be alive."  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn took of again and when Legolas reached back for me, I waved him off.  
  
"You've carried me long enough, Legolas. I can move on my own for awhile." I shook my head, starting after Aragorn.  
  
"Mellon, you are injured." Legolas protested, reaching for my arm. "You are also light. You are no burden for me."  
  
"Yet, I am not crippled and can run on my for awhile. Run free for a bit, Legolas. You'll have to carry me later, enjoy it while you can." I pushed him away.  
  
He gave me a hard look, before taking off after Aragorn. I clutched my side and pushed the pace as well. Then I heard Gimli tumble down the little incline behind us and turned to face us.  
  
"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called, grasping my free hand and tugging me forward, allowing me to pass him to start after Aragorn again.  
  
"I'm wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters!" Gimli yelled back. "Very dangerous over short distances."  
  
I laughed at his comment. Gimli kept me amused. I felt Legolas's hand around my hip, pushing me onward. I felt rather foolish and annoyed that my injury being slowing me so much. I should be able to keep up with Aragorn just fine.  
  
Legolas suddenly moved on ahead, to climb the rocks and it was Aragorn who took his place by my side. The climb was a bit steep and Aragorn swept me up into his arms with Legolas's grace and leapt over them, careful as to not jar my injury. We paused on top and found ourselves looking over a very spacious valley, ful of rocky hills and more valleys. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wow." I whispered, staring around in awe. It was simple, that was what made it beautiful. It was natural, not fancied up like Lothlorien and Rivendell. It stretched to the horizen.  
  
"Rohan." Aragorn observed, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He gently placed me down again, but kept a steady arom around my waist. "Home of the horse-lords."  
  
I unconciously reached up to rest my hand against Legolas's arm and he smiled down at me. "It's beautiful." Sounds exactly like my kind of place. I loved horses, have been riding since I was five years old. That stopped, however, once I became the Slayer. I had no time to ride anymore, too busy saving the world.  
  
"There's something strange at work here." I noticed just how sweaty Aragorn was, as he gazed over the land. His hair was soaked and hung in noodles around his face. His amber eyes, however, were gazing sharply over the hills. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."  
  
"So what do we do?" I asked, twisting to look up at him. He didn't answer, he removed his arm from my waist and took off again.  
  
"It'll be easier if you let me carry you." Legolas said, before he swung me up on his back with ease and took off after Aragorn.  
  
"Oh sure, the Lass, gets to be carried." Gimli said gruffily, before following.  
  
Legolas moved quickly and gracefully, we moved ahead of the group, before Legolas stopped and gazed of into the distance. I nuzzled my head into his blonde hair, relaxing comepletely, might as well build up some strength.  
  
"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called from behind.  
  
"The Uruks turn northeast." He replied, I could feel his voice vibrate from where my head rested on his shoulder. "They're taking the hobbits to Isenguard." He declared with some note of panic in his voice.  
  
My head snapped up and I felt a chill run down my spine. "Isn't that where the evil wizard is?" I asked fearfully.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes and he'll kill Merry and Pippin without a second thought. We must make haste."  
  
"Legolas." I whispered. "I want to save them as much as you do, but Gimli won't last much longer. He's tired and needs rest. You and Aragorn can run for miles. He is no where near the condition you are in."  
  
"We have no choice but to push him, Eden or else we sentence Merry and Pippin to torment and death." Legolas said sadly. "Once they are safe, I'm sure we will sleep for awhile."  
  
"I hope so." I muttered, closing my eyes sleepily. "We are all weary and could all use some rest. I hope we catch them soon."  
  
"We will." He soothed, hitching me up a little higher on his back. "Let's go!" He started off again and the sure foot falls behind us assured me Aragorn and Gimli were following.  
  
'Please God, look after Merry and Pippin. I couldn't take it if we lost them too.' I prayed inside my head. 'Let us get there in time.'  
  
Okay, review for the next chapter, you know the drill. I know this chapter was short and rather uneventful, but I'm in a hurry. I've got to leave. I'll update soon, maybe later tonight. 


	17. Riders Of Rohan

Chapter 17: Eden's POV:  
  
I don't think we'ver ever run harder than we have today. The tingley feeling from my spidey sense let me know that we close, right on their trail. We were in a nice open place, Legolas could see them pretty well since they weren't camoflouged by the woods any longer. We ran over hills and up rocky quarrys and ridges. The threat of losing the hobbits was enough to give us a new burst of energy and strength.  
  
"Keep breathing. That's the key." Gimli muttered. "Breathe."  
  
"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said, pushing his step a little longer. I clung to his neck, watching the ground whip by us. We chased after Aragorn with vigor.  
  
The sun began to set, but that did noy deter us. We had seen two other sunsets thus far and that did not stop us before it wouldn't now. Not when we were so close. We'd run forever, if that's how long it took to catch the Orcs and save Merry and Pippin.  
  
The air seemed to change, however, as the last fingers of sunlight grasped at the ground, before the sun sank beneath the horizen. Something seemed to say 'don't worry, all will be well.' Either my prayers had been answered or the devil was playing a very mean trick. I wasn't sure whether to trust this new feeling or ignore it and keep worrying.  
  
We ran all through the night. My wounds had closed up enough for me to run on my own for now. I had some strength left that I didn't even know I possessed, but I wsn't complaining, I'd takw whatever I could get. I was sick of being carried, no matter how much I enjoyed being close to Legolas.  
  
The sunrise slowly began to spill light over the grounds on which we ran. Legolas paused to look and I stopped beside him. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." His expression was thoughtful, yet worried.  
  
"Is that really true?" I asked. All I recieved was a curious look.  
  
Aragorn slowed to a walk and we all breathed a sigh of relief. The oace was still quick, but we weren't running anymore. Suddenly, I felt the ground tremble slightly and the fierce neigh of a horse pierced my ears.  
  
Aragorn's gaze snapped up from he had crouched on the ground. He looked back at us, before motioning with his hand to follow. He ran behind a huge rock and ducked down. We followed his demonstration and waited. The trembling grew more forceful and the pounding of hooves more clear.  
  
Over a hundred horses went past at a collected gallop. The men astride them were dressed as warriors, with helmets, armor and spears that were held vertically, reached up to the sky. Some even had green banners attached to them. They were not evil, seeing as my spidey sense did not jump into overload.  
  
Aragorn seemed to recognized them because he shared a look with Legolas, who was crouching over a panting Gimli. I sat behind Legolas, watching the exchange. Then Aragorn stood, moving out into the open once the horses and riders had past. Legolas and I stood and followed. Gimli stood a moment later.  
  
"Riders of Rohan." He shouted. "What news from the mark?"  
  
That got their attention, seeing as the whole group made a u turn and head back up the hill towards us. Legolas and Aragorn shared another look and Legolas took a protective step in front of me. I rested my hand against his arm and looked up at him questioningly.He merely gave me a tight half smile, before turning his attention back to the army that was currently approaching.  
  
It looked as if they were going to run us over, but they split into sections a few feet away from us and some moved behind us. On instinct we pressed closer together, glancing around at the warriors. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that Aragorn got their attention, they didn't look too friendly.  
  
The horses formed a tight circle around us and we found over a dozen spears thrust in our faces. Like with the elves of Lorien, Aragorn raised his hands in a gesture of peace. Legolas's hand moved behind him and made it's way to my hip, as he stood protectively in front of me, but there were still spears pointed at my back.  
  
Suddenly, an appaloosa gelding pushed through and it's rider was the one that had been out in front. "What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He demanded, hostility dripping from his voice. Then his gaze fell on me. "A woman as well."  
  
I turned a way from Legolas to look at him more closely. He looked tall, maybe around Aragorn's height. His hair was blonde and fell past his shoulders, it wasn't as pales as Legolas's, but it was pretty light. I couldn't see his face too well because of the helmet he wore, but I could see that he had a well trimmed goatee and deep brown, almost midnight eyes.  
  
"Speak quickly!" He snapped at Aragorn, his gaze flickering to me again, for a moment.  
  
Gimli looked up at the man defiantly and rested on his ax. "Give me your name, horse-master and I shall give you mine."  
  
I immediately moved away from Legolas and to Aragorn's side. We shared a wince at the dwarf's sharp tongue.  
  
The leader glared sharply at the dwarf, before dismounting his horse and marched towards him. Aragorn's hand found its way around my wrist. "I would cut off your head Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The leader stared down at him.  
  
Legolas reached back and snatched an arrow from his quiver, immediately setting it in his bow. "You would die before your stroke fell." He said angrily.  
  
The spears moved sharply to where Legolas stood. "Legolas." I warned feaefully, noticing at how the horses moved in. Aragorn reached out and pushed the bow down, giving the elf a warning look. After giving the elf once last glance, Aragorn turned to face the leader again.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn.This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Eden, the Slayer." Aragorn stepped in. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King."  
  
"A woman?" The leader took a step closer to me. If it was possible, Legolas's glare got harder. I, however, looked up at him with indifference.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to the side. I did not snap it, as I would have liked, I did not want to piss him off. I merely met his gaze.  
  
He studied me closely. "Eomer, Son of Eomund, my lady and no, I do not have a problem with it. I have a sister, who can handle herself just fine." He turned to Aragorn and his gaze soften a bit in what looked like pain, before it dropped to the ground.  
  
"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He said softly. "Not even his own kin." He removed his helmet and I was slightly surprised with how young he was. He was a handsome man. The top half of his blonde hair was pulled back off his face.  
  
His men withdrew their spears, before he spoke again. "Sarumon has poisened the mind if the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."  
  
I instinctively reached out to him, resting my hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry." I shook my head. "That must be awful."  
  
"It tis." He smiled at me, before looking at Aragorn hard. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks heer and there, they say as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And every where his spies slip past our nets. Keep your woman safe, for I fear he preys on them, since his spies dote on my sister."  
  
"We are no spies and I can assure you, Eden can handle herself." Aragorn replied. "We track a party of Uruk Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer declared.  
  
"There were two hobbits." Gimli butt in. "Did you see two hobbits with them."  
  
"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn described them better.  
  
He shook his head. "We left none alive." He said sympathetically  
  
"Oh no." I gasped. "Merry and Pippin." Aragorn's hand reached back and found my shoulder.  
  
"We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer pointed west, where we could see smoke rise from between two boulders. He shot me a sad look, as Aragorn's face fell.  
  
"Dead?" Gimli asked, but the word came out like a curse.  
  
Eomer nodded sadly. "I am sorry."  
  
Legolas reached out and rested his hand against Gimli's shoulder, trying to cover his own shock. Aragorn's hand moved to clasp my own, as his amber eyes connected with mine. I felt involuntary tears well up in my eyes. This quest held too much death. It was killing the people I had come to care about.  
  
Eomer suddenly let out a shrill whistle. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses, a reddish chestnut and a grey with no riders came to him. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters."  
  
Legolas caught the reins of the grey, while I grasped the chestnut's bridle. He whoofed warm air into my palm and I soothed the big horse.  
  
"Farewell." Eomer nodded at Aragorn and then nodded at me, before replacing his helmet and remounting his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It is foresaken in these lands. We ride North!" He yelled, clucking his horse into a gallop. The other riders followed him.  
  
We watched them ride off for a moment, before Aragorn took charge again. "Legolas, you and Gimli take Hasufel. Eden and I will ride Arod." Aragorn mounted the reddish chesnut swiftly, before holding his hand down to me. I mounted up behind him and we rode off.  
  
I had almost forgotten the simple joy of being in the saddle again. I loved the rocking horse motion of a horses canter and the smooth sensation of them moving beneath me. For the first time in awhile, I let out a genuine smile.  
  
We rode over the hills, headed to where the smoke the was. The smile quickly faded once I saw all the carcasses and the head on an Uruk mounted on a spear, it's tongue lolling out. I had seen my share of grotesque stuff, but this almost made me sick. The smell was bad enough.  
  
Aragorn dismounted, looking around at all the carnage. I soothed Arod, stroking his neck, before dismounting myself. I took Hasufel's reins from Legolas, while the elf joined Aragorn's side and Gimli began to look through the piled up carcasses.  
  
Then Gimli turned, holding up a part of a familiar belt. "It's one of their wee belts." That seemed to sink in that it was real, Merry and Pippin were dead.  
  
Legolas looked down at the ground and began to speak something in elvish. I decided to say a prayer for my little hobbit friends. I rested my head against Arod's neck and closed my eyes. This wa too much. Gandalf, Boromir, Merry and Pippin. Only six of the Fellowship remained and we do not know of Sam and Frodo's fate.  
  
Aragorn kicked a helmet hard and let out a frustrated scream, spooking myself as well as the horses. He fell to his knees and hung his head. Legolas placed his hand over his heart, while Gimli looked up at us. "We failed them."  
  
I copied Aragorn's position and fell to my knees. "Too much death." I muttered. "I'm supposed to be helping, but instead people keep dying."  
  
"A hobbit lay here." Aragorn said suddenly, inspecting the ground. It must be a ranger thing. We looked at him closely. "And the other." He sat back, his eyes still trailing on the ground. "They crawled." Aragorn moved across the ground as though a crab might. We had no choice but to follow. "Their hands were bound." He finally stood up, but his eyes were still cast on the ground. "Their bonds were cut." He picked up a piece of rope, before moving off again. "They ran over here." Aragorn moved across the ground. "They were followed."  
  
"How does he see this?" I muttered. "I saw nothing but indents in the ground."  
  
Aragorn began to jog. "Tracks lead away from the battle." Oh yeah, definately a Ranger thing. "Into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn stopped to stare at the trees. Legolas beside him.  
  
"Fangorn? What madness drove them there?" Gimli asked, staring up at the the trees.  
  
"Um. I'm lost here!" I spoke up from behind. All I recieved were pointed looks. 


	18. Gandalf?

Chapter 18: Eden's POV:  
  
I followed Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli into the forest. I was holding onto hope that Merry and Pippin were alive and well. This forest was much thicker than that of Lothlorien. It was older too. I could tell by how thick the roots were. They were about as thick as my arm.  
  
Gimli reached over to a bush and then licked his fingers. He quickly spat whatever it was back out. "Orc blood." He spat.  
  
Aragorn leapt over a tiny stream and Legolas and I followed. I had to grab his arm to steady myself on the other side. The landing jarred my healing side. We ducked under branches and jumped over tree roots, going deeper and deeper into the forest. I found that prefer the Woods of Lothlorien over Fangorn forest, even if Lothlorien had Haldir.  
  
Aragorn paused to study an indent in the ground. "These are strange tracks."  
  
"The air is so close in here. " Gimli commented.  
  
"This forest is old." Legolas replied. "Very old. Full of memory and anger. The trees are speaking to each other."  
  
I listened closely to the rumbling and rustling of the forest. Gimli raised his axe in defense, while I clutched Legolas's arm. "What are they saying?"  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed, catching the dwarf's attention. He made a motion with his hand. "Lower your axe!" The dwarf hesitantly did so.  
  
"They have feelings my friend." Legolas explained. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."  
  
"Talking trees." Gimli stared at Legolas as if he had gone mad. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistancy of squirrel droppings."  
  
I let out a snort of laughter and immediately muffled it with the back of my hand. I couldn't hide the grin though, it was funny. My eyes locked with Legolas's and his danced with amusement, before he began to move forward, listening intently.  
  
"Aragorn!" He called, before continuing his sentence in elvish. He moved forward, past Aragorn, while we watched him curiously. He stopped suddenly, Aragorn right behind him. Aragorn whispered something in elvish.  
  
"I kann nicht elvisch sprechen." I muttered in German.(I don't speak elvish).  
  
They paid me no mind. "The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said tersly, nodding his head in the direction where the wizard would approach.  
  
My heart sank. I could not fight magic, not hand to hand. I knew a few incantations thanks to what Buffy's friend Willow once taught me for a few demons. She had taught be a fire spell to help with patrol, but that was it.  
  
"Do not let him speak." Aragorn ordered. "He'll put a spell on us." He reached for his sword. Gimli held his axes ready. Legolas had an arrow poised. I yanked out my stake, might as well give that fire spell a try.  
  
"We must be quick." Aragorn advised.  
  
We were blinded by a bright white light. Aragorn lunged forward, only to be repelled, as were Gimli's axe and Legolas's arrow.  
  
"Flamarai!" I shouted and a spit of fire burst from the point of my stake, aiming for the heart of the wizard, but that was also repelled. "Damn it!" I cursed, flipping the stake in my palm, I threw it, only to have it be knocked away by the Wizard's staff. The wizard burned Aragorn's sword so it fell from his grasp.  
We all shielded our eyes from the bright glow. We were defenseless. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The Wizard said in a deep voice.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. We still could not see his face.  
  
"They passed this way. The day before yesterday." The wizard replied. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"  
  
I lowered my arm as less light seemed to radiate from him. "Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Show yourself!" He shouted.  
  
The light cleared away and I gasped, once I saw his face. "Gandalf?!" I couldn't believe it. His hair was stark white and his clothes were whiter than the snow. His staff was pure white and it had an intricate design at the top.  
  
"It cannot be!" Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Forgive me." Legolas said, dropping to one knee. "I mistook you for Sarumon." Gimli too, ducked his head, but I, like Aragorn continued to look up at Gandalf. He couldn't be real. We watched him fall to his death. He died saving us from the Balrog.  
  
"I am Sarumon." Gandalf replied. "Or rather Sarumon as he should have been."  
  
"You fell." Aragorn shook his head. I nodded in agreement. I was right there. I saw him fall.  
  
Gandalf leaned upon his staff. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountian side. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." He explained.  
  
"Gandalf." Aragorn stepped towards him, while Legolas rose to his feet. I reached for his arm and looked at him, before we both returned our gaze to Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf?" He looked at Aragorn questioningly. "Yes." His expression turned thoughtful. "That was what they used to call me." Aragorn nodded. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."  
  
"Gandalf." Gimli repeated happily, his face suspicious scrunched up. Legolas and I grinned at each other.  
  
"I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf corrected. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."  
  
"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins." Gandalf led us through the woods. He had thrown a cloak of grey garb over his white clothes. "We must travel to Edoras with all speed."  
  
"Edoras?" I questioned.  
  
"That is no short distance." Gimli spoke up.  
  
"It's where the King of Rohan resides." Legolas explained.  
  
"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn told Gandalf.  
  
"Yes and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf stopped.  
  
"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli interupted. "Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested," He was cut off by a rumble from the trees. "I mean charming, quite charming forest."  
  
"Hush Gimli." I pressed a finger over my lips.  
  
"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf turned around. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountians."  
  
"He sure likes his mountians, doesn't he?" I muttered and Legolas shot me a grin.  
  
"In one thing you have not changed dear friend." Aragorn observed. "You still speak in riddles." Gandalf chuckled and we all managed to crack a grin.  
  
"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the elder days." Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Sucking in another person from the future." I quipped, causing Legolas and Gimli to chuckle. Aragorn and Gandalf smiled at me. It had been them who brought me here.  
  
"No Dear Child." Gandalf said affectionately. "The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."  
  
"Strong?" Gimli asked, another rumble sounded. "Oh, that's good."  
  
"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf chastised, before starting off again. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe."  
  
I linked arms with Legolas, as we followed Aragorn and Gandalf, leaving Gimli to bring up the rear. "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf called back.  
  
"Eh? What's a little danger amoung friends?" I joked, leaning into Legolas's shoulder, as I avoided a stump.  
  
"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli mumbled.  
  
Once we were out of the forest, Gandalf let out a whistle that seemed to echo through the enitre Kingdom of Rohan. Hasufel and Arod came to us, as we emerged from the forest. I grasped Arod's reins, while Legolas grasped Hasufel's.  
  
A loud whinny brought our attention to the plains again, as a white stallion galloped towards us over the crest of the hill. He was gorgeous, pure snow white with a long flowing mane and tail. The perfect mount for Gandalf the White.  
  
"That is one of the Mearas." Legolas moved forward to get a better look. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."  
  
The big horse slowed to a trot and turned towards Gandalf. "Shadowfax." Gandalf smiled. "He's the Lord of all Horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf moved to stroke the horses neck affectionately.  
  
Gandalf soon mounted up on the stallion. Gimli and Legolas mounted upon Hasufel, while I climbed onto Arod, this time I took the reins, while Aragorn climbed up behind me. We took off at a gallop through the plains. Gandalf in the lead. The plains seemed so much more beautiful from the back of a galloping horse. The wind whipped a our faces, brushing our hair back.  
  
We galloped over the hills and boulders that would have taken days to pass on foot. We only paused to rest once the sun had set. I left the horses to graze, while Gimli started a fire. Our first night of sleep in four days. I was not going to waste it. After a quick meal, which tasted like heaven after no food for awhile, Gimli conked right out.  
  
"What was that you did back there?" Legolas asked, seating himself beside me.  
  
"That was what I call eating." I avoided his question. I knew what he meant.  
  
"No, I mean when we didn't know it was Gandalf. You shot fire at him. How?" He asked, rolling onto his side, so he could get a better look at me, seeing as I was lying on my back.  
  
"Magic." I looked up to where Gandalf and Aragorn stood, looking out of the plains, discussing something private.  
  
"You can do spells?" Legolas asked interested.  
  
"Not many. Just that one and a few others I've done against a few demons. Willow, she's a withc back home, taught me that one to help with slaying. I've never really used it before. I always thought I'd use it if I got injured."  
  
"Are there a lot of witches back home?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I only know of Willow, but there are other people who can do some spells, even if they aren't witches or warlocks persay." I sighed and fiddled with the cross necklace that hung arond my neck. "I miss home." I sighed. "It's beautiful here. So full of life and magics that have long been forgotten. My home is so full of industry. There are no valleys and plains like these. Not many people ride horses anymore. The forests aren't explored and full of talking trees, in fact, most people end up tearing them down to make room for houses. The air is polluted and full of toxins that I don't want to know about. It's dirty and some of the people there aren't much better than Orcs, but it's home. There are people there that I love and care about. There are creatures there that I have to slay. There are innocents I have to protect."  
  
"I don;t think I could share your love of your homeland." Legolas sighed, reaching for my hand. "But, aren't there people here that you love and care about, creatures here that you have to slay, innocents here that you have to protect?"  
  
"Of course, but I'm not supposed to be here. I'm meant for another world. I'm here because the Powers that Be took pity on Aragorn. I'm trying not to care about you all so much, but it's hard not to. I don't know what's going to happen when this is over. I'm going to have to return to my world." I sighed and squeezed his hand. "I felt so guilty when Boromir and Gandalf died. If I hadn't frozen in fear, I could have grabbed Gandalf and pulled him up. If I had caught the third arrow than Boromir wouldn't have been shot a second or third time."  
  
"Eden, we gone over this. It wasn't your fault." Legolas soothed, running his fingers through my hair.  
  
"I know it's not technically my fault, but I still feel guilty. I mean, with Gandalf it turned out okay, but Boromir is never coming back." I gave into the temptation and burrowed into his chest. "I've never felt so helpless before. Then to make matters worse, you and Aragorn had to carry me for awhile."  
  
"Eden, no one as good or as kind as you could be responsible for someone's death. You protect people from death, but you are not perfect. You cannot save everyone." Legolas placed a butterfly kiss in her hair. "Now, get some rest. We have a long ride tomorrow." I nodded, but did not move from my spot. He didn't seem to want to push me away either. He just continued to stroke my hair until I drifted off into sleep.  
  
Review! Review! Review! Come on! You know you want to! I'll update faster if you review! 


	19. Hail Theoden King!

Chapter 19: Eden's POV:  
  
"Eden, wake up." A soft voice whispered near my ear, shaking my shoulder gently.  
  
"Mmm." I rolled over and found myself looking up at Aragorn, who was grinning down at me, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "What?" I asked,  
  
He nodded his head and I turned to look at what he was looking at. I felt my face flame, as I recognized Legolas sleeping soundly. His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist and I had apparently been using his arm as a pillow.  
  
"Oh." I mumbled, trying to cover my embaressment. I wriggled my way out Legolas's grasp and rose to me feet. "Is it time to go?"  
  
"Gandalf wants to head out now." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I still can't get over that. I mean we saw him die, yet here he is." I gestured to where Gandalf stood, stroking Shadowfax's face.  
  
"I know." Aragorn nodded in agreement. "Go ready Arod and Hasufel. I'll wake Legolas and Gimli. Gimli tends to be very grumpy when awoken."  
  
"Okay." I gathered my things and made my way over to Arod, who was grazing beside his grey companion. I secured my bag over my shoulder and led the two horses over to where Aragorn stood with a now awake Legolas and Gimli, who was grumbling about it being bad luck to wake a dwarf.  
  
"Let's us continue to Edoras." Gandalf barked, swiftly mounting Shadowfax. I worldlessly tossed Hasufel's reins to Legolas and climbed aboard Arod. Aragorn scrambled up behind me.  
  
"You know. It'll look rather strange for a woman to be steering the horse when we get to Edoras." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"So, if it bugs you. You can have the reins when we reach the city gates." I laughed, nudging Arod into a swift trot, until Shadowfax and Hasufel caught up, then we burst into a gallop. I felt Aragorn's grip instinctively tighten around my waist and grinned.  
  
A few hours later, we galloped over the crest of a hill and an enormous rocky ridge rose in front of us. Houses covered it and there was a very large building on the very top. I was guessing that this city was Edoras. The big ridge was surrounded by a wooden wall that to be over ten feet, but we were still too far a way for me to tell. Gandalf pulled up and we pulled up beside him.  
  
"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf said, staring up at the city. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Sarumon's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."  
  
Aragorn's hands moved and grasped the reins that had been clenched in my own. I reluctantly let go and fisted a handful of mane and the other hand grasped the front of the saddle.  
  
"Be careful what you say." Gandalf warned. "Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward and Legolas and Aragorn followed suite as we continued to gallop towards the city.  
  
Aragorn and I trailed behind the group as we approached the gate. Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli rode in first, when suddenly a banner caught my eye as it fell towards the ground. It was green, with a red trimming and in the center was a white horse. We did not pause to get a closer look however because Aragorn nudged Arod forward, into the city.  
  
It was a long climb up the hill that led to the Golden Hall of Meduseld. The town's people were all dressed in dark clothing and stared at us silently as we passed. I felt slightly uncomfortable under their gazes.  
  
Guards passed us and stared, but Gandalf and Legolas paid them no mind. They just continued to go towards the Hall. I met their gazes head on, even if they were uncomfortable.  
  
"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli commented, staring right back at those who stopped to stare at us.  
  
His words were true it seemed. These people wore rags on their bodys, dort covered theri faces and the wind showed just how shabby their belongings were. There was not one smile on anyone's face, not even on a childs. We were regarded with curiousity, suspiciusness and hostility. It all felt so cold.  
  
We all dismounted in front of an elaborate stable. I assumed it belonged to the King and his army. Three soldiers walked out to collect our horses, while we headed up the steps to the Golden Hall. The doors sprung open with a loud creak and several guards emerged.  
  
"Ah." Gandalf smiled at them, leaning against his stick.  
  
The leader, an man with long red hair and a matching beard spoke up. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." He made a face as if completely disgusted. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."  
  
"Oh." Gandalf nodded in understanding. He gave us all curt nods and we sighed, but complied. Two guards stepped forward. Aragorn handed over his sword, quiver and bow, along with his elven blade. Legolas handed over his bow and quiver, along with two elven blades of his own. Gimli handed over his axe and I removed my bag and placed it in the soldiers hands, adding my crossbow and the two daggers I had tucked into my belt loops with it. If worse came to worse, we'd fight hand to hand. It was what I was best at anyway.  
  
"Your staff." The leader said, nodding to Gandalf.  
  
"Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf questioned, leaning upon it heavily.  
  
The leader nodded, before turning to head back in. Gandalf winked at Aragorn and I and we shot him a small smile, before following. Legolas offered Gandalf his arm and I looped mine through Aragorn's. Gimli trailed behind us. The lead guard bowed, before allowing us entry.  
  
I looked past him to see a sickly old man upon the throne. Beside him was a pale man, cloaked in black. His hair fell to his shoulders, black and greasy. His face was pasty white and his lips were almost purple, his eyes were an icy blue and regarded us coldly. The doors were yanked closed behind us. A pathetic excuse for a human, I could tell because he began to whisper in the old man's ear.  
  
My slayer hearing picked up what he said. "My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I notice a group of men following us from the sides. My spidey sense tingled with the evil radiating off them, the advisor and the King himself. "He's a herald of woe." The advisor continued.  
  
"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late Theoden King." Gandalf commented in a bark like tone.  
  
"He's not welcome." The advisor hissed.  
  
The scratchy voice of the King filled our ears. "Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" He asked. He looked to be falling asleep in his seat.  
  
"A just question, My Liege." The advisor nodded in approval. Okay, I wanted to hit him now. Aragorn seemed to sense my want, for he gave my arm a gentle warning squeeze.  
  
"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." The Advisor stood, coming down from the throne. "Lathspell I name him." He approached us. I kept my eye of the men that were following us. "Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
"Be silent." Gandalf barked. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." The Advisor looked startled at Gandalf and I inwardly cheered. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Go Gandalf! He lifted his staff and the advisor backed away from him in fear.  
  
"His staff." His eyes widened. "I told you to take the wizard's staff." He yelled.  
  
The men that had been trailing us lunged forward. I broke free from Aragorn and we began to fight, giving Gandalf room. I elbowed one in the gut, while punching another in the face. I highkicked the one I had elbowed and he fell unconcious. "Huh!" I swung up to do a spinning heel kick to the one I had punched.  
  
"Theoden, son of Thengel." Gandalf approached the old man, while Aragorn and Legolas rushed forward to stop the men coming at him from the front. I continued to fight the guys that came from behind, tripping them, hitting them, kicking them, whatever it took.  
  
The sickly old man seemed to loll in his chair at Gandalf's appraoch. "Too long have you sat in the shadows." We soon had most of the men whining on the ground in pain.  
  
Gimli planted a big boot on the Advisor's chest. "I would stay still if I were you." The dwarf snarled.  
  
"Hearken to me!" Gandalf commanded. "I release you." The whole hall seem to crowd in closer to watch. "From the spell." Gandalf held up his hand and closed his eyes.  
  
The King looked closely at Gandalf, before he began to laugh, an evil, sick kind of laughter, that sent chills down my spine. Gandalf lowered his hand and stared. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." The King said once the laughter stopped.  
  
Gandalf straightened and yanked the grey garb from his body to reveal the white beneath it and eminating a bright light from where he stood. The King's laughter ceased with a cry and he sat back in his chair, staring at Gandalf wide eyed.  
  
"I will draw you Sarumon, as poisen is drawn from a wound." Gandalf held up his hands, before clasping his staff and pointing it at the King. The King was thrown back with a sharp cry. He writhed in pain.  
  
Just then a woman dressed in a long white dress with a golden belt around her waist, about my age or maybe a few years older entered the room. Her hair fell in long flaxen waves and her eyes were a deep blue that widened in fear. She ran to protect Theoden, but Aragorn grabbed her at the last second. "Wait." He said, holding her still. She glanced at him, before turning her attention back to Gandalf and Theoden.  
  
"If I go, Theoden dies." The old man hissed. Gandalf lifted his staff and he was thrown back again.  
  
"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf moved forward.  
  
"Rohan is mine!" The old man snarled.  
  
Again, he was thrown back. "Be gone!" Gandalf ordered. The old man lunged forward with an evil yell and Gandalf shoved him back with his staff. It seemed as he went unconcious for a moment, but then he emitted a moan. As he was about to fall forward, the woman broke free and caught him, pushing him back up into the chair.  
  
The sickly old man seemed to change before our eyes. His white hair and beard changed back to a golden brown, just a bit lighter than mine. Yet, it was laced with grey. His beard shortened and turned into a well trimmed golden brown goatee. Wrinkles disappeared from his face and his eyes lost their cloudy look to reveal strong blue ones. He was panting slightly and he turned to look at the woman who held him up.  
  
His gaze softened. "I know your face." He whispered, a small smile tipping the corners of his mouth. "Eowyn." It broke out into a full smile. "Eowyn." He repeated softly. She smiled tearfully and reached up to touch his face.  
  
I couldn't help, but smile a the pair. Aragorn's mouth also tipped up. Legolas smiled and even Gimli managed a grin. Gandalf took a step down, looking relieved. The King's gaze turned to him. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf smiled.  
  
With a little help from Eowyn, Theoden rose to his feet. "Dark have been my dreams of late." Theoden stared at his hand in wonder.  
  
"Your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf advised, raising his eyebrows.  
  
The Lead guard from earlier approached the thrown, bringing with him a sheathed broad sword. Theoden's hand gingerly reached out to touch the hilt, before he tilted his wrist to grasp it. He slowly withdrew the blade from the scabbard.  
  
The advisor tried to claw his way past my feet, but with Gimli's hold on his cloak and my sharp kick to the mid-section, he collasped to the ground, clutching his middle. I gave a hmph of approval and shared a glance with Gimli, before turning back to Theoden, who had brought his sword all the way out and was inspecting it thoroughly.Then Theoden fixed a glare at the trembling, pathetic excuse of a man by our feet.  
  
Two guards came over and dragged him to his feet, before carrying him towards the doors. We followed them hastily and watched in silence as they threw him down the stairs, until he stopped at the bottom with a sharp thud. He writhed in pain, as Theoden made his way towards him, his sword in grasp.  
  
"I've only ever served you, My Lord." He wheezed, scrambling to his knees and backing away from the angered king.  
  
"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." Thedoen snarled, stalking his prey.  
  
Eowyn went to move to his side, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head. "This is between Theoden and that greaseball." She nodded and looped her arm through mine, as we watched.  
  
"Send me not from your sight!" The said Greaseball begged.  
  
Theoden raised his sword with a strangled yell, ready to bring it down to kill Grima, but Aragorn was quick and stopped his arms. "No, my Lord! No, My Lord!" He held Theoden back. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."  
  
"Aragorn, what are you doing?" I hissed. People like that should not be set free. Stick him in the dungeons or something if you won't kill him. He'll go to the enemy and blab.  
  
Aragorn reached down to offer his hand to Grima, but the little twit had the audacity to spit on his hand. I wanted to kick his ass. Aragorn just saved his worthless life and he spits on him. I was gonna kill the little Bastard.  
  
Grima rose to his feet. "Get out of my way!" He yelled, shoving through the crowd. I was itching to go after him. I could use a good punching bag right about now, seeing as it was him who pissed me off.  
  
"Hail Theoden King!" The lead guard yelled. The peasants that had gathered outside immediately bent on one knee to show their respect. Eowyn bowed her head and Legolas, Gimli and I followed her example. Even Aragorn sank down on one knee.  
  
Theoden turned to look at us gathered outside the Golden Hall. "Where is Theodred?" He asked, looking around. "Where is my son?" I could tell by Eowyn's sharp intake of breath that something was wrong. 


	20. Second Agenda

Chapter 20: Eden's POV:  
  
A proper burial. That I had yet to see. We had let Boromir go over a waterfall. There was nothing we could have done for Gandalf. The entire city had gathered for the funeral of Prince Theodred. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf went with Theoden to follow Theodred to the burial chamber. I went to keep Eowyn company just outside the tomb. She was rightly upset and I thought I'd offer her some sort of support.  
  
The moved at an agonizingly slow pace from the Golden hall down to the burial tomb. Theodred's body had been placed on a stretcher like thing. He wore his best armor and held his sword across his body, like we had done with Boromir. There was also a flower in the young Prince's grasp.  
  
His skin was deathly pale and his lips blue. His skin around his face was swollen because of water and it made him look so much older than the Prine really was. Theoden was just behind his son, holding his sword against his chest. Aragorn and Legolas followed, holding their sword and bow exactly like the King. Both looking somber. Gandalf held his staff the same way and Gimli also held his axe like that. Must be a tradition of some sort.  
  
Many people were letting out soft sobs for the lost Prince. Eowyn was blinking rapidly to keep her own tears from falling. She kept her gaze either trained on the ground or straight ahead of her. She had changed from her white dress to a long black one. Her hair was piled up and a golden headress wrapped around her forehead. A black hood was held up by her hair. She looked very much the widow. I stood stoicly beside her. My gaze flickering from Eowyn to the the approaching Prince.  
  
They finally reached us. Slowly lowering the stretcher. They began to pass him along, heading straight for the open stone doorway. Eowyn struggled to hold in her sobs and she broke out into song, letting her voice drift over the hills. She was singing in a different lanuage, but it was beautiful just the same. She refused to look down at him and I didn't blame her. That would make me cry. She kept her gaze straight forward and continued to sing.  
  
Once they had closed the tomb, the people of Edoras dispersed heading back to their ordinary lives. I looped my arm through Eowyn's, seeing as she could not hold back her tears any longer. I steered her back towards the Golden Hall, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fell in step behind us.  
  
"We were never properly introduced." I said softly. "I'm Eden."  
  
"Eowyn." She wiped at her tears. "Theoden is my uncle."  
  
"I travel with Gandalf and his company. Myself, Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm." I tried to keep up conversation.  
  
"It tis nice to meet you all." She gave them a watery smile over her shoulder.  
  
"It tis nice to meet you, My Lady." They responded in unison.  
  
"You must be hungry." She swiped at her eyes one last time. "Come, we'll get you some food. While Gandalf and my uncle talk."  
  
"That'd be very nice of you." I soothed, leading her up the steps, before following her to the kitchen. She disappeared into the kitchen and we took seats at one of the wooden tables.  
  
"That was very kind of you, Lass. Offering comfort like that." Gimli stated gruffly.  
  
"Her cousin just died, her brother banished. Her Uncle had been under Sarumon's power until today. I felt like she could use a friend." I shrugged.  
  
"It was still very kind of you, Eden." Aragorn said, placing his hand on my arm. "Very kind."  
  
"Thanks." I flushed under their praise, just as Eowyn reemerged from the kitchen, followed by a servant, bearing plates of food. "Thank you." I said politely.  
  
She nodded and sat down with us. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I am from the North, Legolas is from Mirkwood, Gimli is from the Dwarf realm and Eden is from the future, My Lady." Aragorn answered.  
  
"The future." Eowyn looked startled.  
  
I nodded. "I was sent here to fight by Aragorn's side from the almighty Powers that Be. After this is over I think I'll be returned to my world."  
  
"Oh." Eowyn tilted her head.  
  
"I'm known as the Slayer. I can fight just as well as these guys." I jabbed my thumb at my friends.  
  
"Oh. A woman as a fighter?" Eowyn looked intrigued.  
  
"In my world woman have just as many rights as men do. In fact there can only be one slayer and she's always a girl." I explained. "I think I've saved more men than women."  
  
"Sounds lovely." Eowyn sighed. "I wish I could fight with my brother."  
  
Before we could reply, King Theoden and Gandalf entered the hall, carrying two exhausted looking children. Eowyn sprang to her feet and went to get them food and a blanket. We just looked at Gandalf curiously. Legolas took the child from Gandalf's arms and placed the little girl on a bench beside her brother.  
  
"They had no warning." Eowyn stood up from where she had settled in the children at another table. "They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."  
  
"Where is Mama?" The little girl asked. Eowyn draped the blanket over her shoulders and hushed the child.  
  
Legolas leaned against the post and Aragorn once again drew out his pipe. Gimli continued to eat, while I was content to watch what the King's decision would be.  
  
"This is but a taste of the terror that Sarumon will unleash." Gandalf gestured to the children. "All the more potent for he is now driven by fear of Sauron." Gandalf lowered his hand. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from you women and children." Gandalf advised. "You must fight."  
  
Aragorn plucked the pipe from his lips. "You have two thousand good men riding North as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."  
  
Theoden rose to his feet and moved down from the throne to face Aragorn. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." Gandalf rose to his feet as well, but Theoden cut him off. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."  
  
Again, Aragorn plucked his pipe from his mouth. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Everyone gaze turned to him.  
  
"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Theoden snapped.  
  
"Touchy." I muttered softy, so that only Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas could hear me.  
  
Gimli suddenly let out a large burp, after placing down his tankard, before continuing to wipe his mouth with his beard. "Ugh." I shot him a disgusted look. "My dog has better manners than you."  
  
"Thank ye, Lass." Gimli's eyes twinkled and I managed to crack a grin. Oh well, no point in arguing with him.  
  
"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked, cutting us off.  
  
Theoden turned to him with a solemn look. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Aragorn and I followed Gandalf out of the Golden Hall towards the stables. Legolas and Gimli right behind us. We could hear the commotion around us.  
  
"By order of the King. The city must empty.We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."  
  
"Helm's Deep." Gimli cursed. "They flee to the mountians when they should stand and fight." We marched into the stables. "Who will defend them if not their King?"  
  
"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Was Aragorn's answer. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."  
  
"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap." Gandalf muttered. Aragorn opened the door to Shadowfax's stall. "He thinks he is leading them to safety. What he will get is a massacre." Gandalf paused inside the stall. "Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."  
  
"They will hold." Aragorn promised with a nod of his head.  
  
Gandalf's gaze flickered to me. "I have a task for you, Eden." He said and I straightened. "I need to to go to the Oracles. We need another Champion."  
  
"What?" I gaped at him. "They won't just give me another Warrior."  
  
"This is not how it's supposed to be, even with you it is still going badly. At least appeal to them, if they do refuse, you may return to Aragorn." Gandalf sighed.  
  
"Gandalf, the access to the Oracles is all the way back in Rivendell." I protested. "How do you expect me to find my way back?"  
  
"There is another access. It is just off the trail to Helm's deep. Between the two golden trees with blue leaves. They are small and admist two boulders. You should be able to get to them and still be able to find your way to Helm's Deep, if you leave now." Gandalf ordered, pointing to a tacked up bay horse. "Take him. That's Glory. I called him here. Ride with haste and by the time you emerge Edoras should have caught up with you."  
  
I grasped the bridle of Glory. He snorted and tossed his regal head. His mane and tail were midnight black, long and flowing. His body was light bay and a white star was nestled beneath his forelock. His legs had four flashy black stockings. I swiftly mounted up.  
  
"The Grey pilgrim." Gandalf rested his hand on Shadowfax's neck. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men, I walked this Earth and now I have no time." He swung up onto the stallion's back. "With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at the first light of the fifth day. Eden will come to you very soon, Maybe in a few hours. But for me, at dawn, look to the east."  
  
Aragorn nodded and opened the door. "Go." Aragorn gestured. "Be safe Eden." I nodded.  
  
"Hyah!" Gandalf kicked Shadowfax into a gallop. I urged Glory to follow close behind. Legolas and Gimli, who had gone retrieve their weapons pressed against the walls.  
  
"Where's the Lass going?" I heard Gimli question, but he was soon out of earshot as Gandalf and I galloped through the city. Everyone dove out of our way.  
  
"Ride to the East!" Gandalf pointed, once we emerged from outside the city. "The trees should appear for you. Hurry! Aragorn will need you!"  
  
I nodded and veered Glory off to the right. While Gandalf continued in the direction he was going. I was on my own now. At least for a little while. Gandalf said I would meet up with Aragorn very soon and I trusted him. "Hah!" I nudged Glory into a faster gallop, as we moved across the plains. I could at least try to persuade the Oracles for another Warrior, even I they did say no. I would try.  
  
Betcha didn't expect that? well hurry up and review so you can see what happens. 


	21. A Warrior That Once Was, But now Isn't

Chapter 21: Buffy's POV:  
  
"We've got a problem!" Spike snapped, marching into the kitchen, where Angel and I were flipping through books. A few night's ago I had come across a monstrous demon that nearly took me out in one blow. I felt as if I was fighting Turok-Han and Glory all over again.  
  
"What is it?" Angel looked up sharply. "Does it have anything to do with the demon Buffy fought?"  
  
"Hell yes." Spike slammed his fist on the table. "I just got word off the streets. The damn Bringers are in town. The First is back, wanting revenge. It failed with the Sunnydale Hellmouth. Now with a new Slayer, who is much less experienced and currently mia, it thinks it can open up this one."  
  
"Eden's in Middle Earth, fighting another war." I rubbed my temples in a circular motion. "I guess I might have faced an updated version of one of those Turok-Hans."  
  
"Very possible, Love." Spike nodded. "The First should be mighty pissed and out for blood. Why not take advantage of a slayer who doesn't have as many apocolypses under her belt. In fact, she hasn't had any apocolypses at all, except for whatever she's doing now."  
  
"Makes sense." Angel's brow furrowed, a look I always found very appealing on him. "Strike now while Lakeview is very vulnerable. As long as Eden's fighting another war, Lakeview doesn't have it's protector. The First plays its cards right, it could unleash hell before Eden returns and then we're all screwed."  
  
"Nuh uh." I shook my head. "No way in Hell am I letting that stupid incorporeal piece of vermon take over while Eden is already fighting her ass off. Call the troops. We need the Fang Gang and all the Scoobies here pronto. I want Faith, Robin, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Lorne all here by the end of the week."  
  
"The Potentials too?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, that didn't work out so well last time." I answered. "Anyone that can help us, get them, but leave the Potentials out. When Eden gets back she'll be able to fight too."  
  
"Bint's already out there fighting a war and another one is about to break out on her home front." Spike sighed. "She's going to be bloody busy."  
  
"We just have to hope that her war right now ends soon. Without a hundred Slayers and stronger Turok-Hans, we'll need her. Make those calls. I'm going to go train. I need to get back into tip top shape." I stood and made my towards Eden's basement. She was my Slayer and I'd handle this for her until she got back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Aragorn's POV:  
  
"Where is he taking, Eden?" Legolas demanded, marching right up to me.  
  
"He sent Eden out on a task. This war is getting ugly. He wants another warrior from the future. Eden is going to an access where she can reach the Oracles. They are the ones who sent her to us in the first place." I replied.  
  
"Will they grant her one?" Gimli asked, following me down the stable aisle.  
  
"Eden doesn't seem to think so, but she's going to try anyway." I picked up a saddle. "Eden will meet us on the trail in probably a few hours, a day at the most, I suggest that you two get moving. The sooner we leave, the sooner we meet her."  
  
Legolas looked torn, but he moved off to get to work. Gimli followed him, grumbling to himself. My heart went out to my Elven friend. It didn't take Valar to see that the elf was falling for the Slayer and fast. I worried for him. As much as I hated to think about it, Eden would not stay in Middle Earth forever. She'd fight this war and then return to her world. I did not want to watch my friend die of a broken heart.  
  
What was worse was that I knew Eden was falling for him too. I didn't want her to get hurt either. It was not hard to see how Legolas had fallen for her. I myself had felt initial attraction for her, if I had not been in love with Arwen, I may have fallen for her myself. Eden possessed charm and a fire no other woman seemed to possess and it was intriguing. I would always feel an attraction for Eden, but I was in love with Arwen.  
  
I was glad that Legolas and Eden seemed to have found each other, but my question was, how long would they have each other? I could not deem a man more worthy of Eden than my friend, but I feared for the future, if we won. They would be seperated for sure. Eden was the only protector of the future. It needed it's warrior it the future was to survive.  
  
A sharp whinny cut off my thoughts. Two men were dragging a very reluctant bay horse out of a stall. He reared up, trying to break free. The men were trying to calm him, but the horse would have none of it. I placed down the saddle, watching the struggle.  
  
"That horse is half mad, My Lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." One of the stable hands said, as I made my way towards the struggling horse.  
  
He reared up again and I chose to ignore the warning. Without even thinking the soothing sounds of elvish rolled off my tongue. (Easy, easy. It's alright, no one is going to hurt you). I rested my hand on the first man's shoulder. (Easy, easy.) The first man walked away once I had control of the rope. The big horse stayed on the ground this time, but was still trying to pull away. I felt him calm a bit and I rested my hand on his neck. (See, no one is going to hurt you. You're fine. It's alright). I moved to the horse's face and undid the rope I held around his halter. I handed it to the other man and took his rope. He moved away to do other things, leaving me with the horse. (You are a handsome one, strong and fierce).  
  
"His name is Brego." Eowyn said from the stall over. "He was my cousin's horse." She said sadly, fiddling with the saddle on the wall.  
  
"Brego." I turned back to the horse. "Your name is kingly." I spoke in elvish. The big horse was calm now, staying on all fours and not pulling away. Eowyn handed the saddle to another man and moved toward us. She reached up to pat the horse.  
  
"I've heard of the magic of elves, but I did not look for it in a ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own." She commented.  
  
"I was raised in Rivendell..........for a time." I replied, feeling a bit somber. Rivendell made me think of Arwen and how much I missed her. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." I advised, handing Eowyn the rope and leaving her with Brego. I gathered my saddle and went to go fetch Arod. I tried to occupy my thoughts with catching up with Eden again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Eden's POV:  
  
These plains seemed to stretch endlessly. I couldn't help, but wonder if I was heading the right way. I was on my own and did not know Middle Earth too well. I hope I wasn't lost, however, Glory seemed to know exactly where he was going and I had no choice but to trust him now.  
  
His rhythmic breathing matched the pounding of his hooves and the beating of my heart. Orcs were nearby, I could feel them. Sarumon must have some armies patrolling a little ways away or the wild men were close. I had not come across them yet, so I was grateful. I don't want ot face them by myself.  
  
Glory's pace suddenly slowed and he nickered. I looked around and spotted two large boulders, not uncommon around here, but Gandalf said the trees were between two large boulders. We came around the first one and there they were. They looked more like bushes. They were shimmering gold, like the Oracles skin and the leaves were the same shade of blue as the patterns that traced over their bodies.  
  
"Whoa." I slowed Glory to a walk, approaching the two trees. "I beseech access to the knowing ones. I am honorable in my intent and seek a passage of peace, all I wish is for knowledge that is needed." I recited the passage spell, now all I could do is wait.  
  
The two trees seemed to glow and light seemed to shoot up from them. It rose up, forming an archway. It was a portal. I could see the white marble hall and the two Oracles through it. Without waiting for my instruction, Glory walked through and the portal closed behind us.  
  
"You have come to us, Warrior of Light. What is is you brought us?" The male Oracle stepped forward. I reached into my bag and pulled out one of two cross necklaces that were placed inside. This one was golden and sparkled slightly. I tossed it to the female. "What is it you wish?" The male continued.  
  
I dismounted Glory, giving him an affectionate pat. "A Warrior." I replied. "Gandalf has sent me to request of you another Warrior to help. We losing too many vital warriors."  
  
"We have given him a Warrior. We gave him you." The male Oracle bristled. "We have no more Warriors to spare. In your absence, the First Evil is starting up again, gathering forces, much stronger than the last. Buffy, Angel, Spike and Faith are needed there until you return."  
  
"The First?" I felt my eyes widen. Buffy hadn't sugarcoated any detials when she told me of her battles with the First and the final showdown between them.  
  
"A war is about to break down on your front. Your friends are the ones who will hold it together until you are back there." The female explained.  
  
"But, surely, there must be someone. A fighter with the strength that matches mine, who is not being used against the First right now. Please, at least for one battle." I pleaded. "I promised Gandalf I'd appeal to you."  
  
"And you have." The female looked thoughtful. "We may be able to provide her a Warrior for the battle at Helm's Deep." She looked to her companion.  
  
"Who? Our Warriors are stretched thin. Eden is needed back home as it is." The male barked.  
  
"The prophecised Warrior that once was, but now is not." The female replied. "The one we lost at Armagedeon."  
  
"Huh?" I looked at them blankly.  
  
"The child of two vampires?" The male too looked at the female questioningly.  
  
"Connor?" I felt my eyes widen. Angel's son. I had heard the tales of him from Angel and how he had rewritten his son's history when he went loco.  
  
"Yes. We can pull him in here, restore his memories and strength, then bring him back after Helm's Deep." The female looked at me. "Will that satisfy you?"  
  
"I guess so. He's not going to be all nutso, is he?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be. Angel told me the kid had a real attitude problem.  
  
"No. He'll still have the happy memories of the life Angel gave him, they'll just be mixed in with his original ones. He's just about your age, you know. Twenty years old." The female shook her head and chuckled. "I'll even give him the facts of what he's fighting with you against and he'll know you as well."  
  
She began to conjure a sparkling blue mist, her eyes glowing gold with power. The male Oracle added his own gold mist, his eyes glowing blue. The two mists began to swirl together rapidly, looking like a gold and blue tornado. I watched in fascination as it began to separate, taking the form of a person, a tall man to be exact. The gold and blue mist soon began to vanish from the the hands and feet into and actual person, ending with face.  
  
He looked like Angel, that much I could tell. His eyes were that same rich chocolatey brown color and his hair was rich brown mixed with some auburn highlights. His face was more delicate that Angel's, I presumed he got that from his mother and his body was a bit more gangly, not fully filled out, but he had Angel's height and I could see Angel's steely resolve in him.  
  
"Connor?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"You're Eden?" He gave me a once over. "He really loved me." His gaze fell to the floor. "To give me up like that."  
  
"He did." I answered swiftly. "He really misses you too. Connor, what do you know of what's going on?"  
  
"I'm here to fight for one battle with you against Sauron and whoever and then return home." He shrugged. "I can't believe I forgot everything."  
  
"It was the spell." I supplied, before turning to the Oracles. "Are you going to send him back to Angel?"  
  
"I want to be with my father!" Connor cut in. "After all he's done for me. I want to fight with him again."  
  
"Then it shall be done. After you help Eden." The female was smiling broadly. "That'll greatly help against the First. Eden will fill you in on the way. You two best be going. Eden will answer any questions. Go, my Warriors of Light, Champions of the Power's that Be!"  
  
I grinned and swung back up on Glory, offering Connor my hand. I pulled him up behind me and the archway portal appeared again. Glory moved back through and we back in the deserted plains.  
  
"I feel evil." Connor commented, glancing around.  
  
"You'll get used to it." I scanned the hills, looking for any signs of Aragorn. "We'll find my friends. You still a good tracker?"  
  
"If I know who I'm tracking." Connor shrugged.  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed, nudging Glory into a trot. "We'll head back the way I came, maybe we'll find them then."  
  
Okay. so what did you think? I always liked Connor and was mad when they got rid of him and I decided I wanted to bring him into the story and then send him back to Angel, where he belongs. He won't be as major of a character, but he'll be a good friend for Eden, seeing as he's from the future too and she'll have someone to talk to. Oh and the war with the First is going to come up later in the story, Hope you guys like where I'm taking this. 


	22. I'd Say You Were In Love With The Lass

Chapter 22: Aragorn's POV:  
  
I returned to the hall, hoping to find Legolas, since I couldn't find him in the stables. I knew he was worried about Eden, being out there alone and it was understandable. I was too. What if she ran into a band of Orcs by herself. I know she can handle herself, but she was just recently injured. She wasn't yet at her best, well, that I knew of.  
  
I caught Eowyn opening a chest out of the corner of my eye and paused to watch her. She was an attractive woman, I'd admit it, but she didn't hold a candle to Arwen or Eden if you ask me. But, I'd admit it just the same. She was trim and fit, long waves of flaxen blonde hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. A prize for any man, but not necessarily for me.  
  
I watched as hse pulled out a short broadsword and unsheathed it. She weilded it expertly, knowing the basic movements by heart and she knew the fancy footwork to go along with it. I decided to make my presence known. I withdrew the long elven dagger from my waist and brought it up to stop her blow in mid air.  
  
"You have some skill with a blade." I commented. She immediately twisted her wrist, bringing our blades apart so she had means to make a clear shot. I dropped the dagger to my side.  
  
"Women of this country learned long ago; those without swords can still die upon them." She grabbed the scabbard and replaced the sword in it. "I fear neither death nor pain."  
  
'Sounds like Eden.' I thought dryly, no wonder they got along well. "What do you fear, My Lady?" I questioned.  
  
She straightened to look at me. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance beyond valar has gone beyond recall or desire."  
  
I shook my head slightly. "You are a daughter of Kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan." I replaced my own dagger at my waist. "I do not think that will be your fate." I gave her a slight bow, before turning and continuing my search for Legolas. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Legolas's POV:  
  
I secured the saddle on Hasufel's back, trying to keep occupied. If left doing nothing, my thoughts would stray completely to Eden, not like they weren't already. I missed her and worried for her. I wanted to hear her laughter with Gimli or serious conversations with Aragorn. I wanted to listen to her voice soften as she spoke of her home. I wanted to watch the look of calm contentment on her face, as she did this weird looking exercise, like I had seen her do on the rocky pass before the mountians. I wanted to hear her banter with Boromir or watched her argue heatedly with Haldir, but I couldn't. Boromir and Haldir weren't here and neither was she.  
  
She was off on a mission alone. What if she ran into danger and was left to fight alone? Who would help her? Why'd she have to go alone? I would have gone with her, but then again, I am no Warrior of Light. I could not enter where she tread. I fought for my people and their existance, she and Aragorn fought for the world. Gandalf could have at least sent him with her. I worry less if she wasn't alone.  
  
"You worry about her?" Aragorn stated, grasping Arod's bridle. "I'm sure she is fine. I worry too, but knowing Eden, she'll handle herself."  
  
"That doesn't make it any better. She is still alone." I kept my gaze riveted on the cinch I was securing.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Master Elf, I'd say you were in love with the Lass." Gimli commented, resting a hand on Hasufel's rump. "Especially after that death glare you sent Eomer when he and Eden were talking."  
  
"I am." I sighed, turning to face my friends. "No woman, elf or human, has ever affected me like this. She doesn't require protection or seek it from us and that makes me all the more willing to give it to her. Plus, she is beautiful and speaks her mind. She's fearless and strong. She doesn't complain and yet somehow, through it all, she remains completely innocent."  
  
"Eden is a creature of a rare kind. She possesses something no other possesses because it does not lie here, in Middle Earth. I have a feeling that she loves you too, Legolas." Aragorn swung up on Arod's back. "And that innocence. It comes from never being loved, not by a man at least. I also have a feeling she doesn't recieve much love period, except maybe for a scant few people, like us and some people in her world."  
  
"He's right." Gimli nodded. "Let's get out there, so you can be reunited with your girl."  
  
I smiled and mounted up, hauling Gimli up behind me. So, we set out, away from Edoras on the trail to Helm's Deep. Our eyes peeled keenly for any signs of Eden, but we did not see any yet. I grew more worried but stayed quiet. We followed the King, leading the people to their 'safe haven.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Back to Aragorn's POV:  
  
It has been hours, since we left Edoras behind. I scan the hills every few minutes, hoping to see any sign of our Slayer. I can feel Legolas's fear radiating from him and I can tell Gimli senses it too. I hope she comes to us soon. Might as well give Legolas some happiness before she is sent back to her world. Then I'm afraid he will be doomed. He loves her, I don't know how he can survive her departure.  
  
Legolas dismounted Hasufel and let the horse walk on his own for a bit, while scaling the hills. Giml occupies himself on another horse, that's being led by Eowyn. They are talking together and I listen intentlyd to their conversation.  
  
"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. In fact, we are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli chuckles and Eowyn cracks a smile, looking back at me over her shoulder.  
  
"It's the beards." I whispered loudly, making a gesture like I was stroking a long beard from my chin. She turned aroun and giggled softly, Gimli took no notice.  
  
"This turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that we dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground" Gimli continued animately, making wide hand gestures. Eowyn burst into laughter. Gimli chuckled as well. "Which is of course ridiculous." He leaned back, accidently nudging the horse forward. Eowyn lost hold of the reins and the horse cantered off, until Gimli tipped right over the side, falling to the ground. She giggled and ran after him.  
  
I chuckled at the scene, watching her check on him. Gimli was spouting off. "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Eowyn helped him to his feet.  
  
King Theoden rode up beside me. "I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." He commented, a smile on his own face. "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs."  
  
I immediately felt the small light hearted mood I had felt turn melancholy. "She watched her mother succeumb to grief. Then she was left alone to tend her King in growing fear." Theoden continued. "Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father." His words turned harsh, as he inturnly berated himself. Theoden trotted off, while my gaze turn to a still smiling Eowyn, whose gaze caught mine and her smile slowly vanished.  
  
An hour later we found ourselves taking a rest. Legolas was still off by himself., keeping an eye out for Eden. I found my mind off Eden for awhile and focusing on Eowyn, after Theoden revelation, I had a new found respect for the girl.  
  
I watched her from my place, cleaning my sword. "Gimli." She held out a pot of straming stew towards him.  
  
"No, I couldn't." Gimli held his hands up and declined, continuing on his path towards where Legolas stood. "I really couldn't."  
  
She looked slightly put out, but then she spied me and headed over. I placed my sword down and gave her my full attention. "I made some stew." She offered, her eyes pleading me to try it and I did not want to refuse her. "It isn't much, but it's hot." She held out a bowl.  
  
I studied it for a moment, before taking it and the wooden spoon she held out. "Thank you." I nodded at her. It didn't look too good, but I'd try it anyway, just to please her. I lifted a bit and placed it in my mouth. Never, have I tasted something so awful. The meat wasn't very well cooked and the broth scalded my tongue, plus it was lacking salt.  
  
I looked up at her and saw her face fall at my expression. I sucked it up and chewed it and swallowed. I made an mhmm sound to please her. "It's good." I nodded.  
  
"Really?" Her face lit up with pleasure. She turned away, a smile on her face.  
  
I tilted the bowl and let it spill a bit on the ground. "My uncle told me a strange thing." She turned back. I tilted it right up so fast that it spill a bit into my hands and it burned. I winced slightly, but turned my gaze back to her. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."  
  
"King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." I commented.  
  
Eowyn knelt down beside me a curious frown on her face. "Then you must be at least sixty." I shook my head with a small smile. 'I wish.' "Seventy?" I looked to the ground, shaking my head again. I'd take that too. "But, you cannot be eighty!" She excclaimed.  
  
I looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Eighty-seven." I replied.  
  
Eowyn stood up, her eyes wide with shock. "You are one of the Dunedain. A descendent of Numenor, blessed with long life." Her eyes got even wider. "It was said that your race had passed into legend."  
  
I nodded, showing she was correct. "There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized, shaking her head and blushing slightly. "Please eat." She gestured to the bowl. I nodded and gulped down more of the vile stew, while she watched. So much for pouring it out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Eden's POV:  
  
This is just freaking great! I'm in the middle of a land I do not know and I can't find my friends. Connor is completely wired because of the sense of evil the Orcs bring and is training like a pyschopath. My nerves are frazzled enough as it is. The last thing I need is his to add to it.  
  
"I can't shake the sense of evil." Connor muttered, finally stilling and plopping down beside me. "My senses are on haywire. I just want to fight."  
  
"I know, when I sensed my first Orc, I was a jumbly ball of nerves, ready to let loose, like a cannon and I got to. We were ambushed. You'll get used to it though. They may not be as strong as vampires, but when there are a lot of them around they're not so easy to defeat either." I patted his arm, staring out at the dying sun. "Save it for when you get to fight them. If you feed on it, it some pretty powerful stuff."  
  
"I know. I fed on my anger when I fought Angel, the adrenaline rush was, well, amazing." Connor sighed. "He never did anything to me. I was so screwed up. All he did was love me and try to be the best father that he could, but I couldn't see that. I was too blinded by Holtz and Cordelia."  
  
"I know, I've heard the stories. Angel's always going to love you, Connor. You're his son. No matter where you live." I replied.  
  
"I just, wish I could have been a better son. I sent him to the bottom of the ocean for God's sake!" Connor growled and threw a rock.  
  
"You thought he killed Holtz, who was the father you had growing up." I grasped his hand to keep him from throwing something else. "He understands that. Quit beating yourself up."  
  
"You know Angel very well, don't you?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He and Buffy have been like my only family ever since I became the slayer." I propped my head on my hands. "I've been alone in my destiny for the past two years, except for Buffy and Angel. I love them, like they are my family."  
  
"I hated him and he was my family, go figure." Connor speared his fingers through his hair. "I hope I can fix that, when this is over."  
  
"I'm sure you can." I assured him. I rose to my feet. "Come on. Let's moving. It'll be easier to travel by darkness. Orcs have a less chance of seeing us." I walked over and mounted Glory. Connor swung up behind me and we moved off a trot.  
  
Review for your next Chappie. Sorry it took so long to update, but my brother downloaded something and the computer was hit with a bunch of viruses. It needed to be completely wiped out, but I'm back with new chappies, so enjoy! 


	23. Reunited

Chapter 23: Eden's POV:  
  
"You alright back there?" I asked Connor. We had ridden through most of the night, only stopping for a few hours of sleep. I was used to this travelling by now, but I wasn't sure how Connor would fair.  
  
"I'm alright." He replied. "Do these plains ever end?"  
  
"Not in Rohan. Trust me, the mountians and the Dwarf mines were worse. I prefer these plains." I laughed. "God, where are they? What if they passed our way and we are going the opposite direction?" I pulled Glory up.  
  
"We're not lost?" Connor's voice took on a tinge of panic.  
  
"I don't know." I sighed, frustrated. "We should have caught up with them by now."  
  
"Eden look!" Connor's voice took on a higher note of panic, as he pointed North. I followed his gaze and saw a bunch of what looked like wolves charging over a hill. On their backs were what looked like Orcs. I looked to where they were headed and saw a figure standing on the crest on an opposite hill. I'd know that blonde hair anywhere.  
  
"Legolas!" I whispered fearfully. I heard the pounding of hooves and watched Legolas shoot some arrows, bringing down two wolves. "Connor, grab a cross bow and a dagger in my bag! Hand me the broadsword!" He did as he was instructed.  
  
Horses came galloping behind Legolas and I watched him swing up on Hasufel. "Connor, are you ready for your first battle?!"  
  
"Um okay." Connor aimed the crossbow and fired, bringing down a wolf.  
  
I trembled with surpressed energy. "Hyah!" I kicked Glory hard and Connor's arm tightened around my waist. Glory charged forward with a rear and sharp whinny. I saw Aragorn and Arod swipe out the first wolf they came into contact with and I headed straight for him.  
  
A wolf fell right in our path and Glory launched us over it. "Conner!" I pointed at a wolf headed straight for Aragorn. A crossbow bolt whistled past my ear and nailed its intended target right between the eyes. Aragorn snapped around, wondering where the bolt had come from, just as I stabbed a wolf with my broadsword.  
  
"Eden!" Aragorn's voice rang out.  
  
I felt Connor place his hands on my shoulders. "I'll do better on the ground, don't worry."  
  
"Be careful!" I warned, as he took leverage from my shoulders and did a backwards flip off the horse, shooting another wolf.  
  
"Ah!" Aragorn took out a wolf coming at me from the other side. "You're safe?"  
  
"Of course and I got a warrior, but it's only for one big battle." I shouted.  
  
"We'll take what we can. Find Legolas!" With that Aragorn galloped off.  
  
"Connor!" I cried, kicking Glory into another gallop. I sliced off the head of the Orc that was coming at him from behind.  
  
"Eden behind you!" Connor yelled. I turned to see a wolf leap at me. I screamed as it came in contact with me, knocking me off Glory's back. Connor's crossbow bolt killed it before I hit the ground, however.  
  
"Are you alright?" He pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Peachy." I shot him a grateful look. I decapitated an oncoming Orc.  
  
"Split up!" I shouted, moving out of the way of a falling wolf. All the others were running a hasty retreat. Connor returned to my side.  
  
"There you are Glory. I was wondering where you ran off to." Connor grasped the reins of Glory's bridle, as the big horse trotted over.  
  
I gave the horse an affectionate pat. "Good boy." I crooned. "You didn't do too bad, Conner. How'd you like them Orcs?" I teased.  
  
"I'll probably ask one out on a date next time. I mean, they're just so pretty. We could do dinner and a movie." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny." I playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted, moving across the hill, not taking notice of me yet.  
  
"Aragorn?" Gimli shouted from close by. I saw him at the crest of another small hill.  
  
I looked around, but Aragorn was not in sight. "Oh no!" I whispered. "Please God, no!"  
  
I moved to follow Legolas up the hill, where he searched for our friend, when a sinister laugh caught the elf's attention. Gimli moved right up to the laughing Orc, holding his axe up to his face. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." He growled.  
  
"He's...." The Orc coughed. "Dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."  
  
Legolas seized the Orc by his armour, while Theoden approached the cliff. "You lie!" The elf hissed. The Orc choked and fell dead. Legolas then noticed something and pulled a necklace out of the Orc's grasp. I recognized it as Arwen's. I felt a choked sob rise in my throat. Gimli and Legolas had yet to notice me.  
  
Legolas and Gimli both ran to the cliff where Theoden stood and I broke free from Connor and ran after them. Theoden turned as one of his guards came up beside me. Theoden gave me a sympathetic look, before giving commands to his guard. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isenguard will return. Leave the dead."  
  
Legolas looked at the King sharply, before looking down over the cliff again. "Come." Theoden rested his hand on the elf's shoulder, before moving back down the cliff. He touched my shoulder gingerly, before returning to his horse. I felt tears pour down my face, as I stared at the backs of my last members of the Fellowship. Aragorn couldn't be gone. Not Aragorn. I love him like I love Angel.  
  
Legolas stared at the necklace in his hand, before patting Gimli's shoulder. He turned to head back down, where his gaze caught my tear blurred one. With speed and grace only an elf could muster, he raced down the hill, stopping just in front of me. He paused for a moment, looking deeply into my eyes, before gathering me close in his arms. I let out stifled sobs, burying my face in his chest.  
  
"Lass?" I heard Gimli approach. "When did she get back?"  
  
"Just now I guess." Legolas answered, his voice tight.  
  
"Who are you?" I heard Gimli ask gruffly.  
  
"Connor." Connor's voice sounded from behind me.  
  
"He's the warrior I recieved." I lifted my head. "We have him for only one big battle."  
  
"We missed you." Legolas said soothingly.  
  
"I missed you guys too." I burrowed into his chest again. "He can't be dead. He just told me to go find you. Then I kill a few Orcs and now he's gone."  
  
"Legolas, Gimli, Eden!" Theoden's voice shouted. "We must continue to Helm's Deep. Come!"  
  
Legolas and I broke apart and I looked to the cliff, before taking a deep breath and reciting a prayer I once heard. "The Lord is my shepard, I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of the death I will fear no evil for thou art with me."  
  
"That was beautiful, Lass." Gimli commented.  
  
"It's a prayer, from my world." I sighed.  
  
"Amen." Connor nodded, placing his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Guess we should get back." I looked sadly at the cliff one last time, blinking back tears.  
  
"Yeah." Gimli walked towards Hasufel looking defeated. Legolas, Connor and I followed. Just as I grasped Glory's bridle, Arod trotted over, looking a little lost.  
  
"Here." I handed Connor Glory's reins and gave him a leg up. Then I turned to Arod. "Hey Boy." I soothed, before mounting up. "Let's go." I led the way, trotting down the hill toward Theoden and we continued the journey to Helm's Deep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Still Eden's POV:  
  
Helm's Deep was a massive Fortress, standing tall between two large mountians. I halted at the top of the hill, as we stared down towards it. It's walls were well built and looked strong. Maybe we weren't walking into too much of a trap. Connor halted on my right, Legolas and Gimli on my left.  
  
"Wow." Connor's eyes widened.  
  
"More stone." I sighed, twirling a piece of Arod's reddish mane between my fingers.  
  
"We'll be fine." Legolas soothed.  
  
"Angel would be proud of you." Connor blurted out. I looked up at him. "I mean, look at all you're doing. Saving all these people from the past, fighting for the lives of innocents that isn't part of where you're supposed to be."  
  
"I know." I smiled. "Angel came to me in a dream. I got lectured." Connor and I shared a laugh. "But, he was right. He always is."  
  
"Don't you just hate that?" Connor joked.  
  
"Oh yeah." I nodded, before looking to Gimli and Legolas. "I think we should stick with Rohan for now. We can decide what to do later on."  
  
"Right." Legolas and Gimli nodded. We all picked up a canter and followed the rest of the riders down the hill and into the fortress.  
  
"Make way for the King!" The guards shouted as we rode up the bridge. "Make way for Theoden. Make way for the King!" We rode inside, past statues and and up ramps, until we reached what looked like a tiny courtyard.  
  
Guards rushed forward, grasping our horses bridles so we could dismount. Theoden swung off and Eowyn rushed forward. "So few." She commented, looking at us all. "So few of you have returned."  
  
"Our people are safe." Theoden declared. "We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden helped another soldier off his horse.  
  
The guard that held Arod's bridle, reached his hand up and placed it on my lower back, as I dismounted. I nodded at him in thanks and watched as he led the big horse off. Another led Glory after them and Hasufel followed.  
  
Gimli sighed and removed his helmet, before approaching Eowyn. "My Lady."  
  
Legolas placed his hand upon my shoulder and I leaned against him, as we watched the exchange. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn blinked rapidly, looking nervous.  
  
"He fell." Gimli replied in a choked up voice.Eowyn's eyes widened and welled up, as she watched Theoden moved up the stairs, before she spied me beside Legolas.  
  
"At least your Slayer has returned." She mumbled, before sinking to a sitting position.  
  
"Did I miss something?" I looked up at Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn and Eowyn were forming some sort of friendship." Legolas explained.  
  
"That look was more than friendship." I sighed. "Poor thing." I turned to Connor. "Why don't you go with Gimli, see if you can find something to eat." He nodded and went off with the dwarf.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Legolas asked, placing a kiss in my hair.  
  
"I leave for two days, two days and the person I'm supposed to fight beside is lost." I turned into his shoulder. "So, to answer your question. No, I'm not feeling alright."  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly and rested his chin on top of my head. "That makes two of us."  
  
Sorry about the long update guys. I got grounded thanks to my brother and then went to Europe, leaving me without any access to a computer, oh the horror. Anyways, I'm back now, but my computer is still being a little funky, so I might only be able to update like every few days or so. I'm trying here, but this computer is so freaking retarded. Anyway, I know that Conner is a little ooc, but remember, he still has the good memories of his fake life with him, so he's not as irritable and he likes Angel now because he understands what his father did. Review for you next chapter, it'll be a little short, but the moment you've all been waiting for is coming up, in the next few chapters. Yes, Eden and Legolas's first kiss! So review so you can get to it. 


	24. Everything Seems So Hopeless

Chapter 24: Eden's POV:  
  
A day had passed. One day since Aragorn's death and it still ripped through. I had cried myself to sleep last night, as Legolas held me. I felt like I had been thrust into leader mode, in a battle and war that I did not know too well. I was not ready to handle this not yet.  
  
I sat on one of the stone steps, lost in my thoughts. Legolas was off doing something or other. Gimli and Conner were discussing something over a late breakfast, leaving me by myself. Thinking of what our next move would be.  
  
Suddenly, I heard hoof beats on the stone, coming from the gates. The crowd was gasping and I looked up. A big bay horse rounded the corner up the path and I felt my jaw drop and eyes well, when I saw his rider. Aragorn dismounted rather awkwardly.  
  
I let out a tiny squeal and ran into his arms, burying my face into his chest. Breathing in that special outdoorsy Aragorn scent. He let out a soft chuckle and stroked my hair, wrapping his other arm around me tightly.  
  
Then we heard Gimli's voice. "Where is he? Where is he?" Gimli pushed through the crowd, just as we broke apart. "Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!" We both broke apart laughing at the dwarf. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew." Gimli sighed. "Bless you, Laddie." Gimli hugged him.  
  
"Legolas." I broke away and pushed through the crowd to find my friend. He was in one of the storage halls. "Legolas!" I ran to him.  
  
He looked up sharply. "Aragorn's alive. He just rode in!" I exclaimed, launching myself into his arms. The elf held me tight, before lifting my off my feet and spinning me around. "He's alive."  
  
"Really and truly?" Legolas placed me back down on my feet.  
  
"Really and truly." I replied, just as we saw said man round the corner. Legolas moved past me and I followed. He stepped right in Aragorn's path.  
  
Aragorn stopped abruptly and looked up at his friend, while I stood there, grinning like an idiot. Legolas studied his face, before saying something in elvish. Aragorn gave him a startled look. "You look terrible." Legolas continued. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Hannon Lee." Aragorn chuckled again, placing his hand on Legolas's shoulder. I giggled, before spying Eowyn out of the corner of my eye. She ran forward in happiness, but stopped once she saw Legolas hand Aragorn Arwen's necklace. "Hannon Lee." Aragorn said again, after looking at it for a moment. Legolas smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I must see the King." Aragorn continued, before looking at me. "Eden, come with me. Legolas, find that Boy, Eden brought back with her and gather Gimli too. Meet us in the King's chambers." Legolas nodded and moved off, while I followed Aragorn down the hall to the King's chambers.  
  
Aragorn pushed both doors opened and marched in. He began to explain things quickly, while I stood by his side and listened in horror. Ten thousand Orcs, over ten thousand Orcs marching here, to Helm's Deep.  
  
"A Great Host you say?" Theoden asked, once Aragorn was finished.  
  
"All Isenguard is empty." Aragorn replied.  
  
"How many?" Theoden asked.  
  
"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn answered. I shuddered.  
  
"Ten thousand?" Theoden turned back to him.  
  
"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn explained, as Theoden took a few steps forward. "To destroy the world of men." Aragorn's voice lowered. "They will be here by nightfall."  
  
"Well, doesn't that just make your day." I muttered. Connor shot me a tight grin, but the others ignored me.  
  
Theoden marched for the doors. "Let them come." He marched out and we followed him, down the stairs, past all the people, who were gathering provisions. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden instructed his right hand soldier. He nodded and moved off. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above."  
  
Theoden stepped outside onto the bridge. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Connor and I followed him. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall." He continued. "Or, set foot inside the Hornburg."  
  
"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimli leaned upon his axe. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their Armour is thick and their shields broad."  
  
"He's right. They are stronger than the Orcs. They took one of our own." I spoke up, thinking of Boromir and how I thirsted revenge for the death of my friend.  
  
Theoden paid me no mind, he just stepped towards Gimli. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." We all patted Gimli's shoulder as we passed him to follow Theoden.  
  
"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Sarumon's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before." Theoden barked, as we crossed the walls. "Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt, but within these walls, we will outlast them."  
  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages." Aragorn replied. "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child."  
  
Theoden grabbed Aragorn's vest. "What would you have me do?" He hissed. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I will have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Theoden let him go and stalked off.  
  
"Send out riders, My Lord." Aragorn suggested. "You must call for aid."  
  
"And who will come?" Theoden sneered. "Elves? Dwarves? Slayers? Futuristic Warriors? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."  
  
"Gondor will answer." Aragorn replied confidently.  
  
"Gondor?" Theoden made a face. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon.........." He trailed off angrily. "No, My Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Theoden marched off.  
  
I looked out across the plains. It all seemed so hopeless now. Ten thousand Orcs, against maybe two hundred men. Those were not fair odds. Not fair odds at all. This was it, we were done for.  
  
I turned to look back at Connor. "If we die tonight. The First will defeat us in the future. Our people, our family, will fall." I looked at the ground. "I never should have come here. War is about to break out at home and we will not be there to stop it."  
  
"We have to pray that The Fang and Scoobie gang can, until we get back. Think positive." Connor responded.  
  
"It's hard when everything seems so hopeless." I sighed.  
  
Okay, review, review, and review some more! Kissing scene coming up, just a couple chapters away. I know you all want to read about it, so let's go! 


	25. Nothing Is Ever Hopeless

Chapter 25: Eden's POV:  
  
Aragorn spun on his heel and stalked off. His elven cloak was billowing out behind him. It made him look even more like the menacing warrior, he was.  
  
"Come on, Laddie." Gimli cuffed Connor's shoulder. "We'll give these two a moment." The young man and dwarf ambled off, discussing axes and other weapons of such.  
  
"You are fearful, Mellamin?" Legolas asked, but his question came out more as a statement than a question.  
  
I turned to look up at him. His ice blue eyes regarded me with concern and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, reveling in his tranquil presence. "The future seems so dark. We cannot fail, Legolas. The Oracles said a war is about to break out in my home and I am not there to defend my keep. Sure, my friends and scant fighters few will try to hold in my absence, but it is supposed to be my fight and instead, I'm here, fighting things I cannot even begin to understand, much less want to."  
  
"Eden, you are a Warrior of Light, a Champion of the Powers that Be. The Oracles sent you here to make sure there is a future left to fight for. You need to help us, so that the War has the possibility of happening, if you don't, there won't be another battle for you to partake in." Legolas whispered soothingly. "Come, we will find Aragorn and discover what our next move will be." He grasped my hand in his and led me down the hall, where Gimli and Connor where conversing.  
  
Almost immediately they fell in step beside us. It didn't take long for us to find Aragorn again in fact he was waiting for us. Dusk had since fallen and he looked calmer now. The whole crowds of people were moving back towards the caves, where the women and children would wait.  
  
"Move back! Move back to the caves." Soldiers pulled old men and women to their feet. They herded them like cattle along the halls, trying to move as much as possible inside. "Come on people! Quickly now!"  
  
Aragorn led against the throws of people, already laying out battle plans. "We'll place reserves along the wall." He gestured along the high stonewalls. "They can support the archers from above the gate."  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas warned. "You must rest. You're no use to us half alive. Eden and I can handle this while you rest."  
  
"My Lord! Aragorn!" A feminine voice shouted from behind us. We all turned to see Eowyn pushing through the crowd towards us.  
  
Aragorn turned to face her. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She said.  
  
Aragorn tilted his head and nodded slightly at her. "That is an honorable charge." He replied.  
  
"To mind the children. To find food and bedding when the men return." She continued, looking more unhappy at the prospect by the moment. "What renown is there in that?"  
  
"What would she have him do?" I shrugged, looking up at Legolas. He shot me an equally confused look.  
  
"My Lady, a time may come for valar without renown. Who then will your people look to in their last defense?" Aragorn gingerly touched her shoulder.  
  
"Let me stand at your side?" She pleaded, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"It is not in my power to command it." Was his response, before he turned back to us to continue.  
  
"You do not command the others to stay." She protested, causing him to face her again. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Do you know that they already plan to send Eden into the caves with us?!"  
  
"Love to see them try." I snorted, but Aragorn held out a hand to silence me.  
  
"Eden is under my command. Theoden cannot force her into the caves. She is not under his control. My men are my men." Aragorn sighed. "Plus, we will need Eden in the end, if we are to survive this. I will not be parted from her or my men or them from me."  
  
"Because they love you." Eowyn's voice sounded a bit choked, she dropped her a gaze a moment, before returning to his. "I'm sorry." She ran off, blushing furiously.  
  
"Poor thing." I muttered, before facing Aragorn wide eyed. "I won't be going into the caves, will I?"  
  
"Like you said, I'd love to see them try." Aragorn smirked slightly. "Come, we have more work to do. I meant what I said. We'll need you in the end. I'll need you all." He continued back down the halls, with us on his tail.  
  
Once the crowds had retreated inside the expansive caves, the other soldiers went in to draft any man or boy who could wield a sword. "Come, let us to the arsenal. We'll meet the soldiers in there." Aragorn led us into a hall full of different sorts of armor and helmets, along with weapons.  
  
My eyes widened once we saw the first soldiers enter. I heard Connor suck in a deep breath behind me. Most of them were boys, ages eleven and up. A lot of them were also old men, over fifty. There were very few in the right age range for this kind of battle.  
  
Aragorn went to inspect most of the swords they were handing out. The men milled around, talking among themselves. Aragorn brought over a short broadsword and tossed it to Connor. "This'll do. Too bad you didn't come equipped, Eden did."  
  
"He was too busy being equipped with other things." I replied, tucking two of my daggers into the bracelets on my arms and securing the other one at my hip behind my own broadsword. "Been along time since the days of Acathla and Angelus, huh?" I traced the hilt of my broadsword.  
  
"Ten years ago?" Connor asked, taking one of my crossbows.  
  
"To be exact." I nodded, taking the final crossbow and cinching the only cross necklace left behind my neck.  
  
"Long time ago." Connor nodded, looking not too different from me.  
  
We fell quiet, as we surveyed the men or rather soldiers from a quiet corner in the hall. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn shook his head. "These are no soldiers."  
  
Gimli eyed an older man that passed us. "Most have seen too many winters." He stated.  
  
"Or too few." Legolas made a face. "Look at them. They're frightened." He nodded at them. "I can see it in their eyes."  
  
"Not all of us are fighters." I said quietly, once the room had quieted at their words.  
  
Legolas did a small circle, before continuing in elvish.  
  
"I hate it when they do this." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What are they saying?" Connor asked.  
  
"You expect me to understand their monkey gibberish?" I glanced sharply at him. "I can barely get by with my fractured version of English and even less in my German. I know a few words like drink and what not, but I can not understand what they are saying."  
  
They argued amongst themselves in the other language, before Aragorn finally seemed to have enough. "Then I shall die as one of them!" He shouted, getting in Legolas's face, before pushing through the crowd.  
  
Legolas made move to follow him, but Gimli paused him. "Let him go, Lad. Let him be."  
  
I tucked my crossbow in one of my belt loops. "You may think he needs to be by himself, but I sure as hell don't." I pushed through the crowd after Aragorn, ignoring Gimli's protests.  
  
"Aragorn!" I called, hurrying after him down the stairs. "Aragorn wait!"  
  
"Legolas thinks that we are all about to die. He has no hope." Aragorn stared out across the plains that were darkening in the dying sun. "Maybe he's right. It is hopeless."  
  
"Nothing is ever hopeless." I leaned beside him against the wall. "Look at my odds back home. It's more like one versus ten thousand. We promised Gandalf that the defenses will hold and I for one don't intend on breaking my promises."  
  
"It is hard to remain so positive, when Legolas speaks with truth. It is almost impossible. I feel as though we have failed and the battle has not yet begun." Aragorn hung his head.  
  
"Not if we stay true to each other." I smiled, quoting him from back after Boromir died. "We're a team, you, me, Legolas and Gimli. We'll make it through this. We'll find away."  
  
Aragorn rested his hand upon my shoulder. "As long as we've got you, right?" He grinned. "You're half the reason we've made it this far."  
  
"Did you expect me to ignore my duty and let you down?" I teased. "Don't worry about Legolas, he's just scared. Hell, we all are, but he'll get over it. Like Eowyn said, you don't command us to stay, we stay because we cannot bear to be parted from you." Aragorn sighed and we fell into companionable silence, watching the last of the sun fade into the distance. Both thinking this might be our last sunset ever.  
  
Kiss, next, kiss next! Review! Review! Okay, I posted two because it took my computer awhile to settle enough so I could post. Keep on reviewing for me! 


	26. Amin mela lle

Chapter 26: Eden's POV:  
  
Watching the sunset was our last quiet moment. When the sunlight had vanished and the light of the moon and the torches were the only things that kept up our sight, the soldiers came out, finding their places along the walls of Helm's Deep. Aragorn and I had taken to sitting on the steps, watching all the progress around us.  
  
Then, Aragorn spotted a young boy, who couldn't be more than twelve years of age. He stood awkwardly, not sure what to do with the sword that had been placed in his young, unsteady hands. My heart went out to him. He had had no training, no skill with the blade whatsoever, other than the games little boys would play. "Give me your sword." Was what Aragorn said to grab the boy's attention.  
  
The boy moved away from the fire he stood by meekly and held the small broadsword out to Aragorn. "What is your name?" He asked, taking the hilt of the sword in his grasp.  
  
"Haleth, son of Hama, My Lord." The boy replied proudly, but his eyes betrayed the fear behind them. "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless."  
  
Aragorn gave him a questioning look, one I knew all too well. He rose to his feet and pointed the sword forward, checking its balance, before slicing through the air to test its handiness. After a few more swings he turned back to Haleth. "This is a good sword." He handed it back to Haleth. "Haleth, son of Hama........." Aragorn bent down to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is always hope." He shot me a wink over his shoulder.  
  
I smiled and stood up. "I'll gather the others and meet you in your Chambers." I announced, going back inside to find my companions. Which wasn't hard, considering that they hadn't moved from their corner in the arsenal.  
  
"How is he?" Gimli asked, as soon as he caught me in sight.  
  
"He's fine. Gather your weapons and armor Gentlemen and meet us in Aragorn's chambers. We have a war to fight." I smiled grimly, turning to go back to Aragorn.  
  
Legolas grasped my shoulder. "I am ready. I shall go with you." I smiled and looped my arm through his. We entered Aragorn's chambers, where he was pulling on mithril, his leather vest, his belt that held his weapons and his wrist guards. Legolas handed him his sword, just as he reached for it. Aragorn shot him a small half smile.  
  
"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas apologized. I smiled from my place in the corner.  
  
Aragorn said something in elvish and clapped his hand on the elf's shoulder, which Legolas did the same and they both smiled at each other.  
  
Connor appeared behind me and slung his arm around my shoulders. "We fight like Angel would?"  
  
"Definitely." I nodded up at him.  
  
Just then, Gimli entered the room, holding up the end of mithril armor and when he dropped it, it looked like a dress. "We had time I'd get this adjusted." I cover my mouth with my hand to muffle my giggle. "It's a little tight across the chest." He stated gruffly.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn smiled at him, and I clamped my hand over my mouth tighter to keep from laughing. Then, the sounds of a horn reached our ears, sounding from outside Helm's Deep. Legolas's face seemed to light up. "That is no Orc horn." He took off at a run. The rest of us were right on his tail.  
  
We reached the gate just in time to see a small army enter, cloaked in navy blue and gold helmets peaked out from under their hoods. Each held a bow in their hands and a quiver on their backs. There was no mistaking their leader. Haldir was dressed from neck to toe in armor. His pale blonde hair glowed against the silver of his armor and the red of his cloak. I never thought I'd ever be happy to see Elfboy ever again.  
  
He stopped and bowed in front f Theoden, who stared at them all in shock. "How is this possible?" The King asked.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." His gaze turned to us and he smiled at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn jogged down the steps and greeted him in elvish. He looked undecided for a moment, before he reached over and hugged the elf. The Elf looked startled, but he hugged him back. "You are most welcome." They broke apart and Legolas and Haldir grasped shoulders.  
  
One they broke eye contact, his gaze turned to mine. He made a face, but acknowledged me just the same. "Hello Lady Eden, it is good to see you again."  
  
I shook my head and laughed before leaning down and giving him a hug of my own. "I never thought I'd be this happy to see you again, Elfboy." I could feel Haldir's shock, but he recovered and awkwardly embraced me back, before we pulled apart.  
  
He nodded at me before turning to face the King, in turn his small army turned as well. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir stated. Legolas was smirking down at me and I nudged him with my elbow.  
  
"Well then." Theoden looked aghast, but managed to find his voice. "Everyone, let's get into position, it is almost time."  
  
The men dispersed and with a nod of Haldir's head, so did the elves. Gimli and Connor moved after them, while Aragorn followed Haldir. I was about to follow as well, when Legolas grasped my arm He had the strangest expression on his face that I had ever seen.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, filling with concern.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, we may not make it out of this alive tonight." Legolas began.  
  
I cut him off. "Don't talk like that. We'll be fine." I shook my head.  
  
"It's still a possibility." Legolas placed his finger over my lips to silence me. "If one or both of us dies tonight, I want you to know something."  
  
"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head so I could look up at him fully in the face. I hadn't realized just how close we had gotten, just how close our faces had gotten.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. "You are the most exquisite creature I've ever laid eyes on and you captivate me with your spirit and heart. If we die, I want you to know that."  
  
I felt utterly speechless. I couldn't seem to form words. He loved me. Legolas loved me. Next, I did the only thing that came to mind. I leaned up and closed the distance between us, before capturing his lips with mine.  
  
I could feel the shock run through him, before he responded and began to kiss me back. He began to gently suck at my bottom lip, nipping at it occasionally, before his tongue gently traced the seam of my lips, begging entrance, which I eagerly granted. His tongue plunged into my mouth, seeking, taking, demanding every secret my mouth had to offer.  
  
We pulled apart once oxygen became an issue. "I love you." I pressed my forehead against his. "Before we die I want you to know that."  
  
"If we die." He corrected with a smile, before kissing me breathless again. "Don't talk like that, we'll be fine." He teased.  
  
I chuckled dryly, before burying my face against his chest, which was even more of a rock wall now that he wore armor. I wrapped my arms tightly around his middle and he held me close. "I love you. Sweet Mary, I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Mellamin. Amin mela lle Eden." The elvish was so beautiful as it just rolled off his tongue.  
  
"What?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled against his armor.  
  
"It means I love you in elvish." He replied with a short laugh.  
  
"Oh, so you're going to be like that." I lifted my head and arched a brow at him. "Fine, ich liebe dich, Legolas." I drawled in German.  
  
"Not fair." He pouted.  
  
"Ooh, look at that lip." I leaned up and kissed him gently, pulling back before it could get intense again. "That means I love you in German."  
  
"Ich liebe dich Eden." Legolas repeated.  
  
"Amin mela lle Legolas." I smirked, before hugging him tightly again. "Amin mela lle." I repeated in a whisper, closing my eyes and breathing him in. The reality of it was, Legolas and I may not make it through the night and I wanted to treasure this moment for as long as it would last.  
  
Are you all happy now? I sure am. The big battle is next! Review and review and review. Eomer and Gandalf shall return and Connor will have to leave, but hey, we might get a glimpse of some Buffy and eden interaction in a dream or something. You'll just have to review and see. 


	27. Crumbling Rock

Chapter 27: Eden's POV:  
  
It was time now. The Uruk Hai were coming. Already my sensitive slayer hearing could pick up their screeches, roars and marching feet. They would reach the outer walls in mere moments. Fear was thick in the air, but each man; correction, each soldier stood stock still, staring off into the distance, waiting for their enemy to come.  
  
In a matter of hours, these men had become reformed soldiers, standing tall and manning their post. They followed every order without question. Each man was prepared to fight for what threatened their existence and the land of Rohan would not go down without a fight. It was against their nature.  
  
I stood beside Haldir and Conner, noticing him flinch every once and a while. I was not alone in hearing the approaching Uruk Hai. Aragorn stood behind us, calling out orders in English and in Elvish. He had placed Legolas and Gimli further down along the wall.  
  
Then, we began to see their approaching torches and soon I was able to make out the form of the Uruk Hai. I reached out and grasped Conner's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "This isn't the end for us. We can't die. We're needed back home." I hissed.  
  
"If only we really couldn't die. Those things look more threatening than the Orcs." He whispered back.  
  
"No less than Vampires. We can do this Conner, we have to." I released his hand and replaced mine on the hilt of the broadsword. Did you really think you could take us alone? No. "We're not alone." I sighed, hearing the words of Angelus and Buffy's quick reply sound in my head.  
  
Suddenly, thunder cracked overhead and lightening flashed through the sky. "Did you notice how it always rains during Armageddon?" I quipped, trying to mask my nerves.  
  
"It's an unwritten rule." Conner gave me a small smile. "Just to make things more difficult, let's add some mud and make it harder to see."  
  
"He made a joke." I teased, nudging him with my elbow. "Funny."  
  
"I'm a funny guy." He grinned, before his face fell, at the sight of Uruk Hai, then he gulped. "Jesus!"  
  
"Don't say the Lord's name in vain." I mock scolded.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Your mother would say the Lord's name in vain." I pointed out. "She was evil."  
  
"Touché." He tipped an imaginary cap at me, before we both fell silent, as it began to rain, well; pour was a more accurate term.  
  
It made tiny little pings off the metal armor of both the men and the Uruk Hai, just another little detail that added fuel to my nerves of fire. Conner and I both withdrew our handheld crossbows and loaded them expertly, each holding a large handful of crossbow bolts in each hand.  
  
They stopped a few feet away from the wall, huffing loudly. I had to hold in my anger because when I looked at them, I remembered Boromir and all I saw was red. I wanted to slaughter them all, like the pigs they were.  
  
The leader, or that's who I presumed he was let out a mighty roar and the Uruks began to pound their spears against the ground in unison. It was slightly unnerving, but I held my ground. There were so many of them, the odds were impossible, but I knew odds often counted little in the big picture.  
  
My hair was plastered to my head and I shoved it back. Conner was in the same predicament only his wouldn't stay back. Neither of us wore armor so our clothes were sopping and sticking to us. But, Armor would only slow us down in the end and we were pretty good at dodging stuff.  
  
Aragorn unsheathed his sword and everyone else aimed their arrows. I aimed the crossbow, my first target locked in; he was a goner. It was a simple matter of just pulling the trigger and...  
  
Suddenly, an arrow flew from our side, imbedding itself in an Uruk's neck. It fell forward with a sickening thud and all went silent. We had made the first move. The Uruk's began to roar ferociously in rage and I felt my adrenaline spike. The leader roared and they began to rush forward.  
  
Aragorn shouted something in Elvish and the elves loaded their bows. "Prepare to fire!" Haldir muttered tersely for Conner and I. We nodded; we were ready. Aragorn shouted something again and arrows flew from our side. Conner and I released the bolts, reloading them in a flurry on nimble movement.  
  
Arrows flew down on the Uruks like the rain, making dents in their lines, but they kept on coming. Then the Uruks started sending arrows of their own and elves began to fall beside me. Then the ladders came, with Uruks already at the top, ready to fight. I handed the remainder of my bolts to Conner withdrew my broadsword.  
  
I slayed the first Uruk and decapitated the next, dodging blows and defending Conner, as he shot crossbow bolts from behind me. Then I let it go, the anger, the hatred, the red I was seeing. I released it and it took over. I lunged forward, becoming a blur of spinning kicks, flying fists and fatal strikes of sword.  
  
A moment later, I heard Conner withdraw his own sword and do the same. Conner moved farther down the lines, following Haldir. They were both watching each other's backs and I knew he'd be fine, for now. I concentrated on my own battle, slaying any Uruk that was within arm's reach. I decapitated, stabbed, sliced and diced my way through the thick of them. Uruk blood ran thick down my arms and hands, it was a sticky, black, warm pool of mess, but I fought on, coming to the aid of others.  
  
Suddenly an Uruk approached me from behind, knocking on the arm that held the broadsword. It slid from my grasp, flying across the ground a ways away. I instinctively ducked, as he went to strike me next with his blade. I countered him with an upper cut right to the chin, sending him stumbling back. With a flick of the wrist, I had dislodged my dagger from the bracelet that held it and ran it straight through his jugular. He dropped his blade, grasped his throat and fell dead.  
  
I spun and ran for my sword, only to have it handed to me. "You do not want to loose this!" Aragorn gave me a faint smile, before reaching behind me and stabbing an oncoming Uruk.  
  
"I didn't mean to." I shouted back, turning around, as he did the same. We were back to back, making more progress that way. "Stupid Uruk went for my arm."  
  
Just then, both of us looked over the wall and saw Uruk running for the wall, holding what looked like a torch spouting fireworks. Aragorn put the pieces together more quickly than I did. He was going to blow up the spillway, the only weak point in the Deeping wall.  
  
Aragorn began to shout something to Legolas in elvish and I didn't need a manual to know he was telling him to shoot him down. Deciding to help, I flipped the dagger in my palm and threw it with all my might at the Uruk. It went straight for the heart and lodged itself there.  
  
A moment later, a skilled arrow imbedded itself in its neck, but the Uruk was still running, much like how Boromir had still fought on. Aragorn began to yell frantically and another arrow hit the Uruk, but it was too late. He was too close to give up now.  
  
Aragorn and I shared a look, we were right over the spillway. We turned to run in the opposite direction, trying to get as far away from it as possible, which wasn't easy with all the men and the Uruks battling on the wall. I waited braced myself for the explosion as I ran, waiting for it to happen.  
  
It was almost like a missile of some sort. There was a high-pitched hiss, then an even louder bang. It was so loud that only silence followed; everything seemed to still. Bright flashes erupted through the cracks of the wall and the rock began to shift. The bricks began to give away beneath my feet and some even shot up into the air and I felt myself begin to go down with them. For the first time since I had become the Slayer, I screamed in terror.  
  
"Eden!" I heard Legolas shout, followed by Conner's, but it was too late, we were going down.  
  
The ground rushed up to meet us and I braced myself for the impact. It couldn't be over, not yet. Not yet!  
  
Ooh, well, there's Chapter 27 for you. You'll have to wait for the next chappie to find out what happens. Will Eden be okay? Will Aragorn make it? You'll have to review to find out. Haha, I'm evil with my cliffies! 


	28. Seeing Nothing But Red

Chapter 28: Eden's POV:  
  
The ground was rushing up to meet me and at the last second, I tucked into a ball and rolled as I slammed into the ground. My body skidded across the unforgiving gravel and I felt the stones and other sharp objects dig into my back. I hissed in pain and lay still in shock for a moment.  
  
Then the sounds of battle came rushing back to me and I rolled over onto my side, so I could get up. While I was doing so, a familiar form caught my eye and my breath caught in my throat. "Aragorn!" I crawled my way over to his unmoving body. "Aragorn wake up! Please wake up!" I placed his head in my lap and began to gently shake him.  
  
The water that had rushed out of the spillway had calmed and the Uruks were beginning to splash through, heading for us. In the distance I could here King Theoden call for the soldiers to brace the gate. We were losing now and it could only get worse.  
  
"Aragorn, you've got to wake up!" I pleaded. "We need you! I cannot do this alone. You've cheated death before, do it again!"  
  
He groaned in pain and shifted. "Thank god." I began to help him sit up. Reaching for my sword as the Uruks rushed at us.  
  
"Eden?" He grasped my shoulder and reached for his own sword. "Verdamnt!" He cursed.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as the German came out of his mouth; but now was not the time to feel proud, they were practically upon us. "Aragorn! Eden!" Gimli and Connor shouted from above, both running along the wall, sword and axe held high.  
  
Then, with more courage than I had ever seen either of them possess, they leapt of the wall, right into the middle of the pack of Uruks. Aragorn and I were on our feet in an instant. "Gimli!"  
  
"Connor!" I cried, looking at Aragorn worriedly, as Gimli was shoved down.  
  
Aragorn yelled something in elvish and the elves I didn't realize were behind us let arrows fly, making a huge dent in their front line. Aragorn ordered something else and when they began to rush behind us, Aragorn and I ran straight into battle. I furiously decapitated the Uruks fighting Connor.  
  
Then an arrow flew into the Uruk beside me and a shield was thrust into the one that I had been fighting. I looked over in time to see Legolas ram an arrow through the face of an Uruk. I flashed him a small smile, before continuing to fight on; the man/elf that I loved by my side. He put away his bow and drew out his handsome elven blades. We met them blow for blow, but we were tiring and tiring fast.  
  
"Aragorn!" Someone shouted. "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"  
  
Aragorn was looking to where the voice had come from, as we all looked to him for conformation. He gave a swift nod and shouted orders in elvish. The soldiers and elves began to retreat. Legolas began to herd Connor and Gimli back, who was creating quite a fuss at being pulled back, both Legolas and Connor were dragging him; while I ran to help Aragorn.  
  
He paused and shouted up to Haldir, who nodded in response. Then it happened, a Uruk stabbed him. He managed to kill the Uruk, but another got him from behind. "Haldir!" Aragorn ran up the stairs to his friend.  
  
I glanced between where Legolas was dragging Gimli and Aragorn, completely torn. _In the end, you may be the one thing that will help bring Isildur's heir back to the throne._ Galadriel's voice sounded in my head. My mission was to fight with Aragorn, no matter how much my heart longed to be with Legolas.  
  
Taking a firmer grip on my sword, I raced up the steps, killing Uruks along the way. I made it just in time to see Aragorn cradling Haldir's dead body, mourning the loss of his friend. I leapt over them, in order to defend him from the Uruks. Never have I been so outraged. If anyone got to kill that annoying little Elfboy, it should have been me. I fought with fury, seeing nothing but red.  
  
Suddenly, a firm arm wrapped itself around my waist and I was lifted off the ground. Aragorn punched a Uruk off the ladder with his free arm and stepped onto it, pushing it off the wall. We both yelped and fell right into a pile of Uruks, taking them down with us. We used our swords to take out the rest of them.  
  
Once again, grasping me by the waist, he half carried me up the stairs, while I kicked the Uruk approaching from behind us. We made it safely inside, me fighting to get loose all the way. "God damn Son of a Bitch!" I cursed. "I kill every last one of you."  
  
"I know, Eden." Aragorn placed me firmly back on the ground. "But now is not the time. I need you now more than ever!" I calmed and the red from my vision cleared at his words. I nodded to show I understood and we went to help the men bar the gates.  
  
"Hold them!" King Theoden ordered.  
  
"How long do you need? "Aragorn asked, while slaughtering another Uruk.  
  
"As long as you can give me!" King Theoden replied.  
  
"Eden!" Aragorn shoved me into a small hallway, pushing me towards a small door at the end. We silently climbed out it, sneaking around the side towards where the Uruks were trying to break through the gate.  
  
"There are a lot." I gulped, but stood straight. "But, we can take 'em." I readjusted my grip on my broadsword.  
  
"It's a long way." He looked at me seriously.  
  
"Do I look like a hobbit to you?" I joked, letting a brief smile cross my face. "We'll jump together."  
  
He returned my brief smile, before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Ready?" I gave a curt nod and in an instant, we leapt across onto the bridge, sending them stumbling off. We swung and stabbed, knocking them off the bridge to meet the same gory fate that some of the other soldiers and elves had met.  
  
They had begun to shoot ropes and throw ladders up to the next level of soldiers, where Legolas, Connor and Gimli were. I sucked in a deep breath and continued to fight. They'd be fine; they had to be.  
  
"Eden! Aragorn!" King Theoden shouted from the small whole left in the gate, they had fixed it up pretty well for a five second kind of thing. "Get out of there!"  
  
Just then, a Uruk grabbed us by the necks and swung us around towards the rushing Uruks. I glanced at Aragorn and nodded. We both jabbed our elbows into its side in unison, causing him to release us.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas threw down a rope. Aragorn grasped it and motioned for me. I replaced my sword by my belt and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, and he held me tight with his free arm, before pushing off the bridge. We walked all the way up the side of the fortress, before reaching the top. Legolas grasped my hand and Aragorn pushed me upwards, so I was able to leap over the side with ease and help him pull Aragorn over the side.  
  
"Fall back!" We heard someone shout. "They've broken through. The castle is breached. Retreat! Fall back!"  
  
"Hurry, inside. Get them inside!" More orders were shouted. "Into the Keep!"  
  
"Connor!" I cried, gesturing with my arm for him to go ahead of me. Gimli and Legolas followed him, while Aragorn and I brought up the rear.  
  
Okay, that's Ch28. It's not looking to good for our heroes now is it. Now, don't be upset that Eden fought with Aragorn at the gate instead of Gimli, I just wanted to show her loyalty to her mission and who she's supposed to work with. There will be more Legolas and Eden Fluff in the next few chapters.  
  
I'd also like to apologize for such a bad updater I have been of late. I have a job now and it gets busy during the summer. I come home exhausted and forget about my fics. I promise to try and update faster. Again, I'm so sorry. I hope you all are still willingly to read this fic because I enjoy writing it and there's a lot of action coming up. 


	29. For Death and Glory For Rohan

Chapter 29: Eden's POV:

We barricaded ourselves inside, just as the sun was beginning to rise. Connor and Gimli were taking a well-deserved breather against the wall, while Aragorn was talking with King Theoden. I soon found myself wrapped in Legolas's warm and safe embrace. I breathed in the smell of him, while he placed a butterfly kiss in my hair.

"Legolas! Eden! Come on, I need you." Aragorn gestured with his arm. We broke apart and began to help the men barricade the doors.

"The Fortress is taken." King Theoden sighed in defeat. "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall as long as your men defend it!" Aragorn argued, as we lifted up another piece of lumber to place in front of the doors. "They still defend it. They've died defending it."

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. All he received was silence from a defeated King. "Is there no other way?" He repeated.

"There is one passage." The King's guard spoke up. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk Hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass." Aragorn ordered. "And barricade the entrance!" The guard rushed off to do his bidding.

"So much death." King Theoden mumbled. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"We fight it!" I stepped forward. "We do not give up! The hearts of men aren't easily swayed. You die before you give up!"

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said softly. "Ride out and meet them." King Theoden and I turned to stare at him.

"For death and glory." King Theoden took a step closer to Aragorn.

"For Rohan." Aragorn stated firmly. "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said softly.

"Gandalf." Aragorn whispered fervently.

"Yes." King Theoden replied. "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!" He said this with a fire in his eyes.

"Yes!" Gimli cheered, running of to where the horn was. Men behind us rushed towards the stables. While Aragorn, Legolas and I grinned at each other.

Theoden placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Aragorn nodded.

"Let this be the hour, where you know my heart is only yours." I whispered to Legolas. "Amin mela lle Legolas!"

"Amin mela lle Eden!" He captured my lips in a quick kiss filled with so much love I wanted to weep with the bliss of it.

The horses came then; Glory, Arod, Hasufel and Brego leading the herd. Legolas mounted swiftly on Hasufel, Aragorn on Brego, Connor on Glory and myself on Arod. We were ready, for the last battle of this hell.

"Fell deeds, awake." Theoden said. "Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn." We drew our swords and he placed his helmet on his head. The horn sounded deep in the fortress, just as the Uruks finally broke in. "Forth Eorlingas!' Theoden yelled and he charged forward.

"Hyah!" I urged Arod into a gallop, Legolas and Aragorn flanking me as we followed the King. The other riders right behind us; we made quite a force. We knocked the Uruks down and lashed out with our swords.

We came to the bridge and knocked the Uruks right off in our haste to gallop down. We went down in pairs of twos. Legolas and I right beside each other. We stabbed any Uruk we could reach. Then a whinny caught our ears and we looked to the East. The mighty Shadowfax and Gandalf on top of the hill; help had come at last.

"Gandalf." I whispered, smiling brightly. Then a familiar looking dapple gray horse rode up beside him. "Eomer!" I cried.

"Rohirrim!" Eomer drew his sword and his hundred loyal riders rode up. "To the King!" He gestured with his sword and they charged, Gandalf and Eomer in the lead, there had to be at least a hundred riders, if not more. It was as though our confidence was restored. The Uruks rushed to meet them with their spears, but then the sun spilled over the hill, blinding the Uruks. They leapt into the pack, supplying us with much needed relief. We began to fight again with renewed vigor; slashing, stabbing, slicing and beating any Uruk within reach. Rohan would triumph.

"Hyah!" I galloped Arod through the mass of Uruks, decapitating them on both sides. "You're going down, you Bloody Bastards!" I cried. We soon had the rest of them in a hasty retreat.

"Haha, yes!" I punched my fist in the air. Victory had never tasted so sweet. For a moment, we had thought this was the end, when it was really just the beginning of our victory. Rohan was left standing.

"Stay out of the forest!" One of the soldiers cried. "Keep away from the trees." We pulled up where we had them on the run and watched them flee, right into the forest. Then the trees began to move and make noise and pitiful screams erupted from the Uruks and we knew they were dead.

We galloped back up to the fortress, triumphant. We dismounted so the stable boys could take the horses and almost immediately after my feet touched the ground, I swept right back off them in a colossal hug. I laughed and returned Legolas's hug, before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "We live to fight another day."

"Which we shall." He grinned and placed me back on my feet, only to be engulfed in Connor's hug.

"Did you see that? We were amazing! They're all dead." He placed me on my feet. "If that won't make Angel proud, I don't know what will."

I giggled and ruffled his matted hair. "Just being you makes him proud, Dummy."

Suddenly, I felt as if the wind got knocked out of me, as Gimli wrapped his arms around my middle and squeezed tightly. "We did it, Lassie."

"That we did." I gasped, once he let go. Then movement caught my eye. "Aragorn!" I cried, rushing into his outstretched arms.

"We have tasted victory, without death of one of our own. I could not have asked for better men and woman in my company." He winked at me, before clapping shoulders with the guys.

"Hello Gandalf." I greeted the wizard with a smile, as he approached.

"Hello Eden. I see that they supplied you with a Warrior." Gandalf gestured to Connor.

"Just for this one battle. I have to send him back." I sighed sadly.

"Glory will take him. He knows the way and Glory will also know how to find you again." Gandalf smiled. "Aragorn, I believe you and I should go see the King."

Aragorn and Gandalf wandered off. "Elf and I will go help the men. It was really nice to have you with us, Lad." Gimli said gave Connor a friendly pat on the back, before he and Legolas went to help removed some of the Uruk corpses.

I boosted Connor back up into Glory's saddle. "I'll see you soon." I smiled up at him. "Keep up the front at home."

"You got it." He nodded, looking somewhat sad. "He's perfect for you...Legolas. It's almost like you're supposed to be here."

"But we both know I'm not." I replied sadly. "Good luck, Connor. Be safe."

"You too." He spun Glory on his haunches. "Come on, Boy." I watched sadly as the boy and the horse weaved their way through the crowd and out of sight. Was that what would happen to me? We'd win the battle for Middle Earth and then I'd just ride off into the sunset, back to my world. My world seemed like a faraway dream, it had been so long since I had been there and right now, I don't know if I want to go back. I have a life here now, friends, companions, a soulmate.

"Lady Eden." A voice interrupted my thoughts. I spun around and found myself facing Eomer. "It's nice to see you again. I should hope you did not find ill news of your friends?"

"No, they're fine. They managed to get away." I smiled and out of habit and happiness, gave him a hug. "You showed up right on time."

"I am glad of it. I'd be most aggrieved if something would have happened to you." Eomer smiled down at me. "I just wanted to say hello and see that you were okay. I must go and find my sister now."

"Goodbye Eomer." I smiled as I watched him walk off. This battle could have been worse and hey, we won. We had time to relax a moment, before riding out again.

Smiling I ran over to where Legolas and Gimli stood. "Final count." Legolas smirked at his bow. "Forty-two."

"Forty-two?" Gimli hid a grin. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling." Gimli gave a soft chuckle. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Legolas's face was priceless; before he whipped out an arrow and shot the Uruk Gimli was sitting on between poor Gimli's legs. "Forty-three." He smirked.

"He was already dead." Gimli pointed out.

"He was twitching." Legolas argued.

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system." Gimli moved the ax in the Uruk's skull to emphasize his point.

I giggled and wrapped my rested my arms on Legolas's shoulders from behind. "Face it, Sweets, you lost." I kissed his cheek.

"I cannot believe you're taking _HIS_ side?" Legolas gestured to Gimli with his bow.

"That's 'cause your fine Lass has a brain in her head." Gimli laughed.

"Sorry." I shrugged, resting my chin on my arms. "You still love me though, right?"

"It'd take a bit more than this to change my heart's want." Legolas smiled, placing a kiss on my temple.

"Okay, well then. You lost." I nodded my head. "But, you're still my hero." I turned to Gimli with a wide grin. "I, however, am proudly boasting 67." I grinned evilly at the dwarf.

"What?!"

Haha. Gotta love the Legolas and Eden cuteness. I really like writing this fic! YAY!!!! Don't mind me, I'm excited. Anyway, I just wanted to add in Eden's count to have a little fun with Gimli. Oh and don't fret, this will not be the last we see of Conner. Review for your next chapter. So, my next update might be a little bit of a wait, I know, something new and different, haha. Lol, I am ashamed to say I have not yet gone out and bought The Return of the King, so I have to buy that. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I get it. Keep on reviewing!


	30. The Voice of Sarumon

Chapter 30:

Eden's POV:

"The Battle Of Helm's Deep is over. The Battle of Middle Earth is about to begin." Were Gandalf's grave words when we set out for Isenguard about an hour ago. Rested, nourished and renewed with hope, the men of Rohan were ready for such a battle. But only Eomer, King Theoden and his main guard actually came with us to Isenguard.

Gandalf led us through the forest of Fanghorn, Aragon right behind him, with Legolas and Gimli next and Eomer and myself bringing up the rear. The woods were oddly silent, nod creaky and moaning like they had been when we last stepped into Fanghorn. In fact everything seemed brighter.

Since we traveled this time on horseback, it took significantly less time to get through the forest and as we emerged from the shadowed trees, there sat Merry and Pippin, of ruptured pieces of wall smoking their pipes and a tankard of ale in their grasp.

What was left of Isenguard was flooded, water covered the place at least a foot deep. Far off, you could see where the dam had broken behind the black tower that no doubt housed Sarumon. Looks like the two hobbits completed our mission before we even arrived.

Pippin caught sight of us first and raised his tankard in greeting, letting out a drunken or perhaps high induced laughed. Merry stood up rather shakily and gestured widely behind him. "Welcome, my lords, to Isenguard!" He cried gaily in a slightly slurred speech.

Gandalf eyed their handiwork with suspiciousness, yet a strange sort of relief. I managed to crack an amused grin, happy to see that they were safe and at least somewhat well.

"You young rascals!" Gimli hollered from behind Legolas. "A merry hunt you led us on…"

Aragorn and I exchanged a glance and broke out in wide grins, as Pippin toasted Gimli with his pipe.

"And now we find you feasting and…and smoking!" Try as he might to sound angry, the dwarf couldn't keep the amusement nor the relief out of his voice.

Pippin leaned forward, the corner of his mouth stuffed with food. "We are sitting on a field of victory…enjoying a few well earned comforts." He held up the food for him to see. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli's mouth opened and I could have sworn it watered. "Salted pork?"

I couldn't help it, I giggled; a high-pitched girly giggle that I hadn't made since high school, before my calling. My shoulders shook with waves of silent laughter. I had missed the simple joy and amusement these two hobbits had brought to our group.

These giggles caught the attention of my fellow riders. Gandalf shook his head a muttered something suspiciously that sounded like 'Hobbits'. Eomer let out a soft chuckle and Aragorn's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Eden!" Pippin exclaimed brightly, his eyes lighting up. "You're okay!?"

"Of course I'm okay." I smiled up at him. "It takes more that an arrow to take me out."

"We're under orders from Treebeard…" Merry explained. "Who's taken over management of Isenguard."

"Well bravo." I cheered. "We like good news."

"We best go and see him then." Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward, into the water.

"Come along you rascals." Gimli commanded gruffly.

Merry and Pippin lay down their pipes and tankards. Pippin scrambled on behind Aragorn, holding his cloak tightly in his little fists, while Merry climbed behind me on Arod, wrapping his arms loosely around my middle.

We followed the group through the broken walls and treaded slowly through the murky dam water, marveling the destruction Isenguard had just recently gone through. It was heartening to say the least.

When we turned toward the tower, my jaw dropped. I had thought I'd seen everything in this place. I mean, enough with the creatures already. This one had the body shape of a giant human, but was in reality made out of a tree.

"Ah, young master Gandalf." The tree greeted in a slow, almost weary voice. "I'm glad you've come." He stopped beneath the steps leading up to the tower. "Wood and water, stock and stone. I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn hissed, venom dripping from his voice. He had only used this tone once before, when we were previously in Fanghorn, thinking it was Sarumon approaching when in reality it was Gandalf the White.

"Be careful." Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Sarumon is dangerous."

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli interrupted in his usual manner.

"I second that notion." I agreed with a nod. "You saw what he did to Theoden. He's a probable cause to the death of Theodred as well. He shouldn't live."

"No." Gandalf stated firmly. "We need him alive." At this, Eomer and I both turned to face him sharply. "We need him to talk."

As if Gandalf had said the magic words, a voice drifted to our ears, soft, yet still strong, powerful. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take cousnsel as we once did my old friend?" there at the peak of the tower, stood a man, draped in white, though not as pure as Gandalf's garb, his hair long and silver, beard the same shade and eyes as cold as the winter snow he seemed to represent. He leaned heavily upon his staff, looking down on us from his very high perch. "Can we not have peace you and I?"

Theoden seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "We shall have peace." He said softly, so only we could hear him. "We shall have peace." He repeated, loud enough for Sarumon to hear. "When you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" He yelled angrily.

I inwardly cheered, relieved he didn't fall for that load of crap that Sarumon had tried to feed him. "We shall have peace…" Theoden continued. "When the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn, even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged!" He voice dropped to a dangerous level. "When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows…we shall have peace."

We all turned to glare at the evil wizard, fixing him with looks of only hatred and the deepest loathing. "Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Sarumon grit his teeth and turned his attention to Gandalf. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself, Along with the crowns or the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives." Gandalf stated calmly. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Sarumon! You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information." Sarumon sounded almost amused.

"That'd be a start." I quipped under my breath, careful not to disturb the happenings of their conversation.

"I have some for you." Sarumon nodded. Then his eyes went crazed as he held out a dark orb that glowed with flames within. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf and Shadowfax moved forward, closer to the tower. "You're all going to die!" Sarumon said, with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Merry clutched the fabric of my elven cloak tighter in his grasp, while Aragorn and I looked up at the wizard with eyes void of fear and full of determination. Warriors if light can change the future, it cannot be predicted. We just saw it happen at Helm's Deep and I swear to God, I'll see it happen again.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Sarumon pressed, causing our group to look to our leader in question. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor!" My blood began to boil. Oh yes he will! "This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King. Or this mere girl can never change what the tides have already turned." My jaw clenched, but I remained silent. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?"

Gandalf closed his eyes and what looked like guilt crept across his tired features, but Sarumon was not finished. "The path you have set him on can only lead to death!"

"That's a lie!" I burst out, anger and fear getting the better of me. "The Halfling will come through, he is brave and strong and he's resourceful. I feel it in the center of my very core. And you, you will watch me change what the tides have turned, you will watch Aragorn become King of Gondor **_and you will watch_** as we pillage and burn Sarumon's forces and then Sarumon himself!"

"My, my, such temper. Tell me, _Slayer_, did Gandalf tell you everything, all the facts. Did he tell you that you could change it all? That you could be the reason Middle-Earth still stands. If he did, it's a lie. No one person can change the world." Sarumon taunted.

"No, but a group can. A Halfling can. If Gandalf has kept information from me it is for the safety of my own accord. And you will sit in you tower, guarded by the Ents and you will rot, branded as a backstabbing traitor and heartless murderer. I hope it does you in slowly. You deserve slow agonizing death for all the misery you've caused." I looked up at him, steely resolve intact, showing no fear of him.

"Eden, that's enough." Gandalf reprimanded quietly.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli cut him off. "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!"

"No!" Gandalf nearly shouted, as Legolas reached for an arrow. "Come down, Sarumon and your life will be spared."

"Save you pity and you mercy." Sarumon spat. "I have no use for it!" With that said, he shot fire from the end of his staff and it engulfed Gandalf and Shadowfax.

Arod squealed and twisted beneath me and I franctically soothed him. "Easy, easy." He remained on all fours, but eyed the flames in fear. "Gandalf!"

The flames disappeared as quickly as they had struck; Gandalf and Sahdowfax stood still, both virtually unharmed. "Sarumon, your staff is broken."

Sarumon winced in pain, as his staff burned him and shook violently, before combusting into tiny pieces. Grima Wormtongue slowly creeped forward from behind him and I felt my features twist into a snarl.

"Grima, you need not follow him." Theoden advised. "You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

Grima bowed, a look of relief swept across his face.

"A man of Rohan?" Sarumon repeated. "What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Theoden grew angrier by the moment. "The victory of Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Theoden took a deep breath and returned his gaze to Grima, who was watching the exchange with fear and uncertainty. "Grima…come down. Be free of him."

"Free?" Sarumon glared. "He will never be free."

"No." Grima shook his head at Sarumon.

"Get down, Cur!" With anger and power, Sarumon slapped Grima viciously across the face. He let out a pained cry as he hit the floor.

"Sarumon!" Gandalf tried again. "You were once deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" He demanded.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided." Sarumon countered.

"No way." I muttered. "Gandalf isn't getting any closer without me or Aragorn."

"I will not be held prisoner here." But he could not say no more, as Grima ran up behind him and stabbed him in the back, twice.

Acting on a whim I had yet to see. Legolas withdrew an arrow and shot to kill, the arrow embedding itself right below Grima's heart. He released his hold on Sarumon and dropped to the floor again.

Sarumon lolled on the edge, before falling over it in what seemed like slow motion, spinning steadily growing faster, until he landed on a spiked wheel, impaling himself further dead.

I gasped, covering my mouth and turning away from the sight. Merry too had covered his mouth in horror. "Oh my God." I whispered.

Gandalf turned to face us. "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The wheel that contained Sarumon's began to slowly turned, bringing his body deep under water. "The filth of Sarumon is washing away." Treebeard broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees…"

My attention was taken away from Treebeard, as I watched him jump off from behind Aragorn and wade through the water. "Pippin!" Aragorn called in a warning voice.

The small, brazen hobbit, bent down and lowered his hands beneath the water, reemerging with the same black orb, Sarumon had held in his grasp. Though the fire within it had diminished, a sense of great evil hovered around it and it made me edgy and uncomfortable.

"Bless my bark." Treebeard mumbled.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said firmly, riding up beside him. "I'll take that, my Lad. Quickly now."

He reluctantly handed the orb to Gandalf, who immediately wrapped it in his cloak, keeping it from sight. He stared down at Pippin unblinkingly, who looked down, before Gandalf turned away. But, his gaze shot back up , the moment Gandalf's back was turned.

"We should return to Edoras." Theoden broke the silence, pivoting his horse toward the path to Rohan.

"That's sounds good to me." I chimed in brightly. Pippin remounted behind Aragorn and we set off at a heady gallop for Edoras, where hopefully the rest of the city had returned by now.

Author's note: Haha, finally got it! Had to wait for my birthday, but I have it. I promise, no more delays! Unless my computer does something spazzy or my teachers turn into jerks. Anyway, I can finally continue! Enjoy, more to come so review and stay tuned. 30 chappies, that's my longest fic yet.


	31. One Moment To Last For Eternity

Chapter 31:

Eden's POV:

"Dress in your best clothing. Tonight, we celebrate!" Eowyn burst into the chambers I had been given. Coincidently, beside Legolas's.

"I don't really have any of that." I laughed, shedding the elven cloak I had received in Lothlorien.

Eowyn was already dressed delicately in a light, pale green gown, her hair wavy and pinned back just right. "You must have something. A dress of some sort?"

"Nada." I winced, as I ran my fingers through my matted, disgusting hair. "Do you have a hair comb?"

Eowyn giggled like a young girl and led me to the vanity, picking up a small, intricately patterned hairbrush. Slowly and gently, she began to comb through the matted sections of my hair, removing the dirt, sweat and God knows what else from my hair. "You can borrow one of my dresses if you'd like." She offered.

"Don't get offended or anything, Eowyn, I appreciate the offer, but if I'm not going to wear an elf's gown, I'm not going to wear anyone's." I smiled at her gratefully, when my hair began to resemble normal once again. I ached for a long, hot shower.

Sensing my want, Eowyn finished my hair and pointing to an adjoing door. "I had a bath drawn for you, thinking you'd want to wash away the Uruk blood."

"That I do." I grinned. "Thank you!" I exuberantly hugged her and fled into the room, hoping tonight, I'd make Legolas drool a little bit.

Eden's POV:

The hall was crowded, as I entered it, refreshed and dressed in my fringed leather pants, black tank-top and my now cleaned, elven cloak over it. My hair, now rid of all dirt, was curled into gentle ringlets that looked pretty decent,I must admit. I was a little unsure when Eowyn's handmaidens attended to me, but I felt somewhat attractive at that point and Legolas had seen me in worse shape.

Aragorn was seated near the front and I seated myself beside him, as Eowyn came down the aisle, the ceremonial goblet clutched in her grasp, filled almost to the brim with red wine. She bowed before Theoden and presented him the goblet, which he took gently and stood to face the crowd of men.

We all rose to our feet and Aragorn handed me a second tankard, filled with, what I presumed was ale by the smell. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" He held the goblet forward.

"Hail!" Everyone raised their tankards and I followed their example. They all took a unanimous sip, and I could barely swallow the bitter liquid. It was much stronger than the beer in our world, let me tell you.

The crowd broke into smaller groups and began to feast and drink merrily. Barrels of ale were provided and food came out by the pounds. There was plenty for all. I followed Eomer to one of the barrels, where Gimli and Legolas were standing near.

I bit my lip to hold my smile. He was wearing that blue tunic again, the one that matched his eyes and made him look so angelic and pure. Especially against all the rowdy men who stood with tankwards already full.

Eomer filled a tankard for Legolas and explained the rules. "No pauses. No spills." He handed Legolas the full tankard, who took it warily.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli chimed in hungrily, eyeing his own tankard. The men around him laughed.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked, shooting me a pleading look I could only determine as 'help me'.

I snorted in laughter when Eomer turned to me. "Are you in, Eden?"

"Oh no." I waved him off, laughing. "I'd choke. I am here for entertainment purposes only."

"Last one standing wins." Gimli grinned merrily. They all held their tankards in a mock toast, before Gimli began to guzzle his down.

"What'll we drink to?" Someone asked. "Let's drink to victory!" was the answer.

"To victory!" They shouted, lifting the tankards to their lips.

Legolas took a deep breath and hesitantly lifted the ale to his lips and took a small sip. He winced at the bitter taste, but swallowed it nonetheless. I giggled and locked eyes with Eomer, who was also trying to mask his laughter.

"You're such a tough one, Eden. Why don't ye drink it up, Lass!" Gimli banged his empty tankard on the table, signaling for a refill.

"I'm all set thanks. I don't need to get plastered." I took his tankard and refilled it myself.

"Plastered?" Legolas questioned, around another mouthful of ale.

"Can't hardly walk, fall on my face or ass drunk." I explained, giving Gimli back his tankard.

Legolas's eyes widened and he made to put his tankard down. "Finish the game Honey." I teased. Those pale blue eyes narrowed at me, but he continued to drink.

Then competition began to heat up, as Legolas and Gimli began to gulp it down. Legolas making it look easy, Gimli making it look like a chore the more he drank. They were just piling up empty tankards.

"Argh. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women." Gimli exclaimed, picking up another tankard and guzzling it down. I choked on my silent mirth. He burped loudly and disgustingly and that made me want to laugh harder.

Legolas lifted his hand to inspect it. "I feel something." He observed. "A slight tinkle in my fingers." Eomer raised an eyebrow at him, while I doubled over in laughter. "I think it's affecting me."

Gimli placed down another tankard, his nose and beard dripping with foam. "Eh, what did I say. He can't hold his liquor." Then he went cross-eyed and fell over backwards, passed out. Legolas just stared at him, while I dropped to my knees, clutching my stomach I was laughing so hard.

Eomer pulled me up by the elbow, laughing as well, while Legolas looked over at us with a surprisingly clear and somewhat sober gaze. "Game over." He shrugged.

I shook my head and went around the table, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He was just so cute sometimes. "Nicely done." I whispered, as he returned my embrace. "Come on," I pulled away and looped my arm through his, hugging it tightly. "Let's get you some fresh air, before you pass out." We were about to leave when we caught sight of Merry and Pippin singing and dancing in a pub table.

"Oh, you can see far and wide, and drink the whole town dry, But you'll never find a beer so brown, But you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one we drink in our hometown, as the one we drink in our hometown, You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink 'em by the flagon, But the only brew for the brave and true, Comes from the Green Dragon!" The clanked their tankards and drank heartily.

I chuckled appreciatively and even Legolas cracked a smile, wobbling slightly. "Come on, fresh air, now." I dragged him through the crowd and out onto the steps, releasing his arm once outside.

I laughed foolishly and spun around with my arms held out wide, watching the stars and moon spin in my grasp. "What a night!" I cried. "It's been so long since we've had such fun."

I stopped spinning to stare out at the full moon, breathing in the crisp cool night air deeply. "I love it here." I felt two strong arms wrap themselves tightly around my middle and I was cradled against a strong firm chest.

"I have a ever told you, how exquisite you are?" He asked, nuzzling behind my ear, before slowly tracing his tongue over its outer shell.

I shivered involuntarily, turning in his arms to face him. "No, but I don't mind hearing it; however, I think someone's had a little too much to drink this evening."

"No, it's not the ale that makes me feel all tingly and not myself." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine. "It's you." It came out barely more than a whisper, but I heard it just the same.

"The feeling's mutual." I looked up into the pale blue orbs and saw the stars and moon reflected in their depths, but I also saw love, real love and desire. It was enough to make my heart and stomach clench with the love and desire of my own.

"I love you." He sighed, a breath away from my lips. I could feel the warm puff of air and I yearned to close the distance.

"I love you." I smiled slightly, before he captured my lips with his own in a searing kiss. I wanted to melt right there. This moment, it was perfect. If only I could freeze time and stay like this forever. Safe in his arms, worries gone, battles cease to exist and the world drops away.

But, eventually, breathing becomes vital and I'm forced to pull away. "You are amazing." I gave him a small peck. "I could spend eternity in this moment."

"As could I." He pulled me tightly too him. "I could spend the rest of eternity just holding you closely."

"That would be perfect." I replied, only to receive another kiss, though this was gentler than its predecessor, full of love and sweetness. He tasted slightly of the bitter ale, but I found it remarkably endearing in a kiss such as this one. I'll make this moment last as long as I can, for come tomorrow, we must retake our posts as saviors of Middle-Earth.

Author's Note: I had to write some fluff, especially after such a violent and serious chapter previous to this one. I hope you enjoyed and I'd love it if you dropped a review. Holidays and Midterms of course are making the updating hard, but I'm doing my best.


	32. Visions and Mind Games

Chapter 32:

Eden's POV:

It was late and Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Gandalf were all fast asleep when we entered the common chambers. Although Theoden had given us all private chambers, the Fellowship felt better close to their members at all times. Even though three of them were missing.

Legolas led me over the slumbering bodies to a corner with some spare blankets. I lowered myself down and waited for him to join me, but he remained standing. "Legolas?" His expression had gone distant and he didn't look like he would be resting with me anytime soon.

"I will find no rest or comfort this night." He bent down and pressed butterfly kisses on my forehead, eyelids, cheeks and finally my lips. "Sleep well, I shall wake thee in the morning."

"Okay then." I must admit, I was disappointed, but too tired to argue the point, nodding slightly, I watched him slip back outside onto the steps.

Moments later, Aragorn strode in and glanced around the sleeping occupants, until he noticed I was still awake. "Not sleepy?"

"No, very." I shook my head. "Just a little put out that Legolas cannot come rest with me."

"He does not rest much even in normal circumstances. Sleep Eden, I need you well rested come morning." He bent slowly and kissed my forehead.

"Only if you do so as well, My Captain." I smiled drowsily at him, but saw him smile and nod.

He lowered his weary body across from mine and settled against a spare blanket. Feeling a little better, I drifted off to dreamland, so deep, that I did not notice Aragorn rise but a few moments later.

_"Hello?" My call echoed through what I could only perceive to be a cave, rocky, dark and damp. In my right hand was a torch of dancing flames; its light reflecting eerily off the cave's moist walls and in my left hand was an intricate red and silver scythe._

_"You have journeyed long and far, Slayer. Dimension hopping to get here." A voice answered my call, echoing like mine, so I could not tell which direction it came from. "I must say, I did not believe you'd make it this far and of course it is all in vain."_

_"What's in vain?" I questioned, trying to locate the voice. _

_"You're coming here, to save the girl. You won't come out of this victorious. You have just walked right into your death." The voice taunted. _

_"You know, I think I might have heard that line before, how very unoriginal." I quipped, not letting any emotion show._

_"Your sharp wit and quick tongue won't save you here, Slayer, this is a battle of strength and I will overpower you. I will be your undoing, it's time to meet your maker." Stepping out of the shadows and into the torchlight was a man, dressed like a minister, in all black except for the white on his collar._

_"Caleb." My grip tightened on the scythe, but that was the only extent on my reaction. Buffy had told me about the alarmingly strong preacher that nearly did her in._

_"Close." He smirked. "I'm his brother, Calem. And I will finish what he did not. I will kill you and your sister-slayer too." _

_"Dream on." I snarled, but then I felt the cave begin to slip away, as did Calem. _

_"Pippin!" _

I jolted awake at Merry's cry. A fiery orange glow illuminated the room and it came from the Sarumon's black orb that Pippin clutched in her grasp, reeling with it in his hands, his face contorted in silent agony.

I leapt to my feet as quickly as possible and rushed towards him.

"Help!" Merry cried. "Gandalf, Eden help!"

I yanked the orb from Pippin's grasp only to have its power released onto me. A scream of terror and pain escaped my lips and I vaguely noticed Aragorn and Legolas burst through the door.

_Slayer! _Sauron's voice roared through my head, probing into my thoughts. _I see you, I see your mind. _

_No_. I writhed, trying to release the orb from my grasp, but it was like glue, stuck between my fingers.

_You cannot rid me that way. You have information of something I want and I won't release you until I have it._

_I will not tell you anything_. I was dimly aware of Aragorn and Legolas hovering over me, trying to take the orb. _No, he'll invade you too_, I wanted to say, but no words escaped my lips.

Gandalf finally shoved me roughly onto my side, the orb rolling out of my grasp across the floor. He snatched a blanket and threw it violently over the orb, before whirling on Pippin, who was being checked on by Merry.

Legolas and Aragorn crouched by my side in an instant and I huddled between them trembling and panting hard. But Sauron was gone, for now at least, thank god.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf roared, striding purposely towards where Pippin lay, still and unblinking.

Gandalf shoved Merry out of the way and crouched beside him. He pressed his hand to Pippin's face and I saw his lips move, as though saying some sort of spell or incantation. Aragorn left my side and crossed the room and with aid from Legolas, we followed.

Pippin seemed to snap out of it, trembling and shaking more intensely than I had and still was. His breath came in ragged gasps, as he slowly registered the faces around him. "Look at me." Gandalf ordered in a calm soothing voice.

Pippin's eyes returned to Gandalf's face and his alone. "Gandalf, forgive me." He begged, looking more ashamed than I had ever seen him.

"Look at me!" Gandalf ordered a bit more gruffly. "What did you see?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard, trying to remember. "A tree." He said. "There was a white tree…in a courtyard of stone. It was dead." He stated, as though it were the most horrible thing in the world. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf pressed.

"I saw…" Pippin took a shaky breath. "I saw him." He cried hoarsely. "I could hear his voice, in my head."

"And what did you tell him, Pippin?" Gandalf asked, fear lighting in his wise old eyes. "Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer." Pippin choked out. "He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf demanded. Pippin stared up at him in horror of such a question and a tense silence settled over the room. My breath caught in my throat, he wouldn't…

"Nothing." He breathed. "I swear it on me own life. I told him nothing of Frodo or the Ring."

A collective sigh of relief went through us all and I felt my knees give way from exhaustion and fear. Legolas held me securely to him; half carrying me back to the spot where I had been sleeping. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf followed.

"Eden, what did Sauron say to you?" Gandalf asked, his gaze gentle and patient, unlike how he had been with Pippin.

"He didn't need to ask my name, he knew who I was." I said in a shaky whisper, fighting another round of the shakes. "He…He delved into my mind, my thoughts. He wanted information on Frodo and I would not give it to him. He burned me from the inside."

"Thank you, for taking the orb from Pippin's hands. If it had stayed any longer, the poor hobbit might have caved. Only a true warrior could withstand a mind probe as powerful as Sauron's." Gandalf stood. "Sauron has a clue now, a new target. I must see Theoden at once."

"I shall come with you." Aragorn stood as well.

"We all will." My voice was still at a whisper. Between the slayer visions about Calem to the Sauron's intrusion in my mind, I felt very weak and fragile.

"Eden…" Aragorn began, taking in my waning state.

"I'm coming with you, Aragorn." I stated firmly. "That fiend was in my innermost thoughts. I won't sit any part of this out. He made it a personal vendetta."

"I won't leave Eden's side." Legolas shook his head. "She's hurt. She may not admit it…" He added, noticing my irritated glance. "But she is. Sauron took a lot out of her and I won't let her out of my sight until she's one hundred percent. So if she comes, so do I."

"If the elf gets to go, a dwarf does not get left behind." Gimli piped up for the first time since we had awoken.

"Face it Gandalf, we're all coming if you're going to see Theoden." Merry shrugged, sitting beside Pippin.

"I don't like this." I muttered. "Feeling all weak and shivery."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, Lass." Gimli patted my shoulder. "You took a pretty tough battle just by touching that orb."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Eden." Gandalf nodded his agreement. "Sauron is the most foul, evil, cruel and powerful foe Middle-earth has ever seen. A lesser man would have crumble in your stead."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? The enemy moves fast and so should we. Come on, let's see Theoden." I reached for Aragorn's arm to help haul myself up, along with Legolas's assistance.

Well, I didn't recieve any reviews for chapter 31, so I was hesitant to post this chapter, but I wanted to get moving, but in all seriousness, no reviews, chapter 33 won't be making an appearance anytime soon. But, if you review, well, then it'll be up in no time.


	33. Seperation Anxiety

Chapter 33:

Eden's POV:

We had gathered in the Hall, Theoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, myself, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Eomer. We were discussing the previous events with Sarumon's black orb and how it has infested not only Pippin's mind, but mine as well.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool…but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf closed the story. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." He nodded at Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, then Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me…" Theoden interrupted. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" All eyes turned to him, some holding disbelief. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go." Aragorn said softly, full of determination.

I looked at him closely, seeing the determination in his eyes. "And I will follow. You are not leaving my sight because the last time that happened I thought you were dead."

"No!" Gandalf stated firmly.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn argued.

"They will be." Gandalf assured him, coming right up to us, so only we could hear him. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." He turned to face everyone else. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." His pale blue eyes settled on Pippin, who stared at him warily and then myself, who looked at him in surprise.

"Black ships?" Aragorn muttered, spinning on his heel and marching out the doors.

"Someone better tend to that?" Gimli pointed at Aragorn's retreating form.

"I will." I rose unsteadily from my seat. "I need the walk anyway." Slowly, I hobbled after him, wishing my jellied knees would become solid enough for me to walk normally once again.

"Aragorn!" I shouted, following him down the slope towards the stables. "Slow down, I can't keep up with you!"

"That's the point." He hollered back over his shoulder.

"Aragorn please, I'm still a bit shaky…ah!" I stumbled over a thick stick, lying in my path where I could not see it, falling ungracefully on my hands and knees.

"Eden!" Aragorn jogged back to me, hauling my to my feet by the elbow. "Are you hurt?"

"No." I inspected my slightly scraped palms and tender knees. "More embarrassed than anything else." I playfully shoved him. "You're mean."

"I didn't know that would hurt you." He defended, leading me to a bench outside the stables and pulling out his pipe. "I just needed some time to process."

"You may have been used to alone time as a Ranger, Aragorn, but you have me now. And you're upset and that makes me upset and I don't like being upset. So tell me why and then I'll leave you alone. Hey, you owe me for my hands." I showed him the slightly bleeding scrapes. "That and I apparently ride for Minas Tirith with Gandalf."

"You will return." Aragorn grumbled, digging through his vest for his pipe. "Gandalf would not keep us separated for long. He didn't the last time, why should this be any different. I'm guessing you're there for safe passage."

"Aragorn, why do I get the feeling you're not upset because I'm leaving, but because of something else?" I crossed my arms over my chest in a stubborn manner.

"I promised Boromir before he died that I would not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." Aragorn sighed. "And here I sit, knowing danger comes Gondor's way and yet I do nothing."

"Listen to me." I touched his arm in a gesture of comfort. "You are not doing nothing, you are worrying and you will lead Rohan to us."

"I will lead Rohan?" He turned so our eyes locked.

"You will lead Rohan. It may seem that Theoden does, but you are the Captain, you got them through Helm's Deep, you'll get them through this." I slowly stood, spying Gandalf striding for the stable. "I best be going. I will return to your side in days time."

"Come on then." He walked me towards the stable where Legolas and Gimli stood waiting.

"Why do I feel we've done this before?" Gimli grumbled.

"Because we have." I took my bag that Legolas offered to me, before leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I will return to Edoras as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you." Legolas smiled sadly down at me. "Ride swift and safe, return to me."

"I will." I promised, turning to Gimli. "See you soon."

"Aye, be safe Lass." He nodded, actually showing some emotion.

"Thank you, Gimli." I looked up at Aragorn. "Remember what I said. I ride for Gondor. I'll return as promised."

"Save my city, Eden." Aragorn brushed a lock of hair off my face and kissed my cheek. "Aufweidersehn."

"Tuss!" I replied, smiling at his effort to learn to German, even the slight little I taught him.

Striding into the stable, I took a deep breath, not quite ready to be separated from my teammates just yet. But a smile broke out on my face, as I recognized the bay that stood by Shadowfax.

"Glory!" I cried, rushing towards the gorgeous stallion.

"I told you he'd know how to find you." Gandalf said from where he stood, lifting Pippin onto Shadowfax's back. "I would not worry Eden, you'll return to Rohan sooner than you think."

I nodded, but didn't say anything, before mounting Glory, who danced in place as I settled into the saddle.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked, looking down at Gandalf from his seat upon Shadowfax's back.

"Three days ride, as the Nazgul flies." Gandalf patted Shadowfax's neck. "And you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." He swiftly mounted up behind him.

"Here." Merry held out a leather bound parcel to Pippin. "Something for the road."

"That last of the Long bottom leaf." Pippin looked at Merry questioningly, recognizing it.

"I know you've run out." Merry sighed. "You smoke to much, Pippin."

"But…But we'll see each other again soon." Pippin asked. Merry exchanged a look with Gandalf. "Won't we?"

"I don't know." Merry stepped back, as Gandalf leaned forward. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry?" Pippin looked at him with fear in his voice.

"Run Shadowfax." Gandalf called to the horse. "Show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" Pippin cried, as the horse burst forward at a heady gallop.

"I'm sorry Merry." I gave him a sympathetic look before leaning towards my own mount. "Noro lim, Glory. Noro lim!" Glory gave chase, galloping hard after Shadowfax, down the hill and out of Rohan.

"Gandalf!" I called. "Why exactly am I going with you?"

"Because you are the Slayer and I will need your aid." He shouted back, but his answer was still very vague. But only time will tell.

Review to your heart's content. I know, seperated again, whatever shall you do with me? Trust me, this seperation has a purpose just like the last one.


	34. Faint and Fading Hope

Chapter 34:

Eden's POV:

Three days ride, Gandalf was correct. We galloped hard, through the nights and into the dawns. I began to miss my company terribly. I had grown used to Gimli's attitude, Aragorn's calming, brooding presence and Legolas, I wanted him around just because I loved everything about him. His grace, his elven beauty, his beliefs, his heart and many more things that just made him, him.

I was growing weary when Gandalf finally shouted, "We've just passed into the realm of Gondor!"

We galloped up the crest of a hill, when Shadowfax finally slowed and there, opposite us was city of white stone. It looked to be carved right out of the mountain. It reminded me of Helm's Deep, only much larger and grander than the fortress that was now little more than rubble.

"Minas Tirith." Gandalf eyed the city with recognition. "City of Kings."

I took in the sight with awe. "It's beautiful." I whispered. "This is where Aragorn should rule?"

"Yes, this is where Aragorn should reside as King." Gandalf replied, nudging Shadowfax back into a gallop and towards the city.

We rode through its numerous levels, the horse's hooves pounding on the stone. Gondor's people made way for us, moving off to the sides leaving us a pretty clear path. Only once or twice did Gandalf have to tell them to make way for us. There were so many levels, I thought we'd never reach the top, but when we did, we emerged into a courtyard of stone, a fading white tree standing in the center, around it, the only bit of grass in the city.

Gandalf dismounted as gracefully as Legolas would and pulled Pippin off the horse and placed him on the ground. I followed his example, allowing Glory to graze on the tiny bit of grass. Trailing behind Gandalf and Pippin, I marveled at the beauty of the crafted stone hall made for the King.

"It's the tree." Pippin gasped, staring at the white tree, knowing he had seen it once before. "Gandalf. Gandalf."

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor." He didn't not break his stride as he spoke to Pippin. "The tree of the King. Lord Denethor; however, is not the King. He is a Steward only, a caretaker of the throne."

We climbed the steps and stopped just outside the massive doors to the hall. "Now listen carefully." Gandalf advised, looking specifically at Pippin. "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring." He turned to proceed before remembering something. "And say nothing of Aragorn either." His gaze flickered to me as he said this, before turning back to Pippin. "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

We entered a massive marble hall, with tiers that seemed to touch the sky and lined down the hall. At the very end were two thrones chairs, a higher one, for the King and lower one, occupied with whom I presumed is the Steward. He was a scraggly looking Steward, long iron gray hair, unkempt and slightly greasy, five o'clock shadow, steely eyes clouded with grief and a long black garment, lined with gray fur covered a short, hunched body. Clutched in his grasp was a familiar looking horn, split in two.

_Boromir took out his horn and blew three times. Letting it ring, trying to tell the others. Too many were coming at us._

_I crawled my way towards Boromir. He had quit fighting and lay quite still. If it hadn't been for his labored breathing I would have thought him dead already. I grasped his hand in my own._

_"Eden." He turned his gaze to me. "Th-th-thank y-y-you." He stammered out._

_"Sssh." I hushed him. "Save your strength."_

_"I'm-m n-not g-g-going t-t-to m-m-make it, Eden. I w-wanted t-t-to thank you f-f-for h-helping m-me." He said._

_"Anytime Soldier. Anytime. We're team remember. Teams help each other." I choked out. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."_

_"You d-d-did, Eden. You d-did." He sighed._

_"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My King." And with those words, the man of Gondor, one of my friends, a member of the Fellowship, fell silent, forever._

"Boromir." I said under my breath, trying to block the familiar grief that welled within me at the memory of my fallen friend.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor." Gandalf's booming voice broke the silence that had descended upon the Hall. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

"Perhaps you've come to explain this." Lord Denethor held up the broken horn of Boromir. "Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead."

"Boromir died to save us…" Pippin piped up from behind Gandalf. "My kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." He moved from behind Gandalf.

"Pippin." Gandalf warned.

Pippin ignored him and knelt on one knee. "I offer you my service, such as it is…in payment of this debt."

Gandalf winced and shook his head at me and I could only offer him a shrug in return.

Denethor eyed Pippin with partial disgust and something else I could not place. "This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man that he was?"

"Because I rescued him." I spoke, trying to get Pippin out of trouble. "My company and I were not too far off when Boromir was slain. We could not save him, but we vowed to save those that he died protecting. I could not save your son, I wish I could, but I was too late."

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow." Pippin continued. "And, Boromir was pierced by many."

"Get up." Gandalf nudged Pippin aside with his staff, when Denethor's expression turned sour. "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are the armies of Gondor? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir." Denethor said with a sneer. "Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He said it with such disgust, that I clenched my teeth and willed myself not to lunge at him. "And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward." Gandalf snapped in his bark like tone.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no other's." Denethor rose to his feet an angry glare aimed at Gandalf.

I made to move toward him, my anger taking control of my actions; luckily Gandalf placed his staff in my path, to block my advance. "Come." Gandalf commanded, whirling in a swirl of white, he strode out of the hall, Pippin and I following in his wake. "All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak." We exited the hall and back into the impressive courtyard. "A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked, as we went by said tree towards a wall overlooking the city.

"They guard it, because they have hope." Gandalf replied. "A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a King will come and the city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent, dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so, the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

"Those guards hold hope, Gandalf and so do I." I said softly, stepping up beside him. "I will not let this city fall, not to Sauron. The tree will bloom again and Aragorn will take his rightful place as King. I'll die before Gondor falls."

Gandalf let a glimmer of a smile cross his face and he placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder. "Your courage is noble, selfless and admired, but I am afraid that you cannot save this city. No, your loyalty shall lay with Rohan come the mighty battle. You are to ride with Theoden, not with me."

"Then why am I here?" I asked, looking down at the city. "If I'm to ride with Rohan, why am I in Gondor?"

"You are here because I need you to be. The beacons of Gondor must be lit, but I cannot say if Theoden will answer them. Once the task is finished, you are to ride to Theoden, make sure he answers them, or all hope is lost." He answered. Before turning to Pippin who was staring across the horizon.

There were tall, dark mountains; behind them a bright orange, volcanic glow lit the sky, giving them an eerie backdrop. Storm clouds seemed to advance towards Gondor from the mountains themselves, something that did not bode well for the white city.

"Mordor." Pippin murmured, transfixed on the sight. I shivered at the mere mention of the dark kingdom.

"Yes, there it lies." Gandalf replied in a weary tone. "This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming." Pippin commented, as the clouds rumbled with thunder.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war." Gandalf paused, in all his serious, with a slight tremor of fear. "When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

Pippin gulped. "Well, Minas Tirith, very impressive." He looked up at Gandalf hopefully. "So, where are we off to next?"

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin Took." Gandalf admonished. "There's no leaving this city. Only Eden will when the time comes."

"Why couldn't I be a Slayer then?" Pippin muttered, causing me to crack a small smile.

"Help must come to us." Gandalf's blue eyes bore into mine as he said this. Deep in my gut, I knew this battle would be far worse than Helm's Deep ever was and we'd loose more than just a few good men.

Okay, there's chapter 34. So far, Eden's purpose is to make sure Rohan is prepared to answer the Beacon's call. There's more to her coming in the later chapters. I promise, this will not be a pointless Mary-Sue. She'll start geting slayer visions more frequently, so pay attention to those. Review for you next chapter.


	35. Morbid But That Is My Life

Chapter 35:

Eden's POV:

The day passed and night fell upon the city of Minas Tirith. While Pippin and Gandalf were eager to retire to their chambers, I was content to roam the city a bit more. Most of the city's people had retired as well and only the guards and soldiers were out, but they paid no mind to me. Thunder rumbled from the storm clouds fast approaching and some of the guards were muttering about a dampening storm, but thanks to Gandalf I knew better. This was no real storm; this was the horde of Mordor, ready to attack.

The river was Gondor's last defense and Gandalf seemed confident that Mordor's armies would clear it out, no matter how hard those who dwelled there fought. There would simply be too many for them to hold off. He mentioned their Captain at the river, Boromir's younger brother Faramir and I felt guilt twist in my gut. The only family Boromir ever made reference to was his father, never a brother. But as I looked up to Buffy and admired her, I'm sure Faramir felt the same way about his brother.

I stopped beside a wall and looked out over the realm of Gondor, straining to see the plains of Rohan. It was nights like these that made me restless and edgy and I wouldn't mind Legolas or Aragorn's soothing company. I'd even take Gimli's shameless comments over the feeling of loneliness that settled in my heart. I missed them, even though we have only been apart for a few days.

Pale moonlight glimmered on the wall, struggling to break through the clouds that tried to mask it. I looked up into the moon. If I were at home, I'd be patrolling a nearby cemetery right now, have a few rough tussles with a couple of local vampires, before staking them into clouds of ash, that swirled away in the night's breeze. Maybe I'd even come across a demon, to change it up a little bit, avoiding claws and teeth, snapping necks as though they were mere twigs. I know morbid, but that was my life.

"It's getting dark, My Lady." A younger guard, probably around the age of eighteen, not too much younger than I was, approached me. The moonlight gleamed dully off of his armor. "You should be inside, especially with evil brewing as it is."

"Oh don't worry about me." I leaned my back against the wall, so I could face him properly. "I can handle a bit of evil. What's your name?"

"Dempsey, son of Dempthir, my Lady." He offered me a shy smile. "Would it be too forward of me to ask of yours?"

I laughed at his awkward politeness. "No. My name is Eden. I came here with, I think Mithrandir is what you call him here."

"I saw Mithrandir ride in, with a child in his lap and another rider, which was probably you." Dempsey leaned his elbows on the wall. "War is coming, is it not?"

"I'm afraid it is." I looked to the sky again. "The stars have been cloaked. It's almost time."

"It's so quiet." Dempsey commented, removing his helmet and replacing it on the wall. Shoulder length locks of chestnut brown hair fell loose from the helmet's confines. A scruffy beard, more obviously a goatee matched its color. He was handsome and younger looking than the helmet let on.

"As it always is before the first blow." I ran my fingers through my own light brown hair, which was still a bit wavy from the celebration after Helm's Deep. "I think I shall take your advice and retire for the night. It may be the last wink of sleep I experience before the war. Goodnight, Sir Dempsey."

"Dream light, Lady Eden." Dempsey nodded, giving me a small smile, as I turned to head back towards the chambers I would share with Gandalf and Pippin.

They were on the balcony, talking seriously and did not take notice of my entrance. I heard Pippin mention something about having the White Wizard and it must count for something.

I crept closer to hear the rest of their conversation. "Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar." He said it with disgust and fear. "You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the Lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."

"I hate to break it to you, Gandalf, but I am no man." I smirked, as the two jumped at my presence.

"Eden." Pippin breathed a sigh of relief.

Gandalf's eyes twinkled at me and a ghost of a smile fleeted across his face. "There is always hope with you, isn't there?"

"What can I say? I don't like being scared, I'd rather be confidant, just not arrogantly so." I joined them on the balcony. "I am a woman, I might just stand a chance."

"Yes, you just might." Gandalf ushered us back into the room. "Why don't we get some rest, recover our strength, we have quite a dawn ahead of us."

"Both of you will have tasks to fulfill and I hold you both in the highest regard for them." Gandalf settled himself on the bed in the corner, while Pippin settled himself in a giant armchair that practically swallowed him in its cushions.

I rearranged some blankets and such on the floor, nestled myself deep in their comfort. Like I had told Dempsey, this may be the last wink of sleep I'll experience for sometime.

Review for me, I beg of you. I'm starved for your thoughts on my story. Anyway, I was looking through all the previous chapters of this story and reading some of my author's notes. I remember when this story began I took a poll because there were a lot of people wanting Eden to be with Aragorn and since he lost by only two votes, I thought about writing an alternate version of this story with the Eden/Aragorn pairing. I'd like to ask that you, my readers, let me know in your reviews if I should write this alternate version, or if you'd like an alternate version with Eden paired with someone else, like Eomer perhaps. He was also suggested in an email I received. So let me know in your reviews please.


	36. Meeting Faramir

Chapter 36:

Eden's POV:

Gandalf awoke Pippin and I just before the sun's rays had peaked over the horizon. We dressed and followed him out into the just awakening city. He was a man on a mission and we were not ones to argue.

"Peregrin Took, my Lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the shire-folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf led us through many alleys and tunnels until we reached a stairway that led to a tower which gave way to a mountain, where a large pile of woods and undergrowth was stacked under an archway, two guards just by its entrance on a ledge very high up.

Gandalf bent down to Pippin's level and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must not fail me." Pippin nodded and ran towards the stairs, up them and out of sight.

"Come, we shall see how it comes about." Gandalf led me to bridge where we had a better view of the beacon. Minor movement from the mountain leading up to it, assured me that Pippin was indeed climbing up it. I bit my lip in worry, for all I could do was watch and pray he did not fall, or get caught.

About twenty minutes later, a flicker of light caught my eyes amongst the wood under the archway and I grinned, nudging Gandalf with my elbow. "Look." I whispered, nodding my head in the direction of the beacon, where the flames were growing at a hasty speed.

Gandalf led me further out onto the bridge to look farther along the mountain. "Amon Din!" He muttered.

On one of the mountain peaks, flames erupted and its light could be seen. I let out a tiny squeal and clasped my hands together. One of the guards on my right saw the flame and turned to the doorway. "The Beacon! The Beacon of Amon Din is lit!" He shouted.

More guards rushed out onto the bridge to watch the beacon burn and I clutched Gandalf's arm, looking at him hopefully. "Now it is up to Theoden and Aragorn to answer." He smiled down at me, and I turned to watch the burning beacon. Hope is restored.

"Hope is kindled." Gandalf echoed my thoughts, as we watched. I inwardly cheered Pippin for such an impressive feat and could not wait to congratulate him.

"Come on, Aragorn." I whispered, wringing my clasped hands. "Do not abandon us."

Suddenly, loud screeches reached our ears, and anguished yells, fire and smoke materialized from the river. The small soldier's encampment, Gondor's last defense was under attack. "Gandalf!" I exclaimed, pointing to the river.

"It is as I have feared. Come, we must help." Gandalf stormed to the stables with me hot on his heels. Pippin met us there, with fear in his eyes and followed us inside.

I had no time to saddle Glory: I threw on his bridle and mounted him bareback, while Gandalf and Pippin got situated on Shadowfax. "Let us save those who are lucky enough escape." Gandalf burst out of the stall at a gallop, like a racehorse from a starting gate.

"Noro lim, Glory. Noro lim." I whispered, into the bay stallion ears that flicked back to catch my words. He leapt from his stall, hooves pounding on the stone as we followed Gandalf down the many levels the city had.

The large gate opened enough for us to squeeze out, just as a herd of horses and riders emerged from the gates of the river in the distance. On their trail was the Nazgul, mounted on vicious flying dragon-like creatures. I withdrew my sword from the scabbard at my hip and tilted forward, urging Glory on with every aid I had. The big horse did not fail me. He lengthened his stride, overtaking Gandalf and Shadowfax.

"Eden, be careful of the Nazgul!" Gandalf shouted, as Glory roared into an even faster gear, as if he knew that we were to save the soldiers currently fleeing for their lives.

The dragon-like creatures would swoop down upon the fleeing horses and rider, bringing some up with their claws and throwing them back down to their demise. I felt anger well within me. "Come on. Come on." I hissed, as Glory dug even deeper and threw his head down, catapulting his body across the ground.

I raised my sword as one of the beasts flew towards me, making to cut a laceration in his face, before he could close his jaws around me. It flew higher, letting an agonized screech.

I hunched low, turning Glory so he ran alongside a younger, raven haired man, alike to Boromir in appearance, hunched over and shielding his head with his arm from the Nazgul. I'm guessing this was Faramir.

Just as one of the Nazgul prepared to swoop down upon us again, like a Hawk would its prey, a bright light hit the beasts, coming from Gandalf's staff, as he, Pippin and Shadowfax caught up to us. The Nazgul flew higher and retreated from the White light, leaving the rest of us a safe passage to Minas Tirith.

The big doors opened again, as we galloped into the lowest courtyard of Minas Tirith, pulling the horses and up and breathing sighs of relief. Gandalf was by my side as soon as the doors closed again. "Well done, I've never seen you ride that fast before."

"They were in danger." I replied with a shrug. "Their innocents, its my job to protect them."

"And you did so nobly." He nodded, just as his name was called.

"Mithrandir." The raven-haired man from before urged his horse through the crowd to reach us. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river,"

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted." One of the soldiers pushed through the mass of soldiers. "Long has he foreseen this doom."

"Foreseen and done nothing." Gandalf spun Shadowfax to fully face the raven-haired man, who stared at Pippin upon seeing the hobbit, as though he had seen a ghost. "Faramir?"

Pippin looked away from Faramir's gaze, uncomfortable or ashamed, I wasn't sure which he was feeling, but there was something off about how Faramir was looking at Pippin.

"This is not the first half-ling to have crossed your path." Gandalf stated, rather than questioned.

The realization of what he said donned on me and I looked at the young Captain hopefully. "No." Faramir shook his head.

Pippin voiced my thoughts, a similar look of hope on his face. "You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Faramir nodded, still trying to regain his breath.

"Where? When?" Gandalf demanded, his own hope mirroring Pippin's and mine.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago." Faramir replied, as Pippin and I exchanged smiles of joy. "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale." Faramir said gravely, squelching our joy and relief.

"Didn't you say Minas Morgul was the Witch-king's lair?" I turned to Gandalf in fear. I had no doubt in Frodo's courage, but his battle technique was not at all worthy of a Nazgul.

Gandalf nodded, but his eyes were locked on Faramir. "Then to the pass of Cirith Ungol?" His expression went grim.

Faramir nodded, just as Pippin once again asked what I was thinking. "What does that mean? What's wrong?"

"Faramir, tell me everything." Gandalf swiftly dismounted and allowed Shadowfax to be led back to the stables by a stable hand. Faramir and I followed his example. "Tell me all you know."

Gandalf led us to a secluded area, away from prying eyes and ears. "Don't leave anything out."

"I came upon Frodo and Sam lurking in the woods near where we had taken down an army of Mordor's men from the West. We captured them, thinking the ring of power would be best suited in the hands of Gondor." He paused, as though berating himself for such stupidity. "We later captured their guide, a scraggly creature, known by the name of Smeagol, was what Frodo called him."

"Gollum." Gandalf sneered in disgust.

"Anyway," Faramir continued. "It was when we reached Ithilien, which was under attack, when I saw what the ring was doing to Frodo. He nearly threw himself in front of the Nazgul, if it had not been for Sam tackling him to the ground or my arrow piercing the heart of the beast, Frodo would have given the ring of power to the enemy and sent himself to his own death. I let him go, knowing the ring had to be destroyed, but against my better judgment, I let Smeagol continue to guide them."

"Why does that sound like a bad idea?" I looked to Gandalf, my eyes betraying my calm manner.

"Gollum is the reason I brought you here." Gandalf replied, his eyes cold and full of loathing. "He was not supposed to tell the Nazgul who had the ring. Yet the weak and pathetic vermin, told them and sent the Nazgul on Frodo's trail, nearly getting him killed in the process, that was when I knew we needed help and I sent for you."

"Gandalf, I do not mean to interrupt, but who is she anyway?" Faramir asked, nodding in my direction. "I've never seen a woman wield a weapon like she did before, against the Nazgul."

"I'm Eden." I smiled at him. "A warrior from the future, in another world."

"I asked the Oracles for help in this epic battle and they sent Eden to their warrior of this time." Gandalf explained.

"Warrior?" Faramir arched an eyebrow. "Which warrior?"

"None other than your rightful King. Aragorn, son of Arathorn is her Captain." Gandalf smiled. "He currently rides with Theoden of Rohan."

"Isildur's heir?" Faramir's eyes widened with surprise.

"One in the same." I nodded, turning to Gandalf. "Tell me about the path Frodo and Sam have taken."

"Gollum is leading them into a dangerous road. Frodo may not make it out the pass of Cirith Ungol alive." Gandalf frowned worriedly. "This may be Gollum's plan to get his hands on the ring again."

"Then I ride for the pass of Cirith Ungol." I stated firmly. "I won't let him die." I turned to head for the stables, but Gandalf's bark-like tone stopped me.

"Eden, no!" Gandalf stood and stepped up beside me. "You ride for Dunharrow, the encampment of Rohan. Your path lies with them."

"But Frodo…" I started, but Gandalf cut me off.

"But Frodo, nothing. Have faith that he will prevail." Gandalf motioned me back towards my seat beside Faramir. "The Fellowship already lost one member, it does not need to loose another."

"Boromir died protecting the hobbits and me, why can't I continue his honorable deed?" I grit my teeth. "Aragorn can help Theoden, I will not let Boromir's sacrifice be in vain."

"You knew my brother?" Faramir grasped my arm tightly.

I had forgotten that Faramir was with us; I immediately softened my tone and looked at him sympathetically. "I was with him when he died. I was shot with an arrow; Boromir was hit with three. I tried to save him, but I could not get up. I am sorry Faramir."

"I do not blame you, only the Uruk that shot him down." He shook his head sadly. "At least he was not alone when he died."

"Aragorn and I were with him, before he took his last breath." I assured him. "He died in honor and I will never forget his sacrifice."

"Neither will I." Pippin spoke up from where he had been sitting in silence. "It t'was Merry and me that he died protecting."

"I must speak with my father, if you'll excuse me." Faramir stood, looking at us solemnly.

"Faramir, wait." Gandalf gestured for him to sit. "I have one more thing to speak with you about. Eden, accompany Pippin to the Citadel. I will join you shortly."

"Of course." I followed Pippin back into the courtyard and up its many levels to the Citadel. We went inside and Pippin found a stone bench to sit on. "What were you thinking, Peregrin Took?" He reprimanded himself. "What service can a hobbit offer to such a great lord of men?"

"You forget your own courage, Pip." I lowered to my knees so I was eyelevel with him. "Was it not you, who lit the Beacon? Was it not Peregrin Took who helped bring down Isenguard? You are more than what you think you are." I soothed. "Anyone would be lucky to have a hobbit such as yourself in his service."

"It was well-done." Faramir added, as he approached us. "A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel. You are to join the tower-guard."

"I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me." Pippin rose to his feet to face Faramir.

"Once belonged to a young boy of the city." Faramir answered, his gaze briefly flickering to mine. "A very foolish one…" I smiled, knowing he was talking about himself. "Who wasted many hours slaying dragons, instead of attending to his studies."

"This was yours?" Pippin asked, smiling up at the Captain.

"Yes, it was mine." Faramir nodding, matching Pippin's smile with one of his own. "My father had it made for me." He reached forward and tugged the sleeve of Pippin's armor down over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm taller than you were then." Pippin looked at the armor, then back up at Faramir. "Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways." He joked.

Faramir and I laughed, finding his joke amusing in such a dire hour. "Never fitted me, either." He commented. "Boromir was always the soldier. They were so alike, he and my father. Proud. Stubborn even. But strong." He sighed.

"I think you have strength, of a different kind." Pippin assured him.

"As do I." I stepped up beside the hobbit. "There are many different forms of strength, not just in battle."

"And one day your father will see it." Pippin concluded.

Faramir smiled and nodded at us gratefully, before turning his attention to me. "Mithrandir asked me to accompany you to the stables, while Pippin meets with him just before he swears his services before my father."

"Guess I better go then." Pippin tugged my sleeve, pulling my gaze toward him. "This means you're leaving. Just in case I never see you again, I enjoyed being in your company Eden and putting a smile on your face."

I smiled at him and knelt to his level. "You will see me again, Pip. I didn't die the last time we were separated and I won't this time either. I will return to Minas Tirith with the armies of Rohan and the rightful King of Gondor. You'll see everything will be fine." I gave the little hobbit a hug. "Now run along before you make the Steward angry."

"Goodbye Eden." Pippin nodded and walked dejected through the hall towards where the Grand Hall waited for him.

"Shall we?" Faramir gestured in the direction of the stables. We walked through the courtyard in silence for a moment, before he spoke again. "My brother must have adored you, enjoyed fighting beside such a lady with uncanny wit."

I laughed. "Oh, he didn't start out that way. He was not very receptive of a woman fighting in the Fellowship, but I won him over before he died. He was a friend and I miss him." I turned somber. "Even after he was shot fatally, he kept fighting, with courage and valor that will never be overlooked."

"And that I do not doubt, but our discussion of Boromir shall wait until another time. Gandalf suggests you ride to Dunharrow with all haste." Faramir opened the door to the stable for me and gestured me to go through. "He said that if Rohan answered the Beacon's call, its armies would lie there."

"Aragorn will make sure they answer, I have no doubt that the Rohirrim will be waiting there." I snatched my saddle off the rack and tossed it over Glory's back, tightening the girth and attaching my sword and scabbard to the saddle. His bridle hung outside the door and I snatched it off its hook. "When I return, I shall not be alone."

Faramir nodded. "You have two days, so you must ride hard. Gandalf said your horse should know the way. Be careful, the Nazgul might still be soaring about."

"I will." I bridled Glory swiftly and allowed Faramir to give me a leg up. "You be careful as well, Faramir. I do not want to return only to receive ill news of your death."

"As you wish." Faramir stepped back and opened the stall door. "Til we meet again, fair lady."

"Until then, good Lord." I leaned forward. "To Dunharrow, Glory. Noro lim." The big bay snorted and once again, leapt from his stall into a gallop, out of the stables, through the many levels of Minas Tirith and into the valley that surrounded it.

"I'm coming Aragorn. I'm coming." I whispered, as we tore across the plains. "We'll be reunited soon, Legolas. Just give me two days."


	37. Undecided Loyalties

Chapter 37:

Eden's POV:

Glory and I galloped through the night for two days, only pausing for small moments of rest. By nightfall of the second day, we finally reached the encampment of Dunharrow. Many riders of Rohan had pitched tents and were resting, eating, talking, and trying not to think of the battle that loomed in the very near future.

"Lady Eden has returned!" Some of them called, as Glory and I trotted past, towards the mountain, where there were even more tents and I was sure that Theoden was up there, along with Aragorn and the others.

We trotted up the windy path, I was anxious to reach the top. As we grew nearer, one of soldiers recognized me. "Lady Eden has returned to Rohan!" His shouted carried through the mountain and I grinned, I guess I might just receive a welcoming party.

The men made a path for me to get through and I paused outside the largest tent of all, this must be Theoden's. Gamling grasped Glory's bridle while I dismounted. "Thanks." I smiled at him, as he led Glory to one of the lines were the other horses were tied.

"Eden, you have returned." Eomer pushed through the crowd and stopped in front me. His expression was grim and full of agitation.

"Did you expect me not to?" I smiled at him teasingly, just as the flaps of the tent opened and Theoden strode out.

"Lady Eden." A warm smile of welcome spread across his features. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Theoden King." I nodded, turning to face him. "I bring word from Gandalf…" I looked around the crowd that had gathered, not seeing Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli. "Mordor's armies have taken the river, their last defense and they march for Minas Tirith." I scanned the crowd of faces again, wondering where they could be. "My Lord, where is Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli?"

Eomer tensed beside me. "He rode into the mountain, not too long ago." He gestured to a mountain that seemed reek of evil, with a narrow path that led into the unknown.

"Why?" I stared at the mountain and then back to Eomer. "Why would he desert Rohan?"

"He left because he must." Theoden answered. "He received a visitor, Elrond of Rivendell rode here tonight."

I spun to face him. "Lord Elrond was here?"

"Yes." Theoden nodded. "Aragorn went into the mountains to perform a needed task Elrond requested of him or so I was told."

"Then I shall go and find him." I turned to head back for Glory, but Eomer's grasp around my upper arm halted my movement. "Eden, you cannot go into that mountain alone. It is evil and no one who ventures there ever returns."

"I must be with Aragorn." I shook my arm loose. "It was why I was brought here."

"If you go, Eden, I am coming with you." Eomer crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "You shall not go in there alone."

"Lord Eomer, no. We need you here." Gamling called, shaking his head in horror of loosing such a vital captain.

"Lady Eden, your horse is weary and in dire need of rest. Aragorn is beyond your reach at this point." Theoden stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ride for me, Eden. Ride for Rohan. If you go, not only will I loose such a skilled warrior, but one of my best Captains as well." He gestured to Eomer.

"Ride with me, Eden." Eomer grasped my arm again. "Let this be the battle where we draw our swords together. Let us be a team that will lead Rohan to victory."

"Eden, we lost Aragorn." Eowyn pushed through the crowd and paused at her uncle's side. "Rohan needs a hero, let it be you." Her voice was shaking and pain reflected in her eyes. It was the pain of a broken heart.

I peered into her pleading eyes, then into Theoden's and finally I looked to Eomer, who had a steely look of determination on his face. Giving in, I nodded. "At dawn, I ride for Rohan."

There was a collective cheer from the crowd and I felt my heart cry out for Legolas. I wanted to be with him in the end, but that did not look like it would be happening. The crowd of soldier's slowly dispersed and Theoden clapped his hand onto my shoulder once more, before leading Eowyn back to the tent. Eomer and Gamling settled by a fire a few feet away and I wandered toward the edge of the mountain, watching the glowing lights of the many campfires below.

I sat down in the cool grass, basked in moonlight and hugged my knees to my chest. Staring out towards the direction of Minas Tirith I wondered what Gandalf and Pippin were doing at this very moment. What were Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli up to? Were they all safe? And what of Frodo and Sam? What if Gollum did lead them to their doom? Middle Earth would fall, and so would my world.

It was then when the visions assaulted my sight. _Spring flowers tossed onto white cobblestone. Horse hooves stepping on and over them, making clicking noises on the stone. Faramir, dressed in intricate battle armor, looking straight ahead, his eyes void of emotion. Gandalf calling out to him, while Faramir addressed him in an emotionless, even tone. Faramir's army galloping for the overtaken river, swords raised for battle, fatal arrows awaiting their approach, only death would follow. _

"Faramir." I whispered, knowing his father's mad will might have just sent the young Captain, another friend of mine, albeit a short one, to his death.

The visions were not yet complete. _Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, standing outside a tomb with hieroglyphics written over its entrance. A chilling gust of wind whipped through them, sending their horses to fleeing. Aragorn marching determinedly into the dark tunnel, Legolas following and Gimli reluctantly brining up the rear._

Were all my friends on the paths to their deaths? Why was I to stay and wait on the edge of a battle, I should be fighting with Aragorn? I have never felt more alone in my life. Not even when I was at home, with no close friends and anyone to fight with, unless Angel made a surprise visit to town.

The sound of approaching footsteps let me know I had company. I didn't look up when Eowyn sat down beside me. Her long flaxen blonde hair swirled in the cool night breeze and her eyes were filled with tears and heartache.

"Who is she?" She asked in a soft, shaky voice. "Who is the one who stole his heart?"

I didn't need to ask her who he was. I knew exactly whom she was talking about. "Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Elf of the Evenstar." I replied.

"Is she pretty?" Eowyn asked, staring out to the horizon.

"She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I whispered. "She is graceful and kind, perfect for someone rugged and in need of gentleness like Aragorn."

"What does she look like?" Eowyn pressed, furthering her own agony.

"She is fairly tall, long, wavy black hair and clear as the sky blue eyes. Her skin is pale, without a blemish in sight and she moves with a grace only an elf can possess." I looked at her then. "I am sorry that your heart is broken, Eowyn. But Aragorn loves her, she is the light in his soul and she loves him in return. Maybe if they had never met, you'd have his love, but they have met and he is crazy about her."

"I understood as much when he told me he could not give me what I sought." Eowyn sighed heavily. "At least you have your love returned to you."

"Your man is out there, Eowyn. You just haven't looked hard enough. Besides, nothing with Legolas and I will ever be easy. I keep forgetting that after this is over, I must return to my world, be separated permanently from him." I clenched handfuls of grass in my fists. "I have to leave you all."

Eowyn gasped and looked at me. "Oh Eden, how horrible. I think we all forget you won't be here forever."

"I don't want to leave. I love him and I want to stay here, but I have no choice. I am a Warrior of Light, I go where I am needed." I shook my head. "I won't dwell on those thoughts any longer. I'll deal with them when the time comes." I rose to my feet. "I'm going to take a walk, would you like to come?"

"I stay here for now, thank you." Eowyn looked back out over the horizon again.

I felt sympathy for her, but now I need to concentrate on the coming battle, the one I would face alone, with no other members of the Fellowship with me. I looked up as I entered a clearing and smiled, or maybe I would.

Swinging a small sword like a madman and spinning in circles, the sight of him made me choke on laughter. The little hobbit was just so endearing at times it was hard not to smile when you saw him.

"You'll never slay any Orcs if you keep wielding your sword like that, Merry." I commented from behind where he was slashing thin air.

He spun around, nearly toppling over with the momentum of the sword and I snorted back laughter. "Eden!" Before I could react, he flung himself around my middle, squeezing tightly.

I let out a half laugh, half sigh as I encompassed his shoulders with my arms, squeezing him just as tight. "We better work on your swordsmanship if you are to fight in battle. I don't need you getting cut down by Orcs, my friend."

"Show me." He held his sword up.

"Well at least you're holding it correctly." I grabbed a nearby sword that was leaning against a post, as mine was still attached to Glory's saddle. "Now, first things first…"

Throughout the rest of the few hours left of the night, I taught Merry how to fence and wield his sword correctly, until he could spar with me quite decently. "Remember, Orcs are slow and weak at the neck and waist. Decapitate or stab, which ever you prefer. You've improved greatly, in the last few hours." I patted his shoulder. "I shall do my best to keep an eye for you, should you get into trouble."

"Thanks Eden." He grinned at me.

"Riders of Rohan! Ride now!" I hadn't even noticed the sunlight taking the place of the moonlight. "Ride for Gondor! Make haste!"

"Be careful Merry." I gave his shoulder one last squeeze and raced back towards where Gamling had tied Glory.

Eomer had him saddled and ready; by the time I reached them, his own appaloosa stallion standing beside him. Theoden was just mounting his own horse. "Ready?"

"Always." I nodded, swinging up into the saddle. Eomer mounted as well and we followed Theoden down the hill. We paused beside Merry, who was preparing to mount a little white pony.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." Theoden said to Merry, who turned to him at our approach.

"All my friends have gone to battle." Merry pointed out. "I would be ashamed to be left behind."

"It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden." Theoden stated firmly.

I opened my mouth to protest on Merry's behalf, but Eomer shook his head firmly. I frowned and look to Merry sympathetically. I would gladly bear him as a burden.

"I want to fight!" Merry protested.

"I will say no more." Theoden turned his mount away from the hobbit's pleading eyes and urged his horse down the hill, Gamling and Eomer Following.

"I'm sorry Merry." I offered him a weak smile. "I still think you are brave and worthy of battle." I reluctantly turned Glory to follow Eomer down the hill. I turned back to watch the hobbit one last time, just as a rider cantered up behind him and yanked him up in front of the saddle before him.

I grinned and inwardly cheered, turning back to Eomer and urging Glory to pick up a trot. "Form up. Move out!" Eomer shouted to the men as we passed.

Banners of Rohan waved in the breeze, as our paced quickened, leaving Dunharrow behind. "Ride! Ride now to Gondor!" Theoden ordered, as more men fell in place behind us, mounted and ready for battle. At least six thousand horses and riders galloped behind us, as we charged ahead for Minas Tirith. My heart at ease knowing Merry was coming and that Gandalf, Faramir and Pippin would not be alone much longer, though I still worried for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

We rode hard for two days, only taking an hour to two-hour rest stops every time we grew weary. Which is what we were doing now. Eomer had ridden a little ahead to check with the scouts, while the rest of us took a break to regain our strength.

I was taking a much need drink of water, when Eomer and his two men returned, cantering towards Theoden and I. "The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level is in flames. Everywhere legions of the enemy advance."

I choked on my water and struggled to swallow. If the lower level was in flames, Gandalf, Pippin and Faramir were in more danger than I thought.

"Time is against us." Theoden glanced around at his men. "Make ready." He commanded.

Nodding, I mounted and rode through the men with Eomer, telling them to get up and ride. "Prepare to move out!" I called, as we returned to Theoden's side.

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Theoden mounted up and nodded at us. The horns sounded and there was a scramble as men clambered onto their horses, getting ready to ride out with us.

"This is it." Eomer turned to me in all his seriousness. "This is the one. It is before the walls of Minas Tirith that the doom of our time shall be decided. I'm glad I get to ride out and meet it with you at my side, Lady Eden."

"Eomer…" My eyes widened and I went to protest, not liking where this was heading, my heart belonged to Legolas and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Eomer.

"I know that your heart belongs to Legolas and I do not seek to steal it. Just know that it is an honor that I get to see the end with such a skilled and graceful warrior at my side." He held a hand up to silence me.

I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks turn pink. "The honor is mutual, Eomer, son of Eomund."

"Rohirrim, now is the hour which we ride for the end! Make it count!" Eomer shouted.

A round of affirmative shouts could be heard from the soldiers as his reply. "I think they agree with you." I laughed, turning Glory towards the hill where Theoden would ride out. "To Minas Tirith!" I shouted.

The battle was here. The battle was now. It was time for Middle Earth to match Sauron's armies. To fight back the evil and prevail for the world as we know it. It was time for us to show our worth.


	38. A Sword Day

Chapter 38:

Eden's POV:

By dawn of the third day, I could see what was left of the sky scraping towers of Minas Tirith. If we just galloped over the crest of this hill, we'd be there. Theoden nodded to a couple of soldiers behind us and the war horns were sounded, announcing our arrival.

We galloped over the crest of the hill and Theoden pulled up to a halt. The rest of the Rohirrim pulled up behind him. I don't think I've ever seen so many Orcs in my entire life, not even Helm's Deep had this many. It looked like there were black holes in the valley before Minas Tirith.

Minas Tirith itself was in flames and the anguished screams of its people could be heard, as more walls and stone crumbled. Smoke rose to the heavens, polluting the air and the drums of the Orcs were louder than ever. The White city had turned black with smoke and soot.

I felt white-hot rage race from my heart through my veins and I slowly withdrew my sword from its place behind my leg. Glory snorted and tossed his head, whinnying with a few of the other horses. "May the Orcs pillage and burn." I muttered between clenched teeth. The familiar euphoria of Slayer adrenaline took place of any fear or hesitation that had once consumed my heart. Innocent people were being murdered and the slayer within me was furious.

Eomer and I trotted a few steps forward ahead of the lines, as did Gamling and Grimbold. Theoden eyed the Orcs, before turning and galloping in front of the legion of Rohan.

"Eomer, take you eored down the left flank." Theoden shouted as he passed us.

"Flank ready!" Eomer called, looking to me. "Stay with me."

"I will." I nodded, as Glory pranced beneath me.

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center." Theoden ordered, continuing to gallop along the legion. "Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth! And fear no darkness." Theoden looped around Grimbold, before the Captain cantered to the right side of the legion.

Theoden galloped back to address the rest of the soldiers. "Arise! Arise, riders of Theoden. Spears shall be shaken. Shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day!" He shouted. "Ere the sun rises!"

The soldier's spears lowered into battled position. The horses began to prance anxiously and the men took their deep breath before the plunge. Theoden began to gallop along the legion again, his sword gently clanging against the many spears. "Ride now!" He bellowed. "Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" He halted towards the end of the line and pointed his sword towards the Orcs. "Death!"

"Death!" The soldiers cried, echoing their King's shout. I took a deep breath and readjusted my grip on my sword.

"Death!" Theoden cried again and once again it was repeated. "Death!" He roared one final time.

"Death!" I shouted, along with Eomer and the rest of the soldier's this cry louder and braver than the previous two.

Theoden circled his horse tightly, sword held high, before he pointed it once again at the Orcs. "Forth Eorlingas!" He commanded.

The war horns blew one last time, as we began to move forward, starting at a walk, extending into a trot, picking up a canter, then finally into a charging gallop. There was no fear this time, determination and courage were all the emotion the men of Rohan were feeling.

We galloped straight for them, just as the Orc's archers began to fire. Arrows whistled through the air, some unfortunately fatally hitting the soldiers, but it did not deter our speed, as we just kept gaining more and more momentum. "Charge!" Theoden yell echoed over the pounding of hooves.

"Like with the Nazgul, Glory, noro lim!" I called to my horse. Glory dug deep to the speed we used when first saving Faramir, practically throwing himself across the ground. "Death!" I shouted one last time.

"Argh!" Eomer's horse appeared by our flank, as did the rest of the Rohan riders. Glory wasn't the only horse with speed to spare.

The Orcs began to back up as we advanced, until we ran into them, trampling some, stabbing and beheading others. I swung my broadsword in lethal strokes, taking our any Orcs within range as Glory galloped through their masses, Eomer keeping stride with us the entire time.

We let out war cries, as we made major dents in the Orc's lines, continuing to run into them, crushing and manually slaughtering the vicious, disgusting pigs. The King's banner of Rohan flew high as we decimated the Orc's numbers.

The Orcs made loud screeches and hisses as we killed them, leaving their bodies to be flattened by the many hooves of the Eorlingas. Black, thick Orc blood stained the blade of my sword, as I continued to slay any Orc within my arm's range and those that were close, but I could not reach, Eomer took care of.

We fought with vivacity, stabbing and slicing the Orcs by so many, that we had them fleeing for their lives. "Drive them to the river!" Eomer called, as we gave chase.

"Make safe the city!" Theoden shouted, but the sight before us had us pulling up short.

I had thought I'd seen it all after the human-like trees, but even Middle-Earth had their forms of Elephants. Nineteen of them were approaching Minas Tirith from the mountains. All with packed with men on their backs. An exotic war horn could be heard and the brief feeling of victory vanished and foreboding took its place, as the elephants began to pick up speed, preparing to charge.

"Re-form the line!" Theoden ordered, as we stared at them in horror. "Re-form the line!"

We did as we were told and I retook my spot beside Eomer. "I don't like this." I eyed the near running elephants. "Oh I don't like this at all." The elephants began to roar.

"Sound the charge! Take them head on!" Theoden commanded and Gamling took up his horn and blew long and loud. "Charge!"

The horses reared up and then down into a hard gallop. "Aim for their necks and undersides. It's where they'll be weakest!" I advised in a loud shout. Glory pinned his ears and lengthened his stride, ready for a battle.

The elephants swung their heads as we reached them, knocking many horses and riders into the air and flying over our heads. I screamed, ducking down over Glory's withers, watching them fall in dismay.

The soldiers whipped out their arrows and began to shoot the elephants and the men on their backs. "The necks and undersides!" I called again. "The necks and undersides!"

Arrows flew from the elephant's backs and a soldier galloping beside me fell. I dug for my crossbow, but could not seem to find it. I must have lost it in Helm's Deep. Daggers would have to do. I only had three left better make them count.

I grasped one firmly in my hand and steered Glory hard to the left. I just managed to dodge the arrows pelting in my direction and headed straight for one of the elephants. I turned Glory, so we were galloping just alongside its shoulder. I readied my aim for its jugular and threw the dagger with all my might.

Slayer aim did not fail me, as the dagger imbedded itself in the elephant's neck and blood began to pour from the wound. The elephant let out an agonized roar as I steered Glory away. It fell hard to its knees then dropped heavily on its side, dead.

I let out a war whoop and looked ahead to see Eomer turn and pulled his horse up, right in the path of a rampaging elephant. "Eomer!" I cried, urging Glory to reach him quickly.

Eomer threw his spear and it impaled the leader of the elephant, causing him to fall off, but he was still tied to the elephant's head. The momentum of his body yanked the elephant's head right and caused it to turn and run right into another elephant. Two for the price of one.

"Nice." I commented, pulling up beside him.

"You too." He gestured to my own fallen elephant. "Bring them down?"

"On it." I steered Glory away from him and back towards the elephants, dodging more arrows being fired from the men on their backs.

"Aim for their heads!" Eomer order, shooting one of them in the head. The soldiers rallied together and continued to shoot at one of them.

I turned for another and aimed another shot for the jugular, taking down another elephant. Only one dagger left. I looked over my shoulder to see the elephant the soldiers were shooting at, rear up and fall backwards, finally dead. Another hit the ground farther away from it.

"Come on." I hissed to Glory, who pinned his ears in response and galloped towards a third elephant. I withdrew my final dagger and aimed for the kill. We just needed to get a little closer. "AHH!" I threw it with all the force left in my body, watching it slice through the soft skin of the elephant's neck and it fall just like the others.

I pulled Glory left again; turning so we were heading back towards Eomer and Theoden. "Yes!" Just as we were getting closer to Theoden, an Orc seemed to come flying out of nowhere, knocking me right out of the saddle.

We tumbled roughly into the ground and I could vaguely hear Glory's frantic whinny as we came to a jerky halt. The Orc hissed and dove at me with his sword poised to kill. I ducked out of the way just in time, but the blade managed to make a laceration in my shoulder.

"Umph." I kicked out, catching him in the thigh, rolling backwards onto my feet.

It was clutching its thigh in pain and looked up just as I aimed a perfectly timed roundhouse kick for his head. My boot connected with the side of his face with what felt like a good shot. His neck snapped with the forced of the kick and he dropped dead to the ground.

I didn't have time to relish in the thrill of my slaughter, before another assaulted me. I sidestepped a looming blow and countered with a swift punch, before decapitating it with my broadsword. Three more seemed to appear out of thin air and I found myself wrapped in a struggle of hand-to-hand and sword-to-sword.

About half of the elephants were taken down, but there were still more on the rampage, trampling the soldiers, knocking them and their horses into the air, only to fall to their deaths or worse impaling the horses and soldiers on the spikes attached to their tusks. Rohan's momentum was fading and fading rapidly.

Of course, King Theoden wouldn't let us go down without a fight. "Rally to me! To me!" He cried, circling his mount in a tight circle.

I turned to where he stood, when that upsetting screech reached my ears. It was enough to make the blood freeze in my veins. The Nazgul beast and the Witch-king were soaring through the air, headed straight for Theoden and his horse.

"Look out!" I screamed, but it was no use. The winged dragon was upon Theoden within seconds. I could only watch in slow motion horror as its jaws closed around the King and his horse, lifting them into the hair and circling its head swiftly, releasing its prey, sending it flying through the air, landing in a sickening thud.

A/N: I hate this part, its so unfair. Theoden was a good King, a rightful king. Why couldn't the Witch-king have killed Denethor instead? Well, review for your next update.


	39. A Red Day

Chapter 39:

Eden's POV:

"Your King is dead Wench, soon you shall join him, argh!" An Orc leapt into my path, weapon held high to strike a deadly blow.

"No, you will join your family into the abyss!" I eluded the strike and thrust my sword through its heart.

I spun around to find my sword meet the blade of another. Five Orcs were approaching from behind the current one I was facing. "Son of a…" I ducked and came back up swinging.

After rendering my band of Orcs useless for the rest of the battle, I turned to see what had become of Theoden, when the arrival of black ships pulled into the harbor.

"I'm going to die without ever seeing Legolas again." I stifled a sob, half-heartedly slaying another Orc that approached from the side. The blade of my sword was now black with Orc blood, but I could only think about the predicament this battle had put us in.

"Die Rohan Whore!" An Orc yelled, charging me with a spear in his grasp.

I looked to him, angrier than I've ever felt before. My brown eyes smoldered into a molten black color, as the slayer within me came to full life. "It will be you, who dies, Orc scum." My voice sounded hard and cold, as I caught the spear in mid-stab, snapped the pointed end off and thrust it into its forehead.

I spun around, looking for my next target, only to come face to face with what looked like green, ghostly soldiers headed in my direction. Their bodies and faces were skeletal and their armor ragged, as they floated over the ground. They glided right past me, taking out the Orcs in their path and heading straight for the walls of Minas Tirith.

"I guess they're good guys then." I shrugged, just as the sounding of galloping hoof beats reached my ears.

"Eden!" Eomer held his arm out, as his appaloosa charged toward the direction of the still stampeding elephants.

I needed no further encouragement. I grasped his hand as he went by, using his pull and my push of the ground to vault myself up behind them. "We have to take the elephants down! They're taking too many of us out!" I shouted.

"I know, but I'm out of ideas." He shouted back, steering his mount towards the nearest one. "You have any?"

"Give me your bow!" I hollered, reaching for the bow and quiver at the front of his saddle.

He wordlessly handed it to me. I loaded an arrow and leaned forward. "Get closer, I need a clear shot."

He heeded my command and urged the stallion forward. We just managed to avoid the arrows firing upon us, when I found my shot. "Set 'em up and knock 'em down!" I murmured, letting the arrow fly, right into the jugular.

"Nice shot." Eomer steered his mount away from the falling elephant, towards a group of orcs crowding soldiers on foot. However, the orcs were falling in rapid numbers. They didn't need our help so much.

"We've got them on the run!" I pointed to the fleeing orcs, running from the ghost soldiers in terror. "What are those things?"

"I have a faint guess, but I doubt it is correct." Eomer urged the horse back into a gallop, right up alongside Gamling and his horse. "Rally the men for one last charge!"

"Right." Gamling withdrew his horn and blew long and loud.

I looked at the soldiers, retaking their weapons with looks of determination etched into their faces. Behind them, the saddle I guess that's what you'd call it slipped from the back of an elephant and small movement rushing to its head caught my eye. The movement stopped, as the elephant roared and fell to the ground. The movement or more accurately, person, slid down its face and trunk to the ground. _It couldn't be, could it? _

"Riders of Rohan! Make for one last charge!" Eomer commanded. "Make it count, for Rohan's sake!"

"Death!" The still living soldiers shouted, raising their weapons.

Eomer's stallion reared valiantly, which was bad for me, since I had nothing to hold onto. "Oof!" I cried, as I hit the ground, jarring my cut shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the Rohirrim galloping, slash running for those on foot, away.

"Oh sure, leave me behind." I flipped to my feet.

The sound of Orc cries heading my way had me grinning as I turned to meet them head on. Broadsword at the ready, I stabbed and sliced their carcasses to the ground. Three familiar figures jumped into the fray with me.

"Come on then, come on!" Gimli shouted, his head slicing the throats of the Orcs.

"Yeh!" Aragorn stabbed another Orc on my left.

"Fifty-five!" Legolas thrust an arrow through an orcs face, before pulling it out and reloading it into his bow, shooting down another.

The sight of them made me stop in all movements. "Aragorn! Legolas! Gimli!" Involuntary tears welled in my eyes and a grin spread across my face.

"Lass!" Gimli killed another Orc and flashed me a rare smile. "I thought you'd be inside the walls."

"Eden!" Aragorn killed the last of the Orcs in our little scuffle.

"I returned to Dunharrow, only to find you weren't there. I rode with Theoden and Eomer." I explained, before the air was squeezed out of me by the massive hug I suddenly found myself in. "I missed you too." I shut my eyes tight, breathing Legolas in.

"Uh, hate break up the reunion, but think you can take down another elephant, Elf? It's headed this way!" Gimli hollered.

"No biggie." I pulled away from Legolas and stepped on the end of a fallen spear, flipping it upwards into my grasp.

I scanned the horses, looking for a certain appaloosa, which was headed back my way. Eomer's eyes frantically searched for me until they fell on my form. I smirked and nodded my head towards the approaching elephant.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" I suggested, to the confusion of my teammates.

Like before, I grasped Eomer's hand and vaulted myself up behind him, without breaking stride. "Just get me close enough for my shot."

"Shouldn't be too difficult." He heeled the horse into an even faster gallop and I steadied my aim.

"EDEN!" I heard Aragorn and Legolas shout in unison, but I kept one arm firmly wrapped around Eomer this time and waited for my shot.

"Now!" Eomer veered his horse hard left to avoid being hit with a swinging tusk.

"Bull's eye!" I hooted, launching the spear into the gullet of the elephant and watching it fall as we circled back into a trot and then a halt.

The smoke and dusted settled as we stood, panting heavily. I dismounted rather unsteadily, as I took in the carnage at our very feet. The losses were heavy and irreplaceable, but we had still emerged victorious.

I smiled up at Eomer. "I think it's over."

"It is." He nodded in agreement. "You showed true courage and resourcefulness out here today Eden. Rohan probably would not have come through had you not ridden with us today. I believe you took down a total of five elephants."

"The last two I didn't get alone." I blushed. "And it was you who took down two at a time."

"Still." He offered me a genuine smile. "You are a Shieldmaiden of Rohan now."

"Oh Eomer…" I gasped. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, for it iswe that owe you such a debt. Now go and celebrate with your Captain and friends." Eomer dismounted heavily. "I must make account for our losses."

"Thank you." I embraced him quickly, before jogging back to where Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas stood, assessing the damage.

Legolas turned to catch me in his arms, holding me tight against him. I returned the bone-crushing hug, just as the sunlight finally filtered through the clouds. "Is it really over?"

"Yes, I think it is." Aragorn stepped in our direction.

I smiled affectionately at him and pulled away from Legolas to hug him as well. "I was so scared and at loss when I found out you weren't in Dunharrow. Theoden and Eomer refused to let me go into the mountains after you."

"I am glad you did not follow." Aragorn released me from his hold. "What we saw and faced, was not something I recommend for you."

Almost as if they had materialized out of thin air, the greenish ghosts appeared as a mass in front of us, their leader stepping forward to address Aragorn. Legolas's hand closed around my wrist and pulled me back a few steps to stand behind him.

"Release us." He demanded in a raspy voice.

"Bad idea." Gimli shook his head. "Very handy in a spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word." The leader's voice filled with contempt.

Aragorn was always one to do the right thing; however, and nodded. "I hold you oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

The leader let a sick smile crossed his face, before he vanished into thin air. "They're some pleasant ones, let me tell you. Good choice." I joked.

"Oh hush." Aragorn grinned at me, as we turned around to see Gandalf and Pippin. Gandalf and Aragorn nodded at each other, while Pippin slipped away to look through the bodies.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The agonized cry caught our attention. Eomer was running through the bodies screaming, his sword and helmet falling from his grasp.

He fell to his knees and pulled a body off the ground and cradled it against him. There was no mistaking that flaxen hair. Eowyn.

"No!" I covered my mouth with my hand in horror, realizing she had snuck into battle and fought with us. Tears slipped down my cheeks as Eomer continued to yell in anguish.

Legolas pulled me into a comforting embrace and stroked my hair soothingly, while I cried. I had been a little unsympathetic with her the last time we talked. Remorse consumed me.

We were all solemn as the wounded were taken to the Houses of Healing, Eowyn among them. Aragorn changed and soon joined them there, while we could do nothing but wait in the grand hall.

Gamling joined us, sitting silently on the floor, his expression heartrending. "King Theoden is dead." He said in a bare whisper.

I looked out the window to the sunny sky with white fluffy clouds. How can the day be so beautiful after so much death and toil?

"Now Lady Eowyn might join him." Gamling continued. "So much death. First young prince Theodred, now Theoden and Eowyn."

"Have some hope, Gamling." I offered weakly. "She can still pull through. Eomer has taken vigil at her side. All we can do is wait and hope. Do not loose that hope."

I laced my fingers with Legolas's, resting my drained head alongside his shoulder. "Don't loose hope." I whispered.

So I feel really bad about the lack of updates. I got so caught up in writing the later chapters in this story and the research I was doing in the buffyverse that it slipped my mind. So to make up for it, here are two chapters to sate your thirst for more. :-) Enjoy!


	40. Diversions and Visions

Chapter 40:

Eden's POV:

It was dawn when Eomer finally returned from the Houses of Healing with Aragorn at his side. Earlier, they had just brought in Merry, who brought even more guilt into my heart. I had forgotten he was fighting as well and I hadn't looked after him. Pippin refused to be separated from his barely conscious friend and no one argued with him.

"She's awake." Eomer breathed a sigh of relief. "She'll be fine. God, I just saw her body and thought the worst and I…" His eyes were red at the brims, from grief and worry for his sister. I was touched.

I crossed the room and pulled him into a comforting hug, which he gratefully accepted, burying his face into my shoulder. His body shook with silent sobs of relief and the fear he had yet to release.

"It'll be okay." I soothed. "She's going to be just fine. It's not your fault. She'll be up and scolding you again in no time."

This earned me a chuckled, as he lifted his head. "She did love to scold me on my manners and the such, didn't she?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a barbarian she wouldn't have to." I teased, relieved to see a smile light his face once more.

"I'm going to let that insult pass, as I am too weary to bandy with you, Eden." He straightened and looked to Gandalf. "What's next, Gandalf?"

I turned as well and found Legolas at my side with Gimli sitting in a corner behind us, smoking a pipe. Aragorn stood opposite us and Gamling rose to his feet, leaning against a pillar. One of Gondor's guards of the Citadel, emerged form a corner I had not noticed him in and it was none other than Sir Dempsey.

"Sir Dempsey." I smiled and greeted him.

"It is nice to see you again, Lady Eden." He nodded, turning to Gandalf. "What do we do now, Mithrandir?"

"I am going to try and locate Frodo. See that he is well and moving still. We can decide on a course of action afterwards." He approached a window and turned his back to us.

We all fell silent and waited patiently for him to tell us something. He seemed to be staring out into space. It seemed like hours before he finally moved his head and turned to face us. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight." He said. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn argued stubbornly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf pointed out. "He had suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there." Gimli interrupted. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf snapped, before looking guilty. "I've sent him to his death."

"No." Aragorn turned to face us. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plain of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" I questioned, frowning. I wasn't quite catching onto his train of thought here.

"Draw out Sauron's armies." Aragorn explained. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli choked at this.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer shook his head, walking forward towards Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us." Aragorn replied. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas stated knowingly.

"It's a brilliant plan." I agreed.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli piped up from his corner.

"I'm game." I shrugged, nodding my agreement.

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf disagreed. "He will not take the bait."

"Oh I think he will." Aragorn stated confidently, before turning to Eomer. "Assemble every able bodied soldier. At sun's first light, we ride for Mordor." With that said, he strode from the room.

Eomer and Dempsey left shortly after to do his bidding. Muttering to himself, Gandalf too left the hall, leaving Gimli, Legolas and I alone.

"So, we're gonna die tomorrow." Gimli stated gruffly.

"At least this time, I get to ride with you guys." I wrapped my arms around Legolas's middle, while he sheltered my shoulders with his arms. "Before, I thought I was going to fall without ever seeing you again."

"I was afraid I'd find your body slain and lifeless." Legolas whispered into my hair. "But you're right, we get to face this one together."

Night fell, and while Legolas actually found rest this evening, I could not. He slept peacefully on his side, face practically buried in his pillow. While I lay on my back, hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling. The visions were getting worse every time I closed my eyes. The most recent had been particularly haunting.

_The silver and red scythe rotated in my hands, making a high-pitched hum, before I brought it down on the head of a demon that vaguely resembled a vampire, but was ten times as strong. Maybe a vampire on steroids?_

_"There's too bloody many!" A distinct British accent sounded from my right and I looked over my shoulder to see a tall man, with peroxide colored hair, ice blue eyes, a long leather duster and black ensemble underneath. He was swinging an axe into the stomachs of holy looking men clad in brown robes, with creepy looking scars over their eyes, brandishing curved lethal knives._

_"You're telling me." A group of four holy men were suddenly thrown across the cave we were in and Angel's form became visible. "Turok-Hans and Bringers, who would have guessed?" _

_Turok-hans and Bringers? Uh oh. That means the First. I swung the scythe into another Turok-Han, watching it crumble into dust like a vampire would. "We need to regroup!" I hollered. _

_"Trying to Lamb, but the exits are currently blocked. So if you see any emergency ones, please point them out." The peroxide haired guy snapped in an annoyed tone. _

_"Hey, I'm just stating what we need to do, no need to get pissy." I frowned, dusting another Turok-Han. "Angel, any suggestions?"_

_"Yeah." Using his broadsword, he cleared a path to a tunnel. "Run!" The tunnel was dark and we had no source of light, so we ran blindly, with impending footfalls coming from behind. _

_We emerged in a cavern, with no other way out that I could see. "Shit." I cursed, looking to Angel fearfully. _

_"Nice going Peaches!" Mr. British snarled. "Trap us in here, why don't you?"_

_"You know what Spike, if you're so tough, why don't you try and get us out of here." Angel growled feral-like. _

_So this was Spike, huh? Buffy was right about the metal rock badass look he had going. _

_"At least I didn't get ourselves trapped in a cavern that will surely lead to our death." Spike countered. _

_"Boys!" I shouted, raising my scythe to greet the first Turok-Han to enter. "Fight now, bitch at each other later."_

_"Eden behind you!" Angel cried._

_I turned around only to have Calem close his hand around my throat and lift me off the ground, the scythe falling to ground in an echoing clatter. "Sweet Dreams." _

I had jolted awake in a cold sweat, while Legolas slept peacefully on. The balcony in our chambers let in the nights breeze, billowing the drapes around the bed.

"It was just a dream." I scolded myself. "I'm safe, here with Legolas. Calem is not going to kill me."

The sound of a curlew drifted in from the window, as the twilight seemed to darken and the room grew colder. I shivered and hugged the sheets tighter around me. Legolas was still in dreamland, unaware of my state of agitation and trepidation.

"Okay Eden, quit being ludicrous." I lay back down, placing my hands behind my head. "Calem is not in Middle-Earth, you have yet to meet Spike and the three of you are not in a cavern trapped."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, rolling onto my side; I snuggled closer into Legolas's arms, which instinctively tightened around me. I pressed my forehead to his chest and willed a dreamless sleep to take over my conscious.


	41. Tense Negotiations

Chapter 41:

Eden's POV:

I stayed silent, as we readied for our departure from Minas Tirith. Legolas would continually shoot concerned glances my way, but I avoided his gaze, not wanting to talk about my disturbing dreams of late.

I was struggling to secure the leather wristbands Eomer gave me with Rohan's seal when he finally approached. I let out a frustrated sigh, as he took the laces from my fingers and gingerly tied them on.

"You are agitated this morning, Melloamin. Is your shoulder causing you discomfort?" He released my wrists and gently traced his fingers over the wrapping around my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little edgy. You know, big battle, we're all going to die. We've had a few of those lately and I'm not particularly fond of them." I rubbed the back of my neck and turned away from him.

"Eden." He grabbed my arm and came around to face. "That's not it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed irritably.

"Something is causing you distress, now tell me." Legolas demanded, not buying my excuse.

"Now is not the time nor the place. We have a battle to fight." I argued.

"Eden just tell me what is troubling you." He pressed.

"Fine." I grit my teeth and fixed him with a contemptuous stare. "I've been having dreams. Slayer visions and they're a little unsettling."

"You had one last night?" He asked.

"I had several actually. Didn't really get a wink of sleep, so I'm a little irritated and nervous." I struggled to keep from barking at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He laced our fingers together and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I would have stayed awake with you."

"You stay awake entirely too often as it is." I groused. "We better go. They're waiting."

"No. You're going to walk away from this mad at me, when I'm not what you're mad at. So until we settle this, let them wait." Legolas declared stubbornly.

"I'm sorry. You're right; it's not you I'm mad at. These dreams are exceptionally personal. And they scared me. But I don't want to talk about them. I'll ponder them later. I shouldn't have bitten your head off for it." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. "Forgive me?"

"My head's still intact and I could forgive you anything." Legolas smiled, satisfied with my answer. "If and when you do want to talk about them, I'm here."

"I know I appreciate it." I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "I love you, do you know that?"

"Yes, but I do not mind being told it many times." He held me close. "I love you too."

Unfortunately, Aragorn's knock, followed by his intrusion broke the moment. "Come on, we've got a battle to fight."

"To death and glory." I reached for my broadsword and scabbard, securing them at my hip.

"And the fate of Middle-Earth." Legolas attached his quiver and bow to his back and grasped my hand.

We left the chambers without looking back and entered the stables that were bustling with activity. We reluctantly separated, as Legolas went to go tend to Hasufel and I searched for a mount. I had not seen Glory since I was knocked off his back yesterday. I hope he was okay.

"Eden." Eomer emerged from a stall with his appaloosa, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "You might want to check the next stall over, there's a mount all set up for you."

"Thanks." I replied, not sure what to make of the look he gave me. Moments later, I knew why. "Glory!" I cried, flinging the stall door open and hugging the stallion around the neck. He nickered and tossed his regal head. He was saddled and tacked in a mix of Rohan and Gondor's garb. A green blanket was under the saddle, with a picture of a horse sewn onto it, while on his bridle was the White Tree of Gondor, standing out against the black leather.

I mounted up and stroked his neck, before urging him out of the stall to follow the other horses down to the lowest level in front of the gate. Aragorn was there, waiting, dressed in mithril armor, with a velvet purple sleeveless shirt over it, the White Tree of Gondor on the front. Brego was adorned with a purple body blanket, also with the White Tree of Gondor emerging from behind the saddle and spreading over his hindquarters. His bridle was as fancy as they come, with metal armor designed in the shape of the crown over his star.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, today we ride out and meet the enemy upon his homeland, we destroy all they have built. We are the deciding factor of Middle-Earth, we could help the final undoing of Sauron. So ride with me, let us bring this war to an end!" Aragorn motioned us up beside him.

Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Pippin in front of Gandalf, took their place upon Aragorn's left side, while Eomer, Merry behind Eomer, Gamling and I took position on his right. The other soldiers fell in step behind as we began to leave the city of Minas Tirith.

Huge bonfires dwelled on both sides of our path, burning the bodies of those we had already lost. The smell was enough make you want to vomit and the black smoke that rose up from it was a simple sign of mourning.

Banners waved in the breeze, as the soldiers, fully armored and ready for battle, followed us to Mordor, where we might just meet our makers. Aragorn rode in a relaxed manner, as though he were out for a daily stroll with his horse, not marching to war.

The ride was deathly silent, not even the tiniest bit of chatter could be heard. No one dared to speak as we came around the mountainside to where the Black Gates of Mordor were located. We pulled up about one hundred and fifty feet away from the gate and waited rather impatiently.

"Where are they?" Pippin whispered after a moment of deafening silence.

Aragorn looked to Gandalf and Legolas and nodded in the direction of the gate then turned and did the same to Eomer and I. He heeled Brego into a canter with Demspey at his side, while the rest of us followed him. The rest of soldiers stayed motionless where they were.

We halted just before the gate and waited a beat of nerve-wracking silence, before Aragorn had had enough. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" He hollered. "Let justice be done upon him."

We waited yet another moment with only the wind making sound and the horses stirring slightly. Finally the gate began to open with a loud creak. While the rest of us jumped, slightly antsy, Aragorn remained the cool picture of calm.

A lone rider came out of the small opening the gate offered, aboard a heavily armored horse and was quite heavily armored himself. Only his mouth was visible, which was full of sharp teeth that were yellow and dripping with blood.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." He greeted in a voice so evil that my spidey senses spiked and my nerves were rattled.

He smiled evilly, baring his sordid teeth to us. While I winced, Aragorn merely raised an eyebrow in disgust. He eyed the demon coolly, but I knew he was carefully assessing our foe, despite his unimpressed demeanor.

"Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" The demon asked, looking us all over. His gaze lingering a bit to long on me for my taste, especially since I could not see his eyes.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron…" Gandalf spoke up. "Faithless and accursed." At this, the demon bared his teeth in a more menacing way. "Tell you master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Old Greybeard." The demon chortled. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He reached into the recesses of his cloak and pulled out a white mithril armored shirt that struck fear in all of our hearts as most of us recognized it.

"Frodo." Pippin whimpered, staring at the armor as though it was his death sentence.

The demon threw the shirt to Gandalf none to gently. "Frodo." Pippin repeated in a horrified tone, catching the demon's attention.

"Silence." Gandalf commanded, none to calmly.

"No!" Merry cried from behind Eomer, again catching the demon's attention.

"Silence." Gandalf ordered more forcefully.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see." The Demon chuckled, causing most of us to glare at him in hatred. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could have endured so much pain. And he did, Gandalf. He did."

I stifled a sob behind my hand, trying not to show weakness but failing miserably at it. Aragorn nudged Brego forward, coming up alongside the demon. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken elvish blade."

"Err!" With an agility none of us could have predicted, Aragorn withdrew his sword and sliced the demon's head clean off his shoulders.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli commented dryly.

Aragorn circled back to face us. "I don't believe it." He stated firmly. "I will not."

Seeing the determination in his eyes, one could not argue. "Then I shall not believe it either." I agreed, softly, but assuredly. "If Sauron had the ring we would know it. You said it yourself. They don't have it."

A/N: Bad place to end, but I need a whole chapter, maybe two for the next battle. So continue to review, and I'll continue to update.


	42. An Epic in the Making

Chapter 42:

Eden's POV:

As Aragorn spun around to face the gate once more, I closed my eyes shut, trying to find a sense of calm that would get me through this battle. I could not afford to let fear take control of my motives or be rattled by the fear of others. I thirsted for the anger I felt when the Black ships pulled into the harbor, the moment I thought I would never see Legolas again. The Slayer within me came alive.

_The Slayer within you has always been alive. _A voice in my mind chided. _That power you felt, it was not the slayer, it was you. Every girl, singled out to be a potential has an inner power, an inner strength, some stronger than the others as one slayer might be stronger than another. _The voice sounded eerily like Buffy, imparting some portion of wisdom. _There is power in you, Eden, deep inside yourself; you just have to know how to reach it. You tapped into it the other day, but that is not the full extent of your power. Keep searching and you will find it. _

The sound of more creaking and grinding had my eyes opening again, the voice disappearing. The gates were opening further and the clatter of marching feet could be heard, as well as the growl of the orcs and their indistinguishable mantra.

"Pull back!" Aragorn ordered, barely being heard over the growls and voices of the Orcs. "PULL BACK!"

We turned tightly and cantered back to the soldiers waiting for our command. They were slowly, inching their way backwards at the sight of the advancing Orcs. Fear was recognizable in every single man that stood there.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground." Aragorn called to them, as we reached their position. Aragorn turned and galloped in front of them, very much like Theoden had done. We all fell silent and listened to him. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" The soldiers stepped forward, hanging on his every word. "I see in your eyes…the same fear that would take the heart of me."

The rest of us, dismounted our horses and let them escape, choosing to fight on foot with the rest of the soldiers than on horses as if we were superior.

"A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" He raised his sword in a show of courage and triumph and the rest of us followed his example. Brego reared up majestically, turning to face the oncoming legion of Orcs.

"Well said." I smiled, rotating the hilt of my own sword in my grasp. The blade spun through the air, making a high-pitched hum as a sign of power and lethal stroke.

Aragorn dismounted and let Brego dart to safety, his body blanket trailing behind him in a picture of perfection. Aragorn marched in front of his men, the ones he now commanded and halted by my side.

I tilted my head and looked up at him without abandon. "This is it." I said calmly and seriously. "This is what I was brought here for. To fight by your side in the battle of all battles, an epic in the making."

"I could not have chosen better company this day." He touched the end of his sword to mine in a gesture of respect and fellowship. "I am glad I see the end with you."

"No, not an end. It's a beginning." I shook my head and smiled. "The peoples of Middle-Earth have united under one banner, we have strength enough to challenge Sauron. It the beginning of the age of Men, in the days of the King."

"Forever the hopeful?" Aragorn questioned with a smile of his own.

"Always." Was my reply, as I linked my right hand with his left. "It's time to save the world, fellow Warrior of Light."

"I hope it has your ending." He squeezed my hand and we both turned to face our enemy, not letting each other's hand go.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli commented gruffly as the last of the Orcs surrounded us all.

Legolas who stood on my left, let a half smile quirk in the corner of his mouth. "What about side by side with a friend?" He looked down at the dwarf.

"Aye." Gimli nodded, momentarily touched, as the two seemed to form a truce at last. "I could do that."

Then all fell silent again. The Orcs faced us, who in turn faced them. No one stirred, each side silently daring the other to make the first move. The Orcs snarls and growls were feral and animal-like. It could make you picture a rabid tiger or something of that nature.

Aragorn suddenly took two steps forward, lowering his sword so it pointed towards the ground diagonally. He slowly looked over his shoulder and looked at us, the members of the Fellowship. The decision was made in two simple words. "For Frodo." Then his sword was raised again, as he charged forward.

Letting out a war whoop, I was hot on his heels. With answering cries, Merry and Pippin charged forward next. The final war cry was unanimous as Eomer, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf led the rest of the soldiers into battle.

Aragorn and I were the first to reach the Orcs and to slaughter them by sword. Legolas's well-aimed arrows had beaten us to them. The rest of our mass reached us in a matter of seconds, there was a bit of shoving involved and then the sounds that were heard was the clang of metal on metal.

I shoved through the horde of Orcs, knocking them forcefully out of the way in order to find a clear spot where I could fight. A hole opened and I dove through, coming back up swinging my sword in lethal strokes. The Orcs didn't have a chance to poise a strike, before my sword would render them useless. They let out hissing cries as I slit their throats, cut off their heads and stabbed them through vital organs.

All around me, bodies fell, of both Orcs and unfortunately soldiers as well, although we seemed to be winning, despite the sheer number that was against us. My sword had never been blacker with blood, nor my slayer adrenaline running so high.

More fell and I found myself fighting alongside Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and Gandalf, the people I wanted around most of all. Confidence and a new flood of adrenaline had me slaying more lethally than before.

"Eden duck!" Eomer shouted. I didn't think twice about his command and immediately tucked my head as his sword flew over where it had once been, slaughtering an Orc right in the throat.

"Thanks." I tilted around him and stabbed an oncoming Orc approaching from behind him. "Now we're even."

"No!" Pippin cried, pointing to the sky.

I turned to hear the screeches of the Nazgul's dragons and see them flying right towards us. God damn it, cut us some slack here, we're already outnumbered and holding our own as best we can.

Then just as one was about to swoop down on me, a huge bird flew over my head, which looked like a giant hawk, attacking the dragon from its underside. More pounced on the other members of the Nazgul. "Well if that's what you call slack, I'll take it." I muttered, turning to kill another Orc.

"Eagles." Pippin exclaimed with relief. "The Eagles are coming!" He shouted.

Laughing, I took out another two Orcs. "We'll take what we can get, right?"

"You won't hear me complaining." Eomer chimed in, taking two Orcs of his own out. "Yeargh!" His stabbed a charging one right in the face.

I winced with disgust and sliced an Orc's head clean off his shoulders. Although we were skillfully holding our own, the soldiers were clearly tiring, and especially after such a battle as the one they fought yesterday. We needed Frodo to get to Mount Doom and get there fast.

"Aragorn!" Legolas's fearful cry caught my attention and I turned to find him. He was frantically trying to get through the orcs and soldiers. I looked to see why and felt my heart stop and my blood freeze. Aragorn lay on the ground, looking up at a monstrous troll that brandished a lethal weapon over his head.

"No!" I too began to run towards him, not willing to loose him at any time. Aragorn made to stand, but the troll's heavy foot booted him back onto the ground. He drew his knife away from his hip and plunged it into the troll's foot, but the troll only growled in pain.

_The power is in you, Eden, deep inside yourself. _The voice echoed in my head. _In the end, you may be the one thing that will help bring Isildur's heir back to the throne._ Galadriel's voice followed.

In a running leap, I vaulted myself off the ground, letting out a vicious war cry as I did so. Somehow, I managed to get myself high enough to clear the heads of the Orcs and soldiers in my path and land precisely where I wanted to, don't ask me how, it just happened.

"Err!" I slammed the blade on my sword into the back of the troll's right knee. It howled in agony as I made a deep laceration there. I rolled under the swing of its mallet and paid the same attention to the back of the left knee, causing it to fall onto its knees. Scrambling on its hands, it tried to regain the upperhand.

Aragorn crawled backwards out of the way, now released from the troll's heavy foot. The troll reared its ugly head towards me one last time and with my sword held high, I brought it down with alarming force onto its neck, cutting deep into it, slowly beheading the loathsome creature.

I held my hand out to Aragorn, who grasped it tightly, allowing me to pull him back to his feet. "Thank you."

"No problem." I shrugged and we both made to fight on, when the loudest scream of all reached our ears.

It did not come from a soldier or a member of the Fellowship. It did not come from an Orc or Nazgul. No, this scream came from the top of the towers, were the fiery eye of Sauron was burning bright, screaming in agony.

The Orcs began to flee, shoving roughly through the soldiers to get away, while the rest of us turned to stare at Sauron's eye. I grasped Aragorn's forearm, the Orcs were fleeing that was a good thing right?

Smoke billowed from Mount Doom and clouds swarmed in a circle around the eye. Slowly, the bottom of the tower began to give way. It was like watching a train wreck you were completely transfixed. Pieces of the tower flew out, unable to bear the weight of the eye any longer. It crumbled like rock to the ground and the tiers that held the eye tilted sideways in a long fall to the ground. Just before it hit, Sauron's eye deteriorated into nothing and only an earth-shaking crash following.

The crash was so powerful that I'm sure they felt it in Rivendell. Sauron's kingdom crumbled to the ground in a rocky avalanche. The earth beneath Mordor seemed to explode and the Black Gate fell into the widening pit the ground had made for it. The very ground beneath the fleeing Orcs gave way and swallowed them into the chasm.

"FRODO!" Merry cheered. "FRODO!"

Gimli punched his fists into the air and let out a loud rowdy laugh. Tears welled unshed in Gandalf's clear blue eyes and I was surprised to find some filling my own. Aragorn watched it with a growing smile on his face and Legolas just seemed to stare.

Then hot molten lava burst from the volcano in a loud flare-up. All feelings of relief and joy disbanded and we could only watch in horror and thinking how unfair that was. Frodo and Sam just saved the world and they did not deserve to die for it.

"Frodo." Pippin fell to his knees, unabashedly sobbing his little heart out. Merry stood there in shock, fist still raised in triumph, but his facial expression betrayed his dismay.

"Oh no." My voice was thick with tears and my vision blurred. It wasn't fair it just wasn't fair.

Aragorn wordlessly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, stilling staring at the volcano that was dripping with hot lava. I sobbed into his shoulder, feeling defeated, even though we had won.

Gandalf broke our stunned and grief stricken silence. "I'll wait until the lava settles a moment, then I shall go and look for them."

We all turned to stare at him in disbelief. "Someone has to hold out for hope and I think Eden is wasted from being that person this entire time. It's my turn now."

In a swirl of white, Gandalf marched determinedly to where the Eagles had landed to watch the incredible, yet poignant sight. True to his word, he climbed aboard the back of one, waited a beat before they lifted off, flying in the direction of Mount Doom.

"Eomer." Aragorn looked to the man of Rohan. "Gather the wounded and start leading them in. We'll wait for Gandalf."

"Yes M'Lord." He nodded, removing his helmet. He reached out and squeezed my shoulder in a gesture of comfort, before leaving to carry out Aragorn's orders.

As the men started back for Minas Tirith, the Fellowship sank to the ground, weary and in much need of rest. I burrowed into Legolas's shoulder for comfort and warmth, but still held Aragorn's hand in my right, refusing to let him go either and he didn't seem in any hurry to break the contact.

We sat there for hours, waiting on Gandalf, when the silhouettes of the Eagles could finally be made out. Gandalf's in the lead and in the Eagle's talons was a form, no bigger than a child's. Behind them, another Eagle held a thicker, but identical form to the one Gandalf's carried.

"He's got them!" I cried joyously, jumping to my feet and pointing. "They're alive!"

"Ah!" Merry and Pippin hugged each other and laugh, before Gimli pulled both into a bear hug.

I found myself in a similar predicament as Legolas embraced me from the left and Aragorn did the same on my right. I laughed and hugged them both. What the Hell, they were the two most important people in my life and I loved them more than I can say, in different ways of course.

"To Minas Tirith!" Aragorn hollered, pulling away. Feeling reenergized, we nodded and ran for the hills.

Surprisingly and conveniently, our horses had not strayed too far. Aragorn pulled Pippin up behind him on Brego, I took Merry with me on Glory and Legolas and Gimli stood astride Hasufel.

Grinning wickedly, I winked at Merry. "Last one to Minas Tirith is a rotten egg!" I laughed joyfully and Glory broke into a gallop, leaving the others in the dust. Merry's laughter was enough to make the entire race home worthwhile.


	43. Agony Rivals Ecstacy

Chapter 43:

Eden's POV:

"You think he's awake yet?" Merry asked in a hushed whisper.

"I dunno, can we peek and find out?" Pippin replied in a whisper as well.

Aragorn and I exchanged knowing grins, knowing all too well just how much trouble the two could themselves into and miraculously get themselves back out of it.

We had all changed into clothes of comfort, now that we were back in Minas Tirith. Legolas was in his silvery blue tunic and a clear pair of breeches and boots. Gimli was dressed simply with a white tunic, brown breeches and boots. Merry and Pippin were back in their blousy shirts they were wearing when I first met them, along with brown trousers and suspenders, barefoot as usual. Aragorn was dressed in red. A red velvet tunic, maroon breeches and dark brown leather boots.

I was still wearing my leather pants, but was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange, glittery phoenix across the chest. I had told Angel once about my tattoo and he and Buffy bought me the shirt for my birthday last year.

Sam, who had woken up shortly after our return from Mordor, was dressed in a clean blousy shirt and trousers. He was freshly washed and the only evidence of his trials was the nicks and cuts he carried.

"Well, I say we peek and find out." Merry nodded his agreement and the two tried to stealthily sneak away, but had the attention of all of us. We watched the two misfits slowly open the door enough for both of their heads to peek through and waited with baited breath.

Laughter could be heard as they opened the door, Gandalf's and Frodo's. We all looked at each other with heartening eyes and beaming grins. "Frodo!" Merry cried and he and Pippin rushed into the room.

We all stood, still beaming at each other. Gimli marched to the door, stood in the doorway a moment, before raising his arms and laughing joyously. "Gimli!" We heard Frodo greet with laughter in his voice.

Legolas gracefully followed his friend into the room next. He paused in the doorway with a half smile, before slowly entering the room.

Aragorn and I laughed and headed towards the door. Aragorn placed his hand on the small of my back and steered us through. Frodo lay on the bed, with Merry and Pippin on either side of him, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf standing at the foot of the bed.

"Aragorn!" Frodo cried with happiness, to which the noble Captain chuckled and nodded his head. "And Eden!"

My grin was so big I thought it might split my face in two. I giggled at the wonderful sight before us and stopped beside Legolas. We all just a bunch of smiling fools, but we earned it.

My slayer hearing picked up Sam's light footsteps into the room and Frodo's eyes immediately fell to his longtime companion. Yes, this journey's agony, all rivaled this moment, a moment of ecstasy we all deserved after such toil.

Still Eden's POV: A Few Days Later

"I cannot believe it is finally over. All we've been fighting for, gone so quick." Aragorn said wonder, as he stared out the window over the city of Minas Tirith.

"I know, all the time and energy we put into this fight and it's all over in one moment." I joined him at the window and looked to the White Tree of Gondor, that had begun to blossom. "Not so faint and fading." I remarked.

"What?" Aragorn looked at me curiously.

"Gandalf told me that the guards of the tree had a faint and fading hope one day, a King would return to the throne of Gondor. It's not so faint and fading because here you stand." I grinned broadly at him. "You'll be officially crowned in a few days time."

"I never really thought I'd ever take my place as King." He revealed. "I just picture myself as Stryder the Ranger, not Aragorn future King and definitely not King Elessar."

"You and Gandalf with your multiple names. You're always confusing me." I joked, before looking at him seriously. "Ranger or not, you are a born leader, a skillful Captain and an instiller of Hope. These people are loyal to you because you gave them hope. I think there is no one more worthy of that crown."

"Something I would not have if not for you." He looked at me with eyes full of affection, like a brother for his sister. "I have something for you, for the ceremony and celebration."

"Is it shiny?" I asked, as he grasped my arm and led me out of the hall towards my chambers.

"No." He stopped outside my chamber doors. "I had this made for you, as a token for all you have done for me throughout this entire voyage."

"Aragorn, you didn't have to get me anything. I wouldn't have had it any other way." I protested.

"I wanted to." He pushed open the doors. "You more than deserve it."

"Okay, but it better not be too expensive or I'm not…" I trailed off at the sight hanging from my bed.

It was a gown, the color of the purest snow. It had daring neckline with sleeves that went down to wrists and then made a triangle on the back of my hands. The sleeves, hem and collar were lined with silver fabric and a metal silver chain hung around the waist for a belt, the excess trailing down the front. The fabric was light and breezy, like chiffon, but with solid enough layers to make it appear solid beneath. It was the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen.

"Oh wow." I hesitantly approached the dress, eyeing it in complete awe. "It's stunning."

"It will look even better on you." Aragorn came up behind me. "I'm pleased with how it turned out. Do you like it?"

"I love it, but you shouldn't have…" I began, before he cut me off.

"No protests today." He held his hand up. "I want you to have it and I'd love for you to wear it at the ceremony."

"I'd be honored." I told him truthfully. "Thank you." I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I do truly love it."

"That makes it worth giving to you." Aragorn returned my embrace. "You'll be at my side that day?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." I assured him. "I am but your companion."

Aw...Aragorn and Eden brother/sister fluffiness. Don't you just love it! Tell me about it, in your review.


	44. The Day Long Awaited

Chapter 44:

Eden's POV:

The sun was shining brightly and the air was seemingly still, with only a light breeze to shake it up a little bit and make the banners and flags dance in its force. The city of Minas Tirith was silent and its people were gathered in the topmost level, waiting, watching their King accept his crown and duty.

I stood just before the steps on the left side, while Gimli stood on the right, Aragorn kneeling between us. Both Gimli and I had proud, dopey smiles on our faces as we watched Aragorn become who he was born to be.

I was wearing the gown he gave me. He was right, it looked even better on than it did hanging from my bedpost. It hugged in all the right places and flowed loosely to leave some to the imagination. I allowed the handmaidens to make me up and they had done a wonderful job. My hair was curled and piled intricately in a silver headdress, cascading down the back of my neck. They had washed my face and painted it lightly with what was make-up in Middle-Earth. I actually felt as beautiful as Legolas told me I was.

Finally, Gimli climbed the steps and held out the pillow that held the crown of the King. Gandalf raised it gingerly into the air for all to see, before delicately placing it over Aragorn's, excuse me, King Elessar's head.

"Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf said, loud enough for the entire top level to hear. "May they be blessed." He said in a softer voice, so only the four of us could hear him.

Aragorn climbed up to the top step, smiled and turned around to face his people. The entire courtyard erupted in cheers. I clapped vigorously, laughing happily that this day had finally come.

Once the cheers subsided, Aragorn inched forward to speak. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all." He stated. "Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." The clapping and cheers started up again and flower petals began to rain down upon us.

Aragorn began to sing in a soft, slow elvish and the cheers quieted. The melody was beautiful and fit the occasion, even if I did not understand one word of it. When he finished, he placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder and thanked him softly with a nod.

Then he came down the stairs and stopped before me. As was tradition, I bowed my head in a sign of respect. He let out a quiet chuckle, before his arm snaked around my waist and yanked me against him into a hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "I knew this day would come." I whispered.

He released me slowly and offered me his arm. I looped my arm through his and wrapped my other hand around his forearm and walked with him through the crowd. The people bowed to us as we passed and we answered them with a nod. Eowyn and Faramir smiled at us and bowed gracefully as we passed, we returned the gesture pleasantly. Eowyn and Faramir, what a great pairing.

Eomer emerged through the crowd on the right and bowed his head like I had done earlier. We both repeated his gesture, offering the same respect to the King of Rohan. Eomer had been crowned in his cousin's stead.

Walking towards us were the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell, all dressed in light, pastel colors, looking gorgeous as always. Legolas was leading; dressed in a similar silvery blue tunic and a golden, thin crown was weaved through his hair and wrapped around his forehead.

Smiling broadly, I stepped back as the two placed their hands on each other's shoulders. "Hannon Lee." Aragorn nearly whispered it; he spoke so softly, but genuinely.

Legolas smiled and nodded his head over his shoulder. Aragorn let his hand slide off the elf's shoulder and looked to where he had gestured. A few of the elves moved out of his line of vision and a banner was visible, right behind it was Lord Elrond.

Slowly the bearer of the banner moved it away from her face and she became instantly recognizable. Arwen was as beautiful as ever, dressed in a pale green gown and golden headdress similar to mine with some differences. Her blue eyes regarded Aragorn hopefully.

A delighted gasp escaped my lips and I clutched Legolas's arm, who laced our hands together and smiled as he watched the scene play out before him.

Arwen and Aragorn slowly moved towards each other, until they finally stood right in front of one another. Aragorn took Arwen's banner and handed it to an elf standing to the side. Arwen bowed her head, avoiding his gaze. He'd have none of that and slowly lifted her chin. She offered him a meek smile. He took the initiative and kissed her right there in front of everyone.

I squealed softly in glee as I watched the two be reunited. The entire crowd clapped and laughed, as he spun her around in his arms. I looked up at Legolas lovingly, glad that I too had someone to love me like that. He seemed to read my thoughts and his blue eyes bore into mine, conveying all his love in one look.

I need not worry about Eowyn any longer, for she looked at Aragorn with the same happiness I felt and shared a knowing look with Faramir. I'm glad they found each other. This would have hurt her badly if she had not met Faramir when she did.

Joining hands, Aragorn and Arwen continued to lead in the walk down the courtyard. Legolas and I followed them towards where our faithful, courageous and lovable little hobbits where standing. We stopped before them. The four of them bowed in unison.

"My friends." Aragorn stepped forward and they immediately straightened. "You bow to no one." With that said, the King himself bend down onto one knee and bowed before the hobbits. Arwen, Legolas and I ensued his lead and so did the rest of the kingdom, all bowing to the four hobbits that saved the world.

"And now my friends," Aragorn straightened and stood. "To the celebration!"

"Hail!" We all cheered and made our way back to the Hall, where the celebration of the Return of the King would take place.


	45. Dancing Proposals

Chapter 45:

Eden's POV:

"And then one time, at my cousin's wedding, I met a wee lass around your age and we danced the night away!" Gimli's speech was slightly slurred by the affects of one too many tankards of ale.

"And what happened to your wee lass?" I asked, stifling laughter at my friend's intoxicated state.

"Her husband." Gimli grinned broadly. "Wasn't too keen on the wife fancying ole Gimli here, but then how can you blame her?"

I chuckled at that. "I'm not sure I can."

"Then why are you all starry-eyed over the elf, when you can have yourself a dwarf!" He bellowed drunkenly.

"Ssh Gimli, you're making a scene." I placed my hand on his arm and a finger over my lips, hoping to repress a coming smile.

"Lady Eden, you have not danced all night." Eomer admonished, suddenly appearing by my side.

I shook my head. "I don't know how to dance like that." I pointed to spinning couples gliding around the hall to the music supplied by a small orchestra in the corner. "That and Legolas is waltzing with his father's choices tonight."

"Well, you shouldn't sit out on that account. Come, I shall teach you." Eomer held his hand out to me.

I looked to Gimli for conformation and received a nod from the inebriated dwarf, who was now searching for another tankard of ale. "Well, all right." I lightly placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

I followed him rather self-consciously in the middle of all the other dancers. It was a slightly fancier version of a waltz, which I wasn't very good at. Eomer's hand came up to rest lightly on the right side of my lower back and his other hand clasped my left hand.

"Just follow me." He whispered, stepping into a traditional waltz. That I could follow easily enough. After a few moments of traditional waltzing, he suddenly spun me out without warning and tugged my hand to reel me tightly back against him. I laughed as he let me go again and did another intricate twirl, so I reappeared by his side with my left hand across my midriff, holding his right, which went behind my back, and my right arm was over my left, making an x, holding his left hand which was draped across his midriff.

"I believe we're now tangled." I joked, before he surprised me by twirling us both so we ended up facing each other, holding hands over our heads, still following the traditional steps of the waltz. This wasn't so bad.

A few more spins and twirls later, we found ourselves interrupted by the King and his soon to be wife. "May I cut in?" Aragorn asked, with a knowing smirk.

"Absolutely, My Lord." Eomer offered his hand to Arwen, who gracefully accepted his proposal and the pair danced away.

"Shall we?" I gestured to the other dancers. Aragorn laughed and politely bowed, holding out his hand.

Giggling, I curtsied and placed my hand in his, allowing myself to be pulled into a waltz. "I'm proud of you."

"And I am grateful to you." Aragorn pulled me slightly closer. "For without you, we might have perished."

"No, you wouldn't have." I shook my head in disagreement. "You wouldn't have let Middle Earth fall. I believe in that as much as I believe in you."

"Will you ever tire of being my supporter?" He teased, laughter dancing in his dark eyes.

"Well, I'm more like your cheerleader and as long as I still look cute in the skirt, no I'll never tire." I joked, spinning away from him before twirling back.

"I don't think I'll ever understand your uncanny wit." He shook his head in bemusement.

"You're not supposed to." I grinned impishly at him. I gracefully swirled away from his body, our hands still joined. Several couples moved out of our way and paused to watch, as Aragorn tugged me back towards him.

Laughing, I let my body relax and flow with the rhythm of the music. For such a rough and swaggering warrior, Aragorn could dance better than most of the men here. I didn't feel as unstable or clueless to the steps, as we paraded in front of the small crowd that had stopped to watch our progress.

Aragorn's eyes suddenly left my own and fell onto to something behind me. He smiled warmly at me, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek, before spinning me away, this time releasing my hand.

My eyes widened and I struggled to slow my momentum, only to end up crashing against another body. A strong hand caught me soundly at my lower back and the other grasped my own. I found myself looking into those blue eyes that melted my heart every time.

"Legolas." I breathed. The room seemed to fade away. The music, the couples, the grand hall, all were gone. He and I were the only two people in the world.

"Eden." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine and an ache through my core. "Shall we go some place, more private?" He suggested.

The spell was broken and the celebration returned to my reality. "Please." I nodded.

He released me rather reluctantly, but laced our fingers together as we fled the dance floor and out of the hall into the warm spring night. We walked along the courtyard towards the bedroom chambers in companionable silence for a while, before I broke it.

"It's a beautiful night." I commented, sighing in contentment. "But then again, it is a beautiful kingdom."

I felt a soft kiss pressed against my temple. "You should see Mirkwood."

I smiled up at him lovingly. "I would like that. I'm sure it's magnificent. The most beautiful place in all of Middle Earth."

"Well, I can attest to that, but you my love, have yet to see it." His laughter was light and blissful.

"I just know these things." I peered up at the stars that seemed to be smiling down upon us this night.

"Then, you are the only rightful choice for its future Queen." Legolas stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to gape at him.

"I mean every word." He turned to face me and grasped both of my hands in his. "I want you to be the Queen at my side. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Join me in matrimony, Eden, be Mirkwood's queen."

A/N: Whew, how's she going to respond to that? There are a lot of things to consider before she can even fathom an answer. Review for more.


	46. There's Only You Tonight

Chapter 46:

Eden's POV:

I don't think I've ever wanted to say yes to anything so badly in my entire life. Spend the rest of my life with Legolas? That would be the most perfect way to live out the rest of my time. To be Mirkwood's Queen was a little iffy, but everything else sounded wonderful to me. Sure, all girls dream of being princess's, but you usually grow out of those with time.

Then the little nagging voice in the back of my head had to interrupt. _Are you insane? You can't marry him! Your time in this world is limited! The war is over, the Oracles could snatch you back any second. You don't belong here. There's an Apocalypse in your own world, your dreams and the Oracles told you that much. You won't stay here long enough to marry him!_

The voice was right. The war for Middle Earth was over. The Ring was destroyed, everyone was happy. The Oracles could zap me back to my own world at any second. I had just conveniently chosen to forget that fact. Middle Earth may feel like my home, but it's not.

"I can't." I whispered, regretfully pulling away from Legolas.

The look of hurt on his face was enough to make my heart shatter. "Why not? Don't you love me?" He demanded.

"It's not a question of that, you know that I do, but my time here is ending." I reached for his hand, watching our fingers automatically intertwine. "The war is over, Legolas."

Realization flickered across his face, before his eyes filled with panic. "You cannot leave! I won't allow it. You belong here, with me."

"We don't have a choice. I was brought here to avert your apocalypse. Apocalypse averted. They could take me away any second and there's nothing that you could do to stop them. They're all powerful." I looked sadly at our joined hands, feeling my eyes well up. "There's nothing I want more than to stay here forever, but I have a war of my own back home."

"There has to be a way!" Legolas pulled me into his arms. "I don't want to rule Mirkwood without you by my side."

I squeezed his torso tightly, breathing his scent in deeply. To think that this could be ripped away from me was an unbearable thought, but I knew it was going to happen and happen soon.

It was in this moment that I made one of the scariest choices in my life. Whether it is right or wrong, I do not know. But, I love this man more than anything in this world and I couldn't think of a better way to show it than to give all of me to him.

"Legolas?" I pulled away enough to look at him fully in the face. Sad eyes peered down at me. "Let's not think about tomorrow or what the future holds for us. Let's just live in tonight. Focus solely on tonight."

"Eden, what are you saying?" He questioned, his voice dropping to a soft husky tone. He knew what I was saying, but he was double-checking my decision.

"I'm saying…" My hands slowly unwound themselves from behind his lower back and travel around and up to his chest in a sensuous trail. "We should go back to your bed chambers and you should make love to me."

Eyes bluer than the sky on its brightest day smoldered to the shade of the sea as he gently released me and clasped my hand. "I love you, Melloamin." He whispered.

"I love you, my Prince." I squeezed his hand. "Make us one tonight."

He wordlessly placed a slow, almost lazy kiss upon my awaiting lips, before leading me down towards the guest chambers. Once the door to his was closed behind us, his lips were upon mine again. Unlike me, I knew he was experienced and I put all my trust in him.

His hands trailed as light as fairy wings over my body and I barely noticed as the silken dress Aragorn bought me slipped from my shoulders and pooled at my feet. Legolas's tunic soon joined it upon the hard marble floor. Next were his trousers and my bra. Then we left the clothing behind, as he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. Moments later, the black cotton panties I wore were flung across the room.

It didn't take long before my first wave of ecstasy hit and he wasn't even inside me yet. As my body came down from its natural high, he positioned himself above me, looking at me with eyes full of love and desire. "This will hurt my Angel."

"I can take it." The words left my lips as he slowly slipped inside my core. I whimpered as the initial pain hit, but soon pleasure overrode it as he slowly began to move, taking his time. Something I will forever remember about this night.

I won't remember the positioning or the timing of my orgasms, but I will remember how gentle and patient he was, exercising a restraint that most men couldn't have handled. That and my first time was mind-blowing and with the man I truly loved more than anything in the world.

_As the new lovers slept contentedly in each other's arms, Eden strewn across Legolas's chest, while he held her body to him protectively as well as lovingly, the slayer began to glimmer with a faint white light. _

_The light grew brighter and more intense as the seconds bore on and the white changed to a glittering blue and gold. Her features were no longer visible, as the blue and gold slowly began to dissipate, getting smaller and smaller._

_Then it was gone completely and only the elven prince of Mirkwood slept in the bed, his young lover gone completely. He only lightly stirred in sleep, rolling onto his side, his back facing where she had once lain beside him._

A/N: Oh no, the Oracles came and got her? Will our heroes ever be reunited? What of Eden's war? You'll just have to review to find out.


	47. Anticipated Misery

Chapter 47:

Eden's POV:

It was sunlight assaulting my eyelids that caused me to stir from the most peaceful, finest sleep I've ever had. I smiled to myself, as my body began to awaken, still slightly humming with the new pleasures it had been introduced to the night before.

I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes, hoping to see a sleeping Legolas beside me, but instead, my brown eyes met the neon red numbers on an alarm clock. Middle Earth didn't have alarm clocks, did they?

My next discovery was the scent of bacon and omelets, since when did the bedchambers become so close to the kitchens? I rolled onto my back, finding a white ceiling above me. The sunlight had been filtering through the blinds on two windows with powder blue drapes billowing in the springtime breeze.

I was dressed in a pair of red and black track pants and a matching red and black tank top, which was odd as I fell asleep naked. Across from the bed was an old fashioned desk, littered with books. The comforter on the bed was decorated with horses and beside my alarm clock was a stereo with CDs beside it.

I realized in horror that I was in my very own room, the one in Lakeview, California. My broadsword and weapons bag assured me Middle Earth hadn't been a dream, but confirmed my nightmare that the Oracles had taken me away while I slept.

The chatter of voices downstairs caught my attention, as well as a baby's cries. Oh God. Angel's voice was distinct amongst the chatter and he was scathingly answered by the familiar British voice from the dream I had experienced before.

I flung the sheets off the bed and raced into the bathroom. My hair was still wavy from the curls it had been in at Aragorn's ceremony, but I looked as normal as I did when I left. Hurriedly, I brushed my teeth and used the bathroom.

In my haste to get down the stairs, I nearly tripped and fell, before I skidded to a halt at the entryway to the kitchen. Angel and Spike, at least that's what Angel called him in my dream, were seated at the table, arguing animatedly over something. Also at the table was a gorgeous brunette with a real sense of style and a dark haired guy around Buffy's age with a goofy grin on his face. The cutest baby boy was beside Angel in my old highchair. Buffy, now with hair to her chin and some a redheaded woman, who I presume is Willow are by the stove, making the omelets. A tall, bald, black man with a goatee and right ear pierced sat at the breakfast bar beside a sexy brunette dressed in a leather ensemble. Conner and a brunette girl about his age are seated at the bay window, him staring off into space, her reading a book.

I looked over my shoulder into the living room, where a middle-aged man with glasses was sipping tea and thumbing through a massive book. Beside him was a ruggedly handsome man, also flipping through a rather large book, a look of concentration on his face.

A willowy brunette was seated on the couch, also reading. Her legs were draped across the lap of another bald black man, shorter in height and lacking the goatee and piercing, but no less striking. He was using a rag to clean the blade of an axe. And in the lazy boy was a short red-haired man with headphones on, his head bobbing to the beat of the music, while he flipped aimlessly through a book.

I turned back to the kitchen and stared at the people in my house. Buffy, Angel, Conner and maybe Willow, from phone calls, I knew, but who were everyone else?

It was Angel who looked up and saw me first. His irritable expression soon changed as a huge grin spread across his features. "Eden!" He shouted, leaping from his chair and rushing to me.

I found myself wrapped into a bone-crushing hug. There was a collective gasp from several people on the kitchen, but I could not tell from whom as my face was currently being held captive by Angel's chest. As soon as he released me, I was thrown off balance as hurricane Buffy latched onto me.

"I've missed you so much." She pulled back for a minute to look me over, before hugging me tightly again. "I was so worried."

"I missed you too." I managed to mumble, before moving on to accept Conner's welcoming hug.

"I take it this means you won?" He asked.

"Yeah, we won. Everyone's fine." I sighed. "They're safe, in Middle Earth."

"Well, I guess we should do introductions then." Angel cleared his throat and pointed to the bleach blonde British half vampire. "This is Spike, or as I like to call him, Captain Peroxide."

"I call him Tall, dark and forehead." Spike smirked at me.

"That's Cordelia and Xander." Angel ignored the jibe and pointed to the man and woman at the table with Spike.

"This is my sister, Dawn." Buffy crossed the kitchen to stand beside the young brunette that had been sitting with Conner. She was only a year or so younger than I was.

"That's Robin and Faith at the counter." Angel continued, pointing to the black man and leather-clad brunette.

"I'm Willow." The redhead rushed forward to shake my hand. "It's nice to finally talk to you in person."

"Likewise." I murmured, taking in all the names.

"Hello Eden." A gentle British accent greeted me from behind. It was the older man from before. "I'm Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher."

"And I'm Wesley Wyndam Pryce." Another English, I thought, as the ruggedly handsome man from earlier smiled at me. "This is Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle." He gestured to the willowy brunette and the second black man.

"And I'm Oz." The red headed man shrugged. "I guess you could call all of us your slayerettes."

"I…ah…Legolas." My head was spinning. I didn't even get to say goodbye and now I was back in my world, with all these new faces and I just wanted to see Legolas again.

Luckily Conner seemed to understand. Without saying a word, he grabbed my arm and dragged me back out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Only Angel and Buffy followed us into my room.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I whimpered, the tears at last spilling over.

Conner pulled me into a comforting hug and rocked me as I cried. Buffy sat behind me and stroked my hair, while Angel just stood uncomfortably watching the scene play out. How was I going to get through a war, when I could barely hold myself together?


	48. She's Gone

Chapter 48:

Aragorn's POV:

"Can you believe that all this is real?" Arwen murmured, surveying the grand dining hall we were enjoying breakfast in.

"I'm almost afraid to." I looked up, as Faramir, Eowyn and Eomer entered the hall to join us.

"Morning My Lord and Lady." Eowyn smiled warmly at me, while Faramir and Eomer repeated her greeting.

"Good morning." I nodded, gesturing to the open seats. "Please, join us. Gandalf, Legolas, Eden and Gimli shall be joining us shortly anyway."

"Just Legolas and Eden we're waiting on, Laddie." Gimli exclaimed, as he and Gandalf emerged from the connecting hallway.

"Probably had a late night." Eomer smirked, covering his amusement by sipping his drink.

"That was quite uncalled for, dear Brother." Eowyn shot him an irritated glance.

"Those two lovebirds have been getting closer every second they spend time in each other's company. I wouldn't be one surprised if they did not show up for breakfast at all." Gandalf added, his blue eyes twinkling. "Quite the pair, those two."

"Undeniable connection from the moment they met." I agreed.

"He seems to care a lot about her." Arwen gave me a loving look. "He may even love her already."

"Oh he does." Faramir laughed. "I barely know them, but you can see it in their eyes. They are deeply in love with one another."

"And therein lies a curse." Eowyn stated sadly, toying with her napkin.

"Curse?" Faramir frowned, looking at her quizzically.

"She's a warrior from the future." Eowyn sighed. "She will not remain here in Middle Earth for eternity."

"She was brought here to fight with me during this war only." I continued from where she left off. "Any second she could be sucked back into her world." I said solemnly.

"Too late for that." A hollow voice replied from the entranceway.

We all turned to see a haggard looking Legolas amble into the hall. "She's gone."

"What!" Arwen leapt to her feet.

"The Oracles." Gandalf said grimly. "They must have taken her during the night."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Legolas dropped to his knees, while I rushed to his side.

"None of us did." I rested a hand on his shoulder and felt the seriousness of what was being said sink in.

Eden was gone. My constant supporter, my battle partner, my friend was gone. The one thing that held our Fellowship together was not coming back. There would be no listening to her joke with Gimli, her soft voice talking with Legolas, she wouldn't be here for me to turn to and confide in anymore.

She saved my life in more ways than one. When hope was lost, she found a way to rekindle it. She followed me into a battle that would have surely taken all our lives, she followed without hesitation, fear or restraint. When that troll nearly killed me, she came out of nowhere and took it down. She was truly one of a kind.

To know that I will never see her again makes me feel cold inside. Hard. She brought so much light and warmth into the Fellowship that it's preposterous to think she will never do so again. I never was given the chance to say goodbye to her. To tell her all the things that needed to be said. I took for granted the extra time on our side.

I can never tell her how proud I am of her. I can never tell her that she was a vital part of my life and that I loved her like a brother would his sister. I can't say that she is my best friend and that I will miss her more than anything I've ever missed.

Legolas is sobbing now, in the arms of Arwen and Eowyn, who are looking teary themselves. I find my own eyes watery. Faramir is looking rather solemn. Eomer is inconsolable. Gimli is distraught, ranting and raving about how insensitive the Oracles are. Gandalf just looks somber. She touched so many lives, how can we live on without her.

And, I fear Legolas will die of a broken heart. I have never seen him so shattered before. There has to be a way to fix this. There just has to be.

A/N: It's kind of short and I thought Eden's loss would be best told in Aragorn's POV, Legolas's would be really angsty and difficult for me. Don't worry, this won't be the last our friends see of each other, but the next few chapters are going to be mostly about Eden's struggle, before we get to the part where they meet again. You guys aren't going to believe what I have in store for you.


	49. Cold Comfort

Chapter 49:

Eden's POV:

Three Weeks Later… 

The sounds of Eminem's _Lose Yourself_ filled my basement, as I stepped onto the blue mat. Raising my arms over my head, I stretched out the muscles in my back, before swinging my arms back and forth and rolling my shoulders to loosen up.

These were the moments when things were easier. I could let my heartache and thoughts get lost in the music and the exercise. Also, patrol took some of the grief away, thinking only about my opponent or as Faith calls them, the prey. It's my therapy, what allows me to focus on my world and not the one I was ripped away from.

The thick, callous tape feels familiar as I numbly wrap my hands, a process I've grown so accustomed to that I could wrap my hands in my sleep. Once I tear the strip off the roll, I immediately lash out.

My fist connects with the worn leather of the punching bag. The right follows suite. I spin around, letting my elbow deliver the next shot, easily dodging its back swing. My right knee comes up to block, while my left fist distributes a devastating hit. The back swing is a little more enthusiastic and my perry wavers slightly. Stepping back, I relinquish a nasty dropkick, ducking beneath the bag to avoid retaliation.

My hits are hard and deliberate. The music is only background noise and the bag seems to transform into a vampire, one I'd gladly let out my frustrations on. It's back swings and my shots are the trading blows.

Lately, I've been spending a lot of time down here with Buffy and Faith. My time in Middle Earth did wonders for my weapons training, but because I only used the broadsword, my hand to hand got a little rusty. In addition to reasserting my own skills, I learned some new, pretty handy ones of my own.

Faith taught me more along the lines of how to fight dirty because let's face it, Demons like to fight dirty, while Buffy was just a blur of skill and agility. I feel myself becoming better, stronger under their constant supervision and training. That added to Angel and Spike taking me out on patrol every night, pointing out basic demon weak spots and their mindsets has really made an impact. I've been alone for the last couple of years, its nice to have someone to guide me once and a while.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a bloody robot?" A distinct British accent commented from the stairs.

I turned sharply in the direction of the voice. Spike was seated on the wood stairs, apparently he had been watching me workout. His leather duster lay beside him on the stairs and an unlit cigarette was tucked into the corner of his mouth.

"Not of late." I replied, throwing another punch at the bag.

"You should take a break and have some fun, Love." He continued. "You've been training like there's no tomorrow and when you actually take a break, you're all brooding and gloomy."

"If the First is stronger than it was before, there may not be a tomorrow and kind of dealing with a broken heart here." I retorted.

"Yeah well, I've had a broken heart before, didn't let it stop me from having a few chuckles." He smirked. "Go taunt Peaches a bit, always makes me feel a bit better. Especially with the bit about his nancy-boy hair gel."

I couldn't hide the smile at that comment. Angel and Spike's relationship basically consists of them insulting each other insipidly, like a pair of five year olds. There banter provided a lot of much needed relief in Gloom and Doom central, which happened to be my house.

"Ah, I see the mouth quirking at that." Spike stated triumphantly.

"Yeah, you got a smile, big deal." I turned to look at him. "What time is it?"

"Almost sundown." He replied. "Big patrol tonight. The fantastic six are going out tonight. Buffy's feeling antsy. So, you, me, Angel, Faith, Angel Jr. and Buffy are patrolling different sectors tonight."

"Good, that's good. I think." I frowned. "All alone or in pairs?"

"Alone I think." Spike tugged the cigarette from his mouth and replaced it in his pocket. "Why, you want company?"

"No!" I shook my head. "I mean, I wouldn't mind it, I just, I can do this alone."

"I know you can, but do you want to?" Spike probed, the smirk and teasing gone from his voice.

"It doesn't really matter what I want. I'm the Slayer. It only matters what they want." I jabbed my thumb in an upward direction, referring to the Powers That Be.

"Bitterness. You're singing my song now, Love." He leaned back against the step behind him.

"Yeah, well, I didn't even get to say goodbye." My fists went stationary on the punching bag and I wearily rested my forehead against the cool leather, squeezing my eyes shut and sucking in a deep breath.

Spike's footsteps were soft, as he treaded across the mats to just behind where I stood. Cool fingertips lightly brushed over my bare back to rest on my shoulder, a small sign of comfort.

"I know what it's like to loose the one person you love with all your heart. It's hard, painful and it's every sodding second, but the fact that you're still standing here, fighting and doing what's expected of you. It means that you're strong." His voice was soothing. "I understand your pain and sympathize with you more than most of the people here."

I slowly turned around to face him. "Since when did you become sage to my simpleton?"

"Since I loved and lost the girl. Bloody best and worst thing that's ever happened to me." He grinned. "Just loving her is enough for me and knowing that she at least cares, makes things a bit easier."

"That's really mature of you." I sighed. "Guess I should go and get ready for patrol then."

"Might be a wise idea. Sun'll be down in a minute or two." Spike nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, you know, for the pep talk." I skirted him and made my way for the stairs.

"Lamb?" He called, before my foot touched the bottom step. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sure you've been told this by just about everyone up there, but just so you know…" He winked at me. "I have two very strong, good looking, immortal shoulders for you to cry on whenever you need them."

I let out a dry chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that." He leaned against the punching bag. "You better get up there. We have to save the world and all."

"Right." I flashed him the first genuine smile I made since I got back. He seemed to have that affect on people with his dry humor.

No one freak out! That was not romantic! Mild flirting maybe, but not romantic! There will be no romance between Eden and Spike, but their friendship in this story will play a major part in the coming events.


	50. Here Endth the Lesson

Chapter 50:

Eden's POV:

_Patience is the key_. I thought, tossing the wooden stake back and forth between my palms. Patrol was easy for me, routine, something I didn't have too much trouble slipping back into. With how crowded my house had become, it was really the only chance of privacy I had, unless you counted the various creatures I met up with along the way, but they never lasted longer than ten minutes.

New vampires, waiting for them to rise had always been a bit trickier. Not that they were hard to slay, no, they were still confused and uncoordinated when they first came out of the grave, an easy mark for even a new slayer. It was the waiting for them to rise part. Some were able to scramble out of their coffins quick enough where it wasn't so much of a waiting deal, but others were just as confused in the coffin as they are out of it.

The grave was neat, a solid rectangle of brown surrounded by lush green grass. A bouquet of red roses lay in front of the headstone which read; Andrew Sullivan, Wonderful Son, Great Brother, Dear Friend, 1988-2005. Poor Andrew was only seventeen when he died or became the undead. It was really sad when you thought about it. This kid had his entire life ahead of him, college, travel, everything. Only to have it ripped away and replaced with a demon in your body, that walks, talks and acts like you, but it's not.

"Now, lesson one." Buffy's voice broke through my thoughts as she paced off to the side. "A slayer must always have her weapon; he's already got his, which means he has the power."

"Even when he's still six feet under?" I joked dryly, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Even then. He's got the power. You are the slayer, you want the power, so you'll take it, you'll have it." Buffy instructed. "Find the higher ground; make the fight your own. He wants the fight, he thirsts for it, but it should always be on your terms."

"Make the fight my own." I repeated.

"Lesson two, know you're environment. Use what you can, forsake what you can't." She continued. "In this game, anything can be a weapon. The object of the game is to win. If you loose, you're dead. Take no chances, don't hesitate, every second can cost you your life."

"Before you continue the pep talk, Coach, can I get a shovel and dig him up? I'd really like to get to the actual fighting portion of this lesson." I shifted my weight from side to side.

"Patience really isn't a virtue these days is it?" Buffy frowned. "Yeah, we might as well dig him up. He's taking forever."

Before I could reply, there was a sudden crunching noise as a pale hand burst through the dirt. "Or not." I focused all my attention on the hand. Its mate soon joined it, as the dirt separated and a head and torso appeared. Its facial features were distorted in a vamp visage and with one final push it crawled out of the ground to its feet.

"I'm hungry." It said, running its tongue over its fangs. "Little girls will make a tasty treat."

"He's got the power?" I looked at Buffy dubiously.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "You want it, take it, have it."

"Too easy." I smirked.

"With him maybe, against something else, not so much." She replied.

"Well, duh." I brought my arm into an expert parry to halt his first strike. Countering with an elbow to the face, I blinked at her. "Sauron's orcs have more fighting style."

It snarled and stumbled back a few steps. I leapt into a sweep kick, nailing it in the groin, so it dropped to its knees. "You've got the power." I quoted, withdrawing my stake. "I want it, take it…" I plunged the stake into its heart and watched it explode into ashes. "Have it."

"Here endith the lesson." Buffy titled her head to side. "Not bad, you work fast, almost lazy with technique though."

"Not a martial arts major, just _staying alive_." I said defensively.

"I hated that movie." Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Not John Travolta's best." I agreed.

"It's late, I'm tired." Buffy glanced at her watch. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah." I nodded, tucking the stake into my back pocket. "Let's turn in."

"You know, that was a pretty decent sweep kick." Buffy commented, as we started for home, neither of us noticing the figures watching us in the shadows.

"She's good." The First, in the form of Boromir, declared.

"She's no threat." A tall man with a pudding bowl shaped haircut replied with a thick southern accent. "I'll have fun snapping her perty little neck."

"Yeah, well your brother said the same thing about the blonde one, Calem." _Boromir_ snapped. "I cannot afford for you to screw this up. We have to find what makes the Slayer tick and then go after it with no mercy. It's the only way to beat slayers these days."

"You could go haunt them friends of hers in Middle Earth." Calem suggested his eyes still on the slayer. "Technically in that world, she's considered dead."

"I'd give them quite a fright wouldn't I?" _Boromir _said with a sinister laugh. "Good idea. Oh and if you want to screw up this slayer physically, wait until she goes out on patrol alone, then let loose a Turok-Han. She'll be a walking bruise for days. The last one was and these are new and improved Turok-Hans."

"Oh, I'll screw up her face with my own hands, but a Turok-Han would soften her up for me and give them a little fun." Calem grinned evilly. "Let's get it started then."

"Lets." _Boromir_ cackled.

A/N: So a lot you probably thought I died or something, since it's been so long since I've last updated. I sincerely apologize for it. I ran into a fairly big rut with how I wanted this new apocalypse and the reunion to go and I finally found a way. It took my a good deal of time to get the inspiration, but I wouldn't abandon this story, it's one of my favorites that I'm writing and I enjoy Eden's character a little too much. I'm going to try and update on a regular basis. Please don't be too mad at me. I'm hoping these next few chapters and then our big battle and ending will make up for it. Please review, I know I don't deserve it, but I'd love it if you did.


	51. Pain and Confusion

Chapter 51:

Eden's POV:

The air wheezed out of my lungs as my upper back took the brunt of the fall, with enough momentum to propel my legs over into a backwards roll so I could find my footing quicker. I had only a second to bring my forearm up to block the next strike that would have connected with my nose.

The force of the punch brought pain and vibration that rattled to the bone. Lifting my left leg my foot made impact on what felt like a cement wall, which in actuality would be a hipbone. It barely had any effect and I found myself sailing through the air again courtesy of a well aimed uppercut to the sternum.

"Run!" I managed to gasp out to Connor as I landed in a heap beside his fallen form.

"And leave you here?" His eyes widened at the thought.

"If you stay it might kill us both. Get Angel!" I ordered, already getting back on my feet, though my body screamed its protest.

Although it was the last thing Connor wanted to do, he knew that at the moment, we were in over our heads. With one last lingering looked of hesitation, he ran, and he ran like the hounds of hell were at his heels, already putting his tracking skills to use in locating his father.

And, he left me alone with the thing I knew was coming, but had yet to face, until now. The primordial vampire was stalking closer and its fangs dripped with blood from its latest kill. The scent of it had caused both Connor and I to stumble upon it feeding, for once, I wish I hadn't. It had been easier the other night, to be cocky about my abilities, but then, I had been dealing with a fledgling vampire.

This was different. This was different than even a seasoned vampire, which I felt I could hold my own against as well. This was a Turok-han. This was the vampire that master vampires feared. In fact this was more than vampire; this was demon in its ugliest form. It was vicious; it was strong, cruel and feral. It carried ugliness with it, an ugliness that could only be described as death. I feared it might be carrying my death by the way it fought tonight.

Every hit I managed to make barely seemed to register, and its answering hits sent me reeling. It was tall and solid, like steel. It moved like lightening, still before lashing out so fast you barely had time to blink. I tried my best to not only block it, but to wound it as well, but somehow I seemed to be failing on both accounts. It was too fast, too strong. I just had to give Connor enough time to get help.

Its ham sized fists felt like a sledge hammer when they slammed into me yet again. I cried out in pain, crashing through a headstone, which crumbled to pieces from sheer potency. This time, I wasn't so quick to get back on my feet to try again. It seized me by the throat, lifting me off the ground and cutting off my air supply.

I tugged fruitlessly at its wrist and began to struggle to break free, but my already battered and exhausted body was creating much of challenge. It lifted my higher and with the way its arm cocked back, I knew it was about to toss me like a rag doll and I was in for some serious pain.

The air roared through my ears as it released me, letting my own body weight carry me down towards my oblivion. I vaguely heard someone shouting, before I thudded loudly against the ground, and then the world went black.

(Subconscious)

The hall was grand and everything from the walls to the floors to the vaulted ceilings was made of white marble. Two thick pillars framed the steps that seemed to lead out into the sky, as all the eye could see was a brilliant blue with fluffy, fat, white clouds drifting aimlessly along.

I was also dressed in white. It was the same dress Aragorn had given me to wear at his ceremony. I felt my eyes water at the memories from that day alone. I had spent the day with the people that I considered family, and the night with the one man I would ever love with all my heart.

"Over the past few months you have grown so much that who you were before it all started is unrecognizable. You've really expanded your range." The voice was soft and silky, with a seductive edge. It glided over her skin, causing Goosebumps to pimple over her arms.

"Hello Cian." For the first time in a month, I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up into genuine smile.

He too was garbed in white, loose fitting pants and an open tunic. I could see the various battle scars that were now white lines on his chest and abs. It oddly only made him look more appealing. Especially since the skin that wasn't plagued with former injuries was tan and sculpted to male perfection. His eyes were dark and intense and his hair was slightly on the longer side and raven black. His cheekbones were high and his skin was pulled tight against them, the only blemish being the slight cleft in his chin, which most found attractive anyway.

"You were hurt badly." He said it mildly, but it pleased me to see the concern flicker across his face.

"Lucky for me, I don't feel it right now." I wrung my hands together nervously. With the exception of my small army back at my house, Cian was the only other demon hunter I'd ever met, and as the job was apt to do, he had died on me. It was years ago, but it had effected me greatly.

"You will." He smirked now, and lazy and at the same time sexy habit he was prone to do in life.

"I can't stay here until I'm fully healed?" I joked, while inwardly wondering why I was here in the hall of the Oracles, with a man I could have loved before Legolas, had he not been killed on the hunt.

"We were supposed to, you know." He had been leaning against one of the pillars, and now he straightened to come down the steps and stand right in front of me.

"What?" I blinked in confusion, not understanding at all what he meant.

"A lot of things got screwed up in the order of things, as you know, due to your side trip to Middle Earth." His hand came up to rest on my shoulder. "Our destinies had been entwined and had that raiding party not come to Lakeview, we would have fallen in love."

"Can you read my thoughts?" I asked, mostly because I wasn't shocked by his statement. We had connected from the moment we had crossed paths on a patrol, recognizing one another to be human and the not the enemy.

"No _a'ghra_." There was Ireland in his voice, as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. He had been raised as a boy in Ireland, before coming to the States to become something like her. "I can see it in your face. That instant connection we had, the heat of it."

"But love?" After Legolas, I can't really imagine loving anyone else the way I do him. I had met Cian before my elven love, but thinking on it now, it didn't quite seem possible.

"Yes love." He wrapped the ends of my hair around his fingertips. "Had Druscilla and her band of mates not come to Lakeview when they did, you and I would have fallen in love. You wouldn't have gone to Middle Earth and you wouldn't have given yourself to another."

Because I would never wish away what had taken place, nor did I regret it, I leveled Cian with a stare. "I wouldn't take it back, Cian. I avenged you, and killed Druscilla in my rage over your death, but I won't regret going to Middle Earth and falling in love."

"As I was dead at the time, I would not ask you to." His knuckles skimmed over my cheek. "I would not ask you to take back what made you what you are today. For now you enchant me so, _Cara_."

I felt the lust curl in my belly like a fist. I had missed the passion of being a attracted to a man, since I had left Legolas behind. It didn't change the way I felt about him, I was in love, but not blind. "Cian?"

"Come Lammas, you will face the ultimate of battles. You have yet to the who's, the what's, the why's and the how's, but you will. Already, your redheaded witch comes closer to the answer." She could feel the warmth of his breath as it buffed off her face. "It is there that I will meet you, for the first time, the slayer will not be facing the apocalypse alone."

"August first." Without thinking, I let my fingers close over the open flap of his shirt. "I won't be going alone anyway, the slayerettes are with me."

"In spirit." He nodded his agreement. "You'll have all your answers soon _a'ghra_. But when you face off against Calem and the First, it shall be I that takes up the sword at your side."

"But you're dead?" I protested, wondering how he would be with me and those that were alive wouldn't be.

"The Powers that Be are trying to fix what was wronged, _Cara_. My death was not meant to happen that night. Gollum was not meant to reveal the information. But I died, and they sent you to fix what went wrong in Middle Earth. What they did not expect was for you to fall in love with the Elf Prince." He cupped the back of my neck, and his eyes, now black as pitch bore into mine. "The others, all those you love, will fight with you, for you, but when you go into the dark, I will be there, restored, as was meant when the Gods deemed it so, long before those who sired us were born."

"Cian, I don't understand." My mind was swirling with the new information now.

"Don't worry, you will." He looked up as though someone were speaking to him, before he returned his gaze to mine. "I will see you soon." He ducked his head and his lips brush over mine, just a whisper of flesh on flesh, it heated me to my bones. "Now go, be strong."

It was as though some unseen entity began to pull at me and Cian and the hall began to fade away. I tried to call out but found my voice failed me. I heard Angel's voice in my head and I felt it. Pain, breathless and paralyzing pain, seemed to consume me like a searing fire. The more it ripped through, I began to scream.

A/N: Are you all overwhelmed with the whole new character I just threw in? lol. What can I say, I have a flair for drama, and sexy Irish lads. Now worries, this is still a LegolasOC story, but this will only make it more fun. For those of you who might be confused on how to pronounce his name, Cian is old Gaelic and is said like Key-an. Review for the next chapter.


	52. Meeting Cian

Chapter 52:

Eden's POV:

"Angel's absolutely livid." Dawn's voice was distinct, sharp and straight to the point. "He hunted it down last night and him and Spike just destroyed it."

"Yes, I imagine he would be." Giles' soft British accent answered her. "He and Buffy look to Eden as theirs. He acted as most older brothers, even fathers would."

"Buffy was upset, crying in worry mostly, but she didn't want to kill something." Dawn then chuckled. "For once."

"Her maternal instinct is more pronounced." The smile could be heard in Giles' voice. "They weren't the only ones upset, at any rate. We all are."

"Have you looked at her? Of course we are. Eden looks like hell. She bruised and bloody everywhere." Dawn sighed. "Is she going to be all right?"

"She should be. Her cuts and abrasions are already closing up nicely and the bruising is going to that yellow-green healing color for the most part." Giles assured her. "She should be fine, as there were no broken bones, thank the lord."

Their voices had at first sounded distant, coming through a fog, but as I began to come to, I felt them in close proximity. Everything thing else I felt was just pain. I felt as though I had been hit by a Mack truck, then beaten with a baseball bat for good measure.

With a groan of distress, I opened my eyes. Thankfully they had drawn the shades so I wasn't blinded by the sun. The first thing I saw were the bloody bandages that had yet to be removed from my nightstand. Giles was sitting on the window seat, mixing herbs into the balm that Willow had been swabbing on my wounds for the past two days.

"Eden!" Dawn crossed the room in two strides, her brunette curls bouncing around her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Remarkably like my punching bag after a workout." I managed to quip, with as much a smile as I could manage with the bruising and massive cut along my left cheek.

"Sarcasm's a good sign, means you're healing." She shot right back with a quick easy grin of her own.

"Bet I still look like Hell though." I sucked in a deep breath, wishing I could just burrow into my pillows.

"I won't be nominating you for the Ms. Vampire Slayer contest at the moment, but you're looking better than before." She brushed loose strands of hair off my forehead.

"Well the pain's now just excruciating, rather than unbearable, so I must be healing." I sank further into the pillows. "Did you find anything in your research, Giles?"

He sat on the edge of my bed, and smeared the paste into the open gashes on my arms and shoulders as he spoke. "Wesley and I did do some research and there was some fairly cryptic passages concerning you and Cian, the demon hunter."

"Who is Cian, if you don't mind me asking?" Dawn inquired, raising one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"A demon hunter, who died a couple years ago." I explained, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth against the sting of the salve Giles applied to the cut on my face.

"Well, I know that much, but you never even told Buffy and Angel about him?" Dawn rolled her eyes in exasperation. "How'd you meet him? Is he hot? That kind of stuff."

"He's very hot." I could help but giggle at the girlish reaction Dawn had coaxed out of me. Closing my eyes again, I thought back to the day I had met Cian.

_Flashback_

_"Oof." My hands took the brunt of my trip and I was soon very up close and personal with the cool dewy grass beneath my fingers. _

_The sound of advancing footsteps had me scrambling to get back to me feet. Just as a hand went to close around my ankle, she pushed all my weight into my palms and hoisted myself into a handspring, catching the vampire right beneath his chin, sending him reeling backwards._

_"You crazy vampires always suckers for the damsel in distress act. Does it really do something for your bloodlust?" I quipped, once again on my feet. I retrieved my wooden stake from my back pocket and gripped it tightly in my right fist. _

_The vamp growled violently and lunged at me with fangs bared. My left palm came in contact with its right shoulder, while my right hand thrust the pointed end of the stake into the creature's heart. It looked from the stake up to my face in shock, before its world exploded into an obscure cloud of ash. _

_"Why can't they explode downwind?" I asked, brushing the dust off my jean jacket and returning my stake to its rightful place in my back pocket. "Or, can't they burst into bubbles or something?"_

_When I turned to resume my patrol route, I met a punch in the face that sent my sprawling to my hands and knees. I looked up to see a Paris Hilton look-alike, in full vampire visage stalking towards my, fury written all over her face. _

_"Bitch!" She snarled, as I swept her feet out from under her. "You killed my mate!" _

_"Give me a few minutes and I'll kill you too." I rolled back on my shoulders and flipped up to my feet, this time ready for her. _

_The vampire was about to lunge forward when a third party decided to enter the scuffle. This one a man, dressed in blue jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. The muscles beneath the cotton rippled as he met the vampire blow for blow. He was an excellent fire, all power and deadly accuracy. _

_I could only stand back and watch as he blocked all her shots, hit some of his own, before he plunged a stake into her heart. The blonde exploded in a whirlwind of dust and the man was left smirking victoriously over the kill. _

_Then he turned to face me, and I felt my throat go dry. The first word I can think of to describe him is sexy, at an outrageous level. His hair was as black as ink trimmed close to his head. His eyes were the color of gilded oak that burned to a near black color during the intensity of the fight. He was tall, cut and well proportioned. He moved with the grace and power of a vampire, but my senses told me he was all human. _

_"I always thought you were a myth." It was the first thing to come out of his mouth. _

_"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow and put on a more defensive stance at his tone. _

_"The Slayer. I always thought she was a myth." He chuckled dryly. "Relax, I don't bite, at least not in the way you're thinking." _

_"I'm as real as you are, or whatever it is you are." I retorted. "Who or what are you?" _

_"I'm Cian." He said easily. "I'm a demon hunter." _

_"Okay,I'm Eden, then what are you exactly?" I frowned quizzically I'd never been told anything of demon hunters._

_"Exactly what the title says." He laughed outright. "I hunt demons and kill them, much like you, with different plumbing." _

_"There's nothing in any of the books about Chosen Demon Hunters." I felt my defense system go up at his laughter. _

_"Well, we're not prophesized or anything, but I come from a long line of demon hunters. My family chose to fight the darkness and over time we've developed natural skills much like your own." Cian explained. _

_"Okay." I tilted my head to the side in a curious fashion. "So what brings you to the Hellmouth?" _

_"You do." He chuckled. "Come on, let's take a walk. Tell me what you know of Cyvolte Demons?" _

_I fell in step beside him. "Cyvolte Demons?" _

_"Yeah, their nasty beasts from South America." He nodded. _

_"Enlighten me." I tucked my stake into my back pocket._

_End Flashback_

"So we took out a Cyvolte together." I was getting drowsy from some of the meds that Giles had given me.

"That's enough excitement for now. You need to rest and regain your strength. Sleep now." Giles ordered.

With barely a sigh of protest, I drifted off into the land of dreams.

A/N Sorry I couldn't update this weekend. I was competeing in a horse show. Home now and the updates are coming. Review please.


	53. Missing You

Chapter 53:

(Aragorn's POV)

"Legolas?" The twilight was deep by this time and stars sparkled like jewels against a sky as black as pitch. Most of Minas Tirith had fallen asleep by this time, but I had found no rest or comfort in my bed. So I had come outside to stand in the courtyard by the White Tree and came upon a cloaked figure that looked like my good friend.

Legolas turned his head to look at me and I felt a flash of worry. His eyes were a duller shade of blue, shadowed by the dark circles around them. His face looked sunken and pale against the dark color of the cloak's hood. Even his blonde hair had lost its shine. I knew he was grieving, but I hoped that he wasn't loosing his immortality.

"You need rest." I placed a hand gently on his shoulder and squeezed in comfort. Most of us had felt the gloom of Eden's departure. Eomer had looked almost stricken before he left to return to Edoras. Eowyn and Faramir had lost some of their newlywed glow when reminded of her absence. Even Arwen who hadn't spent much time with Eden seemed sadder around the edges.

I couldn't help but miss her as well. Eden had been my closest ally for so long. Whenever I found myself sitting in solitude, missing her, I almost expected her to sit beside me and prod until I came out of my brooding. She had believed in me when I hadn't the courage nor the faith to believe in myself.

"I will find no rest this night, or any night hereafter." Legolas's voice was soft and carried away on the night's breeze.

"Legolas…" I began to argue with that notion, but he cut me off.

"I keep seeing her in dreams." His voice sounded hollow. "She's so close I can almost reach out and touch her. When I wake I can still feel her, hear the soft sounds of her laughter, only to find that she's not here and she never will be again."

"Legolas, I've been looking into every type of magic I can find. We will find a way to see her again, even it might just be to say goodbye." I assured him. "Though I hope for you that will not be the case."

"My father is already pursuing a bride for me, Mirkwood needs a queen." Legolas shook his head bitterly. "I do not want anyone else."

"I know." I sighed sadly. "Legolas, we might just have to accept that she is gone and you might have to marry someone else."

"No." He said it quietly, but firmly. "Eden is the only one I will marry." His gaze turned wistful. "I took a walk this morning and saw those wild roses on the riverbank. Eden would have loved them, as they are just like her, wild and beautiful. I imagine she'd choose them for a bouquet."

"Legolas, don't do this to yourself." I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. I wanted Eden back just as much as he did, but we couldn't be delusional about it. "I will try my best to allow you to see her again, but it might just be to say goodbye. You might have no choice but to marry someone else."

His expression was pained, as he turned those sad eyes in my direction. "How can I, when I'm so in love with her, I can't see straight."

"You'll be fine and you know Eden would, as she'd say kick your ass if she saw you acting like this. She would not want you sulking, especially not over her. She always was one to take action." I was relieved to see a slight smile flicker over his face.

"No, she would not be happy to see me acting like this." Legolas nodded his agreement.

"If I know Eden, which I believe that I do, I know she's missing you just as much wherever she is." I want to assure him as much as possible. If Legolas keeps going on the way he is, I fear he may die of a broken heart. "You really should seek rest."

"My cold and empty bed offers no comfort, not since she left it." He sighed somberly. "Though you are right, for I am weary."

"You should sleep for her as well." I reminded him. "For she was brought back to her world to deal with another war much like the one we just fought. I'm sure sleeps comes rarely and she does not get enough of it. If she saw that you were wasting hours you could be in dreams, she would not be happy about it."

Legolas sighed. "I hope she's all right. She works herself to the bone, without realizing that she needs to stop and rest after awhile."

"She'll be all right. She's made of something amazingly strong. So you shouldn't make yourself sick. Get some rest my friend. You need it." I felt a smile curve my lips. "As your king, I command it."

With a slight nod, Legolas turned on his heel and headed back toward his bedroom chambers. I worried that when he returned to Mirkwood, no one would look out for him and he would just simply grieve himself to an untimely death. The only thing I could do was work harder to find a way for us to see Eden one last time. We at least deserved a chance to say goodbye to her.

Eden's POV:

"You okay?" Buffy's voice was soft and gentle, as she sat on the edge of my bed. I was sitting up against the headboard now and the healing process was picking up speed again, so hopefully I'd be up and about in a few days.

The bruises were fading into the greenish yellow color of healing and the various gashes and abrasions were stitched closed and scabbed over. I wasn't as sore anymore and it was possible that tomorrow I'd be able to get out of bed and take a shower and have meals downstairs with everyone else.

"I think so." I managed to reply, turning my head away from the window, where I had been staring out at the night sky.

"I know what's it's like." Buffy's tone was wistful. "To have to give up the man you love more than anything for the job you've chosen to do. Angel and I were apart for six years before we were rewarded with his shanshu and allowed to be with each other."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to be with Legolas again. We come from two different worlds." I felt my throat tighten and willed myself not to cry.

"It does seemed that way doesn't it." Buffy shot me a sympathetic glance. "Losing Angel was so hard of first. I was so broken, I felt like I couldn't breathe. It became easier to go on with life after time. The pain doesn't stop, but it was easier to live with. I had other loves in-between. Riley was an amazing man, I'm sorry I couldn't love him the way he loved me, but I did love him. Even Spike, who I had hated from the moment I met him, I managed to love. They helped, but they weren't Angel."

"I could have loved Cian. I was already falling for him, when he died. I used to blame myself, for not getting there in time, but Drusilla slit his throat just as I arrived." I felt my blood boil just thinking about it. "I was so angry. It was like some demon took over my body. I couldn't think, just acted. I dusted her little army in a matter of seconds and when she tried to flee, I hunted her down and shoved my stake deep into her heart and watched her crumble beneath me."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Drusilla killed my fellow slayer Kendra, the one before Faith. If she had still been in the library when I found her, I probably would have killed her then too in my rage."

"I avenged Cian, and already loved him in a way." I looked back out the window. "But he'll never be Legolas. I think he's supposed to be my Riley. Someone I love and care about, but he'll always love me more because I found my soul mate and I don't want anyone else."

"You and I loved those we shouldn't." Buffy laughed. "And we cast aside those we should."

"I just wish I could see him, one last time, just to say goodbye." I couldn't stop the lone tear that escaped and trickled down my bruised cheek.

"No matter how many times you say goodbye, it always hurts worse than any wound or beating you take." Buffy squeezed my hand in comfort. "It may not seem like it, but it was better this way. It still hurts, but watching Angel walk away from me, was the most painful thing either of us had to endure."

"Thanks Buffy."

"I'm here to help." She shrugged. "As soon as you're ready, Angel's going to work you to the core. Nobody here ever wants to see you hurt like that again, but he went ballistic. You're ours, Eden and we protect what's ours. Everyone here loves you and is here for you. Don't worry, knowing the Powers that Be, you'll finally find your way home."

"I am home, this is my house." I eyed her quizzically.

"That's not what I meant." She said cryptically before standing and leaving the room and me completely confused.

A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I could not make this chapter come out the way I wanted it too and I'm still not fully satisfied with it. That and a couple more shows didn't help much. They were good shows though, Wyldpinto. My horse and I did really well in our Equitation classes and decent in the hunter ones. Now just have to get ready for Tri-state come August and the Woodstock Fair labor day weekend. So hopefully until then I can update regularly. Hope everyone had a happy fourth of July.


	54. War for Lammas

Chapter 54:

Eden's POV:

I moved through the thick curtain of rain, slow and graceful, in what could have been taken for a dance if you didn't know the steps, the complete control in them was another preparation for battle.

Long arms and long legs swept through the rain so smoothly they barely disturbed its falling pattern. From a few feet away, Angel could see my muscles tremble as I held a pose, endlessly held it, for my arms were bared in my tank top that clung to my skin since it had been saturated.

I lifted a leg behind me into the air, bent at the knee, reaching an arm back to grab my barefoot. I breathed deep for a moment, before bringing my leg down and sweeping it out to the side, and then dropped into a long crouch, arms parallel to the ground.

As I straightened and lowered my arms, I could feel the sore and stiffness return to my back and shoulders. I was almost one hundred percent healed and back in training, determined to never let an opponent beat me that way again. And, with Angel's constant coaching and new training schedule, I knew I wasn't the only one determined to make me better.

I was soaked to the bone and cold from the onslaught of rain. My hair hung in heavy wet strands around my shoulders and my clothes were weighed down with water and sticking to every inch of my skin. I was thoroughly sore and exhausted and hoped Angel accepted of my session of Tai Chi so I could head inside and take a hot shower, followed by a nap.

"Good." He gave a nod of approval. "That will do for today."

I left out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I didn't argue and bolted into the house before he changed his mind, practically colliding with Spike on my way in.

"Whoa, easy Love." His cool hands closed over my upper arms to keep me from stumbling and his eyes took in my wet state. "Is he trying to put you back in bed with pneumonia?"

"No." I shook my head, causing a couple water droplets to splash onto his black t-shirt.

"Look, I'm all for adjusting your training schedule to help you get better so a Turok-han doesn't kill you again, but this is too much. You're going to get sick and you just recently got back on your feet. This won't help you're recovery." He scoffed. "We need you healthy so you can save the world and all. Excuse me while I go have a chat with tall, dark and forehead."

I watched him stalk outside and when the door closed I could hear the muffled shouting, but didn't stick around. I rather made my way upstairs without further incident and hopped into a blisteringly hot shower.

I was in the process of toweling my hair dry when I heard Willow's shrieking from downstairs. _Already, your redheaded witch comes closer to the answer._ Cian's voice echoed in my head and I hastily discarded the towel and leapt agilely down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, just as I appeared in the living room entryway.

Willow was clutching an ancient looking text to her chest with feverish excitement glowing in her face. "I've found it."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that, Red." Spike replied drolly, looking at Willow as though she were slightly out of her mind.

"No, no. I've found out how to defeat the First." Willow beamed proudly at all of them. Every single one of the Slayerette team had gathered around the witch and she now had their complete attention.

"It's going to require a lot of magic, a lot of strong, old magic." She began before her eyes locked with mine. "And, it's going to take a Slayer with courage and heart."

"Why me?" I glanced over to my sister slayers. "Why not Buffy or Faith?"

"Because, according to the text, the best way to ultimately destroy the slayer to kill her soul mate. Angel is untouchable, not only is he protected by the Powers that Be due to being a Champion, he is more than capable of defending himself." Willow smiled briefly at Angel, who had wrapped a loving arm around Buffy. "I know Faith and Robin are in love, but I'm still unsure about the soul mate factor."

"So that leaves Eden as the only slayer left to strike at." Faith tucked her hand in Robin's and squeezed it gently.

"Which means they'll be after Legolas." I said it out loud for I knew that no one else dared to. "He's my soul mate, so they'll be after him."

"Does that mean the final battle on Lammas will be in Middle Earth?" Connor piped in from his seat by the fireplace.

"I believe so." Willow nodded. "I've done the research, all the prophecies lead to this. Even now, the First is already relocating its armies to Middle Earth. As it's still a place of magic, it will be easier to recruit more to its cause. While we've been figuring things out, they've been preparing for the final battle."

"But you said you've found a way to defeat the First?" I elevated an eyebrow, trying not to worry about my friends, should the Turok-hans and Bringers already be filtering into the peaceful land.

"Come Lammas, the First's entity will link itself with its most loyal servant." Willow explained. "This gives it a life force. Kill its servant once they have been linked, and the First will be destroyed."

"Calem." I muttered tersely under my breath, cursing the preacher who would plague my dreams with messages of death.

"You make it sound so simple." Dawn commented.

"It won't be. The First is powerful, as is Calem. Combining their powers will make them stronger, a force to be reckoned with." Buffy shook her head. "It will be quite the showdown."

"And one Eden must undertake alone." Willow added, before the uproars of disapproval.

"She can't go back alone!"

"Are you crazy, the Turok-han nearly killed her!"

"I'm not going to sit around like a nancy boy and let her risk her life without me!"

"QUIET!" I shouted, glaring at them all until they fell silent. "Let her finish."

"Thanks." Willow shot me a quick look of gratitude. "I think I have enough power to send you back. It'll be risky, a probably painful, but if I look into it, I think I can do it. But, it will drain me considerably; it might even kill us both should something go wrong. That's why I can only send one person."

The room remained silent, so she turned fully to face me. "I believe it's possible for me to send you back, but once you're there, you'll be on your own. I'll write down the spells and such, but you'll have to find someone to perform them, someone with a lot o experience with magicks."

"You'll need an army." Angel stepped away from Buffy to place a hand on my shoulder. "Gather allies and weapons, storm their fortress, and win, because we need you alive."

"And if I chose not to come back?" I asked, looking his soulful brown eyes.

"That choice is not yours to make, Eden." Giles interrupted. "The Powers would not let you remain in Middle Earth after victory. They'll yank you back as they did before because they created your destiny."

"If it were in my power to let you stay and be happy, I would have done this long before now, but I'm no match for the Powers that Be, no matter how powerful I may be." Willow looked at me sadly.

"You're right." I sighed dejectedly. I knew that they were speaking the truth. I was the slayer, and I belonged in this world. But hopefully this time, I'd get to say goodbye at least.

"Keep holding on to that hope, Eden." Buffy spoke softly. "You may get your happily ever after yet. The rest of us will hold the lines here. I can guarantee the First isn't taking its whole army to Middle Earth and we'll have our own war to wage."

"When will you send me home?" I looked to Willow. I was anxious to return to the place I viewed as home, even if it would be short lived.

"We've wasted enough time as it is." Willow placed the book down on the table. "Be ready to leave tomorrow. First thing in the morning, you're going home."

A/N: haha, so are you all excited? She's going back! But don't get too love struck because we've got plenty more action and drama still to come and Cian to deal with. Review please and stay tuned.


	55. The Flight of Welcome

Chapter 55:

Eden's POV:

Willow and Oz were setting a circle of stones the next morning in the living room. The sunlight pouring in from the windows made them gleam like polished silver. Even with the noise and business of the slayerettes working to prepare for my jolt back through time and space, I could still hear those stones singing.

I stood off to the side; strapping on various weapons and watching everyone bustle around to make sure everything was in place for the spell. I was dressed simply for my journey, in tight black jeans, a red nylon belt, tight black wife beater and black leather boots. My broadsword, the very same I had used in Middle Earth and Buffy had used against Angelus, was strapped to my back, sheathed in its scabbard. Two daggers were tucked into my belt and a crossbow and quiver hung at my hip.

My golden brown hair hung loose and straight, spilling over my shoulders. I wore slight traces of make-up, pink eye shadow, peach colored blush and clear lip gloss. If I were to be reunited with Legolas, I wanted to look good, especially considering I still carried the marks of my last encounter with a Turok-han. The gash that scored just above my forehead was long and had yet to fully heal, as did a couple of other cuts and scrapes.

Willow double checked everything, before handing me a slip of paper. "Don't lose this. It's the spell that needs to be cast to help you on Lammas."

"I won't." I slipped it into my back pocket. "Thanks Willow."

"Good luck." She winked before returning to Oz's side by the stone circle. Oz would act as an anchor for Willow as she performed one of the most difficult spells in existence, especially considering how far back in time she had to send me.

"Kick some demon ass!" Faith caught me off guard with a brief hug. "Bring back Calem's head for me, while you're at it."

I laughed and shook my head. In many ways, I'll never understand her. "Thanks Faith."

"Always have your weapon." Buffy reminded me as she hugged me tightly. "He has the power, want it, take it, have it."

I returned her hug. "I will. Thank you so much, for everything. I know you'll be there with me in spirit."

"The slayer in you is always alive, waiting to be called upon. Use whatever can taken as a weapon, forsake what you can't. Too much is at stake for any risks, come back safely." Buffy stepped back, blinking away tears.

I was appalled to find myself fighting my own tears and used Spike's chest as a way to hide them, hugging him tightly. "Thanks for being there."

"Anytime Love." He squeezed my shoulders. "I'll be here when you get back. I'm kind of liking Lakeview. Kick some bloody arse out there."

I chuckled through my tears and moved to hug Angel. "I'll use everything you've given me."

"I know you will. You're ready for this. They are going to lose because you are going to demolish them all." Angel tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Just be careful."

"I will." I turned and exchanged goodbyes with everyone else, finally succeeding in keeping the tears at bay, before stepping inside the stone circle.

I could feel the power pulsating around me, as though I had been enclosed with invisible walls. The air was warmer in the circle and I could feel the spark of magic, as Willow began to recite the incantation.

"I call upon the powers of the North Star. Ancient forces, near and far, aid me to cast this warrior of light, through the folds of time and space, and draw your power from my plight and place." Willow chanted.

The ground began to rumble and blinding white light filled the room so I could no longer see anyone else. "This is going to be one hell of a ride." I mumbled. "Take me home."

"Release!" I heard Willow shout and felt the world begin to shift.

Now it was up to me to finish the spell. "I am one force, one power, one entity. This is meant!" Light exploded from the circle and I shielded my eyes from it. "Worlds wait, time flows, powers watch."

It was like being sucked into a tornado. Impossible wind that pulled me away from the earth, spinning me in dizzying circles while light blasted my eyes. I could see nothing but wild white light, the spinning whirl of it. I could find no footing or solid ground, so simply braced myself for an impact.

Then there was the dark and utter stillness. I rubbed hand over my face, tried to catch my breath and reopened my eyes. There was moonlight now, silver streams of it that speared down and struck the silvery stones in a circle around me. Looks like I wasn't the only thing that got sent back.

I was flat on my back, so I slowly sat up. I was in some sort of valley, surrounded by tall grass that waved in the breeze and looked ghostly in the glimmer of the moonlight. Although nothing around me had any familiar landmark, I knew that I had made it. I was in Middle Earth.

I rose to my feet so I could get a better look around. Off to my left was a forest, thick with trees obviously old as they were so large and full of branches. I had been here before, I thought with a smile. I recognized the forest, if nothing else.

"Fanghorn Forest." I whispered, resisting the urge to squeal and jump up and down excitedly. I was close to Edoras, I was in Rohan. I was home.

Suddenly the silence was disturbed by a loud and majestic roar. I jumped and spun around, catching sight a large winged shadow soaring over me. The creature landed gracefully several yards away and as I got a closer look at it, I couldn't contain my gasp of delight. I had seen many beautiful and magical creatures in this world, but this one had to be the best.

Its wings spread out so that each appeared to be fifteen feet in length. They were wide and looked to be formed with scaly feathers, reminding me of eagle wings. It's long and sinuous body was covered in large, brilliant blue scales, with four strong legs, ending in a whip-like tail. It had small pointed ears, tucked behind two sharp horns. Blue eyes with slits like a cats peered back at me and a long snout with a fanged mouth and forked tongue completed the fantasy version of a dragon.

"Wow." I breathed, cautiously taking a step forward. "You're gorgeous."

_Why thank you, Eden._ The dragon cocked its head in her direction. _You're pretty gorgeous yourself._

The voice was deep and male and sounded within the deep recesses of my mind. It took me only a moment to recognize it. "Cian?"

_I told you that when the time came, I'd be there to take up the sword at your side._ The dragon snorted and puff of smoke emerged from its nostrils.

"How can you fight with a sword if you're a dragon?" I pointed out, stepping close enough to run my hands over the smooth scales.

The dragon practically purred at my touch. _I won't return to human form until the time is right. I'm still unclear as to the details, but I'm still here to help you in dragon form, which I find to be rather enjoyable. And hey, I can breathe fire._

To demonstrate, he opened his mouth and coughed out a spurt of flame.

I laughed joyously. "An excellent weapon, considering our opponents."

Cian lowered his head and nuzzled his nose into my chest. _I have missed you so much Eden and have been waiting for you. You smell just as I remember. _

I couldn't help myself; I hugged his snout to me and rested my forehead against his scaly one. "I've missed you too. I'm glad I'm not completely alone in this. But, I still need to recruit more allies, Calem and the First will be here soon and there's probably already Turok-hans and Bringers all over the place. There's so much work to do."

_Calem's already here. _Cian withdrew his head from my arms. _He's already begun spreading his propaganda of a better world in supporting the First __**being**__ as he calls it. Luckily for you, the King of Rohan is not buying into it._

"Eomer's too smart for that kind of stuff." I beamed proudly. "He'll be our first ally. Besides, as an honorary Shield maiden of Rohan, I should have some pull with the King. Then we'll go to Minas Tirith and see Aragorn, with him will come Legolas and Gimli with their worlds."

_Eden, I'm so sorry. Aragorn has pretty much bought into Calem's spewing. Calem and the first battalions of the army dwell within the walls of Minas Tirith as of yesterday. The rest wait in the land that was once Mordor, thriving on the old evil that still radiates from that place. Negotiations with Rohan have since been tense due to Eomer's obvious disapproval. You're right about Eomer being our first ally, but it will be difficult for you to get within the walls of Minas Tirith. Calem will know you're coming._

"No." I shook my head furiously. "He can't, Cian. You're wrong. Aragorn is noble and strong. He would not buy into Calem's fancy speech."

_He did, a'ghra. Calem is being more than convincing. He wants Legolas for Lammas. It's one of the most efficient ways to kill you. In order to get near the elf prince he had to earn the trust of those around him. We must ally ourselves with Rohan and find a way to get in contact with Gandalf. We're going to need him to perform the spell Willow sent with you. _

"Cian, I must save Legolas. We'll go to Mirkwood. I won't let him die!" I exclaimed adamantly.

_The elf prince is not in Mirkwood, Eden. He's in Minas Tirith. Do not fret, we won't let him die. It's July first here. We have one month to prepare for battle. We have to align ourselves with Rohan and anyone else who will resist Calem. We need to find Gandalf. Trust me Eden._

With a heavy sigh, I nodded. He was right. I had come here too late to stop Calem from seeking out my friends, but they were alive and as safe as possible for the moment. The only way to save them is to prepare for war and hope Aragorn would see the error of his ways before it was too late.

_Come, it is not safe out here at night anymore. We must get to Edoras quickly. Climb on._ He lowered his haunches and ducked his head invitingly, twitching his back slightly in anticipation.

I forgot my worries for a moment and grinned. "This is going to be so cool." Using his wing joint as a perch, I vaulted myself onto his back, just behind his shoulders. I noted with amusement that there was a leather strap around his neck.

_Hold on._ There was laughter in his voice and with a flap and whoosh of air, his elegant wings spread.

"Let's take to the sky!" I shouted, feeling the muscles in his body contract beneath me. If I thought time travel would be a ride to remember, this would be even better.

A/N: Do I keep surprising you? I bet you didn't expect a dragon, much less Cian in the form of one. He will become a man again later on, but for now he's a dragon. Don't worry, I'll go into detail in the Calem/Aragorn alliance. Eomer's going to explain everything. And of course, this means Legolas and Gimli are with Aragorn and Calem also. But none of them know about his plans for Eden and Legolas. So stay tuned, now comes the fun part. Review please, I need to know that you're still enjoying this in order to continue.


	56. The Most Loyal of Friends

Chapter 56:

Eden's POV:

With my legs locked around his serpentine body, Cian rose up, streaming through the twilight. Wind greeted me as the ground fell away, with one hand wrapped firmly around the leather strap; I ran the other down his neck. The scales felt like polished jewels, hard and smooth, but flexible as he stretched and flew high into the sky.

I felt as though we were in the clouds and if I wanted to, I could reach up and close my fist around a star. Cian let out a trumpeting call, obviously enjoying the ride as much as I was. I leaned with him in the turns as we soared over the plains that had once taken me days to cover by horse.

All too soon, the familiar rocky rise surrounded by a wooden wall and covered in various huts and cottages came into view. I could see the larger, grand hall at the very top of the rise that housed the King of Rohan. We had reached Edoras.

"Take me down just outside the walls." I ordered, leaning forward.

The rush of speed slapped me back as he arrowed toward the ground just outside the city gates. Yet, despite the rush, he managed to land rather gracefully. I leapt of his back and took a moment to lean against his side, catching my breath as I stood on solid ground again.

"That was freaking awesome!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my childlike excitement and glee.

_I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, Eden. You are a very good rider, light seat and gentle hands. _Cian nudged me gently with his nose.

"I've ridden horses all my life, but that was something else." I gave his scaly cheek a pat. "I can't wait to do it again."

_Neither can I._ His head shot up suddenly as we both heard footsteps running toward the gates.

"Who goes there?" Came a shout from the top of the walls. I could hear the creak of arrows being loaded into bows and beside me, Cian growled in warning.

"Do not fear, I bring you no harm." I held out my hands so that they were away from the weapons I wore. "It's me, Eden. I've returned to Rohan."

The gates cracked open and I was pleased to see the familiar form of Gamling step outside. "Lady Eden?" His eyes were wide with shock at the sight of me and awe at the sight of Cian. "We thought you returned to your world."

"I had." I smiled grimly at him. "But, the dangers that were plaguing my world have moved here and I've come to fight them. I can't do it alone, which is why I'm here. I need Rohan."

"You have a dragon." He stated rather dumbly, as he remained staring at Cian.

"Yes, this is Cian. He brought me here and will be one of my most valuable weapons in battle. Please, Gamling, I need to see Eomer." I touched his shoulder and he looked at me again. "I know it is late, but this is important."

"Yes, of course. Come in." Gamling gestured to the gates and I paused to look back at Cian, who looked ready to take to the sky.

_You are safe for the night. Edoras is no place for me as a dragon. I'm going off to sleep for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be back and if you need me, call me. I can hear your thoughts, so just call upon me. _

"Goodnight Cian." I watched him lift off and fly back towards Fanghorn Forest, no doubt where he slept, then I followed Gamling inside.

The Grand Hall hadn't changed much, I noted, surveying the room while Gamling went to wake Eomer. The throne was still on a platform above the floor so the King could view the entire hall from where he sat and long tables lined the sides. A few torches lit the room, making the firelight dance across the walls.

"You better have a good reason for stirring me from my slumber, Gamling. You know it does not come easy to me these days." I heard Eomer's tired voice and his footsteps as he approached the hall.

"How about a visit from an old friend, a Shield maiden of Rohan perhaps?" I asked with a bright smile, when he appeared in the doorway.

In an instant, all remnants of sleep were gone from his eyes and he shoved his blonde hair off his face, blinking rapidly to make sure he was seeing me correctly. When I hadn't moved, he let out a shout of joy and rushed at me. The air was squeezed out of my lungs as he crushed me to him, embracing me tightly.

"Eden!" He placed me gently back on my feet. "You're here!"

"I am." I nodded and giggled. "I'm finally here."

"I still cannot believe it's you standing before me. We thought you were gone forever." Through his bright smile and happy eyes, I could see the toll that the new order of Middle Earth was taking on him. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin hung a bit looser on his face, obviously sleeping and eating hadn't been his main priorities lately.

"I was supposed to be. I'm only back here on an urgent matter." I hated to put a damper on our happy reunion, but we had lost so much time as it is. "I'm afraid war is upon us again."

He sighed heavily. "I should have known you wouldn't be here otherwise. Would this have anything to do with a preacher that came to see me nigh five days ago?"

"It has everything to do with him." I nodded, gesturing to a table in the corner. "Perhaps we should sit down. I need to know everything that he told you."

He sank into one of the chairs and waited until I had taken a seat across from him. "Aye, I'll tell you what happened. I was discussing matters of state with Gamling and Grimbold when he came, his name was Calem and he called himself a harbinger of a new revolution."

"He's a harbinger all right, and not a good one." I agreed with a sharp frown.

"He told us that he had come to Middle Earth to further unite us, under one religion as it were. We should embrace that of the First Being, who was here long before any man, dwarf or elf resided in these lands." Eomer shook his head. "He said if we all believed the First would return to earth again, to bring the world under one rule once more."

"Sounds exactly like Sauron, don't you think?" I quipped dryly.

"That was my first thought as well. Why should we give up all our belief just because this man said to, a man with evil eyes and a cruel voice. He did not seem to be a harbinger of good fortune, in my eyes and I would not subject my people to that." Eomer stated adamantly. "Then I remembered what you said to me long ago, about why the slayer existed. This world did not start as a paradise, it was run by demons. So how can the First Being be anything but a demon?"

"That choice just saved the entire Kingdom of Rohan." I gazed at my friend proudly. It was so like Eomer to immediately think on his feet, having more experience with matters of state.

"Unfortunately King Elessar was more easily coerced into Calem's speeches. Aragorn thinks that if the peoples of Middle Earth have one belief then it will lessen the chances of war amongst ourselves in the near future. But, it will only ruin us in the end." Eomer stood abruptly. "That is why you are here, isn't it? Calem has not brought anything but war to this land."

"Yes." I dropped my gaze to my hands. "It's is not the First Being he is serving, rather the First Evil. He will unleash a horde of vampires into Middle Earth and they will not only kill, but mutilate every last man, woman and child in this world and mine as well."

"We must stop him!"

"We will. That's why I'm here, Eomer. I could not bring my little army from my world. I need Rohan at my flank when I face off against Calem and the First." I placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'll need you to help me and I will also need to locate Gandalf."

"Gandalf the White has sailed the last ship away from the days of men. He is unreachable." Eomer said sadly.

"Then we'll find a way to reach him." I rose to my feet. "We have one month until Lammas and then we will go to war. We have one month to train your soldiers how to fight against vampires and gather as many allies as we can. And, we have one month, to bring Gandalf back to our world. I need him if I'm going to win this."

"Eden, what about Legolas?" Eomer eyes held pity. "He is with Aragorn and Calem."

"Legolas is in great danger, Eomer. The best way to kill a slayer is to kill her soul mate first. A huge piece of me dies, leaving me weak and vulnerable. Calem will not kill him until Lammas, but we have to be ready to save him because if he dies, so do I, and then we're all doomed." I closed my first and pressed it to my heart. "I will not see Legolas until Lammas, when I save his life. He is too close to Aragorn to fall astray, so Rohan must be ready to back me up."

"We will." Eomer nodded determinedly. "Rohan will follow you into the abyss, Eden. You are not only a Shield maiden to this land but a hero. Even now, old men tell the young stories of the warrior girl from the future who fought for their King and helped save us all."

"Well they'll be expanding their tales, my friend, because I'm about to help save you all again." Because I needed it, I reached up and hugged him. "I knew I could count on you, on Rohan."

"We will always be your ally, Eden." He returned my embrace. "We should get some rest for what is left of the night. We have all day tomorrow to plan and to strategize. I will speak with my people, once they know it is your cause for which we fight, we'll have an army greater than any ever seen."

"I'm going to count on that." I grinned broadly at him. "But before we do, let me ask you something. What do you know about dragons?"

"Dragons?" He raised an eyebrow and walked with me towards the bedchambers.

A/N: I love Rohan, and Eomer. They just had to be Eden's first ally, considering all that happened between them. For all those who are worrying about Legolas and Eden, don't worry so much. I'm a sucker for happy endings, there is just going to be a lot of angst and drama getting there, so sit tight. Review please.


End file.
